Carth Onasi Comes Home
by DuchessNoir
Summary: Admiral Onasi receives an unexpected message from his son via T3. His son claims to be Padawan to Revan herself, and his urgent message pleads for help for his sick Jedi Master. Carth hopes he can reach the Outer Rim in time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I never could stand the unhappy ending for Carth and Revan. And there was Dustil Onasi who just disappeared. So, I thought perhaps Revan ran into Dustil somewhere along the way to the Outer Rim. And a young man who wasn't ready to face his father convinces a Jedi master to take him on as a pupil. So yes, this is F!Revan.

**_Chapter One_**

"Sir, one of our teams brought back a droid."

The young soldier hesitated and that caught Carth Onasi's attention. He was well liked by his men and preferred to think he was easily approachable, which he was. So it was that Admiral Onasi had learned to be alert when a soldier appeared nervous whilst bringing him news. Carth, hands clasped loosely behind, turned and regarded the youth.

The soldier realized his commanding was waiting for him to continue and he made a nervous squeak drawing in a breath. "Uh, excuse me, uh sir. The droid is asking for you Admiral. It says -"

"Where is it?" Carth asked with such sudden intensity the young man nearly leapt out of his own skin. With a great deal of restraint Carth kept from grabbing the soldier and shaking the information out of him. Something deep within Carth Onasi had stirred. His thoughts whispered a name and with that hope burned in his heart.

The soldier pointed a shaking finger in a vague direction towards the aft of the vessel. The docking bays, where two teams had just returned from a scouting mission. Carth took off, forcing himself to walk until the bridge doors were sealed behind him and he broke into a sprint. The ship was big. But it had never seemed so uselessly large until now. Carth's dash through the corridors startled a fair number of soldiers and even a few droids. Eyes followed him as he ran past his boots thundering on the metal floor plates. There might be talk later, maybe even rumors, but he didn't care.

In the docking bay a small vessel was nested amid a flurry of activity. Soldiers were trundling down the ramp, looking exhausted as they dropped their gear onto carts. Droids were scuttling after the maintenance crews who were tending to the ship. Carth burst into the room, but few here paid him attention. There was enough activity that one more person in a rush wasn't going to attract interest.

He skidded to a stop just inside and looked around. But the droid spotted him first. The clamorous beeping snagged Carth's attention and he turned to see T3 bearing down on him. Trailing after the droid were two crew members, data pads and tools in hand, exasperation in their faces. One of them saw their charges destination and stopped long enough to salute. Carth found himself staring at the little droid. It was excited, chatting away in that manner of droids, moving in circles at his old friends feet. The droid itself looked worse for the wear. T3's plating was scratched and dented badly and in a few places, scared with blaster burns or ripped away completely.

"Sir, Admiral, this droid says he has a message for you," the crew member said. There it was again, though Carth was hardly aware of his own observation. This man was almost as nervous as the soldier back on the bridge.

"Perhaps we can have the droid brought - "

"No, just - just, clear out the bay," Carth ordered interrupting the technician. He dropped to one knee and laid a hand on T3's body. The droid stopped beeping and remained still under the mans touch. He could almost swear the droid's circuits were purring now.

It took a couple of minutes, but his orders were carried out and the bay was left empty save for Carth and T3. The droid chirped softly and then, before Carth could speak, it began to play its message. A face, cast in a translucent blue light, was projected into the air before him. It was a face so unexpected the admiral swore in surprise.

"This is Padawan Dustil Onasi," the image said. The last time he'd seen Dustil there had still been some faint traces of his boyhood lingering in a young mans face. But the man displayed before him was no boy. He looked exhausted, if not a little a gaunt.

Carth was trying to absorb so much at once he wasn't sure he was actually seeing his son. He couldn't even begin to imagine where Dustil had come across T3.

"My father is Carth Onasi, with the Republic Army. Well, he was the last time I saw him. Please, whoever finds this droid, bring him to my father," Dustil finished with a heavy voice. The image flickered then faded.

"Well come on T3! There has to be more than that!" Carth exclaimed with exasperation. The droid made a reproachful little noise and repositioned itself. A new image of Dustil appeared. This time he seemed to have been fighting. There was a cut on his cheek and above his brow and a discoloration of one eye which suggested the beginning of a bruise.

"I hope you're seeing this father," Dustil began. He stopped and then let out a hard breath. "I know we were meant to meet up on Telos, but I couldn't - just couldn't face home yet. I wasn't ready. And then I met Master Revan. She'll be furious if she catches me making this. She was headed to the outer rim and I convinced her to take me along. Well, not really. I pretty much just followed her. Eventually she gave in and even ended up taking me on as her apprentice. We've been traveling the outer rim for almost two and a half years. I'm surprised anyone let her come out here alone knowing what she was planning. Though things are going well. Uh. Were. Were going well."

The image of Dustil shifted and he looked away from the droid, his face creasing into worry. In it, Carth saw his boy again and he felt fear coiling in his heart. Dustil disappeared but the recording continued. There was the sound of his voice, soothing and pleading at the same time, but too far to be captured coherently. After a minute his face returned.

"We were in hostile territory, but Master Revan was confident we could handle it. She's like that you know? I wasn't so certain. Master Revan was right of course, we handled things. The natives attacked when we went out to the old shrine but we fought them back without a problem. They smashed our gear when we were inside though. Our speeders, our packs and supplies. Everything. And - maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. But ... Revan was bitten by a bug or something. Never saw one like it in my life. She said it was fine and maybe if our medpacks hadn't been smashed to bits - we walked most of the way back to the city before she collapsed."

"Is she alive?" Carth shouted at his sons recording.

"I carried her the rest of the way. And after a few days rest Master Revan was back on her feet. Things kinda looked okay. We moved on but it wasn't long before she started getting sick again. I thought I could get her to a hospital somewhere, but she wouldn't hear of it. Master Revan didn't want any interruption in our task. She's gotten to sick to walk, she gets delirious a lot, fevers too. Nothing is making her better. And she keeps calling out. For you. Please, father, if you get this, send help. I can't do much else for her. She's dying and, dad, please. Please. We need help."

The image faded again but this time it did not return. Carth rose to his feet in shocked silence. He pushed a hand through his dark hair and looked around the empty bay.

Revan. She was alive. But she was sick.

Dustil. He was alive, he had escaped Korriban and the Dark Side. Padawan. He'd claimed he was a Padawan and had referred to Revan as Master.

Turning in a slow circle Carth tried to sort his thoughts out. But everything was coming all at once and he couldn't keep up. Behind him T3 beeped. The man ignored it and the droid chirped loudly for his attention. This time it rolled forward and gently bumped against him. Absorbed in the swirling vortex of emotions Carth didn't even notice. Then T3 rolled back and started playing a new recording.

"If something happens, you need to bring this back to Carth. Do you understand T3?"

It was Revan's voice, her words soft and warm wrapping about Carth and pulling him into the moment. He turned and found himself facing Revan. A projection of her at least. Carth wanted to touch her face, his fingers twitching as they longed to feel her warmth and softness.

"T3, where are they now?" Carth asked. Revan's face faded and the droid replaced it with a map. He nodded, reaching for a datapad, his mind already formulating plans to get underway.

Revan. Finally, he would see her again. And Dustil, his son, and this time he would be there Carth silently promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Jolee Bindo**_

"I found her! And Dustil too!"

Jolee blinked. He looked sharply at the image of Carth being projected before him. The mans expression was elated with joy. There could be little doubt of Carth's loyalty to Revan, and it pained the old Jedi on a personal level. Not that he begrudged the Admiral his happiness but Jolee's own ghosts rose from the depths of his memory to mock him.

"Are you gong to tell an old man how you accomplished this? Or just sit there and grin like a damn fool," Jolee drawled.

He leaned back in his chair as Carth launched into the story, first the little T3 droid being returned, the message from Dustil Onasi and even one from Revan. Wait. No, Carth said -

"Padawan? When did your boy become a Padawan?" Jolee asked.

"I think it's all rather unofficial. Dustil said that he convinced Revan to train him," Carth explained, his own uncertainty flashing across his expression.

"The Onasi men must be a very persuasive lot," Jolee said. "You manage to win the heart of Revan herself and your son, Dustil manages to become her Padawan."

Carth coughed uncomfortably but Jolee sensed there was pride behind that embarrassment. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk before him. "I can't imagine the Jedi Council will be pleased to know Revan has a pupil. Last time she disappeared like this she came back at the head of a Sith army we almost couldn't defeat."

"Come on Jolee! You know Revan isn't like that anymore! You said yourself that she was tempted back at the temple, and not only did she refuse, but she also managed to bring Bastilla back from the Dark Side," Carth snapped.

"I know that Carth, I'm simply pointing out how the Council might view this," Jolee said in a calm tone. Inwardly, he sighed. Carth was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. Didn't that just remind him of someone Jolee thought bitterly. He waved a hand to dismiss the thought and pushed ahead, "So, tell me what it is you're planning on doing?"

"I have coordinates from T3, and a ship at my disposal," Carth said. Jolee watched as the internal soldier took over that face, laying out a clear plan for a rescue. And Jolee really couldn't argue with it. It was a good plan, as far as plans go. But nothing goes to plan Jolee reminded himself. He hoped Carth was prepared for that.

"Canderous Ordo? The mercenary? I didn't think you were that fond of him?" Jolee interrupted. Carth shrugged.

"He's a good man in a fight, and Revan respected his abilities," the admiral explained. "If it comes down to it, I really wouldn't mind having him at my side."

"And me too huh?" Jolee asked, firing a blaster in the dark. He knew he hit the mark when Carth had the grace to blush. Jolee leaned back again, this time with a broad smile across his face. "I can't say I'm the youngest man in the galaxy, but I think these old bones are up for one more adventure."

"Thank you Jolee," Carth said. "I'll send you the coordinates for where to meet me."

"Sure thing sonny," Jolee said and nodded farewell. The image of the admiral disappeared and Jolee sat for a long time in the darkened office with his thoughts.

When Revan had left he'd thought it for the best. He felt bad for Carth, who just couldn't catch a happy break it seemed. But Revan was a complex creature all her own. Hero, monster, then back to hero. Jolee hadn't agreed with what the Council had done to Revan, even if he understood their need for the Star Maps. Burning away her memories and replacing them like she was a faulty droid. Darth Revan deserved death. But Jedi Revan, the one who dared defy the Council to lend a hand in the Mandalorian wars and the one who brought down the Star Forge, was a hero. She would become a mythic figure over time, Jolee had no doubt, just as he knew his own name would fade with his passing. Revan belonged to the ethos.

But Jolee wasn't going to let her die on some rock in the Outer Rim from a venomous bug bite. Revan, the Jedi Revan, deserved better than that. Jolee grabbed his datapad and stood with his thoughts turning. Preparations needed to be seen to before leaving but a cold thought gripped him. Of course, Revan might already be dead. That message was a week old according to Carth. Jolee liked to think he would have felt her passing but, the old man cleared his throat.

"Knock it off you fool, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If we do," he said aloud in the empty room.

_**Carth Onasi**_

The _Raptor_ was purring in the docking bay and Carth circled her slowly, making a close examination of her hull. She gleamed under the bright lights, a sleek starship with a dubious history of ownership. Carth hadn't questioned Canderous too closely regarding that. After all, the last ship the mercenary had secured him was the _Ebon_ _Hawk_ and she'd been a fine vessel. The _Raptor_'s specs indicated she would be an even faster ship than the _Hawk_ had been.

"Satisfied?"

Canderous' voice was rough and his tone abrupt. The man had leaned against a wall to watch, scowling, as Carth had inspected the ship.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Carth declared. He noticed how the lack of praise seemed to rankle the Mandalorian just a bit. "And those supplies?"

"I got my hands on every antidote and medpack I could. Weapons as well. Most of the stuff you requested is in there," Canderous said. He straightened and strode forward. "I'm surprised the Republic is just going to let Admiral Onasi go running off to the Outer Rim on some personal rescue mission."

Carth raised a brow. When he spoke his tone was steel, "My son and my - Revan, are out there and need help. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Good. I'm glad to see your promotion hasn't gotten to your head. I was worried you were just going to pass this off to the chain of command," Canderous said. He flashed his teeth in a grin. "Who else is joining us?"

"Jolee Bindo," Carth said. Canderous looked at him expectantly and after a moment Carth added, "That's it."

"Not even Zaalbar? What about HK-47?"

Carth shook his head.

"Did Bastilla turn you down?"

"Not exactly," Carth said. "I didn't ask her. Look, I don't know what Revan is doing out there, and until I do I don't want to involve the Jedi Council. I can trust Jolee to keep this private."

Canderous grunted and Carth wasn't sure what that meant. But the man seemed to be content with that answer. His decision to leave Bastilla out of this had been a difficult one. As soon as word reached the Jedi's ears Carth didn't doubt he'd ever hear the end of it. But he didn't trust the Council as much as Bastilla did. They'd wiped Revan's mind once, if the Council feared her intentions in returning to the Outer Rim they might just wipe her mind again. Zaalbar was different. He knew the Wookie would have joined them without a second thought, but that would throw Mission into the mix. She was still young and Carth hesitated to drag her into danger. Besides the pair were doing quite well with their new business and there was no reason to put that on hold.

"I'll be on board, let me know when you're ready to take off," Canderous said interrupting the mans thoughts. Without waiting for a reply the heavily muscled mercenary strode off and disappeared into the Raptor.

Carth sighed. It was going to be a long trip. And with only the cantankerous Jolee Bindo and the rough Canderous Ordo, Carth wasn't sure he was going to be sane by the time he reach his loved ones.

_**Mission Vao**_

"No way! Are you sure T3?" The young Twi'lek was on the edge of her seat and when the droid confirmed his message Mission Vao let out an exuberant shout. From the passageway Zaalbar poked his head into the small office. Mission turned, smiling and explained herself, "T3 found Revan!"

_Is she well_? Zaalbar growled softly.

"He says she's sick," Mission said. "But Carth is planning to go after her. No surprise there. So, T3, where are we supposed to meet him?"

The projected image chirped, and the droid seemed to lower itself sadly. Mission exploded.

"Why isn't he asking us? I mean, we have as much right to help Revan as he does!"

Behind her Zaalbar spoke, his tone admonishing, and Mission flushed. She gave a little shrug. "Okay, well, maybe Carth has more of an interest. But she's our friend Big Z! If not for her we woulda died on Taris! And, because of those slavers, we wouldn't have even been together for that!"

_Perhaps I should go, you stay to look after business_.

"No way! She's my friend, and if Revan needs help I'm going to be there. I'm not some little kid Zaalbar."

_Then who will take care of things here_?

Mission tapped a long finger against her lips. After a long moment she sighed. "You aren't going to like this Big Z ... But what about Griff?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Carth Onasi**

_The Unknown World. Night had fallen and somewhere the mysterious Rakata were preparing their ceremony. Back at the _Ebon Hawk_ the mood was somber, even a trifle tense. The crew ate a hasty meal and then sought to occupy themselves until they could seek their beds. Mission and Zaalbar passed the time playing pazaak, Canderous was cleaning his weapons and Jolee and Juhani were engaged in meditation in one of the crew quarters. _

_Carth walked the ship looking for Revan who was no where in sight. It was HK-47 who pointed the pilot in the right direction. _

_"Observation: Master has gone outside. I believe she prefers solitude at the moment."_

_"Thanks HK," Carth said turning on his heel to exit the Hawk. The droid made him uncomfortable with it's homicidal enthusiasm and Carth was always careful to be polite to the thing. _

_He walked down the ramp, passing into the cool night air and stopping at the bottom to allow his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. It wasn't totally dark though. Above the bowl of sky was studded with stars and the moon and of course the Star Forge itself. The landscape, though cast into deep shadows was also brushed with the soft white glow of the heavens lights. Carth looked out at the ocean, thinking briefly of Telos and his impending reunion with Dustil. The waves went hissing across the beach as it lapped at the sand._

_"Revan?" Carth called stepping into the sand. He looked down the length of the beach, eyes trying to see into the deepest of shadows when her voice called from above._

_"Here," she said. Carth wheeled around, head craning up to see Revan standing on top of the _Ebon Hawk_ looking down. Before he could protest she jumped from the ship and landed softly in the sand a few feet away. _

_"Don't do that!" Carth exhaled. She straightened and gave him a soft, gentle smile. _

_"It's okay, Jedi - remember?"_

_Carth frowned at her. "Can we talk?"_

_"If you want," Revan said. There was a shift in her, subtle, but Carth felt it all the same. Revan became guarded, crossing her arms below her breasts and turning away slightly._

_"How are you coping?" he asked. Revan was silent for a long moment._

_"I don't remember being Revan. I don't remember the good or the bad. There's just those vague dreams," she admitted. Her face turned upwards and the light illuminated her delicate features. "And the life I do remember is a lie. When we were on Manaan I wrote a note on my datapad to send flowers to my mothers grave. Only, the woman I remember isn't really my mother."_

_"Maybe it will come back - " _

_Revan cut him off, her green eyes flashing at him, "Why would I want it back? I've been asking the others about Revan - about me! About the, the, the things I'd done as a Sith. I don't want to be that person."_

_"And you aren't!" Carth said. He took her by the arms, expecting her to pull away, but she stood there and let him hold her. "You've brought us all this far because you aren't that person. Remember that waitress Dia on Taris? Or, or what about that woman on Tatoonie with the wraid plate? You reached out and helped total strangers not because you had to but because you wanted to!"_

_"It was the right thing to do," Revan said softly. She cast her gaze to the sand. "You would have done the same."_

_"Honestly, I don't think I would have gotten involved. Maybe that widow. I probably would have been to focused on our mission to notice them," Carth admitted. "Revan, you have a good heart. Everywhere we've gone you've brought people hope."_

_Revan shook her head. Carth tightened his grip and brought her closer. "Without you I probably wouldn't have gotten Dustil back."_

_"Because I passed the test to join the Sith academy," Revan pointed out bitterly. _

_"You bluffed," Carth insisted. "Once inside, you saved more lives. You turned two of them away from the Sith. Revan you can't doubt yourself. Not now. Not with what's coming."_

_"I won't fall Carth, I promised you I wouldn't," Revan said, her tone suddenly even and calm. Still Carth saw the conflict in her eyes. It worried him. With nothing else to say the pilot pulled her forward into a rough embrace. She buried her face in his chest, hands clutching at his shoulders. He planted a kiss on her hair, pausing to inhale her scent before resting his cheek against her head._

"I know."

"Know what?"

Jolee Bindo. His rich voice, graveled with age, called to Carth from the co-pilots chair. Startled Carth sat upright and grabbed the console before him. As the dream shattered and he lost the feel of Revan with it, Carth passed a hand through his short hair. Daring only a glance in Jolee's direction he was embarrassed to see the old man grinning at him.

"Nice dream I take it?"

"I don't remember," Carth lied. He checked the instrument panels hoping Jolee would drop it.

"Well, I hope it was," Jolee said drawing in a breath. "Because I've got news you aren't going to like."

"What?" Carth felt his stomach turn sick and he looked at the Jedi with concern.

"It seems news of our plan reached the ears of a certain young Twi'lek and her Wookie business partner," Jolee told him quickly. Carth sighed but then shook his head. The man raised his weathered hands and added, "It wasn't me sonny. You direct that anger at your little droid T3. It was that one that let the Tach out of the bag."

"T3?" That was perplexing and Carth leaned back letting his mind digest the news. While he did Jolee rose with a grunt from the co-pilots chair.

"So, Mission and Zaalbar will be joining us when we get out of hyperdrive. I wonder if she's still got her pazaak deck." Still muttering to himself Jolee disappeared down the passage. Carth realized he was actually glad Mission and Zaalbar would be waiting for him. Perhaps seeing how much her friends cared for her would convince Revan to give up whatever she was pursuing in the Outer Rim. He'd wished Dustil had given him an idea what Revan was after. Carth had played his sons message repeatedly hoping for some clue, but never found one. And T3 had only one recording from Revan herself.

Carth had played that one a lot. Almost every night before bed the pilot would listen to her words. So much, he knew it by heart. It was nice to hear her after the years. He was surprised at how much her voice soothed him.

He pushed those thoughts away and turned to the console. They would need to drop out of hyperspace soon. A docking bay on the planet Wayland would be made available to them. There he planned to purchase a medical droid. Though old Jolee Bindo was skilled in the arts of medicine, Carth wanted to leave no room for error.

Confidently his fingers moved over the display. The _Raptor_ began to reenter normal space. Slowly the engines hum quieted. He looked up, out into the vast emptiness of space and spotted their destination on the distant horizon.

_Hold on Revan. I'm almost there. Can you sense that? You must be able to. _

**_Dustil Onasi_**

On a planet run by gangsters everything cost a premium. Medpacks, rent, food, it all ate a hefty portion of what income Dustil Onasi could pull in. He hated leaving Master Revan alone to go out and work but there was no choice. It had been the young mans hope to make enough money to get them off Gargon. But the _Ebon Hawk_ would be expensive to refuel. As it was they were barely surviving.

Dustil ducked under the swinging arm of an enraged gangster, glancing over his shoulder to watch the mans fist connect with a Rodian jaw. Tightening his grip on the small bundle beneath his robes Dustil quickened his pace. Around him another street fight was erupting. He had no desire to get involved.

The small two room apartment Dustil had rented was above a smoky cantina. It was a slum of an establishment. Most of the customers went there to drink themselves into oblivion. Three other apartments shared the space above. None of the tenants had any inclination to speak to each other, which was fine by Dustil.

He dashed up the stairs, swearing under his breath when he saw the landlord waiting at the top. With no way to get around Dustil steeled himself for what was to come.

"That woman was screaming again!"

Dustil stopped. That was unexpected. He'd was prepared to be hounded over the next weeks rent. Tiru Varn seemed to prone to forgetfulness as Dustil often found himself reminding the landlord he was paid up.

"What?"

"Your mother, she's screaming again. So loud we hear her downstairs. My customers won't stay to drink with all that racket," the man shouted waving his arms. It had been Dustil's idea to pose as mother and son. Claiming themselves as Jedi could attract unwanted attention and Master Revan was in no position to defend herself.

But hardly anyone was going to pay attention to a young man caring for his sick mother.

"I'm sorry Mister Varn," Dustil said quickly. He tried pushing past Tiru Varn but the man held his ground. Dustil felt a surge of anger and choked it back.

"No more, if she disturbs the other tenants or my customers again," Varn said threateningly. Holding his breath Dustil turned to look sharply at the landlord. Something must have passed in his eyes because Tiru Varn quickly stepped to the side. The man swallowed nervously. He muttered, "I hope your mother feels better."

Dustil ignored him and went down the poorly lit hall. Pausing he looked back and saw Varn retreating down the stairs. Before unlocking the door Dustil took a deep breath, calming his anger before going inside.

"There is no emotion," Revan said.

Dustil looked at his Master, surprised to see her out of bed. He barely registered her admonishment but said automatically, "There is peace."

"How are you feeling?" Dustil asked then. He opened his robes, dropping the cloth wrapped package onto the table. Revan turned back to the filthy window. It was evident she wasn't well. She was like a ghost now. Thin and pale, with hardly the strength to stand. A soft sigh escaped her. "Varn said you were screaming."

"Was I?" Revan asked apologetically. In the reflection of the window Dustil saw her brow crease. "Maybe I was. I don't remember."

Dustil turned to unwinding the bundle. Laying out two medpacks and enough food for a few days meals provided he ate sparingly. Master Revan hardly touched food, but her thirst was never satisfied.

"Dustil, I don't know how long this moment of clarity will last, so I'm going to be blunt," Revan said facing him.

"I'm not leaving Master," Dustil said softly. When he looked at her tears shone in her eyes. He shook his head. "No. It's not an option. I won't abandon you here to die like that."

"Please Dustil, understand I'm at peace with this," Revan said with tears slipping over her sunken cheeks. "You need to go back now. I can't train you any more. And, there's your father. Dustil, I know Carth wants to see you again."

Biting his lip Dustil looked at the ground. He still hadn't mentioned he'd sent a message to his father. Though he had no idea if T3 had even reached the the elder Onasi it was a hope he wasn't going to let go of. Yet Revan still did not know what he'd done. Once she'd questioned him about the droids disappearance. Dustil had told her that he'd been forced to sell the droid to pay the Gargon docking fee. Neither had spoken of it again.

"Dustil? What aren't you telling me?" Revan asked. She had been looking intently at him. He took a deep breath. She was going to be angry, but maybe she'd be glad help was on its way.

"I didn't sell - MASTER!" Dustil cried as Revan collapsed in a heap on the floor, her limbs twitching with convulsions. He went to his knees, scooping her into his arms. The woman hardly weighed a thing. It was like carrying a doll Dustil thought angrily as he brought her, trembling, back to bed.

Fetching the medpack from the first room Dustil returned and administered it. The seizure stopped and Revan lay still on the narrow bed. Letting out an explosive breath the young man sank to the floor. He clutched his head in his hands and remained like that until the early hours of the dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_Carth Onasi_**

"No, this isn't right. I explicitly requested a medical droid, and I was told there was a rebuilt one I could have for cheap," Carth said, struggling to keep from shouting. The _Raptor_ had landed in Wayland without issue. He paid the docking fees and went in search of his cargo where it seemed his plans were beginning to unravel. The Twi'lek who greeted him at the warehouse seemed more preoccupied by a datapad, giving Carth short dismissive answers. The medical droid was no where to be found. Sold to another buyer. Would Mister Onasi like his deposit back?

"Where is your boss?" Carth demanded tensely. The Twi'lek sighed while rolling his eyes before moving into a small office. After a few minutes the man came back, his face beaming with an overly gracious smile.

"Oh, Admiral Onasi," the Twi'lek said giving a little bow of his head. The abrupt change threw Carth. He narrowed his eyes and waited for for the other man to speak again. "I'm so sorry. Your people contacted us and cancelled that droid. I believe you requested a portable bacta tank in its place. Such a nice investment. The Republic must have very deep pockets."

"What? No no no no," Carth said quickly. This wasn't being purchased on the Republic's bill, it coming from his own pocket. He'd done well and invested wisely over the years. But not enough for that big of a purchase. A refurbished medical droid was already putting a strain on his budget.

"I have everything all packed and ready to load onto your vessel, if you'll just sign here and - where might your ship be docked?"

"No one cancelled that droid," Carth insisted.

"I'm sorry Admiral, but it was, I have the order right here."

Carth grabbed the offered datapad, a little more roughly then he had intended and scanned it. To his dismay the man was correct. The original order had been cancelled. A new order, the one for the bacta tank, had been filed in its place. Signed and paid for by -

"Shit."

"Well that's hardly a nice greeting for an old friend."

Carth didn't want to turn around. His shoulders slumped and he stared at the far wall for a moment. If he remained still and didn't acknowledge the words then perhaps it -

"No, I won't go away," Bastilla said. Carth turned. She stood at the entrance and was every bit as lovely and frustrating as he remembered. But the look in her blue eyes was just a bit icy and indifferent.

"Hello Bastilla, you look well," Carth said with forced pleasantry. He waved the datapad in her direction. "Was this all you then?"

"Mostly. I had some help, bacta is expensive, I could hardly afford it on my own," Bastilla explained. She glided forward and took the datapad from him. Deftly her fingers moved over it and she handed it back to the Twi'lek with a smile.

"I have medpacks," Carth said.

"Yes, and I'm sure your son has been able to get ahold of some as well. They don't seem to be working if he's requested help," Bastilla said. She turned to Carth again. "Bacta is proving to be more potent than kolto. I felt it was a smarter investment than an old droid."

"I've heard about bacta. It's just, well, thank you," Carth said, nearly forcing the words out. "Did the Council send you?"

Bastilla pursed her lips and said nothing.

"I won't give her up to the Council," Carth declared hotly. "Not so you lot can wipe her memories again."

"That was an extreme measure Carth, with circumstances I don't think you fully understand. However the Council didn't send me. They don't even know I'm here. I came because of the bond I share with Revan. Did you think that meant nothing to me?"

It was Carth's turn to be silent. All the while the Twi'lek was standing not too far away, making an obvious effort not give away his eavesdropping. Carth glanced over his shoulder at the man. With a grunt the pilot took Bastilla gently by the arm and led her from the warehouse. They emerged onto a crowded street and fell into step together.

"I sort of figured the bond was, well, over," he said. "I mean the Star Forge was destroyed. Is the bond needed?"

"It's not something we can turn off or on at will Carth," Bastilla explained with a trace of exasperation. "When I joined my thoughts with hers our bond was forged. I will confess I have felt her distress - "

"What? You knew Revan was in trouble and you didn't even contact me!" Carth wheeled on her so quickly the young woman shrank back.

"Please, I knew only that she was in trouble, not where she was or what was wrong," Bastilla said quickly. "I thought about contacting you for a long time. But then I thought it would be crueler to give you such news and rob you of whatever hope you had for her return."

Carth considered this and Bastilla continued, "I care for her too Carth. She saved me from the Dark Side. Even after I scorned her for her own fall, Revan reached out to me and brought me back to the Light."

"I understand," Carth said. "So what now?"

"Hopefully my purchase of a bacta tank earns me an invitation onto the _Raptor_," Bastilla said with a nervous smile.

**_Revan_**

The passage of time no longer held meaning for Revan. The moments of lucidity were getting smaller and the gaps between them larger. Sometimes she woke when the day was full and bright, other times in the darkness. Dustil was often there. She could see the worry in his face, it was aging him harshly and that broke her heart. Not for the first time Revan reflected she should have contacted Carth, told him of Dustil, made him come and get the boy. Why didn't she, Revan wondered as she stared at the low ceiling.

_Because you would have given up if you'd seen Carth again. You almost couldn't leave to begin with, remember?_

And Dustil was stubbornly committed to staying with her. His determination reminded her of his father. She pushed those thoughts from her mind quickly.

With great effort Revan sat up, wincing at the deep ache in her body as she moved. Gripping the edge of the bed with nearly skeletal hands she paused and waited for the room to stop spinning. Revan tried to recall what it was like just getting up, rising without becoming dizzy or exhausted for it. Had she ever been that healthy?

The silence which hung in the apartment was thick, a sign that Dustil had gone out to work. Revan sighed. He'd been taking whatever jobs he could get, accepting anything that would put a few credits into his hand at the end of the day.

_Like Taris. We crashed, and we were broke. It was Carth and I then. I signed up for the dueling ring. It wasn't to the death I argued so what was the big deal and he grudgingly agreed. It was good money. And I took that ridiculous name. Mysterious Stranger. Carth encouraged it. Mysterious Stranger._

"You were though weren't you?"

Revan looked to the door. She blinked, looked again then drew backward with fear. A familiar figure, tall and heavily muscled loomed within the frame. Malak. He grinned at her menacingly, his teeth flashing like a firaxa shark in the gloom.

"You didn't even know who you were," Malak teased. "The great Darth Revan versus Deadeye Duncan. A contest for the ages. I wonder, if Carth Onasi had known who he pulled from the wreckage of the escape pod, would he have just put a blaster to your head?"

Drawing in a deep breath Revan closed her eyes and recited the Code to herself. Malak let out a soft chuckle. It sounded contemptuous and hateful to her ears. She exhaled, drew what little of the Force she could manage and recited the passage again.

When Revan opened her eyes Malak was gone and she was alone once more.

_Not like this. Don't let me die like this. Not mad and crazy._

**_Mission Vao_**

If you weren't supposed to hug Jedi, no one had bothered telling Mission. She threw her arms around Bastilla and hugged the other woman tightly. After a moments surprise, Bastilla returned the hug. When Mission drew back she noticed the Jedi's embarrassed blush and smiled.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Mission said catching her breath. The transport ship she and Zaalbar had taken ended up arriving at Wayland more than an hour late. The pair had run through the crowded port to reach the _Raptor_.

"Is there any one else you've invited?" Carth asked her. A frown tugged at his mouth and Mission felt defensive.

"Well, Juhani was just too far away. But she contributed to the bacta tank. And why shouldn't we all be here? Reven is important to all of us," Mission said putting her hands to her hips.

"If we aren't waiting for anyone else, lets get underway then," Carth said. Mission watched him turn sharply and head for the cockpit.

"I was worried we weren't going to make it in time," Mission confessed.

_See, we didn't need to run the whole way. _ Zaalbar growled at Mission, easing his bulk onto one of the seats.

"You made it just, he's been itching to go," Jolee said referring to Carth. The old man was sat at a table, working at preparing additional medpacks. Bastilla joined him.

"We can't spare any time," Bastilla added as her hands worked quickly. "Whatever has befallen Revan grows more serious with the hour. I can feel it."

"You mean with the Force?" Mission asked. She sat beside Zaalbar.

"With our Force bond, yes," Bastilla said.

Mission gasped. Beside her Zaalbar gave a mournful sound then chuffed _How long will it take to reach Gargon?_

"Two days," Jolee said.

"Do we actually know where on Gargon they're staying?" Bastilla asked. "I never got to hear Dustil's message myself."

"Carth didn't mention an exact address," Jolee said. "But T3 knows what district the pair are in."

_We should split up as soon as we reach the planet._

"We will need to exercise great caution," Bastilla said. "Gargon is run by gangsters and they can be vicious when they want something. I would like to say a party of Jedi's would be shown some respect -"

"We'll make them respect us," Canderous growled coming into the cabin.

"Hello Canderous," Bastilla said a bit stiffly.

"Hey there," Mission said. "Gangs shouldn't be much of a problem, Big Z and I used to deal with them all the time on Taris."

"Those were little more than petty thugs Mission," Canderous told her. "The men who run Gargon would have made Davik Kang wet himself."

"Hmm, yes, I have to agree with Canderous,"Bastilla said with a hint of distaste. She went on to add, "The gangs on Gargon are dangerous. I'm certain Revan and Dustil will not have exposed themselves as Jedi. They will probably be in disguise."

"I think the Wookie makes a good point," Jolee said. "We'll split up as soon as we reach port. We can travel in pairs to be less conspicuous and stay in contact with our personal communicators. One pair can start at the local clinics and hospitals. - "

"Big Z and I can do that," Mission volunteered.

Jolee nodded, "And another should start asking around in the packing and processing plants for phobium. It's the kind of place that offers work to just about anyone who will do the job and doesn't object to bad pay."

"We should split up Jolee," Bastilla commented. "If one of us finds Revan we may be able to sustain her with the Force."

"Alright, then I'll take Carth and we can search the slums. You and Canderous take the factories and warehouses," Jolee decided. Mission noticed that Bastilla went stiff, her lips pinched together tightly. For his own part Canderous grunted agreement and disappeared back to the cargo hold. As Jolee caught the young Twi'lek's eye the old man gave her a slow wink.

Puzzled Mission fished her pazaak deck from her bag and began to play a solo game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Bastilla Shan_**

It felt like the old days. Bastilla sat in the co-pilots chair, Carth at the helm. Piloting the starship came so naturally to the man who handled the _Raptor_ like an extension of his own body. Just like he had the _Ebon Hawk_ she reflected. Though Carth seemed tense as he worked the controls. His shoulders were bunched beneath that familiar orange jacket. A scowl creased his handsome face.

Bastilla felt his anger. Anger at her for keeping secrets. At Mission for involving her to begin with. There was an urge to address it, but Bastilla suppressed it with difficulty. It was better she decided to let it go. She had kept information about Revan from him though it had only been with his best interests in mind. From the first moments Bastilla had felt Revan's danger the young Jedi had been conflicted. Not knowing where her friend was left Bastilla powerless to render assistance. When she had contacted Carth the man still spoke of Revan with so much hope in his voice Bastilla could not bring herself to share the premonition. The Force bond had robbed Bastilla of her own hope how could she do that to Carth Onasi?

As Bastilla gazed at the blur of the stars beyond the viewport windows she thought back to their days hunting for the Star Forge. There had been secrets then too. She was always keeping a watchful eye on Revan, looking for signs the woman might be remembering who she really was. Wordlessly she'd seen Carth drawing closer to Revan, until the feelings between the pair were so deep it no longer mattered to the pilot he had fallen in love with Darth Revan. Of course that wasn't right though. Carth hadn't fallen in love with Darth Revan, but with the woman who had come out of the ashes of the Sith lords fall. Bastilla had to admit even she had grown fond of that Revan.

"Bastilla?"

The words were barely above a whisper but it sent a jolt through Bastilla. She sat up, turning to look at Carth with mild surprise. He was looking at his instruments, their bluish glow casting a soft light upon his face.

"Yes, what is it Carth?"

He didn't say anything but Bastilla waited.

"Could you feel, with your bond, if Revan - if she, she - passed?" He struggled to get that out, the words painful and spoken in fear. Bastilla closed her eyes. She wished he'd ask anything else. He could yell at her, shout at her for keeping secrets. Even demand she leave. But that softly spoken question bruised her heart more deeply then she could have imagined.

"Yes," she admitted then rushed to add as reassuringly as possible, "But I haven't felt it. Revan is alive, of that I'm certain."

"You will tell me right? I deserve to know," Carth said finally looking at her. Bastilla gave him a small sad smile.

"Of course Carth."

"Good," he said and let out a deep breath. He was silent a moment then stood up. "I'm going to see about getting something to eat. Keep an eye on things here."

Bastilla nodded and shifted her attention onto the control panel. Gargon was a day and a half away now. The _Raptor_ raced through hyperspace carrying its small crew towards their destination with a purring hum.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

The betting office was on the third floor of an Exchange run cantina. It was a nice place, intended for high rollers. Dustil had been given some grief by the bouncers who didn't want to let him in. Exhausted and scruffy in appearance the young man didn't look like he had a credit to his name. This was true for the moment. He was at the cantina to hoping to change his fortunes.

He'd fallen back on the Force to get around the men guarding the entrance, pushing their minds to his own will. The bouncers stepped aside with blank expressions gesturing him towards the door. It brought Dustil a surge of confidence he knew Master Revan would be disappointed by.

Dustil walked inside to find the club relatively empty except for the staff. It was early in the day and preparations for the nights customers were underway. On the far stage the band was rehearsing while a few servers milled around the tables. Dustil paused to get his bearings. A few people glanced at him but took no serious notice of him. Though at the bar, which ran the length of one wall, a small green figure waved to him. Curiously Dustil approached the Rodian.

"You here for serving yes?"

"Uh, no. I want to speak with Sibba Motta. I was told he could be found here," Dustil said, referring to the large Hutt who arranged the matches in the cities dueling arena. The Rodian made a small noise and shook his head sadly.

"You no want fight. Many men die. Human. Twi'lek. Wookie. Rodian. No glory in dying. Be Pulla Vaga's server. Steady work. Not pay great though," the little Rodian said. Dustil stopped himself from smiling. Perhaps Pulla Vaga was a good bar tender but he wasn't a convincing salesman the young Padawan thought to himself. Steady work might be nice but he needed credits more than he needed job reliability.

"Sorry, but I'd really to speak with Sibba Motta. Is he around?"

The Rodian turned away. He waved a short arm in the direction of a door set at the farthest end of the bar. "Upstairs deadman. Upstairs."

Beyond the door a hallway led to a kitchen, which was a flurry of activity as staff prepared for the nights impending rush of customers. Dustil passed by, wincing at the shrill screams of the angry man who looked to be in charge, and mounted the stairs at the end of the hall. For such a high end establishment the staff areas were dark and cramped. Dustil, who had grown into a broad shouldered man, felt claustrophobic as he ascended.

How does a Hutt manage this?

On the third floor the stairs ended in a short hall with only one door. Dustil approached, knocked loudly and waited.

The voice which urged him to enter sounded exasperated. The speaker, Dustil saw as he opened the door, belonged to a big Hutt who dominated the room. Dustil entered cautiously, taking in the surroundings even as he eyed the Hutt. The space was ornately appointed, furnished in purples and trimmed with gold for an overly gaudy display of wealth.

"Are you Sibba Motta?"

"Yes, are you here to pay a debt? I don't usually handle those myself you know," Sibba replied. The Hutt gave Dustil an appraising look which made him squirm internally. "But I can make an exception. Perhaps we can even negotiate your balance."

"I'm not a debtor," Dustil said quickly. Motta frowned with obvious disappointment. "I'm here to a arrange a match in the ring. I'm a fighter."

Sibba's eyes widened. "Of course you are. Such a tall, well built young man. Do you ... uh, have much experience dueling?"

"I can fight," Dustil said. A muscle in his jaw twitched but he remained still.

"You can fight, but can you duel?" Motta waved a stubby arm and Dustil turned his attention to a view screen mounted over a desk. It was a display of a recent fight.

Dustil had heard the excitement over it from the other men he'd been working alongside. The fight was considered a foregone conclusion. The ranking champion was defending his title from an up and comer who had barely survived his previous opponents. Everyone knew the upstart didn't stand a chance. Dustil hadn't watched the coverage but he knew something unwelcome had happened. People were saying the challenger had cheated, some argued the defender had taken a dive on purpose. Whatever the case, a lot of money had been lost on the fight and had made for some very angry people.

"See, dueling isn't just about knocking your opponent around. The crowd expects a show," Motta explained. Certainly the two men on the screen had a lot of a flair. That was about it though. Master Revan would certainly have had ample criticism of their form. Dustil raised a brow and glanced back at Motta.

"So it's not even real?" Dustil had to tread carefully here. He sensed Motta wasn't going to just let him into the arena. The Hutt would need to be led into it.

"Of course it's real!" Motta bristled. He drew himself up as best a Hutt could managed. "Why don't you speak to my reigning champions corpse if you don't believe me. These are fights to the death."

"We'll, sure, so are most of the fights out there on the street," Dustil shrugged.

"The arena is not some back alley brawl!"

"Yeah, those are real fights."

Motta made an odd angry squawk. "You want a real fight, just try stepping into the arena! Where thousands of eyes watch every little move you make and are waiting to cheer for your death!"

Dustil sighed and rolled his eyes. He was close, but this was where the game got trickier. If the Padawan pushed to far Motta might get angry enough to throw him out.

"Do you think you could be so brazen knowing people have wagered on your public demise?" Motta demanded.

"I'll give you a good show," Dustil said, hoping that it wasn't going to end up being his own death. Motta's cavernous nostrils were flared and the Hutt looked at him with narrowed eyes. There was a feeling that he was being examined again by Motta only now Dustil was being judged on his potential as a fighter.

"I'll put you in with Sai Penteg," Motta said in a suddenly cheerful tone. "He's a newcomer who has been doing fairly well for himself."

"What does it pay?" Dustil asked.

"If you win? 150 credits," Motta said then a smile slithered onto his face. "If you die? One free funeral, courtesy of the trash incinerators. So, - uh, what is your name young man?"

"Dustil Onasi, but I'd prefer to use a pseudonym in the arena," the Padawan suggested.

"Most men do. Well, what would you like to be called? Death's Shadow? The Dark Destroyer?"

Dustil smiled. "How about, the Mysterious Stranger?"

**_Tiru Varn_**

The young tenant from above had come in that morning making inquiries about the dueling ring. Varn had sent him off to Sibba Mott, a Hutt who managed the circuit on Gargon. While tall and broad, Varn didn't think the lad was going to have much of a career in the ring if he even got the chance. The few that did rarely lasted long. It wasn't a sport which attracted people who thought much about their future.

It was a sad story Varn decided as he took a long pull of his drink. The boy, Dustil, had dreams of glory but was stuck caring for his sick mother. Tied to such a heavy burden it was no wonder Dustil was willing to try his luck in the arena.

Of course, once his tenant had been killed in his first duel, that would leave Varn with the unfortunate problem of dealing with the woman himself. He had never laid eyes on Dustil's mother, but he'd heard her screams.

Varn swallowed another mouthful, a slight wince as the burn hit his throat and slid into his belly. She would be put out on the street. Unless of course she could pay rent, which Varn knew was unlikely. That left him with the issue of their belongings. It would only be fair that Varn acquired them following Dustil's death. After all the man reasoned, the profit from pawning whatever he claimed could help repay for the business he'd lost because of that screaming.

He gave this a idea few minutes, letting it marinate in his brain before deciding he might as well see what they had now. Slamming his empty glass on the table Tiru Varn stood and went upstairs to pay a visit to his tenants mother. The least he could do was pay his respects to the woman.

Quietly Varn moved down the hall, a nervous flutter lighting in his stomach. He kept glancing back to be sure no one was watching him. Using the master keycard Varn unlocked the door to the apartment. He took a deep breath and went inside.

Inside it was unnaturally quiet. Varn didn't see the woman in the front room and figured she had been given the bed in the back. It seemed absurd to give her the bed the landlord thought. She was dying, and if she had any manners, she could do it quickly in a cot out here Varn thought to himself lifting robe from the table. His fingers slipped over the rough fabric but he was careful not to unfold it.

The garment wouldn't fetch much. He replaced it, then looked about. Varn was surprised at how tidy the place had been kept. There was some packages of food, a medpack and nothing else.

Perhaps they kept everything of value in the back. Varn craned his neck trying to see into the unlit room. The woman must be asleep, or finally dead, and Varn moved slowly across the floor. It couldn't hurt to take one quick look. Just to get an idea of what he would be pawning. He would just have to be very quiet.

"Where is my Padawan?"

The voice startled Tiru Varn though his mind immediately began conjuring excuses about his concern for her welfare. He would calm her, promise to send them a hot meal, and help her back to bed. But it was the hiss of the lightsaber which drove a cold spike of fear into his heart. And when the blade blossomed into deadly life, casting its green glow about the room, Varn uttered a weak cry.

He caught no more than a glimpse of the woman wielding the weapon. Her long hair wild, skin so pale it was nearly translucent, and the gaunt sunken eyes which regarded him with open hatred. Gripped by fear Varn turned, stumbling over his legs, and fled the apartment.

It wasn't until hours later and nearly a bottle of cheap booze later that Varn realized he had a Jedi upstairs. Even a sick Jedi must be worth something the man thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

The vibroblade whistled through the air making contact with Dustil's shielded forearm. He grunted with the impact but managed to redirect the weapon away from his body. Quickly the Padawan followed with his own sword, an Echani foil on loan from Motta, and swung it upwards catching his opponent unexpectedly on the breastplate.

Sai Penteg's breath rushed from his lungs and he doubled over with a gasp. Even with the wind knocked from him, the man was fast. He shuffled backwards bringing his own vibroblade up in a protective gesture.

Seeing his opportunity to take the offensive Dustil lunged forward, raising his sword above his head and bringing it smashing down upon Sai's head. Just barely Sai managed to block the attack, the stadium lights gleaming off the edge of the blade a few inches from his face. Dustil saw the look of fear that filled the other mans face as the outcome of this fight suddenly became certain.

Resolving himself against the unpleasant task, Dustil pressed hard again. His sword rang against his opponents armor as Sai tried, and failed, to block or dodge the hail of blows. Weakened and confused the man stumbled on his retreat. Dustil took the chance and lunged forward. Taking advantage of a gap in Sai's armor the Padawan pushed the blade into it. The Echani foil slipped with ease into Sai Penteg's chest. Shock filled his face and he froze. The vibroblade clattered to the ground as Sai clutched at the sword protruding from his chest.

Dustil gritted his teeth and twisted his arm. There was a wet ripping sound and Sai's lips parted. Instead of a cry, bright red blood poured from the open mouth. Grimly Dustil yanked the blade free. The dead man sagged to the floor still wearing a look of disbelief on his face.

The crowded arena burst into fervent screams and applause. It was deafening. An almost physical assault on Dustil's body. Somewhere overhead the disembodied voice of Motta was clamoring for attention.

"YOU'VE SEEN IT HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER HAS DEFEATED YOUNG SAI PENTEG! THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER IS OUR VICTOR!"

Dustil looked around, his own face being displayed on the arenas large view screen. It was disorientating to have his own face looming overhead. Reflexively the Padawan smiled and the crowd went louder. Dustil tried not to let it wash over him, he had not sought the match for accolades, but for the credits. Two more successful fights and he could put Revan into stasis. It would buy him enough time to find her help.

Without realizing it, Dustil raised the Echani blade over head and pumped his arm in victory.

"OH YES, THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER - AS HANDSOME AS HE IS DEADLY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Motta shouted to the crowds.

**_Revan_**

_The young man was nearly a head taller then the rest of the crowd. He stood out, and not just his height made him so conspicuous. It was his unfamiliarity with the bustling street. Revan wasn't the only one to take an interest in him either. Three other men were following closely behind. Dustil Onasi was about to become a victim of a rather nasty mugging the Jedi Master surmised. _

_Drawing the hood of her robes over her head, Revan slipped through the throngs, her attention kept on Dustil and his new friends. She projected herself through the Force pushing the boundaries of her awareness until she knew where Dustil was going a moment before he did. It was only a few seconds advantage, but it would be enough for Revan to turn events to her favor. _

_Still lost Dustil paused at a junction, looking first up one street then another. It was a jumble of market stalls. From the walls of the sleek black buildings hung brightly lit signs declaring, in the native language, the businesses within. All around everyone was jostling for space, haggling with the market vendors who passionately defended their wares. Revan watched as a young Twi'lek slipped up to Dustil. _

Don't be that trusting Dustil, _she thought angrily._

_The young man asked a question, sweeping his arm to emphasize his predicament. Nodding eagerly the Twi'lek grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the street. Revan caught the subtle glance between the three men still following their prey and their Twi'lek accomplice. She maintained a cautious distance, being careful not to give herself away, but keeping Dustil in view at all times. As she expected Dustil was dragged up an alley way. It was bound to be narrow, dark, and mostly empty. _

_Moving with sudden speed the three men darted into the mouth of the alley. Revan quickened her own pace. _

_She found Dustil at the center of a circle of men, ten in total. They came from a variety of species, dressed in rough clothing with an assortment of handheld weaponry. The young Twi'lek had disappeared. Revan felt Dustil's surprise as the realization set in that he had been walked into a trap._

_"Your credits and anything else of value," one of the men said with such ease Revan figured this was a fairly successful tactic for the thugs. Which was good, they probably weren't prepared for a fight. And would be less prepared for a Jedi._

_"And if I say no?" Dustil shot back hotly. _

_"Then your life," the other man shrugged. There was a ripple of laughter around the group. _

They'll take your life anyways, _she sighed inwardly. But Dustil's hand shot to his waist and he drew his lightsaber fast enough to startle his would be attackers. _

_Revan moved. She drew her own weapons, igniting the twin blades, and rushed the men. Her first two swings were fatal. The closest two hit the street without making a sound. Dustil was fully engaged, pressed in on three sides. But he handled himself well, parrying their thrusts with relative ease. _

_Quickly ducking the edge of a vibroblade Revan swung her left blade low. It made contact with the legs of a stocky man who screamed shrilly as the lightsaber passed through flesh and bone. The right followed in an arc and the shrieking ceased._

_Dustil managed to disarm one his three attackers then knocked another to the ground with a hard kick to the chest. With his attention less divided he turned on the third and quickly struck a deadly blow. Brutally Revan lunged forward and sliced upward killing a fourth then a fifth on her backstroke. The rest of the fight was short, Dustil ran through a Rodian and the others broke and ran. For a moment Dustil looked like he was about to give pursuit. The anger rolling off him in waves. _

_"Dustil Onasi hold it there!" Revan shouted in a ringing voice. It didn't matter if it was her tone or hearing his name, he skidded to a stop and turned to her. Revan switched off her lightsabers and hung them back on her belt. "Just where do you think you are going?"_

_"How do you - " he was looking at her closely. "You, you were with my dad on Korriban. That, well, you're Revan!" _

_"Yes, but a better question is why you never met your father on Telos," Revan said. Dustil blushed. He turned off his lightsaber and made a small noise to clear his throat._

_"It's uh, a long story," Dustil said. "Do you know if he's well?"_

_"Yes. But he misses you," Revan told him softly. She took a breath and stepped over one of the bodies to stand before Dustil. "Why don't we get a drink and you can explain how you ended up here."_

**_Dustil Onasi_**

People at Motta's had encouraged him to stay and celebrate but wearily Dustil refused their invitations to drink and spice with polite firmness. The Hutt paid him his share of credits while making promises of bigger payments if the young man would sign a contract. Dustil refused that, for which Motta had whined, but he did agree to one more fight. With credits in hand Dustil made for the employees exit.

"Deadman fight well."

Dustil smiled and turned to see Pulla Vaga holding a large crate of Ebla beer. The small Rodian grunted with the effort of keeping the crate from slipping out of his hands. Quickly Dustil moved forward and took the crate relieving the bartender of the burden.

"Pulla Vaga not expect see deadman again," he added and led Dustil down the hall to a storage room. "You want, still be server for Pulla Vaga. Good hours."

"Thanks, but I kinda need the credits," Dustil said sliding the crate onto the shelf the bartender directed him to. Behind him the little man made a sad noise and said something in Rodian. With a frown Dustil turned back, "Sorry, I don't - "

"You want fast swoop bike? Or pretty female? Big apartment?" Pulla Vaga asked switching back to basic.

"No," Dustil said shaking his head. "My, mother, is ill. I need the credits to get her help."

"Pulla Vaga is glad deadman not like others. Also sad for mother."

"Thank you."

"Then Pulla Vaga wish you great luck in fights."

Dustil thanked the friendly Rodian again, and parted ways. With his hands shoved into his pockets he made the trek back to the apartment. Master Revan was in a peaceful slumber. And he was pleased when he placed a hand on her brow to find there was no fever. She stirred lightly at his touch, murmuring a name so softly he couldn't make it out.

Quietly he left her to sleep and collapsed weary and sore onto the couch. In moments he was lost to a deep, dreamless, sleep all his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Carth Onasi_**

It was difficult to control his impatience. Carth focused on landing the _Raptor_ in the Gargon port. The vessel slipped into her dock, touching down softly, and settling lightly on her landing pads. He punched a few buttons and the _Raptor_'s engines went quiet. The sudden silence felt a stark contrast to what he was experiencing on the inside. For a moment the pilot sat and considered the situation.

Somewhere on the planet Revan and Dustil waited for him. But they could be anywhere in the bustling district with its forest of towering high rises and the thousands of people crowded into them. Carth hadn't been this close to his loved ones in years, yet without knowing where they were, he may well have still been in the Inner Core.

In the _Raptor_'s common area his friends were waiting. Bastilla and Jolee were talking softly in a far corner. Canderous, armed to the teeth with a heavy repeating blaster at each hip, was propped against the bulkhead a grim look on his scarred face. Standing beside Zaalbar, Mission smiled brightly up at Carth as he joined them.

Catching sight of the pilot Jolee cleared his throat, "We've been discussing our plan."

"Oh?" Carth tried to keep the edge from his voice. "Was anyone going to tell me?"

"Relax," Jolee told him. "We all know you have a lot on your mind and it's a good plan, so at least hear us out. Zaalbar made the suggestion we split up. He and Mission will start their search at clinics and medcenters. Bastilla and Canderous will poke around the warehouses and whatnot. The kind of places a hard working young man might find easy work. You and I will start asking around the cheaper rental areas."

Nodding Carth considered the suggestion and found no fault with it. He did glance at Bastilla, wondering why she was volunteering to go with Canderous, but decided against mentioning it. The important thing was they started the search.

Mission handled the docking clerk, smiling sweetly at him as she negotiated their docking fee down. Then, satisfied with the final number, she nudged Carth. He handed the credits over to the man and the group went on their way. Outside the port they split into pairs, promising to stay in contact, and urging caution. Carth looked at Jolee and fell into step alongside the Jedi.

"You should try not to worry so much," Jolle told him when they away from their companions. "I know that's easier said then done. But a clear head will help this search more than a heart full of worry."

"Sorry Jolee, I never got the Jedi training on not having emotions," Carth said. The bitterness in those words surprised him a little. Jolee just arched a brow and grunted. Quickly Carth apologized. "I'm sorry Jolee. That wasn't fair. But, I can't help feeling worried. Somewhere Revan and Dustil need my help. And this feels like ... "

There was a moment of silence. Carth realized he didn't want to make the comparison but Jolee made it for him.

"Like Telos?"

Tensely Carth nodded. The old Jedi let out a long sigh.

"You know I won't promise you anything I don't believe," Jolee told him. "That said, I believe we will find them both. I can feel it."

Silence overcame them but it was not tense or awkward. Carth was trying not think that this might all be too late. He wanted to share Jolee's, even Bastilla's, confidence in this mission. But he didn't have the luxury of the Force to whisper such reassuring things. All he had were memories of Telos, a haunting reminder that he'd been too late to save his wife or his son. Gargon was his second chance to do things right.

Carth Onasi wasn't going to fail again.

**_Zaalbar_**

As was customary Mission handled the talking. Zaalbar noticed that when Mission choose to be she was a charming individual that was difficult to resist. Inviting and friendly she often managed to talk others into giving her what she wanted. It had helped land some lucrative business contracts. Zaalbar didn't mind if people looked at him as the heavy muscle. Mission didn't treat him that way. Back on Taris she let her mouth get away from her on more than one occasion and he'd been forced to get rough. But since the Ebon Hawk and Revan the little Twi'lek was slowly maturing.

"Nothing!" Mission slapped her thigh in frustration. The medical droid turned and walked stiffly back to its duties.

_It wasn't likely we were going to find them at the first clinic._ Zaalbar pointed out. The pair returned to the street. Mission fished her datapad out of her bag and made a note.

"I know, it's just," Mission sighed. "It would have been easier if we had."

Of course Zaalbar thought to himself she still had a ways to go to grow out the impatient girl she'd been they had met. They were walking on a high promenade which offered sweeping views of the large city. Together they went to the railing attracted by the sprawling metropolis.

"How many medcenters in this district?" Mission asked absently.

_Twenty-three._ Zaalbar replied. A large domed building caught their attention. It wasn't far from the promenade and the friends could easily see the large crowd milling around the stadium. It was lit up brightly and decorated festively. Several large projectors were displaying ghostly holograms of two men engaged in fiery combat.

"Uh. Excuse me," Mission said turning to a group woman enjoying the view nearby. Only one bothered to acknowledge the Twi'lek. "What is that about?"

"It's Motta's newest duelist," she said in a tone that suggested anyone important would already know this. "He's absolutely the best. And quite good looking. They call him the Mysterious Stranger."

Mission thanked her and led Zaalbar away from the railing. "Dueling, what a horrible sport. Anyways. Let's get back to it."

_That name sounds familiar._ Zaalbar chuffed as they continued along to the next medcenter.

"Oh, they always pick those horrible fake names. It's so stupid."

Zaalbar frowned. Something about the duelists name continued to nag at him, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

**_Canderous_**

The Jedi hardly spoke a word to him. Canderous didn't object, he wasn't much for talking, and there was little common ground between them anyways. Though he did wish Bastilla had taken greater efforts not to stand out. Dressed in her Jedi robes, a lightsaber at her hip, she was drawing a fair amount of attention.

Their path had taken them to a cluster of buildings, square and squat, designed not for their beauty but for their function. The people who filled the streets ranged in their species but there was one thing they all had in common. Weary exhaustion filled the faces that surrounded the pair. Many of the men appeared rough and were heavily muscled from a lifetime of hard labor.

"Wait here," Bastilla said cooly.

Canderous snorted, "Not likely."

"And why not?" Bastilla demanded of him. Her dark eyes glittered with irritation.

"Because you stand out," Canderous said. Before she could argue the Mandalorian gestured towards the crowds. Bastilla's attention flickered over the sea of faces and she was met by several curious pairs of eyes. "They probably don't get a lot of Jedi strolling around Gargon. Since you blend in as well as a Rancor in a snow storm you aren't going anywhere alone."

"I do not need protection," Bastilla said. She was stiff. Canderous could tell he had her in a corner.

"Just like you didn't need to be rescued from the Black Vulkars?"

"That was totally under control. And I had just crash landed on Taris remember? I may not have had all my wits about me at that moment," Bastilla shot back. She abruptly went quiet. Their disagreement had attracted even more curiosity. Canderous said nothing and after a moment she grudgingly conceded. "Yes, fine. Come inside with me. But I will handle the questioning."

"Of course," Canderous said. He gestured for her to lead the way and Bastilla huffed, turning her back on him. Suppressing a grin the grizzled veteran followed her into a warehouse.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

All too soon Dustil would step into the arena a third time. The final time regardless of the outcome. Sai Penteg had been an easy opponent and Dustil had walked into the second match over confident. He'd come closer to death that day then ever before. The Mandalorian Dustil faced had been vicious and fast. Put on the defensive Dustil resorted to the Force, gathering the power and sending his attacker flying backward head over feet almost the length of the field. Even with that advantage Dustil barely survived the fight.

The sudden revelation of his Force abilities had sent the crowds into an uproar. Some of the Mandalorian's supporters argued the Mysterious Stranger cheated by using the Force. Motta defended Dustil. A thorough search of the rules had been conducted. In the end no restrictions were found regarding Force users and Dustil was declared the victor.

Motta begged Dustil to sign a contract. But after the narrow brush with death Dustil firmly refused. The public wanted to adore him the Hutt explained, they couldn't stop replaying the latest fight. As soon as tickets to the next one had gone on sale they were sold out in minutes. Didn't Dustil understand, he was famous?

Sitting on a bench in a small changing room Dustil felt only small and nervous. The roar of the crowds could be heard even down here. Though it was muffled by layers of walls and floors. It did nothing to calm his nerves or ease the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Certainly he'd experienced danger before. Korriban had been ruthless with treachery at every turn. In truth he'd been glad to get away. Excellence at any cost never truly felt right to Dustil Onasi.

Even with Master Revan, Dustil had known danger. But he never feared it with his teacher at his side. Patiently she refined his fighting skills, coached him past his fear until the Padawan felt only peace at the height of battle. Above all that she taught him that his lightsaber was a weapon of last resort. Revan encouraged Dustil to seek peaceful solutions first. Violence was an option only when all avenues to peace had been exhausted.

_How disappointed Revan would be_ Dustil thought glumly. He sighed and leaned back against the wall fixing a blank stare on the ceiling. There was nothing left to do but wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Jolee Bindoo_**

They passed into the lower slums of Gargon. Like most places where the galaxies less fortunate scraped a living together it was crowded and cramped. The streets were cluttered with trash piles, where scrawny looking strays of a species Jolee didn't recognize sniffed about. Something stood out to Jolee though. The cantinas were nearly packed to bursting. Even the street vendors who had invested in a link to the holonet were seeing a fair amount of customers.

Shouldering their way through the crowds Carth led them into the first of the apartment towers. With distaste Jolee noticed how poorly the place was kept. Refuse and scrap littered the floor. The walls were darkened by decades of filth which obscured even the graffiti. Music and shouting leaked from behind the sealed doors, the distorted sounds thick in the silence of the corridor.

Carefully Jolee looked at his friends face and saw the man wore a grim expression. The old Jedi wanted to tell Carth his loved ones weren't here. Jolee felt it. This was an unhappy place and undoubtably a sad story waited behind every door. But not Revan.

However the Jedi was aware Carth was tired of all the talk of the Force with its ambiguous premonitions. Instead he kept his mouth shut.

Roughly Carth knocked on the managers door. It was a thin Twi'lek who answered, shirtless and unhappy looking.

"We're looking for friends, do you have a minute?" Carth asked. His tone made it clear the Twi'lek would have the time. Jolee sighed inwardly. Perhaps he should take over asking the questions.

Carth launched into a description of Revan and his son and at the end the Twi'lek just shook his head and closed the door in their faces.

"He's not certain," Carth said.

"He's certain," Jolee argued. Now there was an edge to his voice. He was starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better for Carth to remain on the _Raptor_. Even so Carth would likely stay there only if he was restrained. Jolee determined to make the best of things. They ventured back outside and continued up the street. His eyes swept the crowds again. "What is this? A holiday?"

Carth finally took notice of the packed cantinas. He craned his neck to get a better look. "I think it's some kind of - sporting event on the holonet."

"That explains it," Jolee said. The pair were drifting closer to one of the dive joints that appeared less packed than the others. Above the door a flickering sign proclaimed it as _Varn's Palace_ though in the Jedi's opinion there had been cleaner looking mud-pits on Kashyyyk. Standing at the back of the crowd the men tried to glimpse the display being fed over the holonet. All around it seemed people were shouting, calling out their bets to a haggard looking woman who was tending bar. When Jolee did finally see the projected holograms it was a large arena with densely packed crowds standing around it.

"Excuse me," Jolee said pleasantly to one of the fellows nearby. The man, liver spotted by long hard years, turned watery eyes onto Jolee and Carth. Gesturing at the arena he asked, "What's all the excitement over?"

"Oh, just arrived huh?" the old man asked with a wheeze. He smacked his gums and nodded as if to agree with himself.

"That we have my friend," Jolee told him.

"Well, old Motta got himself a doozy of a match lined up."

"Match? You mean a duel?" Carth asked. The old man nodded again.

"Yep. To the death!"

"Do people usually get this excited over a duel?"

This time the old man shook his head. Before he could answer, Jolee's communicator began to signal. The Jedi stepped away from the din of _Varn's Palace_ to find a quiet spot. Carth remained, politely listening to the mans answer.

"See, Motta found himself a new fighter. Special like too. I'd love to put a few credits on him, but ol' Tiru Varn won't give me the time of day since I stopped paying my tab. Take my advice, if you put any money on this, take the odds on the Mysterious Stranger. He's bound to win again! Just remember who told you huh?"

Carth gave a forced smile and excused himself, making his way back to Jolee. The Jedi watched and he tried to make sense of Mission's message. Wherever the girl had gone she was picking up a fair amount of interference. Jolee was about to tell her to try again when Carth froze in the street. The color drained from his face and he looked for a moment like he'd been punched in the gut.

"What is it?" Jolee asked sharply coming to the pilots side.

"The Mysterious Stranger," Carth said in a gasp. Jolee shook his head failing to understand. With surprising speed Carth reached out and grabbed Jolee by the shoulders. "Back on Taris, Revan fought in the dueling ring under that name. I think maybe Dustil is using the same one."

The most Jolee had gotten out of Mission was the same pseudonym. Jolee felt a knot in his stomach.

"Jolee, my son is about to enter a fight to the death!"

**_Mission Vao_**

The transmission squelched with static and Mission winced as she terminated the connection. She turned to Zaalbar.

"We got to get there! Maybe we can stop him from fighting," Mission breathed.

_It looks really crowded Mission, and we don't have tickets._ Zaalbar pointed out with concern. After checking at the second medcenter it had suddenly struck Mission why the name of the duelist had seemed familiar to her friend. Years ago Revan had used that name to enter the dueling ring on Taris. They'd watched her fight against Ice on a viewing screen. Not too long after that match, Mission had found herself fighting alongside Revan and Carth to save Zaalbar from the Gamorrean slavers.

"Yeah, but it might be Carth's son!" Mission said. For a moment she thought it was Revan headlining the match herself. They'd rushed back to the promenade and checked out the arena again. When the stadium projectors displayed the images of the two fighters over the crowds it was of two men. One was a thin, older man with a scowl on his face and a narrow goatee. The other one looked like a younger unkempt version of Carth Onasi.

"Besides, I'll wager there's a back door or something we can use," Mission said. She grabbed Zaalbar's arm and pulled him along for a few steps. "We have to at least try!"

They broke into a run, hurrying towards the Gargon arena.

**_Tiru Varn_**

Once Varn figured out his tenant was none other than the Mysterious Stranger he'd gone straight to Motta. In light of the young mans Force abilities the enterprising Varn figured Sibba Motta would offer the biggest payout for information about Dustil's lightsaber wielding mother.

There had been a day where Varn was consumed by worry. He'd spent the time planning his best way to convince Dustil he'd entered their apartment with only the best interests in mind. But it never came up. His sick mother must not have remembered the encounter.

Varn remembered it well and had shared it in great detail with the Hutt. Before Varn fully understood what was happening he had agreed to help Motta acquire the woman.

Motta's instructions had been clear. In the hour before the start of the match Varn would wait in the alley behind his bar. There, the Hutt's men would meet him and they were to be escorted by Varn into the apartment.

"After all Mister Varn, I'm certain our newest hero will be grateful you took such an interest in his mothers health," Motta had suggested as their meeting drew to a close. "I'm so happy you came to me, so I could arrange adequate medical care for the poor woman's health."

And that's how Tiru Varn ended up standing in the alley instead of managing his bar on one the busiest days. He knew his silly niece was going to somehow mess things up. But he didn't dare cross Motta. That meant crossing the Exchange. Tiru Varn was greedy but he wasn't suicidal.

"Varn?"

Nervously he turned and found himself facing five men. Iridonian each of them. Their leader took a step forward, bearing down on Varn. At the last moment he managed to gulp an answer.

"Take us to the woman."

**_Carth Onasi_**

The grounds surrounding the arena were not as busy as he expected. Carth realized with a sick feeling it was because most of the crowd had already gone inside. That meant the match was close to starting. Anger washed over him.

"Not through the front doors," Jolee said, giving Carth's shoulder a gentle push towards the side of the building.

They continued on, rounding the main entrance to find themselves on a narrow footpath intended for employees. The walkway was empty with the staff already at work within the buildings. Carth stopped at the first door. It was firmly sealed and would only grant access with a keycard. He let loose a blistering curse and slammed his fist into the door.

"Come on," Jolee growled.

Following the curve of the path they came up on the far side of the arena. It was darker back here. Only a few of the lights fixed to the wall still glowed with life. And most of them flickered as though on the verge of going out. Ahead waited an imposing figure. It loomed out of the shadows and raised a long arm to wave at the men.

"Zaalbar!" Carth called feeling a small measure of relief.

_Mission is inside. She's looking for your son Carth._ the Wookie said softly. He glanced over Carth and Jolee's heads then nodded for them to follow. A little further along there was a second door. _She sliced the lock so we could get in too._

Zaalbar led the way inside, ducking his head to fit under the doorway. Carth went second and Jolee brought up the rear.

Inside the roar of the crowds assaulted the group immediately. It was so great the walls shook with the sound. A long corridor stretched out ahead of them with no sign of Mission. They jogged along until the passage split in two directions. From the look of it this was a service ring accessed by employees who needed to avoid the guest walkways. Stopped to assess their options Zaalbar tried to reach Mission via her personal communicator.

"I found Dustil's changing room, but Big Z, we're too late," Mission's voice hissed over the comm link. "He's already on his way to the ring."

Authors Note: As an aside, I would just like to thank everyone who is following this story. Your comments and favorites are awesome. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Gravely he approached the doors to the ring, the protocol droid Motta had assigned him was clanking alongside. Dustil tried to keep his mind clear. Dread hung at the edges of his thoughts however. The closer he got the harder the feeling became to ignore.

_For Master Revan_ he reminded himself. Flexing his sword arm Dustil tried to ease the tension which was setting in.

"Mister Onasi should relax," the protocol droid intoned. Dustil glared at the machine.

Ahead of them the door locks slipped and it swooshed open. Without pausing Dustil entered the arena floor. The flood of lights and the cheers of the crowd merged into a single living thing. Dustil paid no attention to it, and it seemed to push the spectators into a greater frenzy. It was difficult to overhear Motta's introduction over the speakers.

"HERE IS THE MAN OF THE HOUR, THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER HIMSELF!"

The droid had stopped and took up a position at the door. Dustil squared his shoulders and kept walking. He saw his opponent standing at the center of the ring and went directly to the man. They would shake hands in a display of sportsmanship, retreat to their respective markers and wait for Motta to give the signal.

As he approached Dustil took in every detail of the man, assessing the strengths and weaknesses of his enemy. The casual, relaxed posture of the duelist was the first thing he observed.

_He's used to fighting, but he's possibly overconfident_ Revan's voice whispered in his head.

The armor the other man wore was light and of a design Dustil had never seen before. Even the blade he held seemed modified and bore a sigil on the metal that glinted beneath the lights.

_Custom. He had the money to spend on it, which could have come from prize money. Either way he has a streak of vanity._

When Dustil was close enough to offer his hand he met the mans contemptuous sneer with a hard look of his own.

_This man does not respect you. Be prepared for him to trick you._

Neither man spoke. The handshake was brusque and once completed each of the fighters turned wordlessly and went to their marks. Overhead Motta was getting the crowds into a fervent pitch.

"THE TIME HAS COME. CAN THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER FIND LUCK A THIRD TIME? WILL THE FORCE BE ON HIS SIDE? OR WILL OREM KEEL STRIKE DOWN OUR HANDSOME HERO AS HE HAS RUTHLESSLY DONE TO SO MANY OTHERS?"

Dustil tightened and relaxed the grip he had on his foil. He took a breath and held it in. When he released it a second later it was replaced by the peace Master Revan had worked so hard to teach him. In that tranquility Dustil was finally prepared for the battle ahead. Motta called the match to start and the young Padawan raced forward, his blade ready, and met his opponent in a clash of metal that silenced the arena.

**_Bastilla_**

The foreman of the packing plant turned out to be a Mandalorian. And a veteran of the wars as well, and as such he wouldn't speak a world to Bastilla. With difficultly the Jedi closed her mouth and allowed Canderous to take over. He had an easy way of talking with the foreman and soon enough the pair went off to his office together. Her grizzled companion had given her a crooked grin before setting off. The look she was sure had been meant to irritate her. Bastilla looked away determined not to give Canderous the satisfaction.

Left alone in the mechanics bay Bastilla tried waiting patiently near the door. It seemed the people who were assigned here were taking a break. They had been gathered near a small workbench on the far side, huddled around a small portable view screen.

Whatever they were watching had the group excited. She listened absently to their chatter and was soon drawn in. Quietly Bastilla approached them, standing at the far edge of the workers and caught a glimpse of the screen. In it two men were locked in combat. They were each delivering a flurry of strokes that their opponent would block or twist away from. The Jedi found herself transfixed on the sight.

She was still focused on the battle when Canderous emerged from the foreman's office. It wasn't until he brushed her arm Bastilla realized he was waiting on her.

"I didn't expect someone like you to take an interest in death matches," Canderous said. Bastilla drew in a tense breath.

"I'm not. They just happen to be - skilled. There's nothing wrong with watching someone else's technique," Bastilla told him. _What do you mean 'someone like me'_ was the thought she kept to herself. Canderous raised a brow. He looked at the screen and watched the fight for himself.

"There's good reason for that," Canderous said after a moment. Nodding towards the screen the Mandalorian added, "Dustil Onasi is in that fight."

Bastilla snapped her attention back to the screen. The men were moving so quickly it was hard to get a good look at their faces. But finally she thought she could see it for herself. Dustil's dark hair, his young face and that nearly identical look of grim determination his father often got.

"We must stop it!" Bastilla said hotly.

"The only way it stops is when one of those men is killed," Canderous told her. His abrupt tone felt cold to Bastilla. She glared at him.

"That's Carth's son! Don't you care about your friend at all?"

"Dustil knew what he was getting into. The foreman told me he was desperate to get his hands on more credits. For a strong kid like him, the arena was his best chance."

Bastilla turned sharply on her heel and left the warehouse. Outside she used her personal communicator and made an attempt to raise first Carth, then Jolee. Neither responded. The same thing happened when the Jedi attempted Mission and Zaalbar. Canderous had joined her by then and she wheeled on him irritably. But he cut her off before she could utter a word.

"The foreman said Dustil worried for his mother, she was sick and needed medical treatment. I'm assuming he was talking about Revan. He gave Dustil the suggestion of trying the arena when work around here wasn't bringing in enough." Canderous paused to give her a chance to speak but Bastilla found herself without a thing to say. Grudgingly she knew the mercenary was right. The duel would have to finish on its own. She only hoped Dustil knew what he was doing. But beneath that feeling there was a cold thought. How bad was Revan if Dustil was going to these lengths?

"Now, he isn't certain about this, but he thinks Dustil and Revan are renting a room with a man called Tiru Varn," Canderous said. There was a look in his blue eyes which suggested he had enjoyed holding all the cards in this.

"Did you ask - "

Canderous held out a datapad with a map displayed. She looked up at him with a broad smile. "Excellent work."

"Don't sound too surprised," Canderous told her. They said nothing more but headed for the slums at a steady run.

_**Tiru Varn**_

There was a moment he felt doubt. Varn considered that perhaps the money Motta was paying him wasn't worth this. He'd brought the group of mercenaries upstairs and using his master keycard opened the apartment door for them. Nervously Varn followed behind and watched.

When they found the woman unconscious in bed there had been a brief argument among them. Varn didn't understand their words but realized the Iridonian's must have been hoping for a fight. They had been heavily armed and armored. Though Varn had mistaken them for overly cautious. She had been wielding a lightsaber when he'd walked in on her.

The leader of the group bent, gave her a nudge with his armored fist and when she didn't respond he hit her hard on the cheek. Varn was shocked but he said nothing. At his next meeting with Motta he would demand a larger cut for being forced to work with these animals. The Iridonian's chuckled and the leader made a gesture at which one of the others stepped to the bedside.

Yanking the thin cover away the mercenary slipped his arms beneath the woman's frail form and lifted her. Without even acknowledging Varn the men marched past him and left the apartment with their prize. Varn stood alone in the empty apartment for only a moment. He scurried away, forgetting to shut the door, bolted down stairs and into his office.

Occasionally his niece would pass by, banging on his door and begging him to help. Varn disregarded the girls cries for assistance and tucked into a full bottle of brandy.

**_Carth Onasi_**

Carth couldn't take his eyes off his son, yet at the same time, the father wished he could look elsewhere. A few dozen yards away his son fought against a stranger for his very life.

They'd found Mission in the suite Dustil had been given to prepare in. His street clothes, a pair of rough trousers and a blue linen shirt, were folded neatly and left on the bench. Carth had picked them up and held them tightly to his chest. A gentle touch from Zaalbar's massive furred paw pulled Carth's attention back to the present. Mission was telling them she'd found a safe place for them to watch the match.

The little Twi'lek had led them further along the service path until they reach a small alcove. It appeared to have served as a cage at one point. Metal bars separated them from the dueling ring itself. But standing against the bars Carth was able to see Dustil with painful clarity.

_How could Revan let you do this? _he found himself thinking.

"Wow, he really has some moves doesn't he?" Mission said.

"Of course he does, just like his old man. Revan has been teaching him as well," Jolee said looking at Carth briefly. The old man turned his gaze back to Dustil as the boy darted forward and brought his blade crashing down onto his opponents shoulder. "I see some her style in his moves."

Carth ignored them. He wanted his friends to be quiet but didn't dare speak himself for fear of missing anything. If he tried, and it was hard, Carth could look at the duel as a soldier. With that light he saw his son as a skilled swordsman. So was his opponent, but Dustil had the upper hand against him. As a father each clash of the blades seemed to strike Carth directly to the heart.

Dustil dodged a blow leaping back at the last possible moment, just beyond the tip of the other mans sword. It passed harmlessly through the air. The other man had been so confident of the tactic he'd over extended himself. Using it to his advantage Dustil circled behind and swung.

Holding his breath Carth watched his son land a solid blow to the mans other arm. The opponent staggered, his arm dangling uselessly at his side, broken Carth guessed from the impact. Dustil appeared to no more than flick his foil outward in a vicious swipe. Blade ripped into flesh, finding the spot that had been left open on his enemies thigh. This time the man cried out for the pain.

As the man turned to face Dustil he collapsed onto his his good knee with blood darkening the arena floor. Carth hoped for a moment his son would show mercy. But there was a coldness to his boys face that he had seen on Korriban.

Dustil took a step forward, his sword going beneath the mans chin and plunging through. He paused and the crowd erupted into frantic cheers.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Keel's eyes glazed over and Dustil yanked his weapon free, sending a spray of blood into the air. The body of his opponent slumped onto its side. Dustil turned his back on it and let his attention drift into the sea of faces who had come to watch a man die. They screamed and called to him. Even Motta's voice was lost in the thunderous applause.

_I'm done with you all he thought_, throwing the Echani foil to the ground. Stiffly Dustil turned and walked back the way he had come. The protocol droid was still waiting for him. It turned and hurried along to keep pace with Dustil as they came back up the service hallway.

"A most excellent match Mister Onasi, Master Motta will be most pleased," the droid said. Dustil snorted.

"I don't care what pleases Motta," Dustil shot back. He was eager to change and collect his winnings so he could be out of this place. Everything about what he'd done had violated Revan's teachings. All he wanted to put as much distance between himself and this horrible arena.

"Tell Sibba Motta I want my money, and no more - "

"DUSTIL!"

He froze hearing his name and turned quickly around. What he saw rendered him speechless

"Dustil," his father called again. Carth Onasi was running to him from an adjacent corridor. Absently he realized his father was also accompanied by an unfamiliar Jedi, a Wookie and a Twi'lek.

"Father?" Dustil took a step forward then stopped. He still wasn't sure this was actually happening.

Then, with relief flooding him, Dustil ran for Carth who caught him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in his father's neck and found he was close to tears.

"You're safe," Carth breathed. "What were you thinking entering that fight?"

Dustil straightened, a little surprised by the scolding, then embarrassed when he realized what his father had just seen. "It's Master Revan, she's so sick. I thought, if I had the credits I could put her into stasis then get help. Dad, I didn't think you were coming. I had to do something."

Carth was shaking his head. "It's okay, I understand. I'm not mad Dustil, just glad you're safe."

With that Dustil found himself in his fathers arms again, only this time he was returning the hug.

"Can you take us to Revan?" Carth asked of his son. Dustil nodded.

"I'm sorry Mister Onasi, but Master Motta is expecting you directly following the duel. His orders were clear," the protocol droid said.

Dustil had forgotten about the thing and he looked at it sternly saying, "Tell Motta he can keep my cut."

The droid seemed bewildered but offered no protest. It stepped aside and watched Dustil as he led his father and the others away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Carth Onasi_**

There was an elation growing within him he hadn't felt in years. Not since Revan had agreed to let him give her a future had there been this energy fueling him onward. In his mind Carth was already planning for what would come next. He had a fair number of questions to ask of both Dustil and Revan. Though the important thing was to get Revan to safety aboard the _Raptor_. After there would be all the time in the world for questions.

Dustil led the way with confidence through the streets and the others followed. Even at the late hour a fair number of citizens still were strolling about. The groups urgent pace attracted a number of stares from people. On more than one occasion someone would point at Dustil excitedly then wave or call to him. If this fame meant anything to the young man Dustil didn't show it. He ignored the fans and continued to run.

The attractive shopping centers and the brightly lit gambling houses and nightclubs faded away. Carth realized they were running along the same path he'd taken with Jolee earlier that day. As they descended further into the slums the buildings began to look older, the streets became narrower and the crowds paid them less attention.

Carth was startled to recognize a few landmarks. They had walked this very avenue earlier, him and Jolee, venturing into the apartment towers to inquire of his lover and his son.

_Were we really so close?_ he wondered.

And then the bar came into view. With the game over the crowds had gone. Their interest in _Varn's Palace_ extending only to its access to the holonet. Dustil made for the front of the bar and veered left towards a narrow staircase set at the side of the building.

_She was here. How far was I from her? Revan, I'm sorry but I'm here now gorgeous._

The staircase brought them above the bar. They dashed up, single file, with Zaalbar forced to bend nearly double to fit. At the top Dustil came to a skidding halt.

"Son, what - "

Carth saw what his son was looking at. One door stood wide open. There was a look of alarm in Dustil's face.

**_Canderous_**

It was easy to guess which apartment belonged to Revan. Neither he or Bastilla said a word when they reached the second floor landing and saw the open door. Soundlessly they drew their weapons and approached with caution.

The apartment was empty.

"Maybe Dustil took Revan with him," Canderous suggested without really believing it. Bastilla reattached her lightsaber to her belt. She shook her head with a sigh.

"No, there is something more sinister at work here," she said. "I can feel it."

They made a thorough search of the apartment. Not that it took long. The place was sparsely furnished and there were few possessions. A folded robe, the cut and color of a Jedi Padawan's, and a few packages of food was all the pair could find. Aside from the front room there was a bedroom in the back. The single bed had obviously been in use very recently. Canderous stood in the doorway and watched Bastilla lay a hand on the thin mattress.

The grizzled Mandalorian was intrigued by the expression which crossed the Jedi's face. He watched closely as she grabbed the foot of the mattress and flipped it back. Delicately Bastilla lifted the cloth bundle that had been revealed.

Canderous stepped forward as she unwrapped it. Tucked within the folds were two lightsaber hilts.

"This is Revan's," Canderous said recognizing one of the weapons.

"The other must be Dustil's," Bastilla said. She sighed and rewrapped the lightsabers. Her dark eyes turned a sorrowful look to Canderous. "This is not a good omen."

"Let's raise - "

He stopped talking, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up as years of finely honed instincts started telling him they were no longer alone. Swiftly Canderous spun to face the door bringing up his blaster as he did. At the same time the familiar bulk of Iridonian armor appeared in the doorway. Canderous fired first, the shot catching the startled interloper in the breastplate. Behind him Bastilla's lightsaber ignited and the small woman slipped around him to engage the Iridonian.

Biting off a vicious curse Canderous stepped to the side and fired again. The armored aggressor, recovering from his shock, abandoned his firearm in favor of a vibroblade. Bastilla fought him back, her blade moving in a blur as she countered the Iridonian moves. Canderous was careful with his aim, being certain to fire only when the Jedi was safely clear.

It was a well timed round from Canderous to the mans helmet which ended the fight. The Iridonian dropped in a heap to the apartment floor, his vibroblade clattering across under the table.

"We needed him alive!" Bastilla cried. The lightsaber was extinguished and hastily returned to her hip. She checked the body and glared at Canderous.

"Have you ever fought an Iridonian?" Canderous asked. "They don't surrender. Most of the time they'll keep attacking the bodies of their enemies long after their dead."

"It wasn't coincidence that he was here, he must have had information about Revan! If you'd let me handle it we could have asked him questions."

Canderous noted her fists were balled tightly at her sides. For some reason he found himself amused by it. Despite the Jedi's experience Bastilla was painfully naive about many things. He wondered if she actually expected to sit the Iridonian down at the table and listen to him share all he knew.

"He wouldn't have told you a thing," Canderous said. He took a breath and nodded at the limp form between them. "Besides, we know enough. We just have to look for someone rich and dumb enough to hire an Iridonian."

**_Sibba Motta_**

After declaring Dustil Onasi the victor of the nights duel the Hutt had immediately departed the stadium to return to his club. Utilizing his private entrance Motta avoided the lines of people waiting to enter the ground floor club which was already packed. En route he was pleased to be told the Iridonian's he'd hired were waiting for him upstairs. along with Dustil's mother.

He had chosen the mercenaries for their ability to bring in what Tiru Varn had promised was a Jedi. What they delivered was the unconscious body of a woman who looked more like a drowned womp rat than one of the stalwart knights of the Jedi Order.

"This is supposed to be a Jedi," Motta exclaimed in disbelief. "Where is her lightsaber? Varn said she was carrying one."

"We didn't see anything. This wasn't exactly the fight you promised us," the leader replied accusingly.

Motta gestured to the bruise swelling on the woman's cheek. "Really? It looks like one of you had to subdue her. Go back. Find that lightsaber. You'll be paid when I have it."

"And if the boy shows up?"

"He won't. He's coming straight here, I arranged it."

Without another word the group of Iridonian's turned and left the room. Motta looked at the woman again. She didn't bear much resemblance to Dustil and she would have been a very young mother to have birthed him. Motta was never good with telling humans apart though and he didn't take the thought very seriously. And if there was one thing humans did very well Motta had learned, it was breeding more humans.

A protocol droid approached him expectantly. Motta licked his wide lips before speaking.

"Have her treated by the medical droid, I don't care what's wrong with her, I just want her back on her feet," Motta told the thing. "Let's make sure that young Dustil sees his mother is going to get the best care possible if he signs that contract."

**_Revan_**

_"You're jealous!" _

_The Republic pilot blushed but aggressively shook his head at the suggestion. Revan sank deeper into her chair and laughed, hugging her knees to her chest. They'd come from the apartment of Yun Genda, the overly flirtatious Sith officer who had invited her to a private party. It ended in with Genda and his other guests passed out on the floor. _

_Fairly buzzed herself Revan grabbed the mans plated uniform, neatly tucked into a backpack, before Carth escorted her from the apartment. They left Genda to his impending hangover. _

_The Tarisian ale packed a much stronger punch then she'd been prepared for. With Carth's arm about her waist the pair returned to their own little hideout. She giggled a lot and worried she stumbled more than necessary along the way. The sober Carth Onasi gently helped her along until it became easier for him to sling the pack over his shoulder and carry Revan back. _

_He'd passed their time at the party sipping from a single ale. On more than one occasion Revan caught him watching her. There had been a quarrel between them before the party. Revan insisted it would look odd to Genda if she showed up with another man. Carth argued it wasn't safe to go alone, there was also the unspoken fact he still didn't trust her. In the end she told Genda he was her brother, overprotective and untrusting of anyone she took an interest in. _

_Carth was now unpacking the armor to check each piece before he laid it on the workbench. With another giggle she insisted he was jealous. Finally he gave her mischievous grin as looked over his shoulder._

_"Maybe a little beautiful," he admitted. "I'm not used to seeing the prettiest girl at a party flirting with someone else."_

_Despite herself Revan flushed and laughed nervously. She couldn't recall ever dealing with someone as frustrating as Captain Onasi. Though as untrusting and paranoid as he often was he possessed an irresistible charm. _

_Shaking her head Revan unfolded herself from the chair and stood up. She approached him on alcohol numbed legs. "There you go. What happened to 'gorgeous'?"_

_"Sorry gorgeous, I won't forget again," he said. Exhausted and drunk Revan felt the room start to spin. She swayed, pressing a slender hand to her brow. Carth was at her side quickly and led her to bed. "You did well tonight. That armor will come in handy to get us into the Undercity."_

_Revan laid her head on the pillow and smiled up at him. _

_"Get some sleep Revan, I'd like an early start tomorrow," Carth said pulling a blanket over her. She frowned and twisted to sit up._

_"What did you call me?" she asked him._

_"Revan. That's right isn't it? Darth Revan?" he replied._

_Frowning Revan shook her head. She felt a deep unease. This wasn't right. The wine was hitting her hard now. The room wasn't just spinning, she felt it rolling now like an ocean. _

_"I'm not that anymore. Please, you never called me Revan until after the Leviathan," she complained. _

_"Whining Revan? When did you become so weak?" Carth laughed in Malak's voice. Revan choked back a sob and twisted away, squeezing her eyes shut to escape what she realized now was a nightmare. But even in the darkness she could hear Malak's scornful laughter._

**_Dustil Onasi_**

The apartment wasn't empty but it wasn't Revan waiting inside. There was a woman, a Jedi he immediately saw who cradling the lightsabers he'd bundled and hidden. Beside her a man, armed and intimidating. Dustil didn't recognize either of them but his father did.

"Bastilla? Canderous?" Carth said coming in behind Dustil.

"Where is Master Revan?" Dustil demanded sharply. The woman, Bastilla, looked at them with sadness. She extended Revan's lightsaber to Carth who took it with a shaking hand.

"She was gone when we arrived," the man explained. He indicated a body that been laid out near the window. It wasn't anyone Dustil recognized. "I think he came back for those lightsabers. Call it a hunch."

"I'm so sorry Carth," Bastilla said softly. His father nodded in an absent kind of way without taking his eyes from the lightsaber.

"Maybe one of the neighbors saw something?" Mission suggested.

"Not likely, the others here try not to notice things, understand?" Dustil said with a frown.

"Have you made any enemies Dustil? Could there have been anyone who knew it was Revan up here?" Jolee asked. The young man considered it but ended up shaking his head.

"I, uh, I've been telling anyone who got curious that she was, my, uh, mother," Dustil said a little uncomfortably. He expected his father to be cross. Carth only looked at him in surprise. A thought occurred to Dustil then. "We should talk to the landlord, Varn. He likes to keep a sharp eye on who comes and goes."

Dustil wasn't surprised Varn was holed up his office. The officious man seemed to appear only when was chasing money or complaining about something. His niece attempted to open the door but told the group she'd been trying to get him out all night without luck. Then Mission slipped up to the door. With her fingers moving quickly she had the lock sliced in a second.

"Good job Mission," Carth complimented her in a hollow voice. Though Mission smiled at the praise, Dustil saw the concern in her wide eyes directed to his father.

"I don't know anything!" Varn screamed when the office door opened. He was huddled behind his desk clutching a nearly empty bottle of brandy to his chest. There was something about it that made Dustil suspicious. He put his fists on Varn's desk and leaned down to glare the landlord. The smell of booze was enough to make the Padawan's eyes water.

"My mother is missing, so what don't you know has you so frightened?" Dustil demanded in a low tone that suggested violence. Varn shrank away from him.

"Speak up and this will be a lot less painful for you," Canderous growled from behind.

"Please, I just - Motta said it would be good for her," Varn wailed.

"What? What does Motta have to do with this?" Dustil asked.

Varn was shaking with fear. "Sibba Motta sent men for her. I was just going to sell him information, but Motta said you would be grateful he could help her."

"You sold Revan to a Hutt?"

It was his father, speaking with a cold rage Dustil had never heard the man use. Then before anyone could react Carth dove across the desk for shrieking landlord. One outstretched hand grabbed the front of Varn's sweat soaked shirt. In the other hand, Revan's lightsaber, which Carth raised overhead where it glinted under the lights. With fury Carth smashed the hilt into Varn's face.

"Dad!" Dustil cried as Carth struck the man again. He moved quickly, as did Canderous, grabbing his father by the arm. Both men tried pulling the enraged pilot away with little luck. Carth strained against them managing to land another blow before Zaalbar took him by the collar and dragged him off the desk.

Varn wasn't screaming now. Instead he was moaning softly, his head rolling disturbingly slack on his shoulders. Blood poured from his broken nose. The Wookie was pushing Carth ahead of him out of the office. Dustil looked at his dads back, still in shock over the display of violence. He caught Jolee and Bastilla exchange a look, its meaning lost on Dustil for the moment.

"Come on," Mission said, slipping a hand through his arm and hurrying Dustil out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Carth Onasi_**

The anger returned like an old friend, caressing Carth with comforting familiarity. His friends had marched him back onto the _Raptor_, and Zaalbar's paw never released the pilots jacket until they were back on board. Carth sat against the bulkhead holding Revan's lightsaber in his hands thinking only of how good it had felt to hurt Varn. If not for Zaalbar, Carth wasn't sure he would have stopped . Even now Carth only wanted to return and finish the job.

Revan, his Revan, sold by a greedy drunk to a greedier Hutt. And he'd been only steps away from her earlier in the day. He had failed her just like he'd failed Morgana.

Standing apart from Carth the others were holding a quiet discussion. Occasionally one of them would glance over at him. Carth wasn't sure if it was concern or they just wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to leave. He didn't really care either way. When Canderous broke away from the group to approach him, Carth turned away.

"I take it you're giving up," Canderous said. He dropped into a crouch a few feet away. The muscles in the mercenaries shoulders were bunched tightly and his pale blue eyes never left Carth's face. "I always knew Revan belonged with a real warrior."

"I am going to do _whatever_ it takes to get her back," Carth said vehemently.

"By sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself? A warrior would be preparing for a battle to reclaim what was rightfully his," Canderous said. He shook his head. "Even you Republic soldiers would be discussing tactics and making plans. How do you plan on freeing Revan when you're hiding in here and sulking?"

For a moment he considered taking a swing at Canderous. The words stung, but it was the disappointment Carth saw in that scarred face which gave him pause.

The Mandalorian was right he realized. He had been sitting here feeling sorry himself. Revan was gone but not dead, and she needed him to remain focused. As though sensing Carth's decision, Canderous extended a hand to him. Sheepishly the pilot grabbed it and with a grunt Canderous pulled him to his feet and gave him a solid clap on the shoulder.

"I was going to punch you for what you said," Carth admitted. Cancerous laughed.

"That was my plan. I thought you needed to vent some of that anger before you could be rational," the Mandalorian said and rubbed his jaw. "But I'm glad it didn't come to that. I'm impressed with how you handled that barkeep."

Carth looked down at the lightsaber in his hand. Finally he saw the blood which smeared it and felt a pang of guilt. The anger was still there too of course. It whispered to him as sweetly as it had when Saul Karath had been at his mercy. Back then, on the bridge of the Leviathan, he'd pulled back from that emotion because of Revan's gentle words. Only tonight she hadn't been there, and Carth nearly killed a man.

_But that's not her fault. The weakness was mine._

He took the hilt in both hands and made a closer inspection of it. When he tilted the lightsaber, there was a series of unpleasant sounds, a clink and then things inside rattled. Broken.

Canderous raised a brow but said nothing. He just turned and led Carth back to the group. They were sitting or standing in the main hold and when he approached they stopped talking and looked at him. Embarrassed, Carth cleared his throat, and extended Revan's lightsaber to Bastilla. She took it, carefully avoiding the blood, and frowned when it rattled. The Jedi gave him a flat look.

"It can be fixed," Jolee said calmly.

"It's hard for me to say this, but, I'm sorry for losing my temper back there," Carth said. It would be less painful to just get the apology over with now, though it wasn't easy.

"That was really scary," Mission said. There was worry and fear in her small face. "I've never seen you so angry."

"I never meant to frighten you Mission," Carth promised her. "It won't happen again."

"I should hope not Carth," Bastilla said in a tone which bordered on reprimand. She had been on the Leviathan, and was no stranger to seeing Carth angry, but had never seen him surrender to it. She seemed to hold Revan's lightsaber accusingly. "Giving into that anger will only weaken our efforts at rescuing Revan."

"It won't happen again," Carth said harshly. He took a deep breath, pushed that anger away again, and met his sons dark eyes across the room.

Dustil only regarded him with curiosity. The boy had seen his parents fight, though Carth and Morgana were careful to not argue in front of their child. He realized though that Dustil had never seen his father behave so violently.

"I'm glad you're safe Dustil," Carth said to which the young man nodded. He would talk to him later, in private, about the incident. About a lot of things actually.

"Dustil thinks he might have idea why Motta wanted Revan," Jolee said. Carth felt relief as the old man gently pushed the conversation back on track. "Looks like someone made an impression on the Hutt."

"That was a pretty amazing fight," Mission pointed out. Dustil flushed at the girl's admiration but explained his thoughts to his father.

"I used the Force in my second fight. I didn't mean for it to happen but it was a difficult match. I was lucky to get out of that one alive really. Afterwards Motta asked me to sign a contract with him but I refused."

"Good boy," Carth said reflexively then regretted it. Consternation flickered over Dustil's face.

"Varn did mention you would be grateful for his help," Jolee pointed out. Carth wasn't certain but took the old Jedi at his word. He didn't remember much about the confrontation except for the satisfaction he'd felt while assaulting helpless Tiru Varn. Jolee clasped his hands behind his back and went on. "Motta might think he can convince you to sign a contract if he promises to treat Revan's illness. It's also a not so subtle hint he will let her die if you don't."

"Well, we just explain to this Motta that Revan and Dustil are forbidden from this sort of thing. I mean there has to be some Jedi rule against entering a death match," Carth said appealing to the two masters.

"Of course this kind of thing is forbidden," Bastilla told him crossly. She sighed and shrugged then. "Carth, when Revan left it wasn't on official business. You know that."

"It also made the Council nervous when Revan returned to the Outer Rim," Jolee added.

"And maybe if they'd given Revan more support she wouldn't have left in the first place," Carth argued.

"I don't disagree with you Carth," Jolee said softly.

"No one thought her memories would return. They weren't supposed to," Bastilla added. "She never discussed it with anyone."

"She suffered nightmares for months before she left," Carth said. His head was pounding now, temples throbbing with dull anger and simple exhaustion. Weakly he rubbed at his brow and squeezed his eyes shut. No matter the angle Carth looked at things, the Council had used Revan as a means to an end and discarded her after. And he could probably argue with Bastilla about that for hours.

"None of this is really relevant to our current problem," Canderous growled.

"Yeah, we need to figure out how to rescue Revan," Mission said. She turned to look at Dustil. "Do you know where this Motta lives?"

"He has a club, not far from the arena," Dustil replied tensely. The tone caught Carth off guard. When he looked he saw Dustil's locked jaw and the furrow of his brow. Carth worried he was taking the evenings earlier violent outburst personally. "I think he conducts all of his business out of there. It's actually a fairly large place. I'm rather positive he also lives there."

"Revan could be there as well,_"_ Zaalbar suggested.

"It's not likely Motta would want her too far away," Bastilla said.

"So, we go down to his club and demand Revan," Carth said, but even as the words escaped him, he realized how desperate it sounded. No one immediately shot his plan down but they gave him odd looks.

"You won't like this," Jolee said. He cleared his throat and avoided meeting Carth's stare. "I have a feeling Motta already knows you've discovered Revan, well to him your mother, has gone missing. And he probably knows about poor Tiru Varn and figures the man confessed quickly to the plot."

"So he's expecting us then?" Canderous asked and Jolee nodded.

"Let's make him wait," Jolee said. "If I'm right, he's expecting Dustil to show up at any moment. He'll feel confident the boy will be in an outrage and that it will make him easy to manipulate. When Dustil doesn't show, Motta will start to get nervous."

"That's actually not bad idea Jolee," Bastilla said.

"Oh, you didn't think an old man like me could be clever huh? You don't get to be this old without learning a few tricks," Jolee grumbled.

"So, we just leave Revan in the hands of a - a - a gangster? Are you mad?" Carth exploded.

"We aren't leaving her, we want to make Motta nervous. It might give us an edge in negotiating with him," Bastilla explained.

"Maybe he'll just get angry and hurt her. Or worse!"

Jolee shook his head. "No, I don't think Revan is in any danger at the moment. Right now she's Motta's trump Pazaak card."

Carth sucked in a breath. The suggestion began to take root in his mind. Privately the man admitted some of the resistance he felt was his own disappointment. In the space of time between finding Dustil and learning of Revan's abduction, Carth had been positive he was going to finally reunite with the woman he loved so dearly. Fate it seemed had conspired to twist his happy moments until they were bitter.

"I don't see any other choice," Carth admitted. Mission laid a hand on his forearm.

"In the meantime, maybe we can send T3 to investigate," she said of the little droid who had been waiting silently in the background. At the mention of its name T3 whirred and chirped eagerly. "He might even be able to get into that Hutt's home."

"It's as good as anything else I guess," Carth sighed. The hour was late and the days events were starting to catch up. Exhaustion pressed heavily down on him and he thought he could see it the faces of his friends. "Mission, can you reprogram T3 tonight? We should get rest in the meantime."

There was murmur of agreement from those gathered. Mission grabbed her bag and withdrew with T3 trailing behind. Carth reached out and caught Dustil's sleeve as the others began to depart.

The young man went tense at his fathers touch. Carth tried to catch his eyes but Dustil looked away. "Do you have time to talk?"

"I'm fairly tired Father. That was a hard victory tonight," Dustil told him. But there was a hollowness to the words.

"Of course," Carth said. He let his son go, confused by Dustil's indifference but assuring himself it would be sorted in the morning. After a moment he retreated to the cockpit and settled into his chair. Carth folded his arms over his chest and waited for sleep to take him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Sibba Motta_**

Two of his hired Iridonian mercenaries practically dragged Tiru Varn into the room. In his current condition the man was barely able to walk. Motta was taken aback by the barkeeps injury. His nose was swollen, bent at an awkward angle and a shade of purple which complimented the carpeting. A crust of dried blood was flaking around his mouth and chin.

"What happened to you?" Motta asked him incredulously.

"Your prize fighter," the Iridonian on the left said. They brought Varn before the Hutt and unceremoniously dumped him there.

Following Dustil's victory at the arena the young man had disappeared. When a protocol droid delivered the news his fighter departed in the company of others Motta had felt furious. The plan had been for Dustil to sign a contract after he saw his mother receiving the medical care so desperately needed. The Hutt's first instinct was the young man had returned straight home. The injured Varn was enough proof Dustil hadn't taken the news of his mothers disappearance well. With a heavy sigh Motta looked coldly down at Varn.

"You didn't break the news about his mother very well now," Motta said coldly. Varn shook his head and made a gurgling sound.

"It wasn't that Dustil boy who broke his nose," the other Iridonian said, speaking up for Varn who couldn't talk. "His father was the one who did this."

"Father?" Motta echoed. That was really surprising. He'd figured Dustil's father was dead or had left his family long ago. Why would the man suddenly show up now the Hutt wondered. Hopefully Motta could work this development to his benefit. Waving a hand the Hutt dismissed the issue for the moment. Instead he fixed his attention on the Iridonian mercenaries.

"Well, did you find that lightsaber?"

The men shifted and Motta immediately caught on to their nervousness. One them coughed uncomfortably and fixed his stare on the floor.

"We sent a man to search but he never returned. When we went to check up on him his corpse was in their apartment. That's when we found Varn like this," the other explained gesturing to the trembling man before him. "After he told us about Dustil and the boys father and their friends, I thought it best you hear the story yourself."

"Go on," Motta said curiously. The Iridonian began relating the vicious assault on Tiru Varn. There was security footage as well, which the mercenary showed him, and Motta watched it with great interest.

It was a strange ensemble gathered in the closet Varn considered an office. There was Dustil, and a dark haired older version of Dustil who had to be the long lost father, a Mandalorian, a Twi'lek, a Wookie and two Jedi. The security footage came to a flickering end with the Wookie dragging Varn's assailant off. At the end Motta sat for a few seconds thinking to himself. The silence was punctuated only by Varn's quiet sobbing.

"I would very much like to know where these people are staying. In fact I would like to know everything about them you can find," Motta said at last. The pair of Iridonians nodded and, lifting Tiru Varn by the elbows, dragged him from the room.

**_Revan_**

_"Morning gorgeous," Carth said cheerfully as she rose to one elbow in their shared bed. She blinked and yawned which elicited a look of concern from Carth. He perched on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on her bare knee. Revan forced a smile and tried not to look as exhausted as she felt. _

_"You didn't sleep well last night," Carth said, a question and an observation all at once. _

_"Maybe not," Revan admitted. There was no point lying about it. But she didn't want to discuss the nightmares which had begun plaguing her sleep. _

_She reached out and laid a hand on his chest, her fingers caressing the fabric of his dress uniform. A playful smile touched her lips. "You look handsome Carth. Anything I should know about?"_

_"Nothing important," Carth said. He leaned in to kiss her brow but she turned her face up and caught his lips with her own. Their kiss was deep and lingering. For a moment Revan thought she would be able to convince him to rejoin her in bed. But she sensed his worry even as he embraced her. It saddened Revan she couldn't put his mind at ease. _

_When at last they drew apart Carth ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back into place after Revan's wandering hands. Then he readjusted the uniform while Revan sat watching. They had enjoyed a few years of this sweet domestic bliss following the destruction of the Star Forge. The Council had strongly disapproved of their relationship but Revan bluntly rebuked them. These moments alone with Carth Onasi meant more than anything to her._

_"Will you be home for supper?" Revan asked slipping out of bed. The gauzy crimson material of her nightdress fluttered around her legs as she escorted Carth to the door. He paused to turn and give her a kiss goodbye. _

_"They're going to put you in a kolto tank now," he softly said, his large hands caressing her shoulders. _

_"What?" Revan half laughed, puzzled by the absurdity of the statement. Then Carth's hands were on her cheeks. And she found his brown eyes looking at her with pity. _

_"You're very sick Revan," Carth told her. "The kolto tank might be your last chance."_

_"No, Carth, it's okay," Revan assured him but his hands were moving over her mouth and nose. For a moment she panicked, but instead of the suffocating pressure she expected there was only the cold tickle of air against her skin. _

"It is advised you relax."

The voice which spoke to her was cold and mechanical. A medical droid she realized. She pulled in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Clarity hit Revan hard and fast, nearly painful for its blinding brilliance.

This wasn't Coruscant and the home she shared with Carth Onasi. Years and almost a whole galaxy separated Revan from that happiness. This was Gargon, though Revan couldn't recall how she and Dustil had arrived on the planet.

She was in a medcenter. An impassive face of a medical droid peering at her through the fluid of a kolto tank Revan had been submerged in. There was respirator fitted over her face to provide oxygen while her body floated in the kolto. From what she could see only a few droids were present in the clinic. Her mind turned to Dustil and tried to feel for his presence. Worry filled Revan's heart when she realized her Padawan wasn't there.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Canderous showed hm the crew cabin where he a picked a bed at the far end of the room. There were no personal belongings to unpack. Dustil had his lightsaber laying on the bunk at his side. The weight of it comforting against him. Thinking of Revan's broken blade made him wince. When she became too sick to even carry the thing, he'd dutifully accepted responsibility for it. All this time Dustil had guarded the weapon waiting to hand it back to his Master.

_Father_.

The memory of his father striking Tiru Varn repeatedly came unbidden and unwanted to Dustil. Such anger wasn't unfamiliar to him, he'd been on that dark path back on Korriban. That anger had been his own though. For his father, it was always duty and loyalty. Seeing so much rage in the man had left Dustil deeply unsettled.

As they had hurried to the _Raptor_ the young man tried to reason with himself that Master Revan had been a good friend of his fathers. They'd destroyed the Star Forge together after all. She helped him find his son in the Sith academy, a nest of Dagobah pythons Carth Onasi could never have navigated on his own. Of course his father cared about Master Revan. So did the others, Bastilla and Jolee, Canderous, Zaalbar and Mission, who had all come to answer the call for help.

_How did you know Master Revan was having nightmares?_

Dustil stared bleakly at the curve of the bulkhead above his bed. There was only one answer to that. His father knew because he had been sleeping with Master Revan.

She'd never mentioned it in all their years of traveling together. Dustil realized now why Master Revan was always hesitant to discuss Carth at all. He felt the fool and anger ignited in his chest.

_What about mother? You left her to die on Telos, how could you ever replace her?_

For a long time Dustil lay in the dark, too troubled by his memories and the unpleasant feeling of betrayal for sleep to consume him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_Revan_**

Sometime in the early hours of the new day Revan was removed from the kolto tank. Though weak she felt perhaps the worst of the illness had passed. With much of her conditioning wasted away however the Jedi Master found herself needing assistance to walk. Crossing the room was a challenge that left her dizzy.

Any attempt to speak with the medical droid tending to her was brusquely dismissed with a preprogrammed response. She was in a medclinic somewhere on Gargon, but as for the whereabouts of the clinic or her Padawan, Revan was painfully in the dark. Irritation, and concern for Dustil, were mounting and she found herself debating the next course of action. She could disable the droid, slice any security locks on the doors and find the answers she wanted. But that plan belonged to a Revan who wasn't shaking just for standing up.

Patience. There was no other choice but for her to wait. Something told Revan someone was going to be coming for her. So she remained on the examination table, closed her eyes and meditated.

It wasn't long before someone appeared. The doors parted and Revan opened her eyes to see a woman, a Twi'lek with vibrant purple pigmentation, enter the clinic. She bowed to Revan who politely inclined her head in return.

"You are ready to room?" the Twi'lek asked with faltering Basic.

"_I speak Twi'lekki, would this be easier for you?"_ Revan asked. The woman seemed embarrassed but gave her a grateful smile.

"_It would be easier, but my Master does not like me speaking it. If you insist -"_

"_I do. Who is your Master?"_

The Twi'lek bowed her head, having realized she had spoken too much. "_I am to bring you to your rooms. There is a private refresher, clean clothing and a fresh meal waiting for you. My Master bids me to bring you there. He will attend to you when you are fed and rested."_

Revan thanked her and with difficultly let her other questions go. This woman knew nothing that would help the Jedi. And anything Revan did glean from her, would likely result in her being punished.

The Twi'lek slave helped her from the room with a strength that betrayed such a slender slender frame. This weakness Revan felt was a new sensation. She despised it as she found herself leaning more heavily on the slave than intended. Frustratingly slow they journeyed down the hall where an elevator waited for them.

"_Not far now,"_ the slave assured her when the elevator opened on a new floor and a hallway stretched before them. Revan was grateful for that and they had gone only a little ways when the Twi'lek stopped.

Sweating from the exertion of the trip Revan silently admitted she was looking forward to a refresher, even a simple sonic shower would be a treat. In the wake of this illness Revan was embarrassed to admit she couldn't remember the last time she'd used one. The Twi'lek touched the lock and the doors before them opened softly.

The room beyond was blindingly bright. Revan squinted against the light as she was ushered inside. When her eyes adjusted she was startled to see how large of a room it was. There was a balcony on the far side and facing the open windows a large, ornate bed. Two other Twi'leks waited for her, and she was brought directly to the adjacent refresher. It wasn't a sonic shower waiting inside, but a bath of hot water fragranced with something sweet and floral.

Two sets of hands went to work undressing Revan, discarding the thin hospital grade clothing she'd been given after emerging from the kolto tank. Without guilt Revan allowed them to help her into the bath. She felt the heat of it infusing her body and with a soft sigh she she closed her eyes.

_You want me to think I'm a guest. But I'm not, and we both know it. A gilded cage is a cage nonetheless. I will play along, but only for so long._

**_Mission Vao_**

Mission nibbled on a protein bar and wandered into the crew cabin thinking she was the only one awake. So seeing Dustil Onasi sat by himself was a surprise. The young man didn't notice her right away and Mission hesitated at the door. She wasn't entirely sure of what to say and less certain of why she felt so nervous looking at him.

"Oh, morning," Dustil said turning to Mission. Her cheeks burned and she could only bite her lower lip as she waved in return.

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to have another one of those?" Dustil asked looking meaningfully at the bar in Mission's hand.

"Sure thing," Mission said, pulling a spare from her vest. She crossed to Dustil, handed him the wrapped bar then sat a short a distance away. His fingers tore into the packaging. Dustil then proceeded to finish off the dry ration bar in two large bites. Realizing what he'd done the Padawan flushed red and looked apologetically towards Mission.

"Sorry," he managed, swallowing the last of the bar with some difficulty. She laughed softly.

"That's alright. I guess you really like those things huh?"

"Eh, not really. Things have been a bit - sparse lately," Dustil explained with a rueful smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mission said feeling bad she had just laughed at him. She sat forward and pointed in the direction of the hold. "I can get you more."

"No, no, please. I really am alright," Dustil assured her quickly. Mission nodded, not sure what to say now. Dustil brushed the crumbs from his shirt. "So, you're Mission Vao right?"

"Yes," she said, smilingly brightly.

"How did you meet Father?"

"Back on Taris. Carth and Revan, well, no one knew she was Revan then, they helped me rescue Big Z from some Gammorean slavers. No one else on Taris would have done that."

"Master Revan does not tolerate oppression," Dustil acknowledged. "We ambushed a group of Czerka slavers about a year ago. Freed twenty kids who'd been abducted from their homes. Twi'lek girls actually."

"It happens," Mission said softly. Popular for their beauty it wasn't an uncommon fate for an orphaned Twi'lek girl. No matter what Griff's faults were, she was grateful her brother never let slavers get their hands on her. "It's a good thing you guys freed them. At least they had parents to go back to."

Dustil was looking at her curiously and Mission forced a smile hoping he wouldn't ask questions. As though sensing this, the young man leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

"I remember the _Hawk_ was packed. There were kids everywhere. I don't think Master Revan was really prepared for all those over excited children. One girl in particular was really taken with her too. Master muttered something once about gizka being quieter. I never did catch on to that."

Mission exploded into laughter, clamping a hand on her mouth when she remembered others were still sleeping. Dustil was smiling but he looked at her with mild confusion.

"On Tatooine, someone loaded a crate of those things on board by mistake. The little guys got loose and we had them all over the place pretty much everywhere," she explained. "Revan wouldn't let anyone hurt them, I think she was secretly feeding the little guys."

"No wonder those things hung around," Carth said then. Startled Mission looked up to see him approaching from the cockpit. The man yawned then and stretched his arms over head. "Any sign of T3?"

"Not yet," Mission said. Dustil swallowed hard and was staring at the bulkhead. She noticed he hadn't bothered to greet his dad. "I'll go and see if there's - It was nice talking to you Dustil. Let me know if you want any more of those ration bars."

"Thanks Mission," Dustil, said, nodding at her as she stood and left the room.

**_Jolee Bindo_**

"You know Carth will never agree to that," Jolee told Bastilla with a heavy sigh. The old Jedi wished his younger companion would accept this. Carth Onasi was not going to remain behind on the _Raptor_ when they confronted the Hutt. They'd been arguing this for several minutes now while standing in the engine room.

"You saw how easily he gave into his anger last night," Bastilla repeated.

"He's not a Jedi, don't hold him to our standards," Jolee said.

"I hardly think only a Jedi could resist beating a defenseless man like that!"

"A man who sold the woman he loves to a known gangster. And don't tell me he shouldn't be so attached to Revan. That's not the issue here and you know it."

Bastilla fumed silently, her arms folded over her chest. The only thing the pair did agree on was that this wasn't the time to make a show of muscle. Along with Dustil, the Jedi Masters planned on going to Sibba Motta's alone. Though Jolee knew they would have to make an exception for Carth.

"We may only have one chance to resolve this peacefully," Bastilla said. "I think for the sake of that, we should ask Carth to stay here with the others."

"Fine. You tell him he's not welcome then," Jolee told her. She looked at him, her lips pursed tightly, thinking.

"Very well," Bastilla sighed. "Though I still believe this is a mistake."

**_Revan_**

Following the bath Revan was wrapped in a robe of soft Lashaa silk. She'd been uncomfortable when one of the Twi'lek slaves started washing her. It was humiliating and Revan raised a protest which offended the other woman.

Of course, she's been ordered to do this. With that realization Revan submitted, and despite herself, found she was soothed by the gentle touch. Scrubbed, massaged, then dried Revan allowed them to bring her onto the balcony where a table had been laid with food.

At the sight of it all she felt a sharp pang of hunger. Whatever had made Revan ill had left her without an appetite. This was the first time in weeks she was going to eat, not because her Padawan was making her, but because she wanted to.

"_Go slow, you have lost much weight,"_ the Twi'lek who had escorted from the medclinic urged.

"_An excellent suggestion. Perhaps you would join me? There is so much here, and the company would be nice,"_ Revan asked with sincerity. She wasn't surprised when the slave looked surprised but emphatically shook her head in response.

"_You are kind, but it would not be appropriate. I will return when you are finished,"_ the woman said, bowing and retreating from the balcony. Revan could hear them in the main room, talking softly and working at something. She reached for a pot of tea and filled the cup before her. Cradling the hot beverage in both hands Revan raised it and inhaled, Cassius tea, and she sipped at it.

There was a variety of fruit, a few different cakes, and some unidentifiable dish of meat and eggs. Revan opted for a small serving of fruit and a few bites of the mystery dish. With small bites she ate slowly, giving her mind freedom to wander.

They were spoiling her and she believed this was an attempt to trick her into thinking she was not a prisoner. Whomever those Twi'leks master was, they wanted Revan to think favorably of them. Revan speared the last piece of fruit from her plate. What she wanted to know was what this generous benefactor wanted of her.

Revan was tempted for seconds, but she heeded the advice of the slave and laid her fork down. It had no sooner clinked against the plate and the Twi'lek was approaching. Again she provided Revan with assistance. Though the Jedi was beginning to feel her strength returning she accepted the help. For the time being she would let them continue to think her weak.

"_We have a most beautiful dress for you,"_ the Twi'lek told her.

"I _would gladly wear the robes I had before I was brought here,"_ Revan protested. This was going too far now. But the Twi'lek bowed her head apologetically.

"_I am so sorry mistress, they were sent to the incinerators."_

Revan waved a hand to indicate it wasn't a problem even though she felt dismay blossom within. The Lashaa silk robe currently draped over her wasn't an option. The fabric was thin and it was immodest to wear beyond the bedroom.

With no other choice Revan submitted again. She was stripped then dressed, and after her hair was styled into loose braids which pulled it away from her face but left it flowing down her back. The gown itself was a deep plum color and would have been more flattering if she hadn't lost so much weight. The slave women made final adjustments, showering her with compliments as they did so.

The purple Twi'lek made a gesture and her companions withdrew to the balcony where they began to clear the table. Revan looked at her. Sweeping her hand to the door she told the Jedi, "_Our Master is awaiting an audience with you. Please, follow me."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_Carth Onasi_**

"When did you meet Revan?" Carth asked his son. They were alone in the crew cabin now. Carth had sensed Dustil's reluctance to talk and tried to make small talk. Finally he couldn't hold his curiosity back any longer.

"Few years ago," Dustil replied shortly. He shifted uncomfortably, arguing some internal debate with himself. Carth knew to remain silent. It never helped to push Dustil into talking. When his son did speak again a look of chagrin crossed his face.

"I walked into a trap, it was so obvious that now I can't imagine how I didn't see it. But Master Revan was suddenly there. The men who were attempting to mug me weren't ready for her."

Carth smiled. No one was really ever prepared to meet Revan in battle he thought to himself.

"I was about to give the survivors chase, but she stopped me," Dustil said. He was relaxing now, opening up, the memory bringing a smile to her face. "It took me a second but I recognized her, from, you know."

He knew. Korriban, the Sith academy, where Dustil had been so full of anger Carth wasn't even certain he could reach out to him. Without saying anything the pilot nodded.

"Did she tell you I went back Telos?" Carth asked._ I waited for you, but you never came._

"Yes. She chewed me out actually, I guess I should have sent a message," Dustil admitted. The young man sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I wasn't ready to talk. But I shouldn't have caused you to worry like that. I was wrong Father."

Carth smiled. Admitting fault wasn't a trait which came easily to the Onasi men it would appear.

"After that, she asked you to be her Padawan?"

"Oh, no. No. She told me to go to Coruscant and find you," Dustil said with a chuckle. "In fact, she nearly dragged me to the nearest port to put me on a ship headed in that direction. I told her I'd just get off at the first stop. Master said I wasn't likely to last long if I couldn't spot such easy traps. I suggested she train me so I could."

"I'm surprised Revan caved so easily," Carth admitted. The Council had made a few suggestions over the years regarding the addition of an apprentice. Revan firmly turned them down every time. After the third time he asked her why, and she'd been silent for a long moment before giving her answer. Because I'm not a babysitter.

"She didn't," Dustil was telling him. "I was just very persistent. She said - "

"What?"

Dustil had gone quiet again. That wall he had put up earlier was returning, Carth felt his son pulling away again.

"She said she had never met anyone as annoyingly persistent as the Onasi men," he said in a flat voice. Dustil stood then, his hands curling into fists. "Thank you for coming Father. I'm sure Master Revan will be happy to see her old acquaintances."

Before Carth could say anything Dustil left, walking away and leaving him staring in confusion at his sons back. His sons words echoed in his head. _Old acquaintances?_Carth let out a breath wondering what had set Dustil off again. He was still puzzling over it when Jolee and Bastilla came in.

"Good morning Carth, I hope you slept well," Bastilla said stiffly. Carth forced himself to smile. The Jedi was still angry over Varn. He knew he'd done wrong, but wished she would let it go. His own guilt was enough to bear.

"Bastilla. Jolee, what can I do for you?" he asked with forced pleasantry.

"We made some decisions about how to proceed with this matter," Bastilla said with her hands clasped behind her back. Jolee however sat on the bench near Carth.

"We're going to give that droid a little time to come back," Jolee said in a tone much friendlier and softer than Bastilla's. "It would be nice knowing what we're walking into you follow?"

"However, this is an attempt at a peaceful negotiation. It would be in the best interests of everyone if this matter was resolved without violence," Bastilla added. Jolee grimaced slightly at the abruptness of her tone. But he gave Carth a short nod of his chin to indicate that agreed.

"Yes, okay. So?" Carth asked feeling like he wasn't going to like the answer.

"So Jolee, Dustil and myself will - " Bastilla began but Carth leapt to his feet interrupting her.

"I am not staying behind!"

Bastilla looked at him coldly and finished speaking, "We will be there to negotiate Revan's release. You will accompany us only as an observer."

"Did no one teach you tact missy?" Jolee muttered under his breath. Carth swallowed back a bitter word and sat back down.

"I just want to be clear about this," Bastilla said looking disapprovingly at the elder Jedi. "We cannot afford to allow our - feelings - for Revan to affect this mission. You do realize we have no bargaining position here?"

"Yes, of course I do. Some Hutt is holding Revan hostage waiting for my son to sign a contract guaranteeing he'll die in a public sporting event!" Carth snapped. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I know what's at stake here better than you do Bastilla."

Without a word Bastilla turned and walked away. Reluctantly Carth met Jolee's gaze.

"That went well," the old man remarked dryly. Carth snorted. Jolee leaned closer. "I can't speak about having a son, but trust me when I say I understand your pain over Revan."

"Do you?" Carth asked. "I didn't think the Jedi were allowed to love."

"Oh, we love. We hate. But we're trained not to allow these emotions to cloud our judgement. Bah! Even then some of us fail," Jolee said shaking his head. "Did Revan ever tell you about my wife?"

Carth blinked. "Aren't you forbidden from marriage?"

"We weren't the first Jedi to be married, we won't be the last," Jolee said with a wink. "Bastilla doesn't understand where you're coming from because she's never experienced this. She may one day, but I hope she never knows how much pain love can bring."

His sons departing words returned then, and Carth thought he finally understood them. Slapping his knee the pilot shook his head and cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

"You want to share this with me sonny?" Jolee asked.

"I don't think Revan ever told Dustil about," he broke off, a little uncertain how to phrase it to the old Jedi. But Jolee caught the mans meaning immediately.

"I wish you luck my friend," Jolee said, patting Carth's shoulder. "But there's no advice I can offer for talking to your son about that. Just, give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

**_Revan_**

_Dustil, are you ever going to loosen up that stroke?_ Revan thought, watching her pupil take a swing at a Mandalorian. She was sat in an ornate office watching a replay of Dustil's three wildly successful duels. The office, along with the entire building, belonged her mysterious benefactor. A Hutt who introduced himself as Sibba Motta.

Upon her arrival Motta insisted she rest herself and ordered tea to be delivered. He was friendly and concerned for, as he explained, the health of his rising stars mother. It had taken by Revan by shock until she vaguely remembered the ruse Dustil resorted to keep them safe on Gargon.

"This next move guaranteed your sons destiny with stardom," Motta said with hushed admiration. Revan wasn't surprised though when Dustil Force pushed the Mandalorian several yards away. It was a move which narrowly saved him from getting his head removed from his neck. Motta was regarding her, trying to judge her reaction. "Did you ever suspect your son was Force sensitive?"

"I always suspected," Revan said sipping at her tea. It was a small half lie which gave nothing away.

"It's a good thing those Jedi never got their hands on him," Motta said. "Imagine wasting all this talent with that lot. Your son will be a household name on more than just Gargon Ms. Onasi."

"I don't think he wants to be a household name," Revan said ignoring how he'd addressed her. If she thought too much about that name it would generate feelings she wasn't prepared to cope with. The important thing right now was figuring out what the Hutt wanted from her and Dustil. "Where is my son at the moment?"

"Oh, but you must be worried! I sent him out last night to blow off some steam," Motta said. "He's been beside himself with worry for you, and sometimes a young man just needs to enjoy himself."

_You don't know where he is. That's it isn't? I'm here to ensure Dustil returns._

"It must have been so hard on poor Dustil these last few months," Motta added with a weary sigh. "A young man caring for his ailing mother, and stranded on a place as unfriendly as Gargon. I'm only happy he came to me when he did. Things were touch and go last night, so I was told."

"I'm grateful for your assistance," Revan replied, and that was a truth she could confess to. Perhaps she hadn't been as at peace with dying as she'd told Dustil.

"But of course. Still, it's a shame his father wasn't here to help."

"His father? I wouldn't know where he is," Revan said being careful to keep her voice even.

"May I say you have done such an excellent job raising Dustil? My mother raised me by herself, so I know it's not easy work," Motta said. Revan smiled at him.

"Thank you. No, it's not. Your mother must be proud, such a successful son and so very generous," Revan told him. _Your mother is whatever you need her to be isn't she? Well fine, lets play this game. _

"Now, I can't help but express my concern about these fights. They are to the death after all and Dustil is all I have left in the world," Revan continued. "It would break my heart if something horrible happened to him."

"And that is the last thing I want to happen," Motta said quickly. He leaned forward to place a hand over Revan's. "I see no reason he couldn't have a bright, but long, career in the ring. Of course he'll need some proper training. His technique is a bit - lacking, I cannot imagine what his instructor was thinking. But we can discuss these things later. I should let you rest."

_Lacking?! You overgrown worm! My technique is not lacking! _

Revan bit back her indignation and murmured thanks to Motta instead. The Hutt summoned the Twi'lek who appeared soundlessly. She bowed deeply to her Master then went to Revan, helping the Jedi to her feet.

"Please, I would very much like to see Dustil the moment he returns," Revan said.

**_Carth Onasi_**

For the moment he was spared having to address his exact relationship with Revan to his son. T3 had come racing up the loading ramp so quickly it bounced off the opposite wall. Mission escorted the little droid into the main cabin and everyone gathered awaiting its news.

"Hang on," Mission said opening an access panel. "It looks like he wasn't able to get that far inside."

"Blast! I really would like to know what's waiting for us," Jolee said.

"The good news is T3 did get into the security system and managed to snag some footage," Mission added. She fiddled with the droid then stepped back. T3 went still and projected the captured security film. The first scene was a stock room, a short Rodian inside, shifting through crates of alcohol.

"Pulla Vaga," Dustil said. "He seems pretty decent. We may be able to count on him as an ally. At the very least for a serving job."

The image shifted to an empty kitchen then again to an elevator. When the next scene appeared Carth felt his throat tighten. It was a medical clinic, a small one intended for only a few patients. But it looked to be outfitted with the best equipment.

An armored Iridonian walked in through the doors carrying a woman in his arms. Revan. He brought her to the table and more or less dropped her before the medical droid. T3 began to fast forward and Carth almost called out for it to stop. In the elapsed footage they watched as Revan was examined by the droid, who drew samples of her blood before preparing her for submergence in the clinics kolto tank.

"I wonder what they found," Bastilla murmured watching the droid label and seal the vials of blood. T3 sped up the footage again while Revan remained in the healing fluid for several hours. Just as suddenly the droid resumed normal speed. Within the tank Revan regained consciousness, panicked for a moment as her hands went to the respirator covering her face. The medical droid was quick to react, and shortly after, pulled his patient free and brought her back to the table.

"She's so weak," Mission said, shocked to see the woman almost collapse for trying to stand. Her wide eyes turned to Dustil. "And so thin. Did this sickness really do that?"

He nodded. "Master would hardly eat. Even then, only if I begged her too."

"_Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing the Hutt took her," _Zaalbar pointed out.

"This won't be free. Motta will expect something in return for this," Dustil pointed out. In the video Revan seemed to be meditating when a Twi'lek entered the room.

"Do you recognize her?" Canderous asked Dustil.

"I can't say I do," Dustil said frowning. The women spoke together briefly before Revan allowed the Twi'lek to help her from the room. The footage ended and T3 chirped softly.

"That's all he could get," Mission told them. Carth exhaled, feeling some measure of relief after seeing Revan, even if only through a security tape. He looked to Jolee and Bastilla.

"Well? Are we going or not?" he asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_Revan_**

Instead of being returned to the lavish suite as she had expected to be, Revan was brought back to the medical center. The droid examined her again while the Twi'lek waited near the doors. Another dose of kolto was administered and she was sent on her way.

"_There is a lovely garden in the courtyard. My Master has suggested you would like to rest there for a while," _the Twi'lek said as they left the clinic. Revan nodded but said nothing. She did wonder what would happen if she pleaded to return to the room for rest but refrained from testing her theory. For now it would be better to seem docile Revan decided.

The garden was as pretty as the slave promised. Though, after the assault of purple in Motta's office Revan was pleasantly surprised to find it full of color. The blossoms ranged from Ithorian roses to star-mist buds and even the stunning everlily. A semi private circle at the center of the courtyard had been formed by the arrangement of the planters. Within the space there stood a single chair and a small table beside it.

"_I see you are impressed,"_ the Twi'lek said. Revan wandered to a display of everlilies and bent to take in their fragrance.

"_These are an expensive flower. And rare,"_ she said turning back to the other woman. The slave smiled knowingly. Revan moved along the planters, examining the other species of plants as she went. While no botanist the Jedi could name all but a few of the flowers.

With her fingers dancing over the velvet soft petals of a black-orchid Revan started to feel as though she was on display herself. She became acutely aware of the image she made. The fine dress, her hair left to fall in loose waves, a beautiful woman standing in a lush garden.

_But, to whom are you putting me on display for Motta? _

It was a question which chilled Revan, and despite the warmth of the day she shivered.

**_Carth Onasi_**

The men guarding the door to Sibba Motta's club recognized Dustil and immediately stepped aside to allow the group to pass. Carth felt uneasy they had been given such easy entrance. That wary feeling of mistrust started to gnaw at the pilot.

A protocol droid waited inside the club, greeting them with a stiff bow. There was no other person in sight. Dustil scanned the bar, Carth wondered if he was looking for the Rodian he'd mentioned on the _Raptor_.

"Greetings Mister Onasi," the droid said. "Master Motta is most looking forward to speaking with you again."

"As am I," Dustil said flatly. "Take us to him."

"Of course," the droid intoned, turning and leading the group to a service hallway. When it began going through the kitchen Dustil reached out, grabbing the machine to stop it.

"This isn't the way to Motta's office," Dustil pointed out. Carth felt his hand drifting to his hip where the weight of his blaster was a comfort. At the same time Jolee brushed against him and Carth caught the look in the old Jedi's brown eyes. Reluctantly Carth dropped his hand.

"Apologies Mister Onasi," the droid explained. "Master is finishing an important meeting. He has asked for you and your friends to wait for him in the courtyard."

Dustil looked at the others. The pair of Jedi gave the Padawan a subtle nod while Carth's instincts were screaming they were being led into a trap. There was no choice though if they were to have any hope of negotiating Revan's freedom. Again they followed the protocol droid as it led them into the back of the kitchen and down a short hallway.

A vibrant wall of green separated the service door they emerged from the full courtyard. It served to keep the Hutt's guests from suffering the presence of the staff too long. Carth felt frustrated. Motta was going to keep them waiting, as long as he could, before he would grant them an audience. There was probably no other meeting happening. He was probably watching them right now. Carth wasn't certain he could keep a reign on his patience much longer.

They came around the corner and -

Standing beneath the blossoms of a star-mist bush, pale and lovely in a dress of deep purple Revan looked at them with astonishment.

_You gave me a future._

Carth swallowed hard, frozen for a moment by his own surprise at this unexpected encounter. It didn't last long however. Quickly he crossed to her, pushing the protocol droid from his path, and reached Revan just as her knees buckled. He caught her in a crushing embrace and smiled at her.

"Carth? How? How are you here?" Revan breathed. She reached out one hand and laid it gently on his cheek.

_I want to give you a future too ... with me._

"Hello gorgeous," he said roughly. She smiled, laughing despite the tears in her eyes, and Carth thought Revan had never looked so beautiful. "I made a promise to protect you didn't I? You didn't think I was going to let that go did you?"

_I think I could love you, if you give me the chance._

Carth kissed her, and Revan eagerly returned it. She flung her arms about his shoulders and clung to him tightly. In the end Carth didn't know how much time passed. Nor did he care. Revan was again a warm, living creature in his arms and not just a cold memory.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered when their lips parted.

"Then don't leave me behind next time," he said softly before returning his mouth to hers.

**_Bastilla_**

Even though Bastilla had felt Revan's presence when they entered the private club, it was a shock to actually lay eyes on her. Briefly Bastilla thought back to that first meeting between them. Almost fearfully she had pulled the mask away from Revan expecting the face of a monster and instead seeing a woman who was as flesh and blood as she herself was.

When Carth swept Revan into his arms Bastilla felt her cheeks redden. She averted her eyes and found herself staring at a clump of everlilies as the lovers kissed. There were times, such as now, that Bastilla felt a little too much through her bond with Revan.

Jolee was grinning though, his face split nearly ear to ear as he watched the couple. Bastilla frowned at him disapprovingly. The old man ignored her though. He reached a hand and very gently laid it upon Dustil's shoulder. Bastilla turned her attention onto the Padawan and saw nothing in his face. But she felt it as much as Jolee did, anger radiating off him, rippling like an undercurrent through the Force as he watched his father embrace his Master.

**_Revan_**

Carth's arm was firmly wrapped about her bare shoulders as he escorted her back to the others. Revan smiled at Bastilla and Jolee, and felt relief to see Dustil standing between them.

"Dustil," she breathed, "How did -"

"I didn't sell T3" he said cutting her off. Revan blinked, thrown by his curt reply. "I sent him to find my father and request assistance."

"I'll admit I was a little surprised to get a message saying Dustil was your Padawan," Carth admitted and she could hear the disapproval in his tone. "It might have been nice to know that before hand."

"The important thing is you're alright," Jolee said.

"No. Dustil, you entered death matches, why?" Revan asked.

"I was going to use the money to put you into statis," Dustil said with a half shrug.

"Sibba Motta wants a contract with you now. I'm the bait to get you - "

"Oh, isn't this a happy family reunion!"

At the sound of Motta's voice booming across the courtyard Carth tightened his grip on Revan. She patted his hand and they turned to face the approaching Hutt. There was a smile on his face, but Revan saw the look in his eyes and she felt Motta's sense of triumph.

"I am so grateful that I got to take part in bringing the Onasi's together again," Motta declared. Revan looked behind the Hutt and saw four armored figures following close behind. Iridonian mercenaries the Jedi realized with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Well now Ms. Onasi - "

"She is not Ms. Onasi," Dustil said fiercely, interrupting the Hutt. For a moment Motta was surprised but then chuckled softly. "The real Ms. Onasi is dead. She died a long time ago."

Revan closed her eyes for a brief moment. Gently Carth squeezed her and she could feel his silent apology. It wasn't the time to dwell on the pain her Padawan's sharp words had wrought. For now Revan intended to keep her focus on getting Carth and Dustil out of this place as quickly and safely as she could.

"Dustil - " Carth began, an angry edge in his voice.

"You know who I am Motta," Revan said loudly. She stepped away from Carth and the others. Behind her Bastilla put a hand on Carth to keep him back. Deliberately Revan advanced on the Hutt. The mercenaries raised their weapons and Revan stopped.

"Let's drop the charade," Revan suggested icily.

"There's a hardly a point in continuing it now Master Revan," Motta said with a smirk.

_You knew Carth was here. You wanted to throw me off balance, that's what this was about. _

"Then you also know there is no way Dustil is signing a contract with you," Revan told him. Motta raised a brow. That worried her.

"I guess it just depends on what Dustil cares more about," Motta said. "The fragile health of his Jedi master. Though, perhaps he does not so much after all. But what about his father? The man who mercilessly beat another man in his own place of business. I'm sure local authorities would like to know where such an aggressive, violent man is."

Revan turned and looked at Carth. By the expression in his face, and those of Bastilla and Jolee's, she could see what the Hutt said was true and her heart sank a little. Instead of letting her disappointment show Revan gave her lover a gentle, reassuring smile.

When she had met Dustil. and shortly after realized he had no intention of returning home, it had been Revan's sworn duty to protect the only son of the man she loved. Now Sibba Motta held Dustil and Carth's lives in his hand. The Hutt had stacked this deck and was prepared to declare victory.

"I think you'll find a simple signature will make everyone's - "

"Why take the Padawan when you have the Master?"

Revan's words hung in the air. For a brief moment she felt triumph and then Motta laughed.

"My dear, you are in no condition to fight," Motta said, struggling to catch his breath.

"I am Revan," she said in a tone which silenced the courtyard. "Revanchist. Revan the Butcher. Darth Revan. The Prodigal Knight. I have led armies to victory and made worlds tremble."

**_Carth Onasi_**

It was all happening so fast. First Motta had them cornered, and Carth felt a chasm of guilt that his actions at _Varn's Palace_ were coming back to hurt them all. Then Revan was suggesting she would take Dustil's place. And in the face of Motta's condescending laughter Revan spoke from that dark place Carth thought had been erased from her.

"Revan! No!" Bastilla cried out in protest.

"One duel. An opponent, or opponents, of my choosing," Motta said quickly.

"Provided I use the weapon of my choice," Revan said.

"Of course," Motta assured her waving his hand impatiently.

"Master! Please don't - " Dustil began and was cut off by Revan.

"And my friends are free to leave this planet, whenever they want," she added.

"Oh, well now, about that," Motta said. Carth rushed to the woman he loved, his hands taking her by the shoulders. The Iridonian's moved menacingly forward a few steps. Absently Revan reached up and took one of Carth's hand within her own. She never took her eyes off the Hutt.

"I need some guarantee you'll give this fight your all," Motta continued. A dusky, purple skinned Twi'lek slave came to Motta's side, a slender box held between her hands. She extended this Motta who raised the lid and beamed at whatever lay inside.

Carth didn't recognize the object Motta held up. Behind him Bastilla hissed sharply and Jolee uttered a curse. He was momentarily confused, wondering why the ugly necklace had elicited such responses from the Jedi.

_Not a necklace. A collar. A Force restraint._

"This was a present intended for you," Motta said to Revan. He sighed then and his eyes flickered to Dustil.

"No!" Carth yelled.

"That's unnecessary!" Revan said. "You leave my Padawan out of this! I'll wear the damn collar myself."

"How impractical," Motta sighed. He handed the collar to one of his mercenaries. The man advanced on Dustil.

Revan extended one hand and the man was knocked from his feet. He flew backwards, landing in one of planters and crushing the delicate blossoms. The other mercenaries snapped their blasters up, training them on Revan. Angrily the fourth man scrambled back to his feet and picked the restraint up from the ground.

"You have one week to regain your strength," Motta said patiently. "Cutting you off from the Force will surely not help. And I really want to see you at the best of your abilities."

"It's okay," Dustil said quietly. Revan turned to him.

"Dustil, you don't know what you're saying," she said softly.

"There's no choice is there Master?" he asked.

"No, son, you don't have to do this!" Carth said. He looked at Revan and saw the defeat in her eyes. "No! There has to be some other option."

"Father, it's okay. It has to be this way," Dustil told him. Carth watched his son as the young man summoned his resolve and met the furious Iridonian.

"Take deep breaths, relax," Jolee was telling Dustil. "Don't panic."

Helplessly Carth stood beside Revan and they watched the mercenary reach out and quickly snap the collar around Dustil's neck. In a moment his son appeared to be choking, digging his nails into his throat, tugging at the restraint now locked into place.

Carth went to him, met the look of terror in his Dustil's eyes and felt cold fury rising. Jolee gave the Padawan a supporting arm, his lined face somber as Dustil clung to him.

"Win or lose Hutt, that thing comes off him at the end of the fight," Revan said.

"Provided you put your best effort into an honest duel," Motta said evenly. "Then Dustil will be free of the collar as soon as the victor is declared."

Together with Jolee, Carth helped his son from the courtyard. Dustil moved in a daze. Bastilla led the way and Revan took up their flank. No one spoke as they left the club. Though as they passed through the bar Carth noticed a Rodian watching them from the counter. Briefly their gaze met and he thought he saw sadness in the other mans large black eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**_Carth Onasi_**

Back aboard the _Raptor_ Carth watched the Jedi examine the restraint his son had been fitted with. Dustil was pale and trembling just slightly. But he did his best to remain still as his Master and the others worked. Carth looked on with concern.

"It's a reactive collar, and the lock is a unique design," Revan said after a minute.

"That slime ball of a worm might have it rigged as well, I don't think we should tamper too much with it," Jolee said. Revan frowned.

"I can't feel anything," Dustil told them with quiet urgency. His soft brown eyes were locked on Revan's face.

"The restraint is sending a signal to counter anything you try to do," Revan explained sitting beside him on the bench. "That's why you feel cut off."

"At least it's not a chemical collar," Bastilla sighed.

"Chemical?" Carth echoed. He knew very little about suppression restraints.

"Chemical collars are nasty work," Jolee said grimly.

"They use a steady injection of drugs that work on the parts of our brain sensitive to the Force," Bastilla told him. There was a hint of anger in her words. "Over time, continued exposure can reduce or permanently damage a wearers connection with the Force."

"That won't happen to Dustil will it?" Mission asked quickly.

"No," Revan said, her attention still on her Padawan.

"I can't feel you at all Master," Dustil said. There was a haunted look in his face. "You're sitting here, and I can't feel your presence."

"That's normal with the collar. Try not to push yourself too much. I know it's tempting to keep testing it, but you won't help yourself that way," Revan said.

"Have you ever worn one?" Dustil asked. Carth saw the look of hesitation on Revan's face. He found himself taking a step forward, curious to know the answer for himself.

"Yes," she finally said. Her eyes became distant and there was another moment of silence before she added, "When Malak and I were betrayed to the Emperor and revealed as Jedi, he made us wear them for a period."

"It's only for a week," Bastilla pointed out. Carth sighed. This was the first time he'd heard Revan talk of her past, well, the little she remembered of it. Bastilla's interruption was like slamming a door in his face. But Revan looked grateful for it and she sighed herself, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, a week. I'll need to train," Revan said.

"Why a week?" Mission asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why the Hutt slapped that on your son," Canderous growled. They had returned to the Raptor in a rush, tending immediately to Dustil without sharing any news. The Mandalorian, Misison and Zaalbar had waited patiently on the far side of the room.

Carth found himself exchanging looks with the Jedi and it was Jolee who cleared his throat to speak. "Motta figured he could hold Dustil's father or Revan here over his head to get the boy to sign a contract. Revan convinced him to take her instead. In a week she's going to meet whoever Motta chooses in a duel."

"_Train? Forgive me Revan, but you do not look well enough to fight,"_ Zaalbar groaned.

"I appreciate your concern my friend," Revan told him with a smile. "But there is no other way. I wasn't going to allow Dustil to enter another fight."

"I'm sorry Master Revan," Dustil said in almost a whisper. "I didn't suspect Motta would do anything like this."

"Things will be okay," Revan promised him. Carth found he didn't share his lovers confidence. "Uh, Dustil do you know where my lightsaber is?"

Suddenly Carth felt everyone was staring at him. He flushed with embarrassment. Bastilla went to a footlocker and fetched the broken weapon. She brought it to her friend who took it, a look of disbelief coming over her. Carth shifted and tried to find the right words, "Revan - "

"How did this happen?" she asked, looking first to Dustil then to Carth.

"Please, understand, when Varn said he sold you to Motta I thought I'd lost you again," Carth told her. The disappointment in those eyes hurt him more than anything Revan might have said. "It was a horrible mistake. I'm sorry Revan."

"I can fix it," she said, but he heard the doubt in her words. "There's tools on the _Hawk_speaking of which -"

"It's here in the port," Dustil said looking dazed, but he drew in a deep breath trying to focus himself. "It's kinda impounded. At least until I can pay the docking fee."

"We'll sort that out later. In the meantime I'll go to the _Hawk_ tonight to work on my lightsaber," Revan said cradling the broken hilt.

"I'll go with you, it would be nice to see her after all this time," Carth said. Revan gave him a small private smile but his son clenched his jaw and tightened his hands into fists.

**_Sibba Motta_**

A standard week wasn't going to give Motta much time to arrange a fight. There was the issue of publicity, selling tickets, lining up sponsors and a half dozen other matters he normally liked to handle himself. But Motta had Revan herself in his hands and he wanted this to be a duel that no one on Gargon would forget for a very long time.

So without hesitation Motta dropped all those other arrangements into the hands of one of his trusted lieutenants. Not without making certain the man understood his own health depended on how well they were handled.

Motta could easily secure a couple of battle droids, though the Hutt was less confident about his ability to find a rancor on short notice. Of course, there was Revan's weakened state to contend with. That troubled Motta. He would pay a visit to the medical droid who usually tended to his fighters and inquire about the Jedi's health.

With a weary sigh Motta turned his attention back to his biggest problem. Even if he couldn't find a rancor there were plenty of other dangerous, hungry things he could throw in for Revan. No, that wouldn't be a problem. What he needed was a villain for this story. There needed to be an opponent of equal skill to face the Jedi in armed combat. The audience wouldn't be satisfied watching her slaughter a bunch of animals and destroy some lot of machinery.

He decided he would send out word, very quietly, that he was looking for any fallen Jedi who would be interested in - well, Motta didn't care what motivated them. If it was a chance to prove themselves against Revan, or money, or revenge, Motta just wanted someone who could give him a damnable good show.

**_Revan_**

Following sunset she and Carth left the _Raptor_ and their friends to sneak into the impounded _Ebon Hawk_. Revan wasn't entirely confident in her ability to sneak while wearing such a distinctive dress. But the rest of her clothing was locked inside the Hawk.

"Come on, Dustil said it's on the other side of the port," Carth said.

"I don't remember any of this," Revan said shaking her head and looking curiously around the nearly empty corridor. Most of other crews docked here had gone to seek their evening meals and the nights entertainment. They saw only a handful of other people.

"He said you were really sick," Carth said. "I'll admit, I'm angry you never bothered to contact me. All these years - worrying about you and Dustil. Never knowing where either of you where!"

"I'm sorry Carth," Revan told him. "I wanted to tell you, I tried to convince him to go home to you. When he wouldn't I figured the safest place for him was with me."

"I suppose there is some truth to that," he admitted. They fell silent as they passed a group of men working overtime to sort through crates outside one of the bay doors. Revan was aware of the looks they were giving her and wished she was carrying more than a broken lightsaber. She moved a little closer to Carth who grinned at her, clearly amused by her discomfort.

"Don't even say it," she warned him while at the same time nudging the pilot so he'd put his arm around her.

"Wouldn't dream of it beautiful," Carth laughed pulling her closer.

At the door to the _Hawk's_ assigned bay a sign had been posted declaring it property of the port authorities with admittance to no one. Revan bent her attention to the security panel while Carth kept watch. The system was easy and she sliced the lock quickly, the door rolling open for them with a soft hiss.

The _Hawk_ stood dark and silent in its slip. They approached silently, and Revan allowed Carth to take the lead. Once inside he turned right and moved through to the main cabin. The lights were flickering into life around them. Carth laid a hand on the communications console and stood still for a moment. Revan watched wondering what his thoughts were. She followed when he went towards the cockpit but kept a cautious distance.

"It's been a long time," Carth said, slipping into the pilots chair. He reached out a hand to the console but let it just hover over the panel. "I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to sit here."

"The Hawk doesn't look right without her best pilot at the helm," Revan said. _How many times did I come in here just to ask you stupid questions so I could listen to you speak? Too many? Not enough? _

He stood and came to her. As Carth slipped his hands around her waist Revan swallowed back the knot in her throat. Now that they were alone she felt inexplicably nervous to be his arms again. It had been years since they had been this close, but it was one thing her thoughts frequently turned to when she'd thought of Carth Onasi.

"Carth - " she began but he cut her off with a kiss. Revan melted into him. Carth took the lead and she surrendered to him. Slowly the years apart became only an unpleasant memory as they moved together, familiar and warm and tender in each others embrace.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Despite Master Revan's advice not to push too much against the restraint, Dustil couldn't help but try it now and then. Every time it he was answered with an unpleasant void that left him feeling slightly nauseous. As a young boy, even when he didn't know what the Force was, Dustil had felt it moving around him. His mother often marveled at her boys ability to pick up new skills or quickly solve puzzles. Dustil had thought everyone felt this whisper and it wasn't until the Sith took him did he realized he was unique.

Now, sitting in the main cabin, Dustil was trying to wrap his mind around not feeling the Force. He'd tried ignoring the sensation for a little while but it didn't work. He was missing a part of himself, like the sudden loss of a limb, and that emptiness couldn't be ignored.

Mission and Zaalbar provided dinner using the _Raptor's_ synthesizers and every one, excepting Revan and Father who had gone to the _Ebon Hawk_, gathered to share a meal. Dustil mostly picked at the food. He wasn't even aware anyone was paying attention to him until Mission slid next to him. She leaned in close and nudged him gently.

"If you prefer, I could get you another ration bar," she said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, no. No thanks," he told her laying his fork down. "You know, this stuff isn't actually that bad. Much better then the _Hawk's_."

"Ug, I know right?" Mission agreed. Dustil was a little surprised until he remembered she'd traveled on the Ebon Hawk before he had. "Sometimes, I don't think Revan can taste anything. She used to say the food it put it out wasn't that bad."

"Master is used to eating some unusual things," Dustil said coming to his teachers defense. "She likes to eat with the locals. Sometimes it makes for interesting meals."

"Stuff even worse than ration bars?" Mission asked him. Dustil smiled despite himself.

"Even worse," he promised her. He looked around the room, saw everyone else was engaged in their meals or making small talk of their own. Taking a breath Dustil turned back to Mission. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Mission said. "Anything."

"Uh, how long have Father and Master Revan ... well," he began and found he wasn't sure how to phrase the question. Mission looked at him blankly then suddenly her eyes widened in understanding. A blush crept over her cheeks.

"Wow, uh," she stuttered herself. "After the Star Forge was destroyed, back on Coruscant they were living together. They make a good pair."

"Yeah, sure," Dustil said a little more coldly then he intended. Mission looked at him funny and he tried to avoid her stare.

"So you're mad they love each other?" she asked him quietly. He rolled his eyes and pushed the plate back on the table, then stood to leave. But as he walked back to his bunk the Twi'lek followed him. "Don't walk away like that. It's rude."

"I don't want to talk about this," he told her sharply.

"Revan and Carth deserve to be happy," Mission said. "And you should be happy your dad isn't alone."

"I don't need him replacing my mother," Dustil said.

"Wow, that's really selfish," Mission said folding her arms over her chest. "If one of my parents were still alive, I'd want them to find someone else. Because then I would know they weren't alone in the galaxy and there was someone who wanted to make them happy."

"You don't understand."

"Don't I? I'd rather have one living parent who could still be happy then two dead ones!"

With that Mission turned away, her head tails shaking angrily as she stalked out of the room. Dustil almost called for her to stop but hesitated. He sank onto his bunk and the silence washed over him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_Carth Onasi_**

Somehow they made it back to one of the ships dormitories and fell together into the first bunk. It was narrow but neither of them objected. The small bed with its thin mattress was better then the floor of the cockpit. And they had never enjoyed so much privacy on the _Ebon Hawk_.

Drunk on the excitement of their reunion they lay awake making small talk. Carth filled her in about current events back home. Revan, her head resting on his bare chest, told him about Dustil's training. He listened as she talked of his son and playing absently with her hair.

"He needs to go to the temple on Coruscant," she sighed. Softly her index finger tapped his chest. Revan added, "He's a good fighter, but he would do well to study under someone else for a while. There's theory and history as well. Dustil can recite the Code but to get his knighthood he'll need those other things."

"It's hard to adjust to the idea of having a son who is going to be a Jedi knight," Carth admitted.

"He's an exceptional young man," Revan said. She kissed his chest and added, "Just like his father."

"About that, did you ever mention our relationship to him?" Carth asked with apprehension.

"No," she said twisting around in bed to look into his eyes. Carth pushed the hair back from her face and saw mild alarm in her gaze. "It just, didn't feel right. Is that why he acted that way earlier when Motta called me - You told him?"

Carth shook his head. "He figured it out on his own. I guess there wasn't any way to keep it from him once I got here."

"I'm sorry Carth," Revan sighed laying her cheek back on his chest. Her slender arms wrapped tightly about him. "The last thing I want is to be a source of tension between you."

"He'll come around," Carth assured her with a gentle squeeze. _I hope._ "Are you certain that Force restraint won't do any lasting damage?"

"Yes. It's uncomfortable, but that's about all," Revan said. She tensed against him and Carth resisted asking about her own experience with the collar. But after a moment Revan spoke and her voice was small and sad. "The worst of it for me was being alone, cut off from the Force, and no way to know what the Sith were doing to Malak."

The pilot wrapped her in a fierce embrace, grateful she had finally shared something and at the same time dismayed by her grief. Revan remained tense at first, then relaxed and pressed her body tightly against his. Carth had nothing to say to ease her pain. For now he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. But she didn't want words for comfort. Revan reached for him, her hands and kisses insistent.

Carth wasn't sure how long he slept following that, but he woke with a start to an empty room. In a panic he sat up quickly, Revan's name on his lips, then spotted his boots and clothes standing on top of a footlocker and smiled. She must have fetched their clothing from the cockpit while he slept.

Rubbing a palm over the stubble on his cheek Carth stood and grabbed his clothes. Everything was there with the exception of his shirt. He slipped his pants on, then his boots and wandered out of the dormitory with his jacket in one hand.

Approaching the cargo hold he found Revan where he expected her to be and wearing the missing shirt. She bent over the workbench with her lightsaber in pieces on the surface. Absorbed in the task Revan didn't notice him observing her. Quietly he left her to work and went to the synthesizers.

The coffee the machine produced was overly bitter. Carth grimaced at the taste but didn't pour it away. He was a military man and had made do with worse. And the_Hawk's_ coffee was familiar to him. Revan would always appear in the cockpit, a cup hand, just as he started to feel tired. Now bringing her a cup he returned to the hold. She was just beginning to reassemble the hilt when he joined her.

"Any luck?" Carth asked kissing her cheek.

"One of the crystals was dislodged. Another cracked, thankfully I had a spare," Revan said.

"I guess I should be glad I didn't turn it on by mistake," Carth said, happy to hear the good news. Revan looked at him with a smile.

"You wouldn't be able to turn either of my blades on. The switch is inside, you have to be Force sensitive to move it," she explained. Holding the blade Revan stood and exhaled somewhat nervously. The lightsaber ignited with a sharp hiss and hummed into life. Carth stared at the green glow and was flooded with relief. Revan swung it once, then again, and satisfied with the repair switched it off.

"We should probably get back to the others while its still early," Carth suggested. He pointed to his shirt as Revan was taking a drink. "But I'm going to have to take that back beautiful."

She gave him an arched look and in a smooth motion stripped the shirt off. Grinning she tossed to him and he snatched it from the air with one hand. Carth smiled but he finally saw how frail she had become. The soft curve of her limbs had been replaced by the sharp angular protrusion of bones. He could nearly count her ribs. Worry twisted his expression into a frown.

"Revan, are you sure you're going to be able to fight in a week?" Carth asked pulling the shirt over his head. "Maybe one of the others - "

"Carth, I'll be fine. Motta isn't going to accept a substitute anyways," Revan said with an edge to her voice. She sighed and shrugged, the anger gone as quickly as it had appeared. Apologetically Revan turned to him. "I wasn't going to let Dustil risk his life again. And Motta sure as hell wouldn't have hesitated to hand you over to the authorities. I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. Besides, how bad can it be?"

**_Sibba Motta_**

"Just the one terentatek?" Sibba Motta asked the scowling man on the view screen.

"Of course just one! Do you have any idea how difficult just one is?" he exploded at the Hutt. Motta had reached out to one of Gargon's wealthier businessmen who was reputed to have a private collection of exotic beasts. He'd hoped to get his hands on a pair of the Force sensitive terentateks but it was turning out to be harder then he thought.

"These aren't little rancors here," the man was saying. "Did you know terentateks are venomous? I've lost a dozen slaves to this thing."

"Slaves are replaceable," Motta said dismissively waving one hand. "If you're willing to rent the terentatek, at a reasonable price, I'd happily give you a top sponsorship."

"You know it will kill your fighter," the other man said. The Hutt could tell he was starting to give in. "It won't even last a minute. People will be furious, and you won't get a refund from me."

"Let me worry about that."

On the view screen the man regarded the Hutt with sudden suspicion.

"I heard that Mysterious Stranger fellow was a Force adept," the man said, his thin face wrinkling as he tried to pull the secret from Motta. "Are you going to pit him against the beast?"

"Not him," Motta said. His mouth curved into a grin. "I have his teacher, Revan herself."

**_Bastila Shan_**

Canderous approached with concern worn on his grizzled face. Bastila set aside her datapad surprised to see anyone else awake so early. He took a seat on the bench opposite her own.

"I'm worried about Revan," the Mandalorian said with no other greeting. She had become accustomed to Canderous jumping straight to what was on his mind. It was something of a relief compared to the political speak of the Republic and the hushed secrets of the Council.

"So am I," Bastila said. "But, what are we to do?"

"I want to take her place," Canderous said. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "It would be an honor to fight in Revan's stead."

"I considered it myself," Bastila confessed. She sighed and shook her head sadly. "It is highly unlikely Sibba Motta would grant such a thing. I can only hope Revan knows what she has agreed to."

"You saw how she looks," Canderous said. "We're not talking blasters here, but hand to hand combat. You know she's not ready for that. It's going to take more then a week to get back into fighting condition."

"For a normal person," Bastila said. She smiled, "But Revan has the Force. There is Jolee and myself as well, together we can help her gain back some of her strength."

"If you say the Force will be enough, I'll accept that," Canderous said. She thought he sounded like he was admitting defeat. "But do you trust this Hutt to hold up his end of the bargain?"

That had been weighing on her thoughts. Bastila had sensed Motta's deception and it ran deep. She couldn't even begin to guess the ways in which he would conceive to lure them into a trap. The thought showed on her face and Canderous grunted. He sat back, draping his arms over the back of the bench.

"I'm glad to see you aren't as naive as I figured you for," Canderous said. She looked sharply at him but saw his smile. The glint in his blue eyes suggested the Mandalorian was only teasing her.

Without knowing why Bastila found she was blushing. "Well, what do you propose then?"

**_Pulla Vaga_**

Pulla Vaga didn't question the orders to oversee the delivery of some droids to the arena. He'd kept his opinion to himself and showed up at the appointed hour.

Instead of an empty stadium Vaga looked on in amazement as a small army of workers went about making changes and upgrades. He was most curious by the work carried out on the old cages. Pausing to watch a new set of doors being fitted the Rodian wondered why Sibba Motta was planning to reintroduce animals into the matches.

It hadn't surprised him to see the Deadman being carried out with a Force restraint around his neck. Vaga was no stranger to the Hutt's deception. He only hoped Deadman was up to whatever challenge awaited.

Turning away from the scene Vaga made his way to the loading area where a bored looking human waited for him.

"About time," he said laying eyes on Vaga. "I hope you understand Basic because I'm not hanging around, I have other deliveries."

"Pulla Vaga understand," Vaga said crossly. He wished more humans were like Deadman.

"There's three of the Mark Fours," the delivery man said, pointing to a cluster of large shipping crates. "They were all outfitted last minute with the shields Motta requested. I suggest you test the shields before you send them into battle. Damn techs were a little pissed being told to work late."

Vaga took the datapad the human was holding out, added his signature to it and passed it back. His luminous black eyes were locked on the crates. Retrofitting the arena cages, and three battle droids, Vaga had a bad feeling developing in his chest.

"_Deadman, I think Sibba Motta wants to give the audience your death," _he said softly to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**_Revan_**

They were spotted emerging from the out of bounds docking bay by a lone security guard. Beside her Carth tensed, preparing for a fight, as the uniformed guard began shouting at them. Calmly Revan raised one hand and passed it in a subtle wave. The guards flushed face went slack as Revan used the Force to manipulate his thoughts.

"We weren't inside the bay," Revan said.

"You weren't inside the bay," the guard repeated in a hollow voice.

"We were lost, you gave us directions," Revan continued.

"I gave you directions," the guard said with confidence. He blinked at them, coming back to his senses as Revan lowered her hand. "You sure you know the way now, back to uh - "

"Our ship?" Carth provided when the guard struggled to remember where was supposed to have given them directions to. He smiled at the guard. "Yes, thank you sir. We won't get lost again."

"Did I ever mention how handy you were to have around?" Carth asked when they were several yards from the guard.

"Once or twice," Revan said. They continued in silence, their footsteps echoing in the empty corridors of the port. After a while she noticed a frown on Carth's face. Before she could ask him what was troubling him, he grabbed her arm and stopped her walking.

"Have you ever done that to me?" he asked her. "That mind trick you did back there, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Oh, I don't really recall," Revan began, feigning a look of puzzlement.

"Come on Revan, it's not funny," Carth said. His brown eyes narrowed in a scowl and Revan had to bite her cheek sharply to keep from laughing. "You Jedi are handful enough without screwing with a mans mind."

"No, Carth! I have never used the Force against you like that," Revan said in exasperation. She shrugged adding, "Though if I knew I could do it back on Taris maybe you wouldn't have spent all that time glaring at me when my back was turned."

"I wasn't glaring gorgeous, at least not all the time," Carth said, cracking a grin. "It made for a pleasant view when we were crawling through those sewers in the Undercity."

"Your son might actually be more mature than you," Revan said, rolling her eyes. They fell into step together. "Dustil has helped me broker peace between warring tribes. His father ogles my ass while I save the galaxy."

"Whoa now, I think I had a hand in saving the galaxy as well. You didn't do it alone. It's just that I found time to appreciate the view," Carth told her.

It was so much like old times. Carth with his charm and humor was as endearing to her now as he had been, well maybe not on Taris, possibly Dantooine when he began trusting her more. Revan couldn't deny how much she had missed him. But there was a greater danger at hand then she or Malak had ever posed to the Republic. _It's going to be even harder to leave when this duel is over._

There were more people filling the hall the closer they got to their ship. It wasn't yet dawn but the port was quickly coming to life. The _Raptor_ quietly sat in her dock, and Revan glanced at the sky overhead as they approached. The night was turning to the color of steel and all but the moon had been erased by the light. She would breath a deep sigh of relief when they could leave this place behind. Revan let her mind drift towards the approaching duel as they moved quietly up the loading bay ramp. But there was an urgent whisper cutting through those thoughts, a hiss of imminent danger she had been trained not to ignore.

Before she was aware of making the decision, Revan grabbed Carth and pushed him to the ground. Carth didn't fight, he was a soldier and knew better than to ask where when someone shouted for cover. She ducked herself though barely in time as a blade went whistling a little too closely by her right ear.

"HAH!"

Revan swung an arm out, her fingers curling around the grip of a double bladed sword. She yanked hard and nearly pulled Jolee Bindo from his feet.

"Have you lost your mind old man?" she shouted. Jolee was grinning at her. She bent to offer Carth a hand, but found she was too winded to help him up.

"Not just yet," Jolee said. He ended up helping Carth to his feet, though the pilot was glaring at him.

"You could have hurt someone," Revan said sharply. _Carth, you almost hurt Carth you crazy old man!_ She paused to catch her breath and leaned against the bulkhead. The exertions of the previous night and her reduced health were catching up. Carth and Jolee reached out to steady her.

"I'm testing your reflexes," Jolee said. He wagged a finger. "You should have felt me lurking there before you even saw the ship. Very sloppy Revan."

Bastila and Canderous met them as they came into the common area. Revan caught the look shared between them. It was brief, but they seemed to agree on something with that silent exchange. They made an unlikely pair colluding together and Revan wasn't sure if she worry or not about it.

"Did you fix your blade?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, it was a cracked crystal. I've done it myself before," Revan said with a shrug. She reached up and slipped the heavy brown robe from her shoulders. The familiar feel of the Jedi robes was a comfort compared to the frivolity of yesterday's dress. She'd left it balled up on the flight deck where Carth had dropped it the previous night.

"How is Dustil?" Carth asked.

"Sleeping for the moment. I think it might be a good idea to keep him busy the next few days," Jolee said. "If his mind and hands are busy he won't have too much time to dwell on the effects of the collar."

"What do you suggest he does then?" Bastila asked looking to Revan. As his teacher, she was the most suited to answer the question.

"Some theory exercises, Bastilla I think you'd be a good candidate for that. Jolee you can provide a few history lessons," Revan responded in a clinical voice. "Canderous, we could always do with a clean arsenal. Have him help clean the weapons. And, where is Zaalbar? No matter. When he's back, Dustil can report to him for some impromptu lessons in building grenades. That should keep him busy over the next couple of days."

Just as she was finishing Mission came running into the room, Zaalbar close behind her. There was a look of excitement in her eyes which alarmed Revan.

"Oh, this is big guys! You aren't gonna believe it!" she called to them.

"What is it Mission?" Carth asked the young Twi'lek. She shook her head, stopping to catch her breath.

"Uh uh, you have to see this for yourselves," Mission told them.

"_I'm sorry Revan, but she's right. You should look for yourself," _Zaalbar added.

**_Sibba Motta_**

On very little sleep the Hutt found himself rising early and seeking out the medical droid. There was a lot riding on the health of Revan and he wanted to ensure his newest fighter was well enough for this challenge. Now that there were some wealthy, and powerful, sponsors Motta felt keen to ensure nothing was overlooked.

"The patient known as Revan is Force adapt," the droid told him. Motta sighed. "She should recover quickly taking into consideration Force users often heal faster than non-users. However, a most interesting viral infection was isolated from her blood. There are no other existing samples of the virus in current records."

"A new virus?" Motta asked as his curiosity was peeked by the news.

"Yes. Initial tests seem to indicate this virus has an affinity for Force users," the droid replied. "As the patients records indicate, the virus may be particularly damaging to Force sensitive individuals."

"Do we know anything about how she caught this disease? Where?" Motta asked.

"That information was not available from the patient," the droid said. Motta narrowed his eyes and considered this. If the infamous Revan could be brought to the brink of death by this virus the Hutt wondered what it might do the average Jedi. Such a virus might be considered valuable. Possibly by people who would otherwise be at a disadvantage against those capable of wielding the Force.

"You do still have the sample of the virus?" Motta asked quickly. The droid nodded and he gave a small sigh.

"Prepare a smaller sample for shipment," Motta said. He returned to his office, the duel momentarily forgotten, and went through all the possible contacts who would be interested in the virus. One stood out the most. Even if this woman didn't have the deepest pockets, the company she worked for certainly did.

Snapping his fingers to catch the protocol droids attention Motta handed a datapad off to it. "See that Doctor Dahmasa Khaar with Czerka receives this information. Add a note that if she's interested in getting her hands on a sample she just needs to provide the credits."

**_Carth Onasi_**

"Anyone else think Motta may be taking this too far?" Carth asked. No one answered. They were all standing just outside the port building where during the night someone had hung a large poster. There were several actually, and Carth could look in any direction and see even more.

It was a promotional poster, a dramatic scene of fiery battle across the bottom and Revan's image imposed above it. _No, the mask, that's not really who Revan is._ But it was the only face most people could associate with Revan.

"Jokes on him," she said at last. "I don't even know where it is."

"Well then, it's not important is it? If you don't have it, you can't wear it. Besides I hardly think its appropriate," Bastila said. Carth glanced at her to see her folding her arms uncomfortably across her chest. There was a wary, almost guilty look in her brown eyes. None of the others had appeared to notice it. Carth didn't point it out, but he certainly wasn't going to forget.

"Hey Revan, why did you wear that creepy mask?" Mission asked.

"I don't know," the Jedi confessed. She tapped her head with a wry smile. "Must be the memory loss."

"It was a symbol," Carth said. Revan turned to him curiously, so did Mission. "During the Mandalorian Wars, when things were, well, pretty desperate Revan showed up out of no where. She - you, were so inspiring, leading us to victory after victory. With that mask, you were a symbol, an icon of everything we were fighting for."

"That's when the Clans finally found a worthy foe," Canderous said. Revan was slipping her hand into Carth's, their fingers weaving together.

She was examining the poster again when he leaned in close. Carth whispered softly, "Think we can hang one up in the Hawk?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Dustil slept poorly, and he awoke not knowing if it was the effects collar or the way he'd snapped at Mission the night before which had troubled his sleep. He stretched and yawned before pulling himself out of bed. The dormitory was empty and he could hear the chatter of his fathers friends from the main cabin.

"Morning Dustil!" his father called as he ambled into the room. Seven sets of eyes turned to him. One of his hands strayed to the restraint the Hutt had fit him with. But his grumbling stomach out voiced any sense of embarrassment.

With his father making room at the table, Dustil slid into the open seat. The old man, Jolee was scooping a large serving of eggs onto an empty plate which he handed to the Padawan. Accepting it gratefully Dustil tucked into the meal with relish. He was aware Carth would stop and occasionally watch him. It was uncomfortable, but Dustil realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd shared a meal with the man.

"Dustil, I was speaking with Zaalbar and he offered to show you how to build a basic concussion grenade," Revan said. She was seated at the opposite side of the table. Mission was beside her and Dustil caught the Twi'lek sneaking a glance at him. But the moment their eyes met she turned away.

"That would be great," Dustil acknowledged forcing a mouthful of food down his throat. Then looking at Zaalbar he addressed the Wookie in Shyriiwook. "_I am honored you will share this knowledge with me."_

"Wait a minute," Carth said. He laid a hand on Dustil's forearm. "When did you learn Wookiespeak?"

"Master Revan," Dustil told him, and the others who were looking at him with some astonishment. Mission was looking at him with wonder and he flashed her a quick smile. He reached for the coffee adding, "Before we went to Kashyyyk, she and HK started training me."

"When did you go back to Kashyyyk? And just what were you doing there?" Jolee asked turning to Revan.

"Nearly two years ago," Revan shrugged. Dustil saw the faces of those around him and swallowed, fearing he had said more then he should have. Only Canderous seemed unconcerned with any of it. "And, if you must know, I was dismantling the Star Maps."

"You have been dismantling the Star Maps?" Bastila asked sharply.

"No, I have dismantled the Star Maps. The ones I know about anyway," Revan said then sipped at her coffee.

"I don't see the problem," Mission said. "Bastila, you said they were artifacts of the Dark Side. Isn't it a good thing they're gone?"

"I cannot imagine what the Council will say about this," Bastila said shaking her head. She laid aside her fork.

"If the Star Forge was destroyed, does it matter what happens to the Star Maps?" Carth asked.

"The Rakata are still there on Lehon and I spoke to them about this," Revan said. "We both came to the agreement the Star Maps and their technology should be purged from the galaxy. Though, I was going to destroy them anyways. They were powerful relics of a cruel empire built on the Dark Side and had to be erased from the galaxy."

When she was finished speaking Revan stood and stepped away from the table. Dustil watched her for a moment then looked at his father. Carth attempted a reassuring smile but all he felt was the sinking worry he'd gotten Revan and himself into trouble.

"So whatever happened to HK? I was always fond of the droids enthusiasm for battle," Canderous asked.

"I'm not certain to be honest, he was with us for a long while when Revan said she needed him to do reconnaissance," Dustil replied hoping this wasn't going to cause any further trouble. "Frankly, I was getting a little tired of it referring to me as 'meatbag' all the time."

"Did she say where she was sending it?" Carth asked in a low voice. Dustil shook his head. Even if he did know, he decided he would speak with Revan before talking any further of their time together. Without saying anything more Bastila rose and went after Revan. Dustil frowned and pushed the food around his plate, his appetite suddenly vanished. He'd always assumed others knew what his teacher was doing in the Outer Rim. But her friends surprise at the destruction of the Star Maps was evidence they hadn't. That troubled him.

"I'm sure Revan had good cause to send HK wherever she did," Canderous said, his heavy tone cutting through the awkward silence. "But it wouldn't hurt to have his firepower here, just in case that worm tries to double cross us."

**_Bastila Shan_**

Revan had gone to the cargo hold. While nearly empty it would serve as a quiet place to mediate and exercise her abilities the next few days. Bastila found her kneeling on the floor, her face serene but her emotions betrayed by their bond.

"You didn't come out here just to dismantle the Star Maps," Bastila said stopping in the doorway. Revan kept silent. "What do you expect to find out here?"

"Answers," Revan said opening her eyes to look at her friend.

"Carth said you were having nightmares before you left Coruscant," Bastila said, leaving the end of the statement hanging. But Revan had closed her eyes again and offered no answer. "Why didn't you come to me? You could have shared them, if you had given me a chance I would have helped!"

Revan remained silent a moment longer, then her shoulders slumped and she exhaled turning her face upwards. She turned her gaze to Bastila, who saw and felt, Revan's fear.

"Every night I close my eyes and I see some of horrible things I did as a Sith, or I see - something else. Something darker and far more evil then Malak or myself ever were. And I know that darkness is real, it's close, and it is just waiting to sweep over the galaxy," Revan said.

"The Emperor?"

Revan nodded unhappily. "I can't recall anything more specific then that."

"This is something the Council should have been told about," Bastilla said.

"Please, Bastila, if I'm going to face this fight in a few days I cannot afford these thoughts."

Without a word Bastila knelt beside her friend. Together they closed their eyes and sought to still their thoughts.

**_Pulla Vaga_**

Normally Vaga would pay no attention to his employers conversations. It wasn't always smart to know too much about Sibba Motta's business dealings. There wasn't often the opportunity either, the Hutt didn't usually conduct business in the club. On these occasions it usually was about issuing new bounties or paying out on old ones. Today Vaga was keen to hear every detail. So he made a big effort restocking and cleaning the bar which allowed him to overhear a fair amount.

With surprise he'd learned Deadman was not the intended target of these preparations, but apparently a Jedi by the name of Revan. Vaga knew the name, he recognized the mask on Motta's posters. Though the bartender wasn't certain how Revan and Deadman were linked he knew there had to be some connection. He remembered Deadman being rushed out of the club the day before by a group of strangers.

While Motta had Revan, he was lacking an opponent to face her. Droids and beasts would not satisfy the spectators of Gargon. For a successful fight Motta had to find someone of equal skill to combat Revan.

That morning Vaga saw two fighters come in to request the honor. Their interviews had been brief, Vaga paid little attention knowing neither would make the cut. The first accepted the rejection well. The second man erupted with fury. It had taken one of Motta's newest guards, the Iridonian mercenaries, to drag the man from the building.

"Are there no fallen Jedi?" Motta demanded wearily of his lieutenant.

"Apologies sir, we've sent out word and had our men scouring all the local places, we haven't found anything," the man said nervously.

"Let us fight her," the Iridonian's leader said. Motta eyed the armored figure.

"Four against one," Motta mused, his stubby arms folding together. "Would that seem sporting?"

"We'll be sporting about it," the leader replied. "Besides Motta, I'm getting tired of the petty trash you keep asking us to deal with. You hired us to bring you a Jedi and sent us after a corpse. Let her face us, we would welcome the challenge."

"How many of those Mark Four droids did we get?" Motta asked.

"Uh, three. With energy shields," the lieutenant supplied.

"There's the terentatek as well," Motta said to himself. Vaga froze hearing that. He forced himself to get over the shock and keep working. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. All eyes were on Motta though as he talked himself into the Iridonian's suggestion. "I suppose we can open with you four and when, or if, Revan defeats your lot we can release the terentatek after. At the least the crowds will get to watch it eat."

Vaga replaced a nearly empty bottle of spirits with a full one, his hands shaking lightly. It seemed to him, Sibba Motta was going to throw this Jedi everything he could get his hands on. He wondered where he could find Deadman. It would only be fair Vaga thought that Deadman could warn her.

**_Sibba Motta_**

The protocol droid informed him quietly that a certain Doctor Khaar from Czerka Corp was waiting to speak with him. The Hutt dismissed his lieutenant but not before advising him to follow up on the armor that had been commissioned for the match. It would be a duplicate of the familiar black and red battle armor, complete with a replica of the mask Revan had worn as Jedi and Sith. Motta wanted the crowd to know it was Revan they were watching. And they would expect nothing less then the mask and armor.

He left the club, taking his private elevator to the third floor office where the more private matters were handled. If Doctor Khaar was contacting him so soon, Motta hoped it was with good news. The medical droid could have been wrong about the unfamiliar virus. But something, an instinct the Hutt had when it came to making money, told him it was no mistake.

"Hello Doctor Khaar," Motta said coming to the private subspace radio.

"Where did you find the virus?" she asked ignoring the pleasantries. There was an intensity to her voice which validated Motta's suspicions.

"I take it you would be interested in obtaining a sample?" Motta chuckled.

"Of course we would," Khaar said. "I showed the data you sent me to my supervisor and, well, lets just say that Czerka isn't interested in bargaining. We will gladly pay whatever you ask for - provided you destroy any remaining samples after we take receipt of our property."

That left Motta speechless. He'd expected interest, but not such a generous offer. Czerka and Khaar were more eager to get ahold of the virus then he'd anticipated. Motta realized now he could make more on this deal then the tickets sales and sponsorship money of the upcoming duel.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Doctor Khaar," Motta said after a moment. "I'll be certain to destroy the remainder, and your sample will be sent immediately by private courier. Now, about my price."

**_Mission Vao_**

There wasn't much for her to do, and Mission was getting bored playing Pazaak by herself. She and Zaalbar had gone out exploring that morning but they'd been discouraged from doing it again. And she understood the reason Carth has given her. The last thing they needed was for Sibba Motta to kidnap anyone else. But Mission didn't really think it would happen, and besides she was a fast runner. She respected Carth's advice though and kept herself confined to the _Raptor_ and the docking bay itself.

It seemed everyone but Mission had something to do. The three Jedi masters were ensconced in the cargo hold. Zaalbar was in the crew cabin with Dustil and the pair were carefully assembling a series of grenades. Mission, still angry over Dustil's selfish remarks, was avoiding him. Even Canderous and Carth were passing the time with small talk in the cockpit.

So she went outside and paced around the ship for a while. The day had been a long one and Mission was glad to see the sun finally sinking into the far horizon. Then she realized there would be a few more days exactly like this. Only the young Twi'lek had nothing to occupy her time.

Beyond the port doors was a world waiting for her to explore it. Mission kept looking at the sealed doors, temptation pulling her attention back again and again. She had promised Carth to keep within the docking bay but it was also because of her they knew about those posters Motta had put up in the night. There could be all sorts of information Mission could uncover for her friends.

She had just about reasoned herself out of her promise to Carth when the bay doors opened as if reading her thoughts. Mission was startled then bit her lip in guilt. A small nervous looking Rodian hesitated at the entry.

"Hello," Mission called. If this was one of Motta's enforcers he certainly looked out of place she thought. The Rodian glanced over his shoulder and hurried inside. He didn't acknowledge Mission until he'd closed the door behind himself. Mission took a few steps forward, "What do you want?"

"Pulla Vaga looking for Dea - Dustil Onasi. He told Dustil Onasi is here," the Rodian said nervously.

"Uh, sure," Mission said. She remembered Dustil had pointed out the Rodian in the security footage. Dustil had said the guy might an ally to them. "Wait here. I'll get him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**_Carth Onasi_**

"Let me be sure I have this right," Revan said looking at Pulla Vaga. "Sibba Motta has four Iridonian mercs, three Mark Four battle droids, and one terentatek. And he plans to have me fight all of them?"

"Yes," Vaga said, bobbing his chin. He'd been invited aboard the _Raptor_ by Dustil, whom the Rodian insisted on calling Deadman. Carth was struggling with that. But his son didn't seem bothered by it. Carth hated it but kept quiet. Pulla Vaga was doing them a favor, at risk to himself, to share this news.

"And I thought this was going to be a difficult fight," Revan muttered, shifting in her seat.

"He can't do this," Carth said. "There has to be something in the rules - "

"Sibba Motta make rules. Sibba Motta do what he want," Vaga said sadly.

"Thank you Pulla Vaga," Revan said smoothly cutting off any further words of protest from Carth or the others. She leaned closer to the bartender. "This is helpful information. But, why tell us? Motta is your employer, surely he'll be angry if he finds out."

"Pulla Vaga have son. He borrowed money could not repay, so Hutt make son fight in duel," the Rodian told her. Carth blinked, surprised and saddened by this. "Son die like many others. Sibba Motta not happy so make Pulla Vaga work to repay debt."

"I'm, sorry to hear that," Carth found himself saying. For years he'd believed Dustil had been just one more casualty of the Sith. He knew Pulla Vaga's grief more intimately then anyone else in the room. A frown twisted the corners of his mouth down. "No father should have to experience that."

"But Pulla Vaga help Deadman's friend," the Rodian said. "Pulla Vaga build droids once. Energy shields work only minute then off."

"Brilliant," Revan beamed.

"It's getting late," Dustil pointed out. "The bar will be opening soon won't it? Vaga I don't want anyone to miss you."

"Pulla Vaga fast, Deadman don't worry," Vaga said. He stood and Dustil rose as well, prepared to escort his friend back to the port. The Rodian paused and looked at Revan. "Don't fight. Leave. No honor in this. Sibba Motta only want you die for crowds."

"I have no choice Vaga. But you have helped me, for that I thank you," Revan said with a brief bow.

"Revan, you can't enter that fight," Carth said when his son had led Vaga from the ship.

"This is Revan we're talking about Carth," Canderous said, waving his hand to indicate the Jedi herself. "She's faced battles with far worse odds then this."

"And she hardly ever faced them by herself, and never in such - Revan, please, you aren't fully back on your feet," Carth said turning to address the woman he loved. She went to him but he backed away shaking his head. He didn't want to be convinced this was okay.

"For Dustil, I must," she said softly.

Just in time Carth stopped the words from leaving his mouth. Would it really be so horrible if he couldn't use the Force? It was a horrible thought, and Carth knew it was out of misplaced anger.

"There is my battle meditation," Bastila said.

"And you're underestimating the Force," Jolee told Carth. "We heal fast. And there's both myself and Bastila to focus on Revan's healing. By the end of the week she'll be good as new."

"No one is as strong as Revan. She defeated Darth Malak! Come on Carth, don't give up on her now," Mission implored him.

Carth looked around the room and saw he was alone. Instead of searching for an escape, everyone seemed ready to throw Revan into a desperate battle. And they wanted him to cheer her on.

"I can't believe this," Carth breathed, his shoulders bunching beneath his jacket. "He's setting you up against impossible odds. And you, you're just going to accept it? You're all going to let Revan do this?"

Without waiting for a response Carth shouldered his way past Revan and stalked towards the cockpit.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Dustil returned to the ship and sought his teacher. He found her talking softly with Jolee in the small room reserved for first aid treatment. Standing in the doorway Dustil cleared his throat, his hands behind his back. In the beginning of his apprenticeship to Revan he had often been overly formal. Despite her complaints it was a habit he found difficult to break. The politeness had been deeply ingrained in him from years living at the Sith academy.

"May I have a word in private Master Revan?"

"Of course Dustil," Revan said exchanging a look with Jolee. The old man smiled and swept past the Padawan without a word. Dustil had hoped being alone would make his task easier. But Revan was looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," Dustil said nearly rushing the words out. "This is all my fault, you wouldn't have to fight if I hadn't gone to Motta."

"It can be difficult to foresee another's deceptions when we are under stress. And you were undoubtably under a great deal of stress, nor in my condition was I capable of providing you with the appropriate counsel," Revan said.

"I do not know if I can accept that. You have always taught me violence was a last resort, and I fought and killed for money," Dustil argued. "Like something a Sith would do!"

Revan pulled back a bit, as though he had struck her.

"No, you know better Dustil. We both know a Sith would kill just because they could, simply for the pleasure of it," Revan said. "Not to help ease the suffering of another."

"Still, I've put you in greater danger," Dustil said hanging his head. The collar pressed uncomfortably close and he was forced to lift his chin to relieve it. Though Revan was content to forgive him, Dustil found he didn't want it. He wanted her to be as disappointed with him as he felt himself.

"Oh, Dustil, not you too?" she sighed. It was a perplexing statement but Revan offered no clarity. Instead she went on to tell him, "Only the terentatek truly concerns me. And I killed two of them in the tomb of Naga Sadow without help."

"Two?"

Revan smiled and nodded. "Yes, two. Now it's my turn. I've been speaking with Jolee and Bastila. They have agreed to speak on your behalf to the Jedi Council when, all of this is finished. It is my intention to see you complete your studies under another Master of the Order."

"But - "

She held up a slender hand to quiet him.

"There are many from whom you may gain knowledge, if you give them the chance. Even I studied under the guidance of different Masters - Kae, Zhar, Dorak," Revan said. Dustil nodded and found himself trying to feel her thoughts through the Force. The collar blocked his efforts and Dustil was left feeling numb.

"Why not speak with the Council yourself Master Revan?"

"Hmm ... The Council and I have not always shared the same opinions. The input of Bastila and Jolee will be - helpful. Is there anything else?"

Dustil shook his head and turned to leave. But Revan's soft voice stopped him.

"Dustil, I wanted to talk about - " she broke off. He was surprised to see her blushing and it gave him an idea what Revan was trying to address. Relief flooded him when she offered a dismissive wave. With a heavy sigh Revan added, "Never mind Dustil. Goodnight."

**_Carth Onasi_**

It was Revan who finally came to him. He'd sat alone in the cockpit, turning the situation over his thoughts for an hour. No other solution sprang to mind and he felt helpless with frustration for it.

Carth ignored at her at first, even when she went to her knees beside his chair. But Revan would not be so easily discouraged. That was something he'd learned about her a long time ago. He loved and hated this about her at the same time. Because of Revan's stubborn persistence Carth had told her things he'd never spoken of to another soul. Telos, Morgana, Dustil, Saul. Often he divulged these secrets out of sheer irritation and the hope she'd finally leave him in peace. Somehow, in telling her, Carth had also given Revan his trust.

"There isn't any way out of this, I know that. I just think we should at least try to find one," he said.

"Why can't you have faith in me? You've seen me in battle before," Revan said.

"Dammit, that's not fair. Of course I have faith in you, I just don't want to see you hurt, or worse, for the entertainment of some Hutt!"

"Carth, I went to war barely out of my teens. I think I can handle this contest without great difficulty. But it would be easier with your support."

He sighed. Revan had to fight, and it be no help to take his anger at Motta out on her. Taking her hands Carth pulled her up then into his lap. She settled into his arms and leaned against him.

"Can you at least promise me you'll win?"

"I promise I'll try."

"That's not the same thing."

"I know. But it's the best I can do for now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**_Revan_**

Two standard days passed without event. During the hours of daylight Revan alternated between meditation and sparring with either of the Jedi or Canderous. In the evenings Carth convinced her to sneak out to the _Ebon Hawk_ where they spent the night in each others arms. They would return to the _Raptor_ before dawn while their friends slept.

Revan knew she was treading dangerous ground with Carth. Each moment alone with him was going to make it more difficult to leave him again. That he had been reunited with Dustil was a great comfort. At least she could tell herself Carth would not be alone when the others returned to Coruscant.

And now that Dustil's apprenticeship with her was coming to an end she meant to resume her pursuit of the Emperor. The Star Maps had been a small diversion. They had found other people, or had been found by others in need, along the way. Together with her Padawan they had helped those unable to fend for themselves. But the darkness was always there, always waiting in her dreams. Revan could sense it, a tangled web with the Emperor sitting at its middle. Nor had she to dared stir the web as long as Dustil remained at her side.

_Finish the Hutt's fight and I'm free._

The preparations to leave had to be subtle. Revan went about them carefully. Intending to take the Hawk it would be necessary to resolve the matter of the ships impounding. To this end she would utilize T3. On the third day Revan withdrew to a secluded corner of the Raptor and issued the droids new instructions.

"Send a message to HK first," Revan said softly to T3. The droid seemed to stare sadly as though these new orders were wrong. _It's just my own sense of guilt. Nothing more._"Instruct him to make for Wayland with all possible haste."

T3 chirped in acknowledgement and shifted on its treads. Revan closed to droids access panel. "You have everything you need to clear security and get the _Hawk_ out of here. Wait for the fight to begin, it will be easiest to go unnoticed with everyone's attention diverted. I'll meet you on Wayland."

With the droids orders in place Revan returned to the crew cabin where the others were breaking for the midday meal. She joined them taking a seat beside Carth.

"We need to discuss what our plan is for after the fight," Canderous told the group. Revan found herself suddenly still, the guilt of her clandestine efforts bubbling to the surface. I've been so careful. What do you know?

"Canderous is right," Bastila said. Revan couldn't meet her friends gaze. "He and I have been discussing the best way to handle this. Dustil, where does Motta usually watch these events?"

"Motta likes to play announcer. I haven't seen it for myself, but I hear he does the announcing from a private viewing suite at the top of the arena. Supposedly it serves for entertaining special guests," Dustil replied.

"Sibba Motta strikes me as the type who would want us close by during Revan's match. He'd like to watch our reactions to her danger as much the battle itself," Bastila said.

"Sounds about right," Dustil snorted before taking a drink.

"If I'm to use my Battle Meditation to assist Revan, I'll need to be someplace else. Somewhere private," Bastila said.

"The rest of us will have to be prepared for more of the Hutt's treachery. As soon as the fight is over Motta should release Dustil from the force collar. If he tries anything we have to force him too remove it. We may also have to fight our way out of there," Canderous added. Revan looked at him. The prospect of fighting his way out of the Hutt's place seemed like a favorable outcome to the Mandalorian.

"Most of his people seem like petty thugs," Dustil said. He frowned slightly. "They wouldn't be much of a match. They're the kind of people who break legs when someone doesn't pay a debt on time."

"Considering Motta isn't likely to allow you in armed, that's probably for the best," Revan pointed out. "Okay Bastila where do you plan on being?"

"There's a locker room of sorts where I waited before my matches," Dustil suggested.

"That's where I shall wait then," Bastila agreed.

Revan leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. She considered the plan silently. Of course it all depend on the Hutt. With his resources he could hire an army to keep either herself or Dustil here on Gargon. But, if like Dustil proposed, and Motta was only going to rely on a few small time enforcers Revan was confident they could fight their way out if it came down to it.

"Alright, so Canderous, Carth, Jolee, Zaalbar and Mission will be there to ensure Motta releases Dustil from the restraint," Revan said slowly.

"Wait, Mission? Why her?" Dustil asked.

"Why not me?" Mission shot back. The young man blushed in the face of her anger.

"It's just, if things come down to a fight I don't think that's a good place for you to be," he tried to explain.

"And why not? I can handle myself just fine thank you very much!" Mission was on her feet now, glaring at Dustil who sat in shocked silence at the other end of the table.

Beneath the table Revan felt Carth's hand on her leg. They exchanged a quick look, Revan as surprised as he was. Dustil had recovered from the young Twi'lek's furious outburst.

"I'm concerned about you! What's wrong with that?" Dustil demanded.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you to be!" Mission snapped.

"That's quite enough you two," Bastila said sharply. "Mission, please sit down. We do not need you arguing like children. Dustil, you do not give Mission enough credit. She is a resourceful young woman."

"And after the fight? Are we to meet back here at the ship?" Jolee asked, acting as though nothing had happened.

"That's the plan," Canderous said.

"What about the _Ebon Hawk_? I'd hate to leave her behind," Carth said. Revan hid a grimace. She had figured this was going to come up eventually.

"I've given T3 instructions to liberate the ship when the fight begins," Revan said looking at the table. She traced a design on the surface with her finger, forcing her thoughts to remain neutral. The Jedi was aware Bastila was watching her. "We can meet the little guy on Wayland, I saw you stopped there on the way here."

"You aren't just a pretty face after all," Carth smiled, his hand laying lovingly over hers. Revan forced a smile and struggled to meet his eyes. He squeezed her fingers. "It will be nice to return to Coruscant in the _Hawk_."

**_Mission Vao_**

"_What's wrong Mission?"_ Zaalbar asked. Her oldest friend had come in search of her, to find her sitting in her bunk. Mission had been half heartedly building a security spike. Now she was just playing with the unfinished piece.

"It's nothing Big Z," Mission sighed. She had been furious over Dustil Onasi's suggestion she would be in harms way as a part of their plans. It was an anger that had brushed against the lingering resentment she felt about his attitude towards his fathers love life. "Hey, Big Z, do you think Revan and Carth are good together?"

"_Their union was a good omen. They should be happy together,"_ Zaalbar chuffed, obviously confused by the random question.

"Yeah, I know right? I mean, they just go together. How could anyone be mad about that?"

"_Mission you aren't making any sense."_

She turned her large dark eyes onto Zaalbar, her face scrunched into a sour expression.

"That's the problem! It doesn't make sense!" Mission exclaimed. She tossed the security spike onto the bed. "He's so rude! But, at the same time, I don't really want to be angry with him. Even though he totally deserves it!"

"_Um, who are you talking about?"_

Mission looked helplessly at Zaalbar, then moaned and buried her face in both hands for embarrassment.

**_Bastila Shan_**

"I want to discuss something with you," Bastila said to Revan, who was on her way to join Carth in the cockpit.

"Oh?" Revan asked. Bastila nodded her head to indicate the Raptor's empty communications room. In the main cabin Dustil and Jolee were going over a history lesson.

"You made plans about the _Hawk_, without telling anyone," Bastila began when they were alone. Revan's expression was impassive. She remained standing just inside the room, hands clasped lightly at her back, waiting for Bastila to continue. With a hard sigh she asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving my ship behind," Revan shrugged.

"Do you really expect me to believe it's as simple as that?"

"Are you implying I'm hiding something?"

Bastila had forgotten how frustratingly evasive Revan could be. With some effort she kept her irritation at bay. Losing her temper would be futile. It would not do to give Revan the upper hand. Bastila was determined to satisfy her suspicions.

"And if I am?" Bastila returned calmly.

"I couldn't imagine what you think that is. Is there something wrong with being fond of the _Ebon Hawk_?"

"I do wish you would take this seriously. Do you think I can't feel you hiding something?"

Revan was silent for a long moment, never taking her attention from Bastila. Finally she sighed and leaned against the bulkhead.

"Damn your bond Bastila," she said with no real feeling. "I will do what I must. You will not change my mind."

"Why? Do you not remember what happened the last time you went on this chase?" Bastila asked incredibly.

"No!" Revan exploded. Bastila jerked back in shock. The anger came off Revan like a physical blow. Biting her lip Revan stood straight, closed her eyes and forced herself away from the emotion. "I can't remember anything Bastila. When I defeated Malak on the Star Forge, I only felt this terrible sadness. Like I had killed a part of myself."

"Malak was lost to the Dark Side Revan. There was no hope of redemption for him."

Revan laughed, a short derisive sound as she shook her head. "Before he died Malak wondered how things might have differed if you had saved him instead of me."

"It is best not to dwell on such thoughts, they can do no good."

"Easily said Bastila. But I have nothing else to remember save for the nightmares. Malak said it was my fault he fell. And it frightens me he could be right. I - I have so much to atone for, and I cannot even remember my sins."

"And you think this is the way to do it?" Batila asked. She could feel Revan, her friend, distancing herself. "The last time you took this path it did not end well. Have you not thought about those who care for you? It broke Carth's heart the first time you left. What do you think will happen if you do it again?"

Revan opened her mouth to speak but said nothing as she swayed on her feet. Reaching a hand out she steadied herself on a console, and Bastila was at her side immediately.

"You should sit," Bastila urged. Revan, visibly trembling, shook her head.

"It's nothing," Revan said after a moment. Then drawing a deep breath she straightened and met her friends gaze. "I'm fine, just tired, perhaps I'm pushing myself a little hard today."

"Will you rest Revan? Give me that at least," Bastila asked.

"If you insist, I suppose it couldn't hurt." They shared a small, brief smile, and for the moment put aside the argument.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**_Canderous_**

The Mandalorian rolled to his feet slightly dazed with a thin dribble of blood coming from his nose. Revan had landed a hard kick that Canderous hadn't even seen coming. But he recovered quickly. Her right fist swooped towards him and Canderous moved aside, grabbed her arm and twisted. Again, Revan was a step ahead of him. Her body turned, her boot came up again and Canderous released her arm to block a second kick.

"Rest?" she panted stepping back. Wiping the blood from his upper lip Canderous nodded. It was the final day before Sibba Motta's duel. Buzzing with nervous energy Revan had approached to request one last friendly match from him. No weapons, no Force tricks, just hand to hand combat.

Making use of the space in the docking bay the pair had gone for several rounds while their friends watched from a safe distance.

Revan exhaled, hands on her thighs and bent to catch her breath. Her shirt was plastered to her body, sweat beading her brow. Canderous had pulled his shirt off after the second round. Slick with sweat himself, he reached for a canteen of water and took a long drink. He passed it to Revan who breathlessly thanked him and drank her fill.

"You look a little pale," Canderous commented quietly. He didn't want the others to overhear. Carth and Bastila had been hovering over the Jedi. They fussed at her for everything. She either wasn't resting or eating enough and she was always pushing herself more the necessary. But Revan did look wan at the moment.

"I need to eat, shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Revan said dismissively. She recapped the canteen and handed it back. They turned to join the others. Canderous took his shirt from the crate he'd tossed it on earlier.

"It's a good thing you guys are on the same side huh?" Mission asked.

"Revan was the only real challenge we Mandalorian's ever faced," Canderous told the Twi'lek. "I've been honored to fight against and with her."

"You are done for the day right? Shouldn't you rest for tomorrow night?" Carth asked looking at Revan. The woman shrugged, taking a towel the pilot was offering and pressing it to her brow.

"Of course she is," Bastila said. Irritation fluttered over Revan's face.

"I agree with them," Canderous added. "That Hutt is planning on throwing a lot at you. And there may be things the Rodian didn't tell us about."

"If he didn't, it's because he didn't know about them," Dustil said quickly.

"That may be, but Motta could always throw in a surprise or two," Canderous argued.

"I hadn't thought of that," Revan admitted reluctantly. She sighed and looked at Carth. "Okay. I'll do things your way for now."

"This may be the first time you ever agreed to that," Carth said dryly. Smirking Revan tossed the towel back to him. Quickly her face went blank and she looked expectantly towards the sealed bay doors. After a moment Jolee and Bastila did the same. Canderous had traveled long enough with the Jedi to trust their instincts. He was buckling his holster back into place when the door slid open.

**_Revan_**

The Twi'lek slave who had attended her stay at Motta's led a small group of men into the docking bay. Eight men in total, from human to Duros to Rodian, and not a single one looked like anything more than a small time hood. Revan evaluated the ensemble and quickly judged they would be easy to overcome. Even armed as they were, carrying an assortment of disruptor rifles and heavy blasters, it would be an easy and short fight.

Two of them were burdened by a large crate they carried between them. Their weapons holstered or slung over their shoulders. It was marked with the Hutt's name, written large in purple ink on the top. The purple skinned Twi'lek smiled and gave her a half bow. Behind her the men set the crate on the floor.

Revan stepped a few yards away from her friends. If it came down to it she wanted room to fight away from those she cared about.

"_My Master bids me to bring your armor for tomorrow nights festivities," _the slave said gesturing to the crate.

"My armor? I'm afraid I don't understand, I already have my own robes," Revan said in Basic.

"Sibba Motta make present for Mistress Revan. He hopes you will be pleased with," the slave said switching away from her native dialect. As though on cue one of the men came forward and unlatched the crates lid. He opened it and stepped aside.

Despite herself Revan was moving forward, curious to see what lay within. Black and red peeked out and the shine of sunlight on metal caught her eyes Revan felt her throat close tightly as she realized what armor this was.

"Master has gone to a great expense - "

"I don't care what your master has done, I will not wear that!" Revan hissed. Carth was coming up behind her as were the others. Each wanting to see the contents of the crate for themselves. Revan wanted to push Carth away, to keep him from the crate and its unwelcome gift. Only Bastila seemed to understand what she was looking at for she closed her eyes and uttered something beneath her breath.

"My apologies," the Twi'lek said with confusion. "Sibba Motta worried you carried not this armor so issued this replica. He wishes you to wear it for recognition. People want to see Revan fight but know only the mask as your image."

"I. Will. Not. Wear. That."

"My Master wishes to say his deal is off if you do not," the slave added nearly trembling in the face of Revan's anger. She gestured to the men who drew up around her. "Your friends will welcome be in Sibba Motta's private suite to attend the battle. We will see you tomorrow."

The Twi'lek turned away and led the men out of the bay.

"What will you do?" Bastila asked. Revan watched Carth reach into the crate. _No, please. Not that. I can't bear to see it again. Even if it is a fake. _

Wordlessly Carth pulled out a mask and held it loosely. His expression was distant and strange. With her dark past thrust between them Revan worried what he was thinking. Once she had asked him what he thought of Revan and Malak, back when only Bastila knew the truth about her identity, and she remembered his response with a chill. _Would you have done it Carth? If you knew who I really was would you have hesitated to put that blaster to my head?_

"What choice do I have?" Revan whispered recognizing there was no way out of this. The anger strained to be freed and only with great effort could she suppress it. Bastila regarded her with concern. Then her voice spoke softly in Revan's thoughts. _There is only peace._

"_We should have known Motta might do this. It was on those posters after all," _Zaalbar growled.

_What else am I not prepared for? _This worried her, the Hutt getting ahead of her like this. Canderous had been right. There was no telling what the Hutt might do now. Forcing herself Revan walked to Carth but could not look at his face. Gently she took the mask from him.

Turning it first one way then another she examined the piece of armor. Though it looked much like the mask she had seen in old holovids of herself, it felt alien in her hands. With no memory of the actual mask the woman wasn't sure why she had expected this fake to be familiar.

"It's the armor you wore as Darth Revan," Mission said quietly, pulling a breast plate from the crate. Everything appeared to be there, the robes and the gauntlets packed neatly away.

"I hope the Council doesn't catch wind of this," Jolee said unhappily.

"Revan is being forced into it surely they would accept that," Bastila said. Revan could hear doubt in her words. "But, I cannot imagine they would be pleased. Perhaps if we are lucky people here will believe this is merely a - a show, with actors playing a part."

"Well, why not spread that rumor?" Mission asked.

"How many people would we have to talk with to accomplish that?" Carth asked shaking his head. "We might as wander all over Gargon until dawn tomorrow telling people that story. And still there's no guarantee anyone is going to believe us."

"Or we could just slice into the local HoloNet News computers and plant the story Motta arranged this all to sell tickets?" Mission suggested.

"Could you do that?" Carth asked her.

"Of course Carth, it's me you're talking to after all," Mission said.

"It's worth a shot. I don't want anyone thinking there's a new Darth Revan out here. And I don't want to give any would be impostors ideas," Revan sighed. She turned to her Padawan. Dustil straightened to attention when he met her gaze. "I want you to help Mission with this. Be sure she gets safely to wherever she needs to be to do the job, and safely back here."

"Uh, of course Master Revan," Dustil said.

And hopefully you two sort out your differences Revan thought to herself.

**_Mission Vao_**

Later that evening Mission and Dustil were escorted to the main doors of the Gargon port facility by Carth and Revan. Dustil was wearing his Padawan's robes and with the hood drawn up. His face had been cast into deep shadow. She was still angry enough with him there was no way she was going to admit how good he looked.

"Can you upload these rumors but wait to release them until after the fight?" Revan asked Mission as they walked.

"Sure. I'll just make a delay, no problem. But why?" Mission asked in return.

"We want to be far gone by the time anyone gets curious enough to do any fact checking," Carth explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense," Mission said.

"Be cautious," Revan said to Dustil. They had reached the doors. Master turned to address Padawan. Both Mission and Carth stepped back. The Twi'lek wondered what Carth thought of his son becoming a Jedi. She supposed it was the kind of thing a parent would be pretty proud of.

"Are you certain about this, the collar - " Dustil began uneasily. Revan laid a hand on his shoulder. He was tall, taller than his father, Mission realized.

"You cannot always rely on the Force Dustil, you must keep yourself vigilant at all times. Do not depend on the force for that which you can do yourself" Revan said. "Bring Mission to the news center, provide whatever assistance she requires, and return here after. Yes?"

"Of course Master Revan," Dustil acknowledged.

"Be careful, and if you have any problems, you can reach us through our personal communicators," Carth added. Revan stepped back and joined the pilots side. Mission smiled at the pair and found herself hoping the sight irritated Dustil. If it did he said nothing, and the hood over his face kept his expression hidden.

Mission waved goodbye and with Dustil stepped into the city. For nearly a week she had seen nothing but the docking bay and the Raptor. Though Gargon wasn't the prettiest of cities if was a pleasant sight after the last few days. Even the air smelled better out here.

Both her and Dustil seemed content to ignore the other. To begin with the silence wasn't so bad. Mission was content to look around as they walked. Slowly though it began to feel awkward. It was becoming harder not to talk and Mission argued with herself about just saying something, anything, to him.

"You know, I really don't need your help with this," Mission finally said.

"I'm sure you don't, maybe I'm just here to keep Gargon safe from you," Dustil remarked.

"Oh yeah," Mission said rolling her eyes. "A Jedi Padawan without any powers."

Instantly she felt remorse. Dustil's silence was cold. She reached out, grabbing the sleeve of his robe.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "That wasn't right. I shouldn't have said that."

"Sure," Dustil said tugging his arm away. Mission grabbed him again.

"No, please accept my apology," she insisted. "It was a stupid thing to say. Sometimes my mouth still runs away from me at times you know? I really didn't mean it."

Dustil regarded her silently, reaching up to push his hood back just enough she could make out his eyes. There was no anger there and Mission felt relieved. But he seemed hesitant to offer forgiveness.

"I was just still mad about the way you suggested I wasn't needed tomorrow," Mission continued.

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth! I never said we didn't need you," Dustil said. "I said I didn't want you in harms way. Big difference."

"Maybe so, but it was kinda embarrassing," Mission said.

"I embarrassed you by expressing concern for your safety?"

"No! It's just that everyone is else is pretty much trained in combat and I'm the only one who isn't a Jedi or a mercenary or a soldier. What am I good for? Slicing into computers? Pulling a quick con?"

"Considering what we're supposed to be doing at the moment, I'd say the others depend on you for those skills."

Mission smiled briefly, and Dustil returned it.

"Is there anything else about me you want to insult, or can we get back to what we're supposed to be doing?" the young man asked her.

"Let me think while we walk. I'm sure I'll come up with a few more," Mission said to which Dustil chuckled and shook his head. They continued on, moving carefully into more neutral topics as they walked towards the local HoloNet offices.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**_Mission Vao_**

The sun was setting on Gargon when Mission and Dustil found the offices of HoloNet News Corp. Their timing felt perfect. People were streaming from main lobby, leaving work as the day drew to a close. Mission looked over the sea of tired vacant faces and wanted to shout for joy. This was going to be even easier then she'd thought.

Quickly she picked her mark. A young woman with her hair tied back in a bun and wearing drab suit of grey with a identity pass clipped to the zipper. She walked a little slower then everyone else. The communicator pressed to one ear held more of the woman's attention then the crowd of her coworkers. Occasionally she bumped into someone but never bothered to acknowledge it.

Mission moved through the crowd at an angle. Navigating the jostle of arms and bodies the Twi'lek put herself into the path of her mark. As Mission planned the woman slammed into her left shoulder hard. Using the collision as a distraction Mission reached out quickly and snatched the passcard from its clip.

"Sorry!" Mission cried as her mark wheeled to glare at her.

"Watch where you're going! Humph. And they say Twi'leks are graceful," the woman said with an ugly sneer. Mission bit her tongue at the insult. And before the temptation to make a retort was too much the woman continued on her way.

"Smarter and more graceful then you Bantha breath," Mission muttered softly slipping the card into her vest pocket. Dustil was waiting near the entrance for her. Mission had learned a long time ago that crowds tended to melt away from anyone wearing Jedi robes. And she'd been prepared to argue this point but Dustil had easily agreed to wait for her.

Approaching Mission patted her pocket with a smile to acknowledge her success.

"I'll admit it I'm impressed," Dustil said. "Just remind to check my pockets when we get done tonight."

They stepped into the main lobby of the building, which was now empty except for the security guard at his station in front of the elevators. The unexpected appearance of the pair caught his attention. Mission gave him a frantic look and rushed to the desk.

"Oh, you gotta help me," Mission nearly wailed to the guard. "I'm gonna get fired for sure. It ain't even my fault!"

"Calm down," the guard urged. Mission did the opposite, forcing tears to her eyes.

"She told me the wrong cantina. I just know she did, and I've been waiting for hours. She's gonna be furious," Mission continued.

"Right. Uh, you must be the new intern for Vexa Ornill you mean? Got a little confused on your assignment? I know she can be a handful, but again, that's why she makes a good reporter," the guard said. Mission nodded tearfully. She had no idea who Vexa Ornill was, but it didn't matter. "Well, lets just call her - "

"Oh no, I'll lose my job for sure. But see I know she said that cantina up by the arena. I know she did. So I took her interview there and she never showed. She's gonna blame me, I know it!"

The guard looked at Dustil when she pointed at him. For his part the Padawan said nothing but shrugged to indicate this wasn't his problem to solve.

"It's a Jedi knight," Mission whispered to the guard. "He knew Revan and Miss Ornill was gonna get all the dirt for the big event! But, only I've gone and messed up so bad."

"Surely there has to be something we can do," the guard said eyeing Dustil with a mixture of admiration and astonishment. Mission shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"She's gonna fire me for sure," Mission sobbed.

"Maybe, maybe she left the name of the place you were supposed to go to in her office?" the guard suggested. The sobbing stopped and Mission peeked at him from her cupped palms. Seeing his suggestion had finally calmed the crying the guard nodded encouragingly. "Just run up real quick and take a look. I'm sure you'll find it."

"I suppose she may have," Mission said doubtfully.

"Of course she did, go on now," the guard said. He pressed a button at his desk and the elevator doors opened. Mission heaved a sigh and looked at him.

"Thank you, I just - it's been so rough and I really love working here. I'll go up and look," Mission agreed. She led Dustil to the lift and gave a little wave to the guard as the doors closed on them.

"Who is Vexa Ornill?" Dustil asked when they were alone. Mission shrugged.

"No idea," she said taking the stolen identify card from her pocket. At the control panel for the lift Mission scanned the card and the elevator began to ascend. Randomly selecting a floor she looked at Dustil and added, "Its better to let your mark fill in the details themselves."

The elevator brought them to what appeared to be the offices of junior management. It was still and silent. A cleaning droid was working further down the hall but there was no one else around. Using the first computer terminal they came across Mission scanned the badge again and started uploading her work.

Dustil hovered in the background, occasionally coming to look over her shoulder. There was little point to having a lookout when the place was empty.

"It won't get released until after we leave the planet?" Dustil asked. Mission nodded. She was almost done and didn't want the distraction. There were a handful of bogus stories Mission had come up, the others had helped her to flesh them out. But Mission had to select which reporters would receive them. Moving through the directory she added a handful of names and selected a date they would receive her messages. Before logging out Mission went back and made certain to remove any tracks she may have left in the system, as well as deleting the evenings security footage.

"Done!" she exclaimed, dropping the badge on top of the terminal. They hurried back to the elevators and jogged past the guard who waved and wished Mission luck as they left.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"I don't need you mothering me!" Revan snapped. Carth pulled back, surprised by the outburst.

"Cut me some slack! I'm trying to help you," Carth replied. It came out sounding angrier then he'd intended. But she'd been in a foul mood since, well, since that armor had been delivered he realized.

"I'm not some Youngling for you to chastise!" Turning on her heel Revan walked away, leaving Carth to stare at her in exasperation. By the sound of her footfalls she was retreating to the bow of the _Ebon Hawk_. Carth sighed with frustration but did not immediately follow. This evening was not progressing as he had intended it to.

After saying goodbye to Mission and his son, Revan suggested they return to the_Raptor_. It was hard not notice she had avoided looking at him as well. Gently, but persistently, Carth made the case for going to the _Hawk_ instead. Reluctantly Revan gave in though she had been tense and distant. Carth assumed it was lingering tiredness due to her recent sickness and stress about the impending public duel. When he'd actually said this to her, she'd turned hostile. In retrospect Carth wasn't sure why saying it seemed like a good idea.

Leaving the dormitory Carth went in search of Revan. He found her sitting in the darkened communications room. In the farthest chair Revan had drawn her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms about her legs.

"I'm sorry," Carth began coming into the room. He stopped and looked closely at the woman. Revan had buried her face, and her long dark hair fell like a veil over her. A light tremor shook her shoulders and Carth realized, with surprise, she was crying.

The last time he'd seen Revan cry like this was after the _Leviathan_. He'd been furious with Bastila for keeping the truth from him, and with Saul for telling it. Revan had appeared calmly accepting of the unpleasant truth as she pushed them towards the final Star Map. But he'd found her in the _Hawk's_ cargo hold with the grief of it all evident in her eyes. It didn't feel right seeing her pain then, and it didn't now.

"Revan?" he softly called, standing at her side and stroking her hair. It was perplexing to see her reduced to tears so quickly though. She's tired and stressed, and she doesn't want to admit it. Damn your stubbornness woman.

"I'm sorry Carth," Revan said lifting her face.

He saw her cheeks were damp and flushed. Carth caressed her skin, using his thumb to wipe a tear away, and she nuzzled against his palm.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," he told her.

"No, I - I don't want to argue. I understand where you and Bastila are coming from, but there's so much on my mind the last thing I need is to feel smothered," Revan explained. She paused to take a breath, her lower lip quivering briefly. "But I don't want to fight with you."

"Well, I don't want to fight either," Carth said. "I had other things in mind when I brought you here. Or was I not doing a good enough job getting that message across?"

Revan smiled up at him, then unfolded her legs and Carth pulled her to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed the hair from her eyes with his other hand.

"You were doing a fine job Carth. I just want to enjoy the time we have right now," Revan said as her fingers played in his hair. She kissed him then and it wasn't until later, when she was asleep in his arms that Carth wondered what those words meant.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

"Come on, even Jedi must have a little fun now and then," Mission begged. They were standing outside a cantina, a more respectable place then the one Varn had been running, arguing over whether to go in or not. Dustil was shaking his head, his arms folded sternly across his chest.

"Master Revan's instructions were clear," Dustil told her. Heading back to the port Mission had stopped outside this cantina and suggested they celebrate with a meal.

"Revan told you to provide any assistance I needed," Mission countered. There was a sly smile on her lips. It worried Dustil, giving him the sinking feeling he'd lost this argument before it began. "Well, right now, I need help getting something to eat that isn't a ration bar."

"You're going to do this no matter what I say aren't you?"

"Yes, but it would be a lot more fun if you joined me. What, are you worried Revan's going to catch you? You know she's probably not even on the _Raptor_ right now. We have plenty of time."

"I really don't want to talk about that," Dustil said with a frown. He'd been trying to ignore her and his fathers nightly trips to the _Hawk_.

The decision to enter the cantina had been made though. Mission led him inside and they took a booth towards the back. Few people took notice of them, they were just two more people looking to relax in privacy.

"So, do you have fun or not?" Mission asked after they had sat in silence for a moment. Dustil realized he'd been sitting stiffly upright, his attention on the crowds with a wary gaze. It took some effort but the Padawan relaxed. A server approached and they gave their orders to the smiling young woman. When she was gone Mission pointed a finger at his head. "Uh, it looks a little odd to keep that up don't you think? No one else is wearing a hood."

"I'd rather not be noticed," Dustil told her.

"Noticed? The whole thing practically shouts Jedi," Mission said. Slowly he reached up and pushed the hood back, slipping it off. He'd been worried about the possibility of being recognized, not as a Jedi, but as the Mysterious Stranger. But Gargon was buzzing with excitement over Revan and tomorrow nights duel. Whatever brief stardom Dustil achieved from the arena had slipped away. That brought some regret but it was mostly a relief.

"Much better," Mission said when the hood was down.

The server returned bringing their meals on a tray. Dustil saw the food, real food and not a ration bar or formed by a synthesizer, and was glad Mission had pushed the idea on him.

"What will you do when we get back to Coruscant?" Mission asked after a few minutes.

They had been enjoying their meal in companionable silence when the Twi'lek spoke up. Dustil shrugged leaning back in the booth.

"I'll have to go the Council, Revan says it's likely I'll complete my training under another of the Masters there. Uh, what do you do anyways? Besides annoy Padawans?"

"Very funny. Big Z and I run a import business," Mission said. But her bright eyes narrowed and filled with worry. "That is if my brother has left it standing."

"Not the most reliable of types I take it?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I'm sure he means well its just - "

"Family huh?"

Silence settled again as they ate, and Dustil forced himself to slow down and enjoy the meal. It wasn't the best food he'd ever enjoyed but after a week of the Raptor's provisions it was close. Mission, he noticed was pushing her food around the plate. He watched for a moment, chewing a mouthful of food as he did. She was too preoccupied to notice. He didn't need the Force to tell when Mission Vao had something to say.

"Something bothering you?" he asked finally. She looked up at him, a little startled, but shook her head. Dustil laid his fork down. "Come on, tell me."

"You should cut your dad a break," Mission said almost spitting the words out.

"On second thought never mind," Dustil said.

"I won't never mind! Just what problem do you have with it? It ain't like Revan is asking you to call her mom or anything," Mission said.

"No. But the idea of Father and my teacher being - I can't even say it. And she never mentioned it, not once in all these years! No wonder she was always encouraging me to go back to Telos!"

"Yeah, no wonder why huh? You're taking it so well now I can't imagine why she didn't."

"Look, I don't have a problem if Father wants to be with someone else. You were right, I'll admit, it's better he's happy with someone then being alone. Just, not Master Revan. She's - it's kinda her fault I was kidnapped by the Sith to begin with. And Telos as well. And why Father had to rejoin the Fleet when she brought Malak and her army to destroy the Republic."

Mission looked at him and he blushed.

"As soon as your dad found out you were planning on joining the Sith back at Korriban, Revan agreed to help him rescue you," Mission said fiercely. "If Revan is this evil person Carth shouldn't be with, why is it okay you're her Padawan then?"

Dustil sank down miserably unable to answer the question. But Mission was standing up, leaving the booth.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**_Revan_**

In the locker room of the Gargon arena Bastila helped Revan dress in the battle armor provided by the enterprising Hutt. Despite the unease Revan felt when she'd first laid eyes upon it the woman had to acknowledge it was exceptional piece of equipment. With its flexibility the armor would serve her well for the battle.

There had been a brief moment of panic as Revan forced her shaking hands to slide the mask on. Once it was on something deep within, some forgotten part of her past, embraced the feel of it against her face. Revan forced herself to meet her reflection. It was as though meeting a stranger. No hidden memory was rekindled by the sight of the dark, menacing figure looking back at her. With both disappointment and relief Revan turned away.

"May the Force be with you," Bastila told her holding out her friends lightsabers. Revan took them, one at a time, and attached them to her belt.

Not having the words for a farewell Revan just gave her friend a silent nod. It was time. The hall from her locker room to the stadium doors was empty and dim. Revan swept towards those sealed doors with grim anticipation.

**_Carth Onasi_**

_They took their morning coffee in the main hold of the _Hawk_ and Revan seemed to be in a lighter mood. She sat with her legs across his lap and Carth held her with an arm about her shoulders. For all her warm smiles and laughter they could have been enjoying a lazy morning back on Coruscant. _

_Carth watched everything Revan did. The way her long hair fell in sleep tousled waves down her back and the absent way she keep brushing aside a stray lock from her face. Her full lips as she paused to sip at the coffee. Or the way her two hands, deceivingly delicate in appearance, wrapped around the hot mug. There was a desperate need to memorize all these details. Though it struck Carth as morbid he couldn't stop doing it. _

_Revan finished off her coffee and pulled herself out of his embrace, an apologetic smile as she did. When she leaned in to kiss his cheek Carth caught her chin and redirected her mouth. Even the taste of her he wanted to commit to memory. After a minute Revan broke away breathlessly. _

_"I need a shower," she explained. Carth nodded and watched Revan depart for the ships small fresher. _

_He busied himself with another cup of coffee and a datapad. Having downloaded the latest news from the local HoloNet network, Carth skimmed through the headlines. The articles regarding Revan's impending fight interested him the most. Carth read through them carefully, then again looking for any clues about what they could expect. They gave little more then gossip._

_As Revan's absence began to beg his attention Carth checked the time. It wasn't unusual her lingering in the shower like this. Carth gave her the space she needed and continued reading. _

_After a while Revan emerged wearing a black jumpsuit and wrapped in a soft grey sweater. The length of her chestnut colored hair was braided and pinned to the nape of her neck. She wasn't smiling when she came back into the hold. Instead her hands were twisting nervously together. The lively spark Revan held this morning was gone. _

_"Carth? I have to ask something of you," she called. Carth laid aside datapad and mug._

_"What is it gorgeous?" _

_"About tonight, I don't want you to see me in that armor."_

_"You can't ask me not watch the fight Revan - I'd crawl out of my skin if I couldn't see you."_

_"No, I'm not asking that. I know I couldn't stop you anyways. It's, I don't want you to see me putting on that armor. And I don't want you to see me in it outside the arena. Does that make sense?"_

_Carth's brow creased as he came to understand his lovers request. Concern drove him to cross the hold to place his hands on her shoulders. "What is it Revan? Why?"_

_"I have to know you can look at me and not see that person," Revan said softly. There was an urgent appeal in her eyes that Carth could only nod in agreement. She laid her head against his chest and Carth inhaled the clean fragrance of her hair. "Thank you."_

**_Revan_**

The lights in the service hall had been dimmed to near blackness. It would give her eyes time to adjust to the total darkness she enter the stadium in. Earlier in the evening one of Motta's protocol droids had given Revan her instructions. The doors would open and Revan was to take her mark at the center of the dueling ring. She would wait while the Hutt spoke a few prepared words to excite the crowds. Once in position the lights would be brought up for a dramatic reveal and the fight would begin. Best of luck to her.

From the sounds of the audience not much work would have to be done to excite them. Separated by the thick walls Revan could still hear their muffled frenzy. She could feel it even, a vibration in her bones, and more.

This was a first Revan realized. Never before had people cheered to watch her fight, to watch her kill or die herself. Her victories in the Mandalorian wars had been cheered but this was different. In the war people rallied to Revan for her promise of salvation and now she was their evenings entertainment.

_Stop it, these thoughts will do you no good._

Revan pulled a small package from the sleeve of her cloak. A hyper-adrenal stamina stimulant given to her by Canderous hours ago. Quickly she administered the shot to her thigh. With the drug in her system Revan would enjoy a small window of time where she felt no pain.

Suddenly the crowd was plunged into a expectant silence. Before her the doors opened with a scarcely a sound. The darkness was near absolute beyond them. Revan stepped through and walked to the center.

**_Canderous Ordo_**

_With help from Dustil, Canderous spent the morning cleaning their arsenal. The young man was diligent and took direction easily. Canderous found he enjoyed working alongside Dustil. _

_While their hands were busy Canderous shared a few stories about Carth, to which Dustil eagerly listened. This was how Revan found them. _

_"Good morning Dustil, Canderous may I have word?"_

_Canderous raised a brow his curiosity aroused. Dustil laid aside the Zabrak Mark Three pistol he'd been cleaning and left the table. He briefly addressed his master and Canderous thought there was a coldness to the greeting offered to Revan. When they were alone Revan joined him at the workbench. Her hands resumed Dustil's work. _

_"What can I do for you?" Canderous asked._

_"I need you for something," Revan said. The sound of footfalls drawing close paused her and Revan looked to the door. But the sound stopped and then carried on in the other direction. Revan gave a little sigh. _

_"If this battle doesn't go in my favor, you have to get Carth and Dustil to safety off this planet. Whatever it takes," Revan told him._

_"It sounds like you're already admitting defeat," Canderous said unhappily. His gaze narrowed but Revan shook her head. _

_"No. I'm not, I have to know someone will look out for Carth," she explained. The memory of Tiru Varn and Carth's violent outburst returned to Canderous. Slowly he nodded in agreement. Relief washed over Revan. "He is my ka'rta* Canderous. Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me. Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur*.," he growled. Pulling a single stimulant from his belt Canderous pressed it Revan's hand. "To block out pain, it's a stronger dose then a regular hyper-adrenal stamina shot. Expect the side effects to pack more of a punch."_

_She smiled curling her fingers around the offering. "Thank you my ori'vod*."_

**_Revan_**

Even in darkness Revan could feel them. They waited eagerly to glimpse a legend who had once inspired then terrified them. She could feel their collective fear and excitement.

Standing at the center of the ring Revan reached out through the Force. The Iridonian mercenaries were approaching. They were fanning out to form a circle, hoping to distract Revan by coming from her at all sides. It wasn't an impressive tactic. But there were the Mark Four battle droids whose whir she could now hear approaching. Then there was the terentatek waiting for her at the finish.

Without being able to find an opponent of equal skill Sibba Motta was going to throw overwhelming odds against her. Even the most skilled fighters could be defeated if their enemies numbers were too great.

Then her thoughts stilled and Revan felt the gentle touch of Bastila. Anxieties were eased from her as the other Jedi began her battle meditation.

**_Bastila Shan_**

_"You will be careful," Bastila asked. She watched Revan repack the new armor back into its crate. They were alone in the _Raptor's_ garage. Their friends outside the ship, waiting. _

_"Yes. As careful as I promised to be the last two times you asked," Revan replied. The smile on her face suggested gentle teasing and Bastila couldn't help but smile herself. How very like the stodgy masters that she'd once disdained. _

_"I'll focus my Battle Meditation just before the dueling starts."_

_Revan nodded placing the mask on top of the folded cloak. Then her fingers lightly traced the curve of it. The smile was slipped away and was replaced by a look of longing. Bastila swallowed uncomfortably as Revan caressed the replica a second time. _

_"I thought seeing this would trigger something," Revan said quietly. "But, it's not real. It's a good piece of armor. But this isn't _the_ Mandalorian mask I claimed as my own."_

_"It's best not to remember," Bastila said. Coming to her friends side Bastila laid a hand on the lid of the crate. With a sigh Revan withdrew her fingers from the mask and allowed Bastila to close the lid. The locks slipped into place._

_"What happened to it? The armor, the mask? After you saved me from my ship what became of it?" Revan asked suddenly._

_"The Council ordered it destroyed," Bastila replied, a partial truth which caused discomfort. Not all of the armor had been destroyed. Unbeknownst to even the Council Bastila had kept one piece hidden for years. Revan didn't notice the conflict the lie caused her friend. Instead she winced, doubling slightly as if it was a physical loss to be endured._

_"You are not the Sith Lord any longer - why should it matter?"_

_"I need to remember. There is something out here that fills me with terror for the safety of Carth, Dustil, you and the others. Whatever it is turned Malak and myself to the Dark Side, and if we couldn't stop it, what hope do any of you have?"_

_"The Light will always prevail." _

_"Yes, dawn always follows night. But sometimes that night is long and filled with death and it is ages before the light returns. We had this discussion before, if I cannot remember my past then I must seek these answers out here. There is nothing else to say on it," Revan said firmly. Bastila frowned, then shook her head. _

_"If you could remember, would you still insist on this needless quest for answers?" Bastila asked._

_"I - don't know. I always assumed this was the only way. Please, Bastila," Revan plucked her friends hands from the crate and held them. "I don't want to argue with you. Let us focus on here and now."_

_"Of course, you're right," Bastila admitted and squeezed Revan's hands. The idea her dearest friend would pursue this folly for the rest of her days was deeply saddening. But an argument would not resolve the matter. At least not now. Revan needed a clear head to face the battle ahead. She would need one as well for her meditation. _

_Together they lifted the crate and departed the _Raptor_ to join their friends. _

**_Revan_**

The element of surprise was every warriors advantage. Sibba Motta had not yet addressed his ticket holders. In these few seconds Revan formulated her attack. Everyone expected her to wait for the lights to come up before making a move. Standing in the darkness the Jedi summoned her abilities and lashed out at the two Iridonian's on her flank. It was a first move that made no sound and called no attention. Without the lights no one in the arena was any wiser for it. Leaving the mercenaries motionless in a Force generated stasis field she turned her attention onto their companions.

Quickly she unhooked one her weapons and ignited it. There was a collective gasp from the audience as the green light of her blade pierced the blackness.

_Mando'a translations:_

_* ka'rta = heart_

_* Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur = Today is a good day for someone else to die_

_* ori'vod = big brother, special friend_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

With effort Dustil choked back a triumphant yell. Revan struck first using the darkness for cover. Only the green light of her blade was visible, a blur as she moved quickly across the ring and a second later it was met by blaster fire. Sibba Motta had been poised to address his crowd when Revan went into motion. The Hutt spluttered, the prepared words wasted, and his dramatic reveal ruined. Dustil took pleasure in that.

Gesturing frantically to his men Motta ordered the lights brought up. The crowds erupted in raucous cheers as they caught the first glimpse of their entertainment.

Of the four Iridonian's two were immobilized by a stasis field. The remaining mercenaries were using blasters, firing at the fast moving Jedi bearing down on them. Revan deflected their few lucky shots while closing the gap between herself and them. The man on her left was forced to abandon the blaster for his sword in the face of her onslaught.

At the opposite end of Motta's viewing suite a group of well dressed people let out a small cheer. Dustil glanced at them. These men and women were sponsors and business partners of the Hutt. They chatted amongst themselves while watching Revan. For them, the duel below was an enjoyable evening out. Sibba Motta had provided an array of food and drinks at their disposal. And Twi'lek serving girls mutely attended the needs of their guests.

Revan dodged the booted heel of the Iridonian she'd engaged in hand to hand combat. She ducked beneath his leg and spun to come up behind the mercenary. The blade moved in an arc behind her and Revan slashed at the small of his back. Staggering a step for the injury the Iridonian was unprepared for the downward stroke of Revan's follow through.

Dustil watched his teacher grip the blade with both hands and bring towards the place where the mans neck and shoulder met. A shower of sparks erupted as lightsaber met and was blocked by armor. Revan repeated the blow swinging more of her weight into it and this time it proved fatal. The crowds cheered as the first of the Iridonian mercenaries died. Even Motta's guests of honor applauded politely.

For Revan, there was no time to celebrate. The other two mercenaries were free of the stasis field. And the battle droids were advancing from the opposite end with energy shields flickering into life. Dustil eyed those droids hoping Pulla Vaga had successfully tampered with the shields.

Apart from Motta's other guests Dustil stood at the far side of the room between his father and Mission Vao. Their friends were lined up along the glass, attention riveted on the ring. He didn't need the Force to see Father's anguish. Grim lines set in Carth's face made him look older than his years. By the expression in the elder Onasi's dark eyes it was clear to Dustil the depth of Carth's feelings for Revan.

"It will be alright Father," Dustil said in the softest voice returning his attention to Revan. Carth just nodded and continued to watch in worried silence.

**_Revan_**

With the battle droids now firing, she grabbed one of the armored men by his wrist and propelled him backwards putting him in the line of fire. Since Revan was the droids programmed target they scuttled into new positions. As long as the energy shields worked there was no point in dealing them, she focused her attention on the remaining mercenaries.

Unhooking the second lightsaber Revan launched herself into the air, twisting into an arc which brought her over the heads of the Iridonians. They spun to face her. She landed in a crouch, lightsabers poised to strike.

They came at once in a frenzy of whirling blades intending to surround and overwhelm their single opponent. Revan blocked and countered each strike with quick efficiency making use of not just her lightsabers, but her body as well. A vicious thrust to her midsection was knocked aside by her booted heel. The swing of a sword towards her face blocked by her gauntlet.

Behind the Iridonians she saw the droids drawing closer, but their shields sputtered and flickered off. Revan whirled away from the mercenaries. Gaining herself a few yards she extended her palms and pushed with the Force. Two of the men were lifted from their feet and hurled into an approaching droid. Their was a shower of sparks as the armored bodies smashed into the machines. Two of the droids were damaged but not out of commission. As were the mercenaries who climbed slowly to their feet.

**_Jolee Bindo_**

Jolee grunted in satisfaction to himself, pleased to see the little Rodian had been true to his word. The battle droids shields lasted briefly and Revan was smart enough not to bother with the machines until they were down. But the Hutt let out a bellow of disbelief when those shields switched off.

"Oh my, that shouldn't have happened," a small man standing with Sibba Motta nervously declared. He coughed and suddenly found his drink very interesting.

"Those droids were purchased in good faith," Motta addressed the man. "I assumed those shields would be operational for the duration of the fight."

"Uh, perhaps it was a Jedi trick," the man suggested. Jolee could see the mans throat bobbling anxiously. A grin creased his face and the old Jedi turned back to watch Revan. She moved with the confidence of youth that was but a memory to him. The dark cloak flowed like smoke as she twisted and dodged. In a blinding blur of light Revan slashed at her opponent. The man gave ground as he was pressed by the Jedi.

"Don't play around," Jolee muttered. Revan would strike hard, smashing at his arm or striking a leg then pull back teasingly leaving herself open. Clumsily the Iridonian took her bait and Revan released a storm of blows against him. The final stroke was a slash to his chest, the lightsaber coming down in another shower of sparks as the intense heat of the blade seared through the metal plating and into flesh and bone.

"Yes!" Mission cried pumping a fist into the air. Jolee could only half share her enthusiasm. From across the room the old man could feel Sibba Motta's glare on them. The Hutt's large amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's a bit early to celebrate victory," Motta said coldly. "Revan has yet to defeat all opponents."

"It's pretty stupid to underestimate Revan, didn't work out too well for Darth Malak," Mission taunted, a hand on her hip.

"Oh, I don't think I have," Motta said with a smirk. Before Mission could say anything else Dustil put a hand on her shoulder. The Twi'lek bit her lip and nodded giving her attention back to the dueling ring. Jolee uttered a humph and folded his arms over his chest.

The outburst generated a hushed buzz of conversation amidst the other guests. A few armed thugs Motta had assigned to watch Revan's friends shifted. Their eyes going from their employer to Mission, wondering if they should take action. However the Hutt turned back to his company all but ignoring them. But the small nervous man who had provided the droids cautiously approached the group. He stopped a couple yards away and cleared his throat.

"Can you Jedi disable droid shields? Most fascinating I say," he said with forced pleasantry. Jolee looked at him sharply. Under the glowering stare of the Jedi the man coughed and turned away.

**_Revan_**

The second body hadn't even hit the ground when Revan dashed past to confront the others. They were dazed and she wanted to engage them before they came back to their senses.

However one droid remained fully operational. It spun to target the Jedi and fired rapidly at her. She deflected a few shots, and a couple hit her breast plate with no serious damage. But one unlucky shot caught her thigh burning through the robes to sear flesh. With Canderous' stim shot in her system Revan didn't feel the pain of it.

Revan skidded to a stop and brought her hand up, the blade hilt loosely clasped in it, and lashed out at the firing droid. The Force coursed through her body and she directed it outward destroying the machine in a haze of purple light. The ionic energy leapt from the quivering machine to its companions. Already damaged by the crushing weight of Iridonians the outer two sizzled with smoke followed by an explosion in their circuitry panels. The droid in the middle sagged, severely disabled.

It bought the mercenaries the time they needed to recover and Revan found she herself engaged on both sides. Quickly she moved, countering ones attempt to slip behind her. A glancing blow landed on her bicep and knocked Revan off balance. She let the fall take her, rolling into it but failing to dodge the knee which struck her back. With the air knocked from her lungs Revan dropped to her knees. Her lightsabers clattered to the floor where they switched off and the Iridonians kicked them away.

**_Zaalbar_**

"No!" Carth shouted as they watched Revan hit the floor. It was a shocking sight to all of them. But to Zaalbar he could think only of the life debt he'd pledged to this woman facing down her enemies alone. It worried him Revan might die down there while he watched helpless here. The meaning of his life debt hollow and empty in the face of Motta's machinations.

"Come on Revan, get up!" Mission cried. She banged on the glass with her palms.

"Mission, don't," Dustil said sharply and Zaalbar chuffed his agreement. Gently the young man took Mission's wrists and pulled her from the glass.

"Not so underestimated now," Motta remarked loudly to his other guests who shared a laugh. In a fury Carth turned towards the Hutt. Zaalbar moved quickly, as did Dustil and Canderous. The three blocked him and Zaalbar thought for a moment Carth was going to lash out at them.

"_Do not give him the satisfaction. Think how Revan would feel about this," _Zaalbar pleaded.

"She ain't down and out yet Carth," Jolee said his eyes still on the fight. Zaalbar looked for himself and the Jedi's words carried truth. Even without lightsabers Revan was a warrior to be feared.

**_Revan_**

From her knees Revan reached up and caught the blade sweeping towards her head. She yanked hard, pulling the the man holding the sword off balance. But his friend came from behind and kicked her shoulder hard. Even with the armor Revan felt the crack of her bones but, thankfully, no pain.

Forced to released her grip on the sword Revan turned, propelling herself onto her feet, and managed to block another swing of the blade. Weaving between the pair Revan kept moving. Whenever an opening appeared Revan took it striking hard and fast with fist or elbow, knee or foot.

Though fast and skilled, she was not strong enough for two armored men larger then herself. Revan needed her blades if she was to end this. Tugging at the Force the Jedi focused the power which her answered her call. Her blades skittered across the floor, sailing into the air and back into her hands. They hissed with their green light casting a glow onto the smooth curve of the mask covering her face.

With desperation the Iridonian's increased their assault.

**_Mission Vao_**

After Taris Mission hadn't found many chances to see Revan fight. Occasionally on Dantooine she would sneak out and catch her training with the Twi'lek master or sparring with Bastila. The holodramas Mission watched as a kid didn't compare to those moments when she got to see the Jedi training.

"Come on Revan!" Mission exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Show no mercy!"

With her lightsabers back Revan was no longer defending, but attacking. In awe Mission saw her friend, who was hardly more then a blur of black and green, reclaim the advantage. The men gave ground and tried to withstand the advancing Jedi.

Mission looked at the others, the Hutt's guests were silent with their attention focused on the duel. Their hands held forgotten plates of nibbles or slender glasses of bubbling Daruvvian champagne. She turned her eyes onto Dustil, and beside him, Carth. Their faces were set in the same expression of anxious apprehension.

On the arena floor Revan lunged forward, thrusting her left blade into the armored belly of one man. The lightsaber passed through the armor, melting it as it burned through the metal. Shifting her weight back Revan flipped the weapon in her right hand around and last Iridonian ran straight onto the blade. The world seemed to freeze. There wasn't a sound, Mission was afraid even to breath for breaking the moment.

Revan remained locked in place, an Iridonian in front and behind her, impaled on one of her lightsabers. It was a strange and horrifying tableau. Then the moment was over. Revan switched her weapons off and the men fell lifeless to the floor. The audience broke into wild applause. Mission couldn't help but applaud as well, a bright and happy grin on her face.

"Tell me, is anyone here familiar with the beast called a terentatek? Fascinating animal," Sibba Motta said loudly. He appeared to be addressing his guests but the words were obviously for the benefit of Mission and the others. "It favors the blood of Force sensitive individuals."

**_Revan_**

The sound of the crowd startled Revan. She was glad for the mask which kept the reaction from showing on her face. The battle had wholly consumed her attention and Revan had forgotten about the audience who had paid to watch it.

Stepping over the bodies of the Iridonians Revan looked at the droids. Two were broken beyond repair, the third was making an attempt to move. It managed only to drag itself in circles as most of its legs malfunctioned. She contemplated delivering a final blow to put it from its misery but paused, and thinking better of it hung her lightsabers back on her belt.

Revan assessed her injuries. The blaster burn to her leg was minor, but the grinding of something in her shoulder was more concerning. Fractured bone in the joint was the most likely culprit. The hyper-adrenal shot was keeping the pain away though. Which was good because this fight wasn't finished.

At the rear of the arena a heavy door opened with a hiss and the crowds volume increased. Revan closed her eyes. The terentatek lumbered from the small pen it had been confined to with a thunderous roar.

_Oh, yes. You. _

Revan found herself looking up, above the stands where she felt certain Carth and the others waited. A desire to rip the mask off filled her. But she hesitated for the idea Motta might try to go back on the deal if she did. She wanted Carth to see her, as badly as she wanted to see him in this desperate moment.

Tired, her abilities nearly depleted, Revan turned to face the terentatek. It was sniffing at the air the hideous face twisting to catch the scent of a Force user. The beast fixated on Revan, snarling, it's tusks glistening with venom.

_Please don't forget your promise Canderous._

Revan reached for her blades again and readied herself for the terentatek's charge.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**_Carth Onasi_**

"No? No one knows much about the terentatek? Certainly Master Bindo knows a little something?" Sibba Motta was asking when the doors opened on the creature. It was an abomination of massive size. Sharp spines protruded from the terentatek, running in a ridge from its head down its back. Each of the oversized hands sported four long and very sharp claws. The sight of it brought dismay to Carth. It lifted its tusked muzzle and roared.

"Perhaps you will find this interesting _Admiral_ Onasi," Motta continued, dropping Carth's rank casually. In anger Carth gritted his teeth and a muscle at the side of his jaw twitched. "The Jedi used to hunt these in teams, three members because the beasts are so dangerous."

"Yeah? Well, Revan has the Force!" Mission said in a thick voice. Both Zaalbar and Dustil had comforting hands on her shoulders. Though for the dark look in Mission's face their hands could well have been a restraining hold.

"The Force? Oh my, you really know nothing of these creatures? Terentatek's are immune to the Force." Motta chuckled.

Carth did his best to ignore the Hutt. Below them Revan raised her face. The mask caught the lights of the stadium, the metal reflecting them in a glint. Somehow Revan appeared to look directly at them. Even if the mask obscured her face Carth could feel her searching for him. He knew she was.

_I'm here Revan. Right here._

"Admiral, as a military man what do you think the odds of a single Jedi are against a fully grown Force immune terentatek?" Motta asked. The words hit Carth hard, triggering the same rage which had driven to beat Tiru Varn. He felt the same raw hate for Saul which had almost destroyed him. Struggling for a breath Carth pushed that darkness away.

"You've seriously underestimated my Revan," Carth managed through a clenched jaw. His attention never left the woman he loved. Motta paused, looking at him with cruel mirth, then laughed and returned to his guests.

The terentatek sniffed out its prey before breaking into a shambling gait and bore down on Revan. The Jedi took a defensive posture, lightsabers ready to strike, and met the beasts charge.

**_Revan_**

A claw swiped at Revan and she bent back to avoid it. The razor sharp talons missed her face by less then an inch. As its arm passed over her Revan struck out with both blades. They merely bounced off the terentatek's thick hide and the beast lashed out again.

On Korriban Revan had faced and defeated two of these beasts. But she'd been better armed in the tomb having recovered a few grenades from the corpses within the crypt. It would have been a fools task to attempt engaging even one in close combat like this. Revan needed to find a weak spot in the terentateks armor like skin.

Without thinking she threw herself to the floor narrowly escaping a second blow. Then quickly rolled out of the path of the monsters heavy foot as it came crashing down. She pushed herself up and ran for the opposite end of the ring. Snarling the terentatek followed. Putting enough distance between her and the enraged animal, Revan turned and threw her left blade. The weapon spun end over end, a whirl of green light, to smash the terentatek's face. It growled swiping at its face but the lightsaber returned to Revan who snatched it from the air.

Again the beast came at her.

**_Canderous Ordo_**

The Hutt had given up trying to bait Carth into something, but Canderous kept close to his friend. He'd made a promise to Revan and did not plan on breaking it. Though even Canderous considered putting a few new holes into the offensive worm himself.

As he watched Revan at work he considered the woman he'd met on Taris. Confident and capable Revan made a quick impression on the warrior back then. She'd gone by some other name in those days, not that it mattered. Not even the mind tricks of the Jedi could keep Revan from her true potential. Canderous had fought against her in the Mandalorian Wars and she had given him the best battles of his life. Without a second thought he had pledged himself to her against Darth Malak and the Star Forge. It would have been a honor to take her side now against this terentatek.

Revan allowed the thing within strike range again. Gracefully the Jedi dodged the powerfully built arms and their claws. Her blades worked quickly and Canderous could tell she was probing for a weakness.

The great beast lunged its spiked head forward and this time Revan wasn't fast enough. Canderous held his breath as one of the tusks took Revan in the waist. The force of it knocked her from feet. She hit the floor hard, skidding on her back into the body of an Iridonian. Canderous could see the damage done to the armor, a large gash in the bottom of the breast plate where the horn had ripped it open. Revan didn't stop to investigate her injury, scrambling back to her feet and putting some distance between herself and the terentatek again.

"And that's how many of my slaves died, those things carry a nasty poison," one of the Hutt's guests sighed. Causally the man took a swallow of champagne. "I warned you Motta, there will be no refund when my terentatek kills this Jedi."

"Revan ain't gonna die!" Mission shouted at him.

"Try not to do anything too stupid," Canderous growled softly to Carth. There was a murderous look in the pilots eyes, the same cold hate Carth had looked at Tiru Varn with. "Let's not do anything to put Revan or your boy in any more danger then they're already in."

Just the mention of those names was enough to bring Carth to his senses, at least for the moment. Canderous knew with certainty if Revan died here it would take an army to keep Carth from harming the Hutt.

Revan wasn't going to give up easily though.

**_Revan_**

This was victory was going to happen now, or not at all. Even with the stim shot blocking out pain the beasts venom was at work on her system. She blinked to keep her vision focused. The touch of Bastila's battle meditation was all that kept Revan on her feet.

Calling on the last of her energy Revan used the Force a final time and lifted one of the battle droids up. The roar of the terentatek ripped the air. It lowered its head and charged. Revan hurled the droid at the lumbering giant. The machine smashed into the terentatek halting its advance. Screaming with fury, it clawed and swiped at the droid.

With her heart pounding Revan ran at the monster. Distracted by the broken droid the terentatek didn't notice her sprinting close until it was too late. It lashed out but Revan had dived, skidding on her knees, and the claws slashed uselessly at the empty air where she had been. Revan aimed her lightsabers for the softer, thinner skin of its belly. Momentum carried Revan beneath the terentatek and her blades found their target slicing smoothly into its abdomen.

In a roar of pain the terentatek staggered forward, two blackened tracks where Revan's blades had sliced through it. Revan didn't stop. She couldn't. It was nearly finished. Now behind the beast Revan leapt to her feet, channeling the last of her strength to vault onto the creatures back. Using the spikes as hand and foot holds she clambered up to its shoulders.

Aware of the human perching on its head the terentatek tried feebly to shake her off. Too weakened by Revan's first blow it couldn't manage to dislodge her. It screamed again.

Revan brought the lightsabers above her head and aimed them at the terentatek's head. Throwing all her weight into it she plunged them downwards, the plasma blades burning through the thick hide and the armor-like plate of its skull before passing into its brain. The animals scream ended in gurgle. It took one step forward, stopped, sagged and tired to walk again. With a shudder the terentatek crashed to the floor. Revan jumped clear landing a few yards away and looked at the dead thing.

For a few seconds there was stunned silence. Then the outcry from the audience could have driven Revan to her knees. They screamed and clapped, cheering and calling for her. Revan refused to acknowledge their manic celebration. Switching off the lightsabers she rehung the hilts from her belt and walked towards the sealed arena doors. If she'd had the strength left Revan would have forced them open. Still, she did not stop walking.

_You better hold up your end of the deal Motta._

**_Bastila Shan_**

It was finished. With a weary sigh Bastila opened her eyes. Revan was victorious, as Bastilla knew she would be. She had been kneeling in the locker room for the duration of the duel. Lending Revan what aid she could with her battle meditation though she preferred to fight at her friends side.

Rising to her feet Bastila opened the door and emerged into the hallway. The crowds were louder then anything she had ever heard. It felt as though their cheers would bring the building itself down upon them all. At the far end of the service hall the doors to the arena were parting. Then Revan was running into the hall, and Bastila ran to meet her, flooded with relief to actually see the woman.

Revan's gloved hands reached to yank the mask off. Letting the mask clatter to the floor she sagged against the wall trying to catch her breath. Worry crept into Bastila at the sight of Revan's pale sweat-slicked face.

"Get this off me," Revan pleaded when Bastila reached her side. Her hands were tugging at the breastplate and Bastila looked down seeing the rend in the armor. It was jagged and damp with blood. Gently Bastila moved Revan's hands away to inspect the injury.

"It was the terentatek?" Bastila asked unhooking the breastplate as Revan nodded. Working quickly Bastila stripped the rest of the armor off. The pieces were discarded on the floor in a pile. Revan was left wearing only a bodyglove which made inspecting the wound easier. A gash from hip bone to navel, nearly the length of Bastila's hand, weeped blood. It wasn't too deep but from the glassy look in Revan's eyes the venom was a bigger problem.

Bastila laid a hand over the injury and the directed the Force to Revan, the energy closing the wound and pulling out some of the toxin. Squeezing her eyes shut Bastila repeated the gesture. Only the torn and bloodied bodyglove was any indication Revan had suffered a wound. The skin healed without trace of a scar.

"We'll examine you better aboard the _Raptor_," Bastila promised. Revan smiled.

"Thank you, I couldn't have won without you," Revan said wrapping Bastila in a hug. Smiling Bastila returned the embrace, grateful for her friends safety.

"I suggest we get moving then," Bastila said after a moment.

"Have you heard from anyone else? Carth?" Revan asked. They were moving up the hall at a light jog. Bastila shook her head.

"It's early," Bastila cautioned her. "We'll meet them back at the ship."

"Forget the _Raptor_ lets find the others," Revan said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
****_Carth Onasi_**

When Revan delivered the final deadly blow to the terentatek Carth let out an explosive breath. Their friends cheered, Mission shouting jubilantly while clinging to Zaalbar's arm. Even Canderous was grinning and he gave a solid, if not slightly painful, clap to Carth's shoulder.

"I knew it! I knew Revan would win! Take that chuba face!" Mission shouted at the glass.

On the far side of the room the other guests were applauding lightly while talking eagerly amongst themselves. Revan's victory was merely something else to talk about for a few weeks. Sibba Motta was engaged with the nervous man who sold the battle droids. Carth looked at Dustil. They could celebrate back on the Raptor. Right now, the priority was ensuring the Hutt kept his end of the bargain. With the armed guards at their back Carth didn't want to fight their way free.

"Revan kept her word, are you going to?" Carth demanded. His words were like steel and it silenced the room. Motta stopped but did not immediately face them.

"Excuse me," the Hutt said apologetically to his companion. He turned round to look at Carth and the others. Tension rippled through Carth. Beside him Jolee and Canderous were shifting, and he picked up on those subtle movements that indicated they were preparing for a fight.

"I asked Revan for an honest duel and, that's exactly what she delivered. Let no one accuse me of not being a Hutt of his word," Motta said. The same purple skinned Twi'lek who had attended the Hutt in the garden a week ago appeared at her masters side. She extended her palm and Motta dropped a key into it.

Dustil pushed his way to the front. The slave sauntered to him, a wicked smile on her face as she reached her arms up and draped them over his shoulders. Her fingers worked quickly and the restraint came off with a faint click. Holding the collar the Twi'lek drew back rejoining the Hutt. Jolee was moving to Dustil's side. Carth watched the change in his son. The look on Dustil's face was one of relief. Dustil seemed to stand straighter, even his dark eyes looked more alert.

"You are free to go," Motta said waving to the door.

"Just like that?" Dustil asked doubtfully. The Hutt shrugged.

"You are welcome to stay and mingle with my guests. But I doubt you'd have much in common with them. Give my regards to Revan. She has made me a very rich Hutt, I owe her my gratitude," Motta said with a smile. Carth had an uncomfortable feeling the Hutt was keeping something to himself.

"_Let us leave. Revan will worry if we do not meet her soon_," Zaalbar chuffed softly.

"He's right," Jolee added. The Hutt wasn't forcing them stay, but still Carth was uneasy about it. Motta had gone to such great lengths to trap first Dustil, then Revan, it was difficult to accept they could just walk out. But that's what they did.

Carth led them from the room, Canderous at the groups rear. There was a short hallway to an elevator which went to the ground floor entrance reserved for the venues special guests. Palming the call button Carth couldn't help but glance back. No one was following them and somehow that didn't help put his thoughts at ease.

"Well, how do you feel boy?" Jolee asked Dustil when the elevator doors closed on them.

"Normal again, thank you Master Bindo. I can feel Master Revan, she's safe but she is worried for us," Dustil said looking at Carth.

In some way that surprised Carth, not Revan's concern, but that Dustil appeared to share a connection with her. He didn't know much about the relationship between teacher and pupil amongst the Jedi. Bastila had forged a bond to Revan and he wondered if this anything like it. Carth found the whole thing frustratingly elusive and almost purposely mysterious. But Dustil spoke of Revan with affectionate respect. It gave Carth a measure of hope his son could learn to accept what Revan meant to him.

"Is he really just letting us go?" Mission asked. The ride to the ground floor felt unnecessarily long though in reality it took but a minute. Carth realized they were all as tense now as they had been when they first ridden the lift prior to the duel.

"It would seem like it," Jolee answered his weathered face was cast in doubt.

"There could well be a trap waiting for us in the port," Canderous growled. The lift slowed then stopped. In a whisper the doors slid open. The lobby beyond was empty excepting for two sentry droids. Carth half expected the droids to fire at them, but they gave the group scarcely a look.

"A trap at the port would be the kind of thing Motta would pull," Dustil said.

Carth pushed a hand through his short hair, considering their options. If the Hutt had arranged something he didn't want Revan and Bastila walking into it first. And it would be good to know what, if anything awaited them at the Raptor. The others were looking at him expectantly.

"Mission, do you think you can get into the port without being seen?" Carth asked.

"Sure. You want me to check the scene out?" she replied brightly.

"Is that wise? If she's seen she may end up in a spot of trouble," Jolee pointed out.

"Out of all of us Mission has the best chance to go without being seen. Well, are you up for it?" Carth asked.

"Of course. I'll be in contact when I get there. You can rely on me," Mission assured.

"Be careful. Just observe and report," Carth said. Mission rolled her eyes but nodded. It wasn't an unusual reaction from the spirited Twi'lek but he gave her a stern look anyways.

"The service entrance I used is on the other side of the stadium. That's where Revan and Bastila will be coming from," Dustil offered. It felt like an eternity ago now. They'd been taken from the port by a private landspeeder to the arena. Once here the group been separated. Carth and the others were escorted into the VIP lobby and there hadn't even been a chance to say farewell to Revan.

"Lead the way," Carth told Dustil.

**- ~ -  
****_Revan_**

The service hall sloped gently upwards and at the end of it a door leading outside to a narrow walkway. Bastila had tried her communicator twice with no luck. There was little reception to be found at the bottom level of the arena. What the thick supporting pylons and all the levels above their heads couldn't block out was the feeling of Dustil returning to the Force.

Revan skidded to a halt gasping as she sensed her Padawan. The young mans relief washed over her own thoughts.

"The collars off," she told Bastila.

"Finally some good news," the other woman sighed. "We should not drop our guard yet. This Hutt has proven himself to be a master at manipulation."

Revan remembered the lavish suite with the overly attentive Twi'lek slaves, and the carefully orchestrated reunion with Carth in the garden. And Motta himself talking as though he really believed her to be Dustil's mother when he'd known the truth all along. Bastila's assessment was, she knew, accurate.

The doors opened and the cool night air welcomed them. Above a light layer of clouds blocked out the sky. The moons glow weak and pale behind them. Revan glanced up, wondering if T3 had gotten the Ebon Hawk out safely. It would be two days before she'd know.

Her pace faltered as that thought collided into another. Two days to Wayland meant only two days left to enjoy the companionship of her friends. Two days to give Dustil Onasi whatever lessons she had forgotten to teach. Two days left to enjoy the warm, gentle strength of Carth Onasi's arms.

"Revan?" Bastila asked. Shaking herself from the unhappy thoughts Revan forced her mouth to smile. But it felt hollow and horrible on her face.

"I'm fine," Revan lied.

They were alone on the footpath. It had been designed to lead a short distance away from the arena, in part to ensure no ticket holders accidentally wandered where they shouldn't.

Bastila's communicator squelched into life. The sound surprised them both and Revan swore at herself for jumping at the noise.

"This is Carth, Bastila are you with Revan?"

The familiar sound of Carth graced Revan's lips with a genuine smile and she closed her eyes, letting herself drown in his rough voice.

"I am," Bastila replied. "Has Motta allowed you to leave?"

"Much to my surprise, he did. Tell me where you are, Dustil thinks you should be on a staff walkway outside the stadium," Carth asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Good, we're almost there."

Though her limbs ached with exhaustion Revan found a renewed energy and fell into an easy trot alongside Bastila. His voice, the promise of seeing him, it stirred reserves of strength deep within. If he wanted Carth could raise her from the dead.

For a while there was just the sound of the Jedi. Their feet pounded rhythmically against the metal walkway. Beneath the yellow glow of the stadiums lights theirs shadows raced ahead of them. In Revan's private thoughts a single name repeated like a primitive chant, keeping tempo with their sounds of their running.

"Revan!"

Carth appeared ahead and Revan broke into a sprint. She hurled herself into his waiting arms, hard enough to nearly knock him from his feet.

**- ~ -  
****_Dustil Onasi_**

It was uncomfortable seeing Revan and Father embrace, and Dustil simply couldn't watch as they kissed. He found some interesting spot in the clouds to focus on. But when Dustil managed to look again he was taken back by Revan's damp cheeks. Carth was focusing his attention where the terentatek had struck the Jedi. The thin fabric of her bodyglove was torn and Father's hand carefully explored it. When Carth took his hand away it was tacky with blood. But there was no sign of injury, just the pale blood stained flesh.

"Bastila healed it, I'm fine," Revan breathed. She wiped at the tears with the back of her hands. Carth took her face in both hands and pressed his brow to hers.

"You were amazing out there kid," Jolee said. A short laugh escaped the woman who nodded thanks. Reluctantly Carth released Revan his handprint left in blood on her right cheek. She brought her focus to Dustil. Gently her thoughts probed his mind. Without the interference of the Force restraint their bond as Master and Padawan was reestablished. It was a comfort to feel her presence again.

_I'm sorry Dustil, I do love him though._

Her voice in his mind, kind and warm, and sad he felt. Dustil though could only give a heavy sigh and dipped his chin in a kind of nod. The initial anger he'd felt over the relationship had vanished. While it hasn't been replaced with acceptance, Dustil was wiling to tolerate it.

"Where's Mission?" Bastila asked.

"Carth sent her ahead to scout the situation at the port," Canderous replied. "You were an impressive sight tonight Revan. It almost makes me wish we had a few more battles ahead of us."

"If we did Canderous, I'd be honored to be at your side. But I think the galaxy can survive on its for a while. Or least leave me out of it," Revan sighed.

"We should get to Mission, I don't want her to be alone too long. Just in case Motta has something planned," Dustil said. Out of the group he'd had the most interaction with the distasteful Hutt. So Dustil had been prepared for some form treachery. The unexpected ease with which they'd been free to go made him unsettled.

"There were no problems? The Hutt just - let you all go?" Revan asked. Dustil took the lead, his familiarity with the area guiding him along a lesser used path towards the port. The stadium was emptying now, people streaming from the exits in a flood.

"He was as offensive as possible, and said you'd made him a lot of money," Jolee replied. "But sure enough he took that collar off as soon as the terentatek was down."

"He was doing his best to goad Carth into doing something rash," Canderous added.

"Oh, Carth. Really?" Revan said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Tried and failed, I kept it under control gorgeous," Carth said, Dustil thought he sounded testy.

"I'd expect no less from an Admiral," Revan replied, her tone sharp but eyes glittering playfully. They gotten close to the port, at least they could see the sweep of the domed roof now. Like any other building in a heavily populated city it glowed with artificial light. Frequently, when Dustil had been returning from a long day at the processing plants, the glow had been a beacon of hope. Only instead of staring at the lights and longing to leave Gargon he actually was going to get off this wretched planet.

Mission's voice came over Carth's communicator.

"Uh, guys? We have company," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Dustil ran.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**_Revan_**

The Jedi outpaced Carth, Zaalbar and Canderous with unnatural speed. Dustil had a clear lead even ahead of herself. Their feet scarcely touched the ground. Urgently the four hurried in the direction of the port. At this late hour their was little in the way of crowds to hamper them. When the doors to the Gargon docking facility came into view Revan could feel Dustil's intentions.

_No weapons._

Dustil's thoughts protested, his calloused hands reaching for his lightsaber anyways. Sternly Revan repeated the telepathic thought to him. Reluctantly his hand dropped.

The doors rolled aside and the Jedi spilled inside. As Revan expected following a week of prowling the hall after business hours, the place was deserted. If Motta had arranged something there would be no witnesses around for it.

They proceeded to their right where the _Raptor_ waited in her slip. As though they were nothing more than shadows the group of Jedi moved soundlessly down the corridor.

Mission Vao had taken refuge behind a stack of crates belonging to another ship. It concealed her position but allowed for a good view of doors to the _Raptor's_ stall. Doors Revan now noticed standing wide open.

"Psst!" Mission hissed catching sight of them. Dustil reached her first.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. His hand hovered just over her shoulder, concerned but hesitating.

"Yeah. Totally fine, but there's someone in the ship! I saw the doors were opened and took a quick peek to make sure."

"How many Mission?" Bastila asked. The young Twi'lek shrugged her expression apologetic.

Carth and the others were finally catching up. The admiral put a hand on the small of Revan's back and looked meaningfully at the open doors. He was winded but the question was easy to read in his face. Revan could sense someone aboard the vessel and she nodded to indicate this to him. The presence felt odd though, there was no malice to them. Only anxiety.

"Something Motta cooked up?" Canderous asked. It appeared he had had an easier time with the run to the port.

"I doubt Motta would rely on one person to challenge us," Revan disagreed. They could sit out here all night waiting for the other person to emerge. But she wasn't that patient. "I'll go ahead, just make sure the rest of you are ready."

"Not alone you won't," Carth snorted. He had unholstered his blaster.

"Why not?"

"Because its reckless, because I outrank you, because you just finished a fight to the death, because you look tired, take your pick Revan. But you aren't going in there alone!"

"Um. Pardon?" Revan blinked, a little shocked as her mind replayed what he'd just said.

"You heard me." Carth gave her a stubborn look, his mouth set in a stern frown.

"You do not outrank me," Revan told him bluntly.

"I guess you forgot that celebration dinner for my promotion? Don't tell me you forgot what happened after dinner?" Carth asked, his look very pointed. For her part Revan blushed at the suggestion of intimate details aired before their friends. But she wasn't going to give up.

"I made general in the Mandalorian Wars. On seniority alone I outrank you."

"That was mostly an honorary title!"

"Children!" Bastila hissed. Her brown eyes flashed at Revan and Carth. They each had the grace to look ashamed over the reprimand. "Perhaps you can finish this in private _after_ we get off this planet?"

"I'll go," Dustil quickly volunteered.

"Yes, okay. Good. Lets go," Revan said, embarrassed their friends had seen the argument. _It's ridiculous anyways. Of course I outrank you Carth._

They dashed across the hall, and carried on through the door. Revan caught her first glimpse of the ship. The loading ramp was open, light spilling the from Raptor onto the floor. If this was a trap it was ploy of an amateur. At her side Dustil went reflexively for his belt where his lightsaber hung.

Revan and Dustil stopped at the top of the ramp, startled by the sound of singing. It wasn't Basic and while the words didn't make much sense to her Padawan, Revan understood it perfectly. Rodese. Rambling, a little off key, and the words weren't all there, but whoever waited inside was singing an old melody about hunting ghests.

Curiously Revan continued into the ship, cautious but no longer expecting combat. They followed the song down the corridor to the main hold. Sat at the table, his long fingered hand curled around a bottle of beer, Pulla Vaga broke off his song. He made a happy noise and raised the drink in Revan's direction.

"Pulla Vaga not expect see you again! Very happy lady Jedi alive!"

**_Carth Onasi_**

The Rodian bartender had escaped Motta's to implore them to take him away. He'd also brought along a case of beer and a couple bottles of high end whiskey to pay for his passage. Carth hoped Revan wasn't going to turn down the alcohol the way she usually refused rewards.

While Vaga had waited for their arrival he'd apparently helped himself to a couple beers. For a bartender he was a lightweight. The second beer wasn't even half finished and Vaga was stumbling on his feet. It would almost be funny Carth thought, but he was too stressed and tired for humor.

"Are you sure about this?" Revan asked switching over to Basic again.

Strained by the alcohol Vaga's broken Basic forced the Jedi to address him in Rodese. Vaga had been excited by her ability to converse in his native tongue. Carth wasn't sure what they talked about. The Rodian must have flirted though if Revan's scarlet flush was any indication.

"Vaga certain. Vaga done working for Sibba Motta. He took Vaga's son, Vaga give him no more," the Rodian sighed hanging his head.

She rose, leaving Dustil and Mission to sit with him. Wearing only the ripped bodyglove and his bloody handprint dried to her cheek Revan looked like the image of some primitive goddess, wild and beautiful. Beckoning to Carth and the others she withdrew to the corridor leading to the flight deck. They followed, gathering closely to discuss the matter in hushed tones.

"This could be a trick," Carth said. "The Hutt may have put him up to this."

"He's indebted to Motta though, leaving will probably put a bounty on his head," Canderous pointed out.

"Seems petty if you ask me. Would the Hutt really waste the credits on some bartender whose son owed the debt to start with?" Carth asked.

"Petty is a good word to describe that slime," Revan said her lip curling in disgust.

"Motta was angry about the shields on those droids," Jolee added. "If he finds out Vaga had anything to do with it, he'll probably order his thugs to rip the little guys arms off. Or worse."

"We don't have a choice," Revan said. "I'll check in with the representative for the Exchange on Wayland to see if Motta puts any bounties on him."

"And if he does?" Bastila asked.

"I'll convince them to remove the bounty. I can be persuasive when I want to be," Revan shrugged offering a weary smile.

"I don't think anyone would argue that," Jolee chuckled briefly then turned serious. "There's no guile in the Rodian, a deep sadness perhaps even hate towards Motta. He's not trying to deceive us though."

With the decision made Carth ventured ahead to the cockpit. He was accompanied by Jolee, and the old man took a seat in the navigators chair. Eager to depart Gargon the pair went through the takeoff procedures. As the _Raptor_ lifted into the air Carth was still expecting some final trick to keep them pinned down. But the vast stretch of the galaxy awaited them. It appeared Motta really had taken all he'd wanted from them.

"I got the feeling you have some questions," Jolee said as the ship broke through the planets atmosphere. Carth gave him a sour look. He didn't mind Revan anticipating his thoughts, but it was something else when the others did it.

Jolee was right though. Carth needed to speak with the man. Turning to ensure they had privacy Carth watched the empty corridor for a moment. Laughter drifted from the main hold.

"You said you were married once, to another Jedi?" Carth asked, satisfied they would be left alone for now.

"I was. Nayama, beautiful woman," Jolee said with fondness. "But you don't want to talk about my Nayama do you?"

"Not exactly," Carth admitted.

**_Revan_**

The others were helping themselves to the Hutt's liberated beer and joining their guest for a drink. Revan leaned against the bulkhead for a moment, watching, enjoying their laughter and smiles. Pulla Vaga was attempting to lead a song. It didn't take long for a pazaak game to break out. As Mission dealt the cards to Dustil a sadness struck her.

_Why can't these be the moments I see in my dreams?_

Aware someone was watching her Revan straightened and her eyes met her Padawan's. The intensity of his focus made her uncomfortable. She pushed back her unhappy thoughts and tried to smile. Raising a beer to his lips Dustil took a swallow of beer, his gaze narrowed thoughtfully.

Shaking her head Revan turned and went for the refresher. Her body was begging for sleep but she felt a desperate need to wash away the events of the night.

The torn and bloodied underclothing crumbled to the floor. Its fate lay in the ships incinerators. Standing nude before the mirror Revan critically inspected her reflection. After hand to hand combat any normal person would have been a patchwork of bruises and lacerations. Testing her shoulder Revan rolled and flexed the joint. It had been fractured in the fight, but healed with Bastila's command of the Force.

Curiously Revan's fingers dropped to her lower abdomen. Where the terentatek had gouged her the skin was smooth and flawless. There was nothing save for the dried blood to indicate she'd ever been injured. She wiped then at the red handprint on her cheek, the blood coming off in flakes. Tremors shook her hands.

With the drugs from the stim shot leaving her system Revan tried to prepare for their after effects. As Canderous predicted they were going to be a little stronger then usual. Standing in the sonic shower Revan felt muscles twitching involuntarily. There was no choice but to bear it so she gritted her teeth and recited the Code.

The shower was a balm to her troubled mind. She emerged, still exhausted, but feeling better regardless. Dressing herself in a simple sleeveless jerkin of soft linen and a pair of pants she scooped up the bodyglove and headed for the incinerator with it. There was still the heady sound of laughter and a chorus of familiar voices from the main hold. She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind one ear, the rest still pinned into place. A beer, maybe a hand of cards and Revan would allow herself to succumb to sleep. For now, she needed the company of her friends.

**_Carth Onasi_**

Shortly after takeoff Carth let the _Raptor's_ autopilot take over. Neither he or Jolee immediately joined the small celebratory party underway in the main hold. The men talked quietly in the cockpit.

It was surprising to discover that while forbidden there were Jedi who defied the Order to marry. Many of the things Carth believed about the Jedi in his youth had been dispelled as he aged. Jolee cautioned there was no way to know if the Council would overlook the defying member or banish them from the Order. Most of Jedi who married did so in secret.

"Did you do that? Marry Nayama in secret?"

"Oh no, wasn't my style. I loved her and wanted everyone to know it. Besides I had a history of defying the Council, hard habit to break that one," Jolee sighed. "You ever talk about any of this with her?"

"No, it just - never came up," Carth shrugged.

Suddenly he struggled to think why it hadn't. They'd been happy and that had been enough. Now Carth had Revan back he wanted more.

"Perhaps you should. You're adults after all, well most of the time. If an admiral and a general can't have a mature conversation what hope have the rest of us regular folk got?" Jolee suggested with a grin.

Carth was quiet but he nodded. The old man rose and went towards the main hold muttering about the need for a beer. For a while Carth lingered with his troubled thoughts. There was nothing at risk for Carth if they married, but Revan might be expelled from the Order. Would she be willing to risk losing that for marriage?

It was pointless he decided to dwell on it by himself. Carth rose and ventured towards the hold. Pulla Vaga had gone to sleep with his head on the table and his hand wrapped about an empty bottle. The others had been helping themselves to the Rodian's beer. Carth grabbed one for himself and watched Canderous and Bastila at a hand of pazaak.

"_Kandosii_*!" Canderous bellowed and laughing raked the pile of credits from the center of the table.

"What? Not possible!" Bastilla protested. She rechecked the cards the grinning Mandalorian had played. Unable to find fault with the hand Bastila huffed.

"_Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!_*" Revan said coming into the hold. Canderous grunted in approval raising his beer to the woman while counting his newly won credits.

"Hope there's some left," Revan said pointing to the drink in Carth's hand. She gave him a funny look and Carth smiled. Though he'd been watching the round of pazaak the admirals thoughts had been on his conversation with Jolee.

"Everything okay?" she whispered as he kissed her cheek. Carth nodded and squeezed her arm before fishing a new beer out of the crate.

"Canderous seems to have hit a lucky streak," he said. "Mission won't play with him anymore."

Revan glanced to the Twi'lek who was engaged in conversation with Zaalbar and Dustil. Lost in his thoughts Carth didn't notice how focused his son was on Mission as she talked, her animated face bright and happy.

"Thanks," Revan said accepting the bottle.

"You deserve to celebrate, but why don't we run a quick check on you in the medical bay?" Jolee suggested his bushy brows arched. Revan appealed mutely to Carth.

"I agree with Jolee, if anything, just do it for me? And stop rolling your eyes."

The _Raptor's_ small medical bay was fairly standard for a vessel of its class. There was one bed in the harshly lit room and enough equipment to treat most ailments and a variety of species. Jolee pointed her at the bed and Revan slid onto it. Carth leaned in the doorway, arms folded, smiling at her.

"How many stims did you take?" Jolee asked. He'd lifted Revan's hand to note the tremor.

"One, but it was a special mix courtesy of Canderous. It's not so bad," Revan replied stifling a large yawn. Jolee prodded her a minute longer then administered a shot of kolto.

"I'll hand her off to you Admiral. Make sure she gets some sleep," Jolee said winking at Carth and chuckling at his joke. The old Jedi slipped out of the room and they were finally alone. At least as alone as they were going to get on the _Raptor_.

Revan smiled sleepily at Carth. He swallowed, and instead of speaking sat at her side.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Carth's hands moved to her hair. Carefully he removed the pins holding it up, and a shudder passed through her as he began unbraiding it.

"Remember when we got to Coruscant?" he asked. The thick silky waves of her hair tumbled into his hands, and over her shoulders. Revan's eyes were half lidded as his fingers worked in her hair. "All those ceremonies? The debriefings? The senators and their dinner invitations?"

Revan laughed, a low and sensual sound. "I thought we'd never be alone."

"And then we holed up my old apartment for three days?" Carth reminded her. With a happy sigh Revan slipped her arms around his waist and leaned forward, resting her head against his shoulder. Her gentle weight pressed into him. Carth wrapped an arm about her.

"It was the first time I had you to myself, not that we didn't try for privacy on the _Hawk_," she murmured.

Carth remembered. They'd never gotten farther then a few eager kisses without someone interrupting. And somehow Coruscant offered less privacy. Until he'd dragged Revan from a dinner party in the crews honor determined to have her to himself.

He drew in a deep breath. It was better to just get the idea of marriage out in the open so they could talk like adults.

"I want to talk to you about something. It's pretty serious and - important to me as well. I know you're the one who has everything to risk here but - "

Revan, her face buried into his chest, interrupted his words with a light snore. Her whole body had gone limp in his arms and he realized with shock she was asleep.

_Blast it woman. You aren't getting out of this that easily._

Gently laying her back into the bed Carth leaned over her, brushing the hair from her face and placing a soft kiss on her mouth. He lingered for a while content to enjoy just having her so close again. There was always tomorrow he reasoned. It wasn't like Revan was going anywhere.

_Mando'a translations:_

* Kandosii = Nice one / Well done

* Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! = Don't mess with Mandalorians


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**_Canderous_**

They arrived on Wayland in the early hours before dawn. In Carth Onasi's experienced hands the _Raptor_ landed with scarcely a bump. So light was the landing the slumbering crew didn't even stir. Aside from the pilot and Dustil, serving as co-pilot, only Canderous was awake. He'd been working on an upgrade to his rifle, his thoughts full of the scattered Mandalorian clans. Thoughts frequently interrupted by other thoughts. Ones of a petite and pretty Jedi companion who had recently lost a lot of credits to him.

During the two days it took to reach this planet the mood among the group remained light. The dwindling supply of beer helped with the air of celebration. Not that they didn't have good cause for it. Canderous figured there wouldn't be many more opportunities for reunions like these.

"Watch that wiring," Revan said, startling the Mandalorian from his thoughts. His blue eyes narrowed disapprovingly but she just smiled back.

Revan looked, well, if Canderous was going to be honest with himself, she was nothing short of ravishing. Even dressed in Jedi robes the woman could turn a mans head. A long time ago he'd entertained the idea of seducing her, but he'd seen the way she and Carth watched each other when they thought no one else was looking. Following events on Tatooine their growing attachment had been obvious.

"Are you up for a little scouting?" Revan was asking. Glancing sidelong at her Canderous arched a brow questioningly. "The Exchange? I want to make sure there's no bounty on Vaga."

"Of course Revan," Canderous nodded. Amongst the others he was the better choice. Besides previous experience with the Exchange, he was also the only who could blend with the crowds usually attracted to the places they operated from. Perhaps Zaalbar stood a chance. The Wookie would be mistaken for a slave or bodyguard. The Jedi though were obvious and tended to make the Exchange nervous. Carth, there was no amount of scrubbing the Republic off that one.

"Good, we'll take a walk later this morning. I don't want to catch them before their first cup of coffee," Revan said. She peered then at his work on the rifle. The components were spread out on the workbench. Each piece of the rifle was laid out on a folded cloth, and the tools were organized in easy reach of Canderous' right hand.

"New sight?" she asked, one finger lightly touching the new rangefinder.

"Old one was damaged. I've been meaning to replace it for a while now," Canderous said. Revan picked it up for a better look.

"As much distaste as I have for Czerka, they do produce some quality weapon accessories," Revan said, replacing the rangefinder on the bench.

"I can afford an even better one now after cleaning Bastila out of those credits," he grinned.

"Rogue. She's convinced you cheated that last hand," Revan laughed softly.

Draping a spare towel over the disassembled rifle Canderous stood up. He stretched to ease the ache that had set in while he'd been hunched over the work. The weapon would still be there following breakfast and coffee.

In the main hold the little Rodian had claimed space on a bench despite Dustil's protests there was a spare bed available. He was asleep on the bench now. After that first night Pulla Vaga had been mortified by his drunken antics and been incredibly polite to everyone. Off-key warbling in Rodese had been the height of his misbehavior though. Canderous remembered his younger days and what being drunk meant then. Certainly there had been singing, the rousing tunes of the clans about honor and battle and brotherhood. There had also been fighting and always a woman or two as well.

Quietly, to avoid waking Vaga, he followed Revan towards the cockpit. The corridor banked in a gentle curve as it skirted the communications room and the armory. Ahead of them the voices of Dustil and Carth were blended into an argument. It was hard to make out their words exactly, the father and son going back and forth in raised whispers. Even then it was hard to miss Dustil almost spitting his teachers name in a tone bordering on fury.

"Um, I'll go ahead and take care of our fees," Revan mumbled before leaving Canderous to stand alone in the corridor. He watched her leave, confused but aware sometimes it was better not to inquire after the affairs of his friends.

"Finally here huh, that took long enough?" Canderous called, announcing himself before walking into the cockpit. The men ceased their quarrel. Dustil turned a glare on the instrument panel in front of him and otherwise ignored the Mandalorian.

"Canderous?" Carth seemed surprised and relieved to see him. "Anyone else up yet?"

"Revan. But she's gone to the port authority," Canderous said. At the mention of her name Carth gave his son an angry look. Shaking his head Carth stood tugging his jacket back into place. "Excuse me."

Canderous stepped aside to allow the man to pass. When Carth was gone Canderous heaved a sigh. He put a hand on Dustil's shoulder.

"You know how to wire a repeating rifle with a new rangefinder?"

**_Carth Onasi_**

That keen sense of intuition told Carth his argument with Dustil had been heard by the wrong pair of ears. And it wasn't Canderous he needed to explain things to. He jogged out of the _Raptor_ eager to catch up with Revan.

Taking advantage of their time alone Carth decided it was time to finally confront Dustil about Revan. The subject was a bigger mine field then he'd planned on. Carth figured his son resented that he'd moved on from Morgana's death. Force knew that had been a miracle. He'd tried explaining how he'd been prepared to throw his life away hunting down the man responsible. Dustil didn't care, dismissing it and muttering something about Mission being right. The problem wasn't that Carth moved on but it was who had chosen.

Revan was the problem.

Somehow Dustil overlooked his teachers deeds when she had fallen to the Dark Side. Carth listened to his son about his years spent with the Sith and the casual brutality teachers encouraged among students.

Hadn't he seen it himself when they'd been there for the Star Map? Young Mekel tricking hopefuls into killing themselves without ever a chance to enter the academy. The eagerness with which Shaardan had been willing to kill Carth and Revan for prestige. Insane, deranged Jorak Uln torturing and killing students.

Though Dustil wouldn't openly admit it, he implied he'd committed his own acts of cruelty equal to the others. Carth's heart hurt at the idea. For the first time he was glad Morgana hadn't survived to witness that.

Of course no student on Korriban would ever reach the depths Revan and Malak had. They'd destroyed worlds and thousands, if not millions, of lives.

Perhaps Dustil could accept her past because he'd done things for which he carried his own guilt. What Carth couldn't understand was that Dustil didn't want him to forgive Revan. It was crazy and try as he could Carth couldn't understand and Dustil couldn't explain it.

"Revan!"

His shout echoed in the empty hallway and stopped Revan mid-step. She half stumbled turning to face him. The smile on her face was forced and brittle looking. At least Revan didn't pull away when Carth reached for her shoulders.

"I can explain - "

"Explain what?" she cut him off. Consternation crossed his face. He wanted to believe Revan hadn't heard their argument, but knew better.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Lets go register the ship," he sighed.

"If you're nice I'll even let you pay," Revan teased. They began walking and she slipped her hand onto his arm.

"And if I'm not?" Carth laughed.

"You'll still get to pay. I know you admirals take home a handsome stipend," Revan said.

Wayland was a feral beauty compared to Gargon. The established colonies were really only outposts, but they thrived on the planets marble industry. The port was large, accommodating of the freight haulers who carried the prized stone across the galaxy. It offered berths for smaller ships such as the _Raptor_ but they were the farthest from the customs offices.

Revan made a few inquiries about the city while Carth listened. The young woman working the counter knew painfully little about the local scene as it concerned the Exchange. Quickly Revan changed the topic and inquired about their fee and the _Ebon Hawk._

"Oh, yes, the _Ebon Hawk_ arrived a few hours ago. We had contact from a droid who said someone would be along to complete registration - you, uh, paying for both ships?"

"I'm not. But he is," Revan smiled at Carth.

"You realize you owe me?"

"Sure flyboy, name your price,"

"Lets go check out the _Hawk_, I'll let you know what I want in return."

Carth paid up and despite his protest the young woman loaded a visitor guide onto his datapad. He escorted Revan to the _Hawk_. There was one thought on his mind and his empty stomach was starting to feel like a starship with a blown stabilizer because of it. Revan kept giving him odd looks as they walked.

"T3, great job," Revan said when they found the droid waiting at the hanger. She laid an affectionate hand on his plating and T3 burbled with what had to be happiness. "Come on then, lets get back."

"Can we talk inside?" Carth asked.

"What's wrong?" Revan questioned. Carth couldn't answer right away, he bit his lip and taking Revan's hand almost dragged her into the _Hawk's_ main hold. They were alone now, except for T3 who had followed them. With the long trip back to Coruscant he wasn't certain when another chance for this might come up.

An odd mixture of amusement and worry filled Revan's pale eyes. He gently sat her in one of the chairs and opened his mouth to find the words deserted him. Frustrated Carth spun away and paced the length of the hold. Silently Revan watched him, giving him the time he needed.

"You don't make this easy you know that? What good are all those Jedi powers if you won't read my mind when I actually want you to!" Carth half snapped.

"Do you really want me to?" Revan asked softly.

"No. No, it's, I need you to hear me. I've been doing a lot of thinking," Carth began plunging himself into the task. "Maybe it's not fair of me to ask you to defy the Council. The only one who has anything to lose here is you, I know that. What I want is for us to be happy. To keep our promise to face the future together. After everything we've done - for the Republic and the Jedi, I think we deserve that future."

"...Carth?" Revan breathed and rose slowly to her feet.

"Even if it has to be in secret, I don't care. Revan, I want to get married."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**_Carth Onasi_**

Revan clamped a hand over her mouth and with tears springing to her eyes regarded Carth with horror. It wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. Granted he was getting older and he was a widower with an unhealthy streak of paranoia, but he didn't think he was that bad a catch. Was it fair of him though to expect her to risk her place within the Order?

"I know, I - shouldn't ask you to defy the Council," Carth acknowledged.

"Carth ... "

The silence drew out tense and uncomfortable between them. Carth could stare only at her. Revan took to pacing. Emotions, ranging from anger to despair, flickered over her face. She was fighting something. Arguing with herself.

"I don't _care_ about defying the Council," Revan finally said, coming to a stop.

"You don't want to get married then? Fair enough, I - "

"Don't interrupt me! I'd, if things were different I could say yes. But ... I'm not going back to Coruscant."

That hit Carth hard, taking the breath from his lungs. It made no sense. It felt like betrayal. Disbelieving he shook his head hoping Revan was making some joke. She made an apologetic gesture towards him.

"Not going back? You almost died out here," Carth exclaimed.

"It was always a possibility," Revan said, guilt driving her gaze to the floor. The admission sounded so calmly accepting. It was Carth's turn to look at her horror.

"Tell me why - no more excuses Revan. What is so damn important out here you'd throw away everything? I want to know what means more to you then I do," Carth snapped. By her flinch Carth could tell the words hurt. There was no satisfaction from the barb though. She had cruelly tilted his world and he'd gone from proposing, awkwardly so, to begging her to stay.

"Please don't ask that, I can't tell you."

"You owe me. I deserve to know."

Revan crumpled into a chair and buried her face in her hands. Carth wanted to go to her, pull her into his arms and comfort the woman. But he stopped himself. When she lowered her hands there was a distant look in her eyes. She wasn't staring at the console but somewhere further away, not a place but a time concealed by murky memories.

"Something ... No. Someone made Malak and myself into monsters. Every shred of my humanity wiped away, things I believed so passionately in I defied the Jedi Council and went to war to for all ripped from my soul. And he's still out here. I can feel it, but I can't remember."

"He?"

"A Sith Emperor. For now, he bides his time, but he will strike at the Republic again."

"Then we'll face him if he does," Carth said which elicited a sad moan from Revan. Now he was with her. He was kneeling at her feet as his hands stroked and caressed her, her hair, arms, face.

"We would lose. He is strong, powerful - far more than I ever was. And," Revan took his face in her palms. Fear and love mingled in her eyes. "Nothing means more to me then you Carth. If something were to happen to you, I would be lost again."

**_Revan_**

She couldn't think anymore. The confession had been a difficult one. It was the reopening of a wound that wouldn't be healed. But Carth's hands, followed by his kisses, were a salve to that pain. Revan gave herself to him listening to the endearments he murmured against her ear.

They slipped to the floor, Carth pulling her down and holding her firmly to his body. Revan surrendered and Carth was sweetly tender. Within his embrace Revan felt whole again. She could enjoy just being a woman in these moments, one who was fiercely in love and loved in return. There was no Jedi, no Sith, no hero, no traitor, only Revan locked in Carth's embrace.

For months she had told herself the urgency of the nightmares could be endured provided Carth Onasi was at her side. The persistent terror inducing dreams matched by the emergence of forgotten memories had finally driven Revan to seek answers she needed in the Outer Rim and beyond.

"I'll follow you Revan," Carth said when they were finished. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to make the words go away. But she could hear the resolve in his voice. There was no point asking if he was serious. If nothing else Carth was a man of his word.

"The Republic needs you," she argued sitting up, reaching for her tunic.

"Probably. But they have a lot of good men and women, I doubt they'll struggle too much to replace me. I won't abandon you out here Revan no matter how much you want me to," Carth said casually. He was watching her dress, head propped on one arm. The smile on his face was confident. Perhaps even smug she thought, but that might just be her irritation with him.

"So you'll walk away from all your responsibilities? Just, what, resign from your post and throw your career - your _life_ away?" she half cried at him.

Revan sensed she was on the losing side. But what choice did she have? Horrors she couldn't remember, but suffered nightmares for, lurked out here. It would be insanity to bring Carth anywhere near it. Carth sat up, turning so he could lean against the console. The smile was gone from his mouth and he looked at her calmly, the gravity of his feelings clear in those brown eyes.

"I wouldn't call pledging my life to yours throwing it away. If you'd prefer I was safe then come back to Coruscant with me. The biggest danger I'll face there is your cooking."

She snatched his shirt from the bench above them and threw it angrily at his chest. But he batted it aside midair and grabbed her wrists.

"Please, I'm not saying no," Revan said falling into him again. "Give me time Carth. It's unexpected, and I, need time. Is that alright?"

**_Canderous Ordo_**

There had been better breakfasts, and a warrior learned to appreciate whatever grub was served. But as Canderous forked another bite of synthesized eggs into his mouth he couldn't help but think he'd had bilerat stew which tasted better.

Overall the morning meal was proving to be an odd one. Dustil was eating in stony silence at the far end of the table, and for Pulla Vaga the reality of his flight from Gargon seemed to be catching up to him. It was a relief when Revan and Carth returned, led by the little T3 droid who was a chorus of sound.

"When you're done we'll take a walk," Revan said to him. She leaned over his shoulder, her nose wrinkling at the smell of their breakfast.

"We can go now, unless you want to eat," Canderous offered. Of the group Revan alone would eat almost anything. He sometimes wondered if she lacked taste buds.

"Uh, no thanks," Revan said slowly. Her nose wrinkled again. Canderous just nodded, his fork clattering against the plate. He downed the remainder of coffee in a single large gulp and stood up. Carth was there to take his place.

"Should Pulla Vaga go with lady Jedi?" the Rodian asked.

"It's safer for you here, at least until we've spoken with the Exchange," Revan said kindly.

Canderous grabbed his blaster, sliding it into the holster strapped to his thigh. Giving it a second thought he also added the repeating rifle with its new rangefinder. He ventured into the colony with Revan. Wayland was a lush planet of jeweled green jungles. The verdant growth was kept at bay by the jumble of buildings which called itself a city. It was sprawling but lacked any buildings of substantial height.

They had an option of cantinas, all recommend by a bleary eyed engineer they'd stopped in the street. There were two modestly nice places in the center of town offering good food and a quiet atmosphere. A third was a swanky place where the drinks were expensive and getting inside cost even more. The fourth the engineer cautioned they wanted to avoid. Drinks were cheap, but so was the crowd the man told them suggestively. This was the one Revan and Canderous immediately went in search of.

Despite what the early hour would suggest the cantina was crowded. Though as the place was filled with mostly men, Revan made an immediate impression on the smoky room. She ignored the leering looks and went straight for the bar.

"What do you think?" Revan asked quietly after a moment. Canderous surveyed the room again.

"My credits are on the man in the far corner," he decided. If anyone else stood out it was him. A man with white hair, advanced in years with a haughty look on his sun lined face. Revan gave an appraising hum as she watched him.

"Hello there sweetheart," an ingratiatingly high voice whined, and before Canderous could object, a red haired man sidled up beside Revan. "You could find better company then a Mandalorian merc you know?"

"And I assume you would be that better company," Revan asked. She was bemused by the boldness of the rat-faced man leaning on the bar to smile hungrily at her.

"I could be, if you want me to," he said. Canderous glowered at him, but Revan's admirer paid him no heed. The Jedi was far from helpless though so Canderous kept his mouth shut, curious to see how she would handle the situation.

"And if I don't?"

"Honey, you hurt my feelings. I might be able to teach you things that would change your world."

"Well, put like that, how do the women refuse? Could you teach me how to, I don't know, use a lightsaber?" Revan shifted her stance so the weapons hanging from her belt were a little more visible. The man initially mistook her adjustment as an offer to appreciate the view. And he did, even going so far as licking his lips while his eyes slipped downward. Whereupon they finally noticed the twin lightsabers and his expression changed from lust to astonishment.

"Why don't you run along now and find someone else's world to change?" Canderous growled. Eagerly accepting the suggestion the former admirer made a hasty retreat. Revan was suppressing a grin, albeit with some difficulty. But Canderous chuckled and they turned to their attention back to the man in the corner.

"If this is about your marble shipment, I only discuss business during business hours," the man sighed as the Mandalorian and Jedi approached his booth. He didn't even bother looking at them.

"This isn't about marble," Revan said. Without an invitation she sat across from him, folding her hands on the table. "I'm looking for information."

"Unless its about marble I'm afraid I cannot help you," he said suddenly much more interested in the unexpected guests. The look he gave Revan was curious but the one he gave Canderous was nervous and fleeting. "If you want more local information, then you'll be wanting to speak with Tanner Korr."

"And where is Tanner Korr?" Canderous asked. The old man swept the crowd with his watery eyes, craning his neck to see everyone. At last he settled on Tanner Korr and pointed to the far side of the room.

"Right there, Tanner Korr. He's your best bet if you want to know anything happening in town."

Canderous turned, and Revan stood up, together they looked at the man leaning against a wall. Nursing a drink and his hurt feelings Tanner Korr was a rat-faced man with a shock of red hair. Revan groaned softly but the look she shot Canderous kept him from laughing. At least too loudly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

Having finally vented feelings he'd been keeping closed up Dustil felt only shame. It had brought no relief. He was a Jedi. A Padawan at any rate. Hadn't he had worked hard learning not to allow emotion to rule? Wasn't it even worse he'd lashed out so viciously against his teacher?

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Dustil adjusted his position. Beneath his knees the metal plating of the floor of the Raptor was uncomfortable. The synthesizer was in pieces around him. It wasn't a difficult task, but it was something to keep his hands occupied. The unit needed a good cleaning, nothing more. At least it wasn't the one on the Ebon Hawk which he'd been angling to have replaced. Credits were always an issue though and Revan insisted the food it put it out was just fine. To Dustil, just find didn't always mean edible.

Who was he to judge Revan anyways? Not too long ago Dustil had been a student at Korriban with dreams of becoming as great as Darth Malak.

Grunting Dustil came up against a tighter than usual screw. The muscles in his arms bulged as he fought the tenacious screw and he threw his weight behind it. Without warning it gave and his hand slipped. His knuckles glanced off the exposed panel, the skin scrapping off as it met the sharp metal edge.

"Ouch!" Mission said, surprise him from behind. Dustil looked at his bloodied hand but kept from wincing. Instead he shrugged.

"It's nothing," Dustil said. _By the Force that stings._

"Doesn't look like nothing," Mission said, kneeling beside him, her blue hands scooping up his inured hand and cradling it. Turning his hand she inspected the gash. Dustil grinned and kept still, content to let her touch him. "We should clean this right away."

"Uh, I'm almost done here," Dustil said slowly. There really wasn't much work left and he hated leaving a job half finished. But he looked at Mission again and met her wide dark eyes. Dustil wondered if something had malfunctioned in his head. "It does, uh, sting a bit. Maybe we should clean it, just in case."

He was happy to allow Mission to lead him to the treatment room. The Twi'lek fussed over him, dabbing the blood and grease away with a gentle touch. Dustil sat on the bed and watched her work.

"What's going on?" Bastila asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Dustil hurt himself on the food synth," Mission explained moving to show the Jedi the injury in question.

Bastila looked at Dustil's hand then his face. Under that stern gaze he couldn't help but nervously clear his throat. It wasn't a bad cut. Dustil could have used the Force if he'd really wanted to treat it. Usually he'd let such a small thing heal on its own. But Mission had offered and he didn't mind getting to spend a few minutes being the center of her attention.

Instead of pointing out Dustil's talents for Force healing Bastila left, shaking her head. Mission wiped away the remaining grime and swabbed his knuckles with kolto.

"Thanks," Dustil said. Mission looked up at him, flashing her own beautiful smile at him. "I'm glad Father asked you along with him."

"He didn't," Mission laughed. "Big Z and I, we kinda invited ourselves. No way was Carth gonna get all the credit for rescuing Revan. Besides we really do owe her our lives. Would never have gotten off Taris without her or your father."

"It's a good thing they did. And, really, it's nice your here," Dustil told her. She blushed at that, the blue of her cheeks deepening while averting her gaze for a moment. A crooked grin tugged at Dustil's mouth. With a tone approaching regret he stood and said, "I should get back to the synthesizer. Thanks Mission."

**_Revan_**

Revan and Canderous descended on Tanner Korr. For a moment he perked up as she approached, smiling to expose a set of crooked teeth. Before he could do anything the pair grabbed Tanner by his arms and all but lifted him from his feet. Tanner yelped and put up a small struggle. Effortlessly they dragged him to a booth and stuffed him into it. Canderous dropped to the seat beside Tanner, pinning him between the wall and a couple hundred pounds of bulky muscle and ropy tendon.

She liked working with Canderous. It was hard to think he'd ever been her enemy. And though they had once been at war, Mandalorian against Jedi, Canderous never seemed to hold a grudge against Revan. Without her memory Revan wasn't capable of holding a grudge and doubted she'd even want to. He was a good man and one she'd trust with her life.

"I don't want any problems," Tanner said eyeing Revan as she gracefully slipped into the booth.

"You said you could change my world, don't tell me you lied about that," Revan said lightly. Tanner gulped, glancing at Canderous. She could tell his mind was working hard to figure a way out the situation. "Relax Tanner, I want information. I was told you're the man to come to."

"Uh, I could be," Tanner stammered.

"I'm looking for information on bounties."

"Bounties?"

"Yeah, bounties kid. Contracts out on people's heads? You know anything worthwhile or are we wasting our time?" Canderous growled. Tanner shrank against the wall.

"We don't get many here. The Exchange doesn't pay us much attention. Too backwater for the big boys. You want to put a bounty on someone?" Tanner asked nervously.

"No. I'm looking for information about a specific contract. Pretty recent, would have come out of Gargon by a Hutt known as Sibba Motta. For a Rodian called Pulla Vaga," Revan explained to him.

"Sure. I can look into it. But, information doesn't come free you know?" Tanner said. He took a breath, finding his courage despite the bleak expressions of Revan and Canderous. "I gotta make a living somehow."

"How much?" Revan asked.

"A date?" Tanner suggested hopefully.

"This one is spoken for," Canderous said.

"Worth a try. Thirty credits, and give me an hour or so look into it," Tanner said. Revan pretended to consider the price while resting her elbows on the table. Tanner's hopeful smile cracked and he shook his head. "Alright, fifteen. Anything less and I get at least a kiss."

"Fifteen, one hour," Revan told him firmly.

**_Bastila Shan_**

"Bastila, I need you to help me," Carth asked. She laid aside her datapad as the man came into the dormitory. He appeared agitated, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw as was his habit.

"With Revan I presume?"

"You've known?"

"Not for long, Revan has been trying to hide this from me."

Carth shook his head, a curse muttered beneath his breath, and paced to the end of the room. She gave him a moment but watched him carefully.

"Why didn't the Council offer to help her? She's willing to die out here chasing these memories, its insanity!" Carth demanded. Angrily he swiped at the hair falling over his brow. He couldn't seem to hold still, taking a few steps then sharply changing direction.

"If Revan had asked, they would have, but it would not have been the help she wanted. They would have forced those memories from her mind."

"Forced away? Why?"

"They would not risk her falling to the Dark Side again."

Carth's mouth dropped open in shock. Rising to her feet Bastila moved to placate him, her hands outstretched. Shaking his head Carth stepped back.

"Revan would never fall, not again. You know that as much as I do Bastila. What kind of friend - "

"I know that Carth. But the Masters do not have that confidence. Revan has a history of defying them, they cannot trust her easily. And on Coruscant she did little to help herself. Living with you, despite their urgings and she rarely ever went to the Temple," Bastila explained.

That seemed to hit him hard. Had Carth been unaware of the Council's active campaign against their relationship? Perhaps Revan had kept that to herself, choosing to protect him instead. He stood still and thoughtful for a long moment.

"Bastila, she won't stop. Not until she finds the answers she wants or gets killed looking for them. You were in her memory, what do you know? Who is this Emperor?"

"She told you? Yes, of course," Bastila nodded. "She claims he is the true lord of the Sith, somewhere beyond known space. I never saw him in her memories but I can feel how afraid she is of him now."

"Was he the one who turned her? Her and Malak?"

"It was always assumed they were turned by the power of the Star Forge. I believed it myself for many years. But, now I'm not so sure."

"Revan needs her memory back Bastila. It's the only way she'll come home."

Bastila sighed, an unhappy frown on her face. Her mind turned to the mask, the one she had saved when Darth Revan had fallen. Not one of the Masters had ever questioned its whereabouts to closely. Lost or destroyed the only thing that mattered was that it was gone. Where it had gone was in a securely locked box only Bastila could access. Even now she didn't understand why she'd kept it, just that it had felt right. She hadn't even mentioned it to Revan, fearful it would return memories of a Dark Lord.

"I found it difficult to accept my own fall to the Dark Side, Carth. Are you sure she could cope with those memories?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**_Revan_**

Tanner Korr departed from them in a rush and Canderous motioned a waitress over. Revan ordered water while her friend requested something on the harder side. Waiting for their drinks gave her a minute to look over the bar again. It was the kind of establishment Canderous tended to lurk in. She'd found him frequently in the shadier cantinas on Coruscant where she would join him for a drink, usually eschewing the brain melting concoctions he ordered.

"Where are you headed to after this? I'd wager it wasn't Coruscant," Canderous said. Revan blew out a breath.

"I wasn't, but that got a little complicated this morning," Revan said. The waitress returned and her presence silenced them. Canderous paid for the drinks and tipped her.

"Republic?" he asked referring to Carth when the waitress had gone. Revan nodded. "He took it hard when you disappeared."

"Do we really have to discuss this?" Revan asked making a face. Of course Carth had taken it hard, she knew he would, but there had been no choice. She needed to resolve the nightmares. Needed to know how she had turned to the Dark Side and what was out here that frightened her so much. If she couldn't rely on a few vague memories then she needed to find and retrace the steps she and Malak had taken to their downfall.

"No."

Canderous leaned into the booth, those pale eyes on her face, his expression calm and patient. Revan sipped at the water.

"He - proposed," she said finally. "And threatened to follow me if I remained out here."

"You should have expected that," Canderous said. He was smiling a little, hiding it behind his drink.

"Come on Canderous, this is serious. Carth is a good man, but he doesn't belong out here," Revan said.

"Then go home with him, marry him, give him children," Canderous shrugged. Despite herself Revan burst out in laughter attracting the curiosity of the crowd. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

"The Council managed to overlook my involvement in the Mandalorian Wars, my fall to the Dark Side and subsequent war on the Republic, and being Carth's live-in girlfriend," Revan said when she'd brought the laughter under control. "They would foam at the mouth if I married, but probably let that go if we were quiet about it. Children? Canderous, they'd chase me from the Temple."

"You might be happier for it," Canderous pointed out.

Mutely Revan shook her head. The idea made her nervous. She didn't want to discuss it any more. And Canderous let it drop. They sat in silence for a short while sucking at their drinks with their own private thoughts.

"I'm a little surprised you were free to come out here," Revan said after a while. Canderous shrugged, swirling the remnants of amber liquid in his glass.

"I was keeping myself available," Canderous said. "I had a feeling our paths were meant to cross again."

Revan raised her water, to which Canderous grunted and clinked his glass to hers. "I couldn't be happier they did."

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din*," Canderous responded. He downed the last of his drink in a single gulp with a faint wince as the burn hit his throat. Slamming his glass on the table he looked around for waitress.

"So how are you going to get Bastila back on your good side?" Revan asked him.

"That's probably not going to happen. I'm not her favorite person in the galaxy," he said while giving the waitress a signal for another drink.

"You keep her on her toes, that's all," Revan said. She glanced at the approaching waitress then eyed the remaining water in her glass. There was time for another drink she decided and nodded to order another. Canderous fished credit chip from his vest and passed it to the waitress.

"Bastila's cuter when she's angry," Canderous grinned.

Revan choked on the last sip of water, covering her mouth with a hand. Her shoulders shaking as she coughed. "Oh, I'm sure she'd love to hear that."

"But she won't," Canderous said meaningfully giving Revan a hard look. Innocently Revan raised her hands but smiled playfully. The second round of drinks were delivered and Canderous took a long pull. He was still fixing a mistrusting glare at Revan.

"I wouldn't breath a word of it," Revan promised. She passed her empty glass to the waitress, took the full one and sank into the booth. "Under it all she does like you."

Canderous kept frustratingly silent despite Revan's hope he'd ask for details. She fiddled with the glass giving him a minute to speak up. If they could talk about her personal affairs then his were certainly fair game as well. Finally Revan couldn't wait and longer and sat up, lightly clearing her throat.

Canderous held up one thick finger and silenced her.

"No Revan. Leave it alone," he said. Revan half pouted and sank back grudgingly respecting the Mandalorian's wishes. The man reached into another pocket on his vest and pulled out a cigarra.

Tanner returned, pushing his way through the crowd towards their booth, just as they finished the second round of drinks. When Canderous made no effort to move aside he eagerly took the seat beside Revan. She shot a look at her friend as a datapad was passed over by Tanner.

"Yep, few hundred credits, just issued yesterday," Tanner said. Revan was reading the details of the contract for herself. Pulla Vaga was going to have keep a low profile until they could resolve this. Canderous took the datapad when she held it out. Tanner was grinning at them.

"You guys want to collect on it right?" Tanner asked.

"Pulla's a friend, what I want is to make this go away," Revan said sternly.

"Go away? The only way a bounty goes away is if the person is killed or the issuer removes it himself," Tanner said shaking his head. Revan glanced at Canderous. Returning to Gargon wasn't an option. But neither could they leave Pulla on his own. Some bounty hunter would be bound to take an interest in such an easy target.

"Everything has a solution," Canderous told him.

"Maybe if you could do a real good job of helping your friend fake his death," Tanner snorted.

"And if we could?" Revan smiled.

Tanner fidgeted. He understood her meaning and it made him nervous, she was asking him to deceive the Exchange. If discovered it would cost him dearly. Tanner Korr would pay with his life.

"You can trust us kid, let's just say we have a lot of experience with things like this," Canderous said from a cloud of cigarra smoke.

Tanner was quiet, one knee jittering beneath the table, eyes flickering from her to Canderous to the door. Revan slid the datapad back to him. He spun it in a circle on the tabletop weighing his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll help you. But you gotta do something for me," Tanner said making his decision.

"I better not hear the words 'kiss' or 'date' Tanner," Revan cautioned.

"No, I mean not unless you want to. I need real help though. And you're a Jedi and a Mandalorian, an odd pair, but whatever right? My business partner got lost in the jungle a while ago. I figure he's dead but he had a datapad on him," Tanner explained.

"What was on it?" Revan asked, intrigued by the prospect of mystery and adventure. Across the table Canderous rolled his eyes.

"Instructions," Tanner said and grimaced when he met Revan's flinty gaze. "My partner and I, we build swoop bikes on the side. He worked for Lhosan here on Wayland building bikes. But his real passion was tinkering. We used to come up with all sorts of things, and most recently he was working on a new stabilizer design."

"Why was he in the jungle?" Canderous asked.

"It was just his thing, take off for a while then he'd come back with new ideas or solutions to others," Tanner shrugged. He jabbed a finger at the table. "Find that datapad and I'll falsify your friends death."

"Deal," Revan acknowledged with a smile.

A day or two in the jungle would give her time to think. She needed a plan to leave Wayland without the others. It was important she covered her tracks well enough Carth couldn't follow. The thought was broken by Canderous' earlier words, whispering an echo at her.

_Then go home with him, marry him, give him children._

**_Lassiter Osh_**

Lassiter Osh was a tall man, powerfully built and deceptively graceful. He had shoulder length blonde hair usually worn loose and vibrant green eyes that crinkled when he smiled. The overwhelming force of his personality granted him access to almost anywhere he pleased. And those places he could not talk or charm his way into were opened to him by either lightsaber or the Force.

Aboard his private vessel _The Wager_ Lassiter awaited clearance to leave Bandor, his work on the strip-mined Bandomeer completed. It had been a satisfactory mission and one that had netted a decent reward. Not just credits either, but a fair amount of ionite. He would sell or trade the metal as he continued his journey through the Outer Rim.

Despite the ships ability to carry almost a dozen people it was staffed with only a few droids and Lassiter himself. Droids weren't stimulating conversationalists but they were trustworthy and replaceable.

"Sir, we are receiving a message," remarked a droid stationed at the communications console. Lassiter gave a small sound of vague interest. What he wanted to hear was towers clearance to takeoff.

The droid, a GE3 model, turned stiffly to its owner. "Sir, the message is from your contact on Borgo Prime. He says you will be most eager to hear his news."

"Eager. He means he thinks I'll pay him," Lassiter sighed remembering how much he disliked the informant on Borgo Prime.

There was nothing else to do for the moment. Where was the harm in listening to the news? If it wasn't useful then he would owe the man nothing. Lassiter rose from the flight console and joined the droid at the console.

"Nice to see you Mister Osh," the hologram of a small balding man chirped. Lassiter looked at him, blinking slowly but not speaking. The man nodded and scratched his chin. "Of course. I got word about something you won't even hesitate to part with credits over."

"Don't hold your breath," Lassiter told him.

"I stumbled across a Czerka report recently, some purchase they made off a Hutt on Gargon. Two things about this Mister Osh I knew you'd want to hear about right away. Seems they got their hands on some kinda virus which might just affect Force users like yourself."

Lassiter's eyes narrowed. He'd heard of no such illness before, but the galaxy was a big place. Anything was a possibility. Though the last thing any Force user, dark or light, needed was Czerka Corporation getting their hands on that kind of thing.

"And the second?" Lassiter pressed.

"You told me to contact you right away if a certain lady's name ever came up. Just so happens this sample came from the lady herself."

"Revan?"

That was good news. News Lassiter wouldn't mind paying for at all.

_Mando'a translations:_

* Aliit ori'shya tal'din = Family is more than blood.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

"What is it T3?"

The little droid bumped his leg gently and twittered softly. Dustil dropped into a crouch. He'd just finished with the food synth, popping the access panel back into place when T3 rolled up to him.

"Message from HK? You sure you wouldn't rather wait for Master Revan?"

She often sent the assassination droid off, it's missions a mystery to Dustil. It would be gone for days to weeks at a time. Upon HK's return Revan would debrief it in private. Whatever news it delivered the result was always the same. Revan would meditate alone for hours and would be withdrawn and quiet in the days following.

He'd entertained several ideas about it, even though he knew his teacher's private affairs were just that, private. Still there was no harm in thinking about it. After a time Dustil concluded with confidence HK was searching for clues to Revan's past. She was sending him places she either feared to go herself or didn't want to bring Dustil to.

T3 beeped in disagreement. Dustil sighed, he really didn't want to meddle in Revan's business. But T3 repeated the claim this message was urgent. He nodded shortly giving the droid permission to continue.

"Statement: Master, I am pleased to report success in my mission," HK's voice was emitted by T3 in a crackle of static. "Observation: Nathema is as you predicted, it is a barren planet. There is no organic matter to found anywhere on the surface."

"Nathema?" Dustil echoed.

"Apology: However Master I am most dismayed to find myself stranded on Indu San having been beset by pirates. Clarification: Though the meatbags were disposed of with efficient brutality my ship was heavily damaged and will require time to repair. It may be more expedient for Master to come to Indu San," the droid continued.

Dustil shook his head. He could have sworn HK sounded humiliated by the admission, though it wasn't odd considering how seriously the thing took its loyalty to Revan. The Padawan didn't want to think how efficiently brutal HK had been in killing the pirates. It had only take a few battles with the droid for Dustil to see its enthusiasm for messier confrontations.

"I don't know what to say T3, it's got to be Revan's call," Dustil said, pulling a rag from his pocket. He wiped his hands clean then began packing away the toolkit. T3 whistled loudly at him.

"Yeah, I agree HK shouldn't be left alone for too long. No telling how high the body count will be on Indu San by the time he leaves. But I can't just go without Master Revan's permission," Dustil told T3. He smiled at the little droid then grabbed the rag once more and wiped a smudge from T3's casing. "Don't worry, Revan will be back soon."

It was time to test his work on the synthesizer. Dustil's hand paused at the controls, his mind working. He wasn't hungry but he was sure there was a Wookie on board who wouldn't mind something. Of course Dustil had no idea what Zaalbar's tastes leaned towards. But he was hoping an offering of food might make the Wookie willing to share some information about Mission Vao. Namely if she was involved with anyone else.

Finally Dustil selected something at random and grabbed the dish from the tray. The food looked fine, it had before his cleaning, but the smell was far improved. Dustil wandered towards the garage in time to see Revan and Canderous returning up the ramp.

Revan looked at him, eyes briefly flickering to the plate in his hands.

"Lets get everyone gathered in the hold, we need to make plans," Revan said to him in flat tone. Remembering the words she overheard him speak in anger Dustil's mouth twisted into a frown. He didnt need the Force to sense her fractured trust in him.

"Of course Master Revan," Dustil said quickly.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"A week in the jungle?" he asked dubiously. Carth took another look at the map, eyes following Revan's suggested route. As always Revan was throughly prepared. It was part of her decisive nature that at times drove Carth to frustration. She hadn't discussed this with anyone, yet Carth was fully aware there was no changing her mind. "All for a datapad? With swoopbike blueprints?"

"Closer to two weeks on foot with such dense undergrowth. If we do this Tanner Korr will help fake Pulla's death," Revan replied. She had one hand on her hip, the other pressed to the flat sweep of her stomach.

"Pulla Vaga so sorry lady Jedi. Never mean to be such trouble," the Rodian moaned shaking his head.

"It's no trouble Pulla. You helped me with those droids, now it's my turn to help you," Revan said with a kind smile.

"Uh, T3 received a message from HK a little while ago. You may want to listen, sooner then later," Dustil interjected. Revan gave him a curious look but turned to T3. Carth was just as curious to hear it but expected not to.

"Alright, T3 - play it," Revan said with brief hesitation. The droid beeped at her. "No. It's okay. I don't mind they if they hear. Just, go ahead."

T3 began the message. Surprised she was giving anyone the chance to hear it Carth walked slowly to Revan. Gently he put a hand to her shoulder, proud and pleased she was finally including them. Though by the end of HK's message Carth had more questions then ever.

"Where is Nathema?" Mission asked when T3 went quiet.

"Chorlian sector," Revan said tapping a finger to her lips.

"Is this a place you traveled to with Malak?" Canderous asked.

"I have had dreams where Malak and I walked in a dead world," Revan explained. Her brow furrowed. "It's important. But I can't connect it to anything. Not yet at least. That - can wait for now. HK is going to need a lift."

"We have two ships. I may as well get him myself," Dustil volunteered. Carth frowned. This was a diversion that was going to split them up.

"You'll need help," Revan said. She looked at Bastila.

"Of course Revan, if you think it best," the other woman acknowledged.

"Can't HK wait?" Carth interjected.

"I'm sure the people of Indu San will be grateful if the homicidal droid is collected sooner than later," Revan told him. "Besides, we weren't all going on this little nature stroll. There's predators out there and the locals can be hostile as well. There's no point though in everyone cooling their heels here in port if there's something else to do."

"And just who were you planning on taking?" Carth asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Jolee, if the old mans up for it," Revan shrugged. Behind her the elder Jedi grumped to himself, bristling at her implication. "We can move fast and won't need to carry as much in the way of provisions."

"Perhaps I should go with Dustil and Bastila. Extra fire power might not hurt out there" Canderous suggested.

"Agreed," Revan said. Carth listened as she quickly fired off orders. She was giving Dustil the Ebon Hawk along with T3, Bastila and Canderous for crew. Carth, Zaalbar and Mission would remain on the Raptor to guard Pulla Vaga. Jolee and Revan would trek into the wilderness of Wayland in search of a datapad.

He felt dismayed but kept his mouth shut. For a little less than two weeks Carth had, after years, gotten to enjoy the company of his son and Revan. Now she splitting them up. They were going to scatter across the galaxy and Carth found himself angry with Revan.

"By the time Jolee and I get back, I'll expect you three to have returned," Revan was saying.

"We'll leave in a few hours," Dustil said.

"Be careful out there," Revan told him, looking to Canderous and Bastila as well.

"You too Master Revan," he said with a half smile. Carth almost spoke up but stopped himself. He stalked out of the hold knowing it was useless to even bother. Their plans were made.

"Why the anger?" Revan asked joining him shortly after.

"You're sending my son off to collect some droid that, honestly, should be left for scrap," Carth snapped.

"No. I'm sending my Padawan, he just happens to be your son," Revan said. "If you would feel better about it why don't you join him?"

"And leave you behind? You've put my back against the wall here!" Carth protested.

"That wasn't my intention. This is just the best way forward. Dustil is more comfortable at the helm of the Hawk then crawling through a jungle," Revan explained. She approached him, her hands fluttering over his jacket, making little adjustments here and there. It was a small thing she did to placate him when he was put out with her. And it worked, her fingers light and soft against his chest.

"Dustil hates the jungle?" Carth asked a bemused by the insight. He knew so little about the man his son had grown into.

"We had a bad experience - mud, bugs, giant snakes, even bigger spiders. It left an impression on him," Revan said with a casual shrug. She smirked up at him. "I'll tell you about it tonight. Meanwhile go spend some time with him."

Carth kissed the top of her head. "Fair enough gorgeous. But you owe me a story tonight. I'd like to hear all about you covered in mud."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**_Mission Vao_**

Only Carth and Mission went to the _Ebon Hawk _to say a final farewell to Dustil and the others. Jolee and Revan were gathering provisions for their own trip. As the father and son exchanged a few words in private Mission stood beside T3, trying not to be awkward and feeling very awkward about it. She smiled though to see the pair share a quick embrace.

"Take care of him will ya T3?" Mission asked the droid who whistled assent. Then Dustil was coming towards her. She swallowed hard her hands fiddling at her vest and watched him.

"Keep an eye on Pulla Vaga for me?" Dustil asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

"He was the only one on Gargon who ever showed us kindness. I don't want him to feel alone out here," Dustil added. The compassion in his words brought another smile to Mission. She nodded and was suddenly desperate to make him stay yet knowing this was all out of her control.

"Be careful?" Mission asked.

"Naturally," Dustil said flashing her a grin.

"I'm serious you nerf-herder! Don't go making Carth or Revan or - anyone worry about you," Mission scowled.

"Alright, I'll be careful if you promise to miss me," Dustil said. He laughed, ducking the playful swipe she made at his arm. "I'll be careful! I'll be careful! Take it easy."

"Yeah, well, you better be. Or else," Mission said, jabbing a finger at his chest. She walked away fighting, and losing, the urge to look back. Dustil was watching her with that crooked grin on his face. When she glanced over her shoulder he raised his hand and waved. Mission bit her lip hard, but waved back.

Then he was gone, T3 trailing behind as he disappeared into the _Ebon Hawk_. Carth and Mission stood at a distance and watched the ship depart. All too soon it was but a speck in the heavens. Simultaneously the pair let out a little sigh, and then Carth clamped a friendly hand onto her shoulder.

"What do you say we surprise the others with take-out?"

Mission's face brightened and she clapped her hands together before her chest. They wandered outside the port after inquiring about the food scene with the visitors office. There was a place, _Sontel's Spot_, which locals were going crazy over. With the promise of good food they followed the guides directions into the city.

"You must be pretty bummed," Mission said. Carth stuffed his hands in his pockets but tried a reassuring smile. She didn't believe it.

"I'm not happy about it, but I can't argue Revan's logic," Carth sighed. "What's a couple weeks anyways? We'll all be headed back to Coruscant soon enough."

"Is Dustil really going to be a Jedi?" Mission asked.

"Looks that way. His mother would have been real proud to see the man he's turning out to be," Carth said. There was a brief sadness in his dark eyes. Mission understood. It never got easier talking about loved ones who had been lost.

"Jedi aren't really allowed to love anyone are they? Is that gonna happen to Dustil? I mean, the Jedi Council let you and Revan live together," Mission continued. Inwardly she winced, the true meaning of her words sounded more obvious then she thought they would. But Carth hadn't seemed to catch on.

"Apparently the Council wasn't happy about that," Carth said with a derisive snort. "Revan's broken a lot of rules in her life Mission, and sometimes for very good reasons. But the consequences haven't always been easy on her. I would hope Dustil knows when to stand up for what he believes in, though I certainly don't want him breaking rules just because they're there. If it happens that he falls in love, well, I'm his father. I just want him to be happy."

"Oh wow!" Mission breathed then, her eyes riveted to the line which snaked down the street. The air was heavy with the happy chatter of the crowds and the rich smell of cooking meats and spices.

"Popular was an understatement," Carth muttered. Mission rose to her toes and looked ahead to the front of the queue. _Sontel's Spot_ was little more than a hole in the wall. The kitchen was fronted by a single window for customers to place orders at. As it had grown in popularity a cluster of tables had been arranged on the walkway. They were crowded with people enjoying their meals.

"Smells good at least," Mission told him as they joined the back of the line. She chatted aimlessly for a while. To his credit Carth paid attention as she talked about the little business she and Zaalbar had set up. He asked questions and offered advice for securing a contract with the Republic Fleet.

Meanwhile the staff of _Sontel's_ proved to be fast. Their customers never stood still for long, the line moving forward at a continuous shuffle. By the time Carth was placing their order Mission was ravenous. The heady smell of food was intoxicating.

_I hope Dustil likes this stuff._ When the thought was gone Mission felt a slight pang. She looked up into the sky, tinged now by red and purple as nightfall approached. For someone she had just met, and a human at that, Mission was surprised by how much already missed Dustil.

**_Revan_**

"Be straight with me Jolee," Revan said to the smirking old man in the doorway. "Why do you keep asking me if I feel alright? And no convoluted stories where I have to figure out what I have in common with - I don't know, a mischievous tach."

"Can't an old man show concern for the health of his friends?" Jolee asked with false innocence. He had folded his arms and leaned against the bulkhead. By the grin on his face he was clearly enjoying Revan's irritation. She huffed and lifted a box of ration bars from an open crate.

"No. In fact you cannot. Not with that smug grin on your face," Revan told him. They would carry only a single backpack each. Supplies would be split between them though Revan hoped they could forage or hunt additional rations.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Revan?"

"Jolee! Spit it out or I'm leaving you in the jungle tomorrow."

"Humph, young people. Never any respect for their elders," Jolee grumped. He turned away, leaving her alone in the cargo hold. She could hear muttering as he went.

_Are you all keeping a newsletter about me? _

She calmed herself by returning her thoughts to the task at hand. Before her departure Bastila had been concerned as well. Her friend had spoken to her in private posing the same question about her health Jolee had just come badgering her with. Only while her closest friend appeared genuinely worried for Revan the usually grumpy Jolee Bindo had been all knowing smiles and twinkling eyes.

Revan doubted it was the illness she'd nearly died from on Gargon. Neither had there been any sign relapse and she felt fine. Physically at least. Since Carth's proposal of marriage that morning her thoughts had been troubled. It had been driving her to distraction all day. Attuned to each others thoughts and feelings as they all were Revan felt she could dismiss it at that. They knew she faced a difficult decision.

Sealing up the supply crate Revan carried the ration bars to the hold. Their packs were sat on the console. Revan began stuffing the bars into them. In the corner Pulla Vaga and Zaalbar were playing a game. Not pazaak she saw when she glanced over, but sabacc. The deck must have belonged to the Rodian. It was a casual game, the pair playing only for fun as neither really had the credits to spend.

Revan finished with the backpacks, adding a canteen to each before closing them up. Then she went to watch the sabacc game at a respectable distance. Zaalbar was calling on this round, Pulla showing his hand to the mournful growl of the Wookie. Smiling Revan wondered if she'd ever played the game herself. It wasn't surprising to her that she already knew the rules, and could list each card in the deck. But she had no memories of sitting at a table and playing the game.

There were many things Revan stumbled upon like that. It was like the construction of the lightsaber on Dantooine. Her hands knew the work even if her memory did not.

"Guess who got dinner?" Mission called almost skipping into the hold. Revan turned to see the young Twi'lek carrying a single small box and beaming at her. Behind her Carth hurried in, his face almost hidden by an armload of boxes.

"This place is supposed to make the best Trandoshani flatcakes. Whatever they are, but Carth says they're good," Mission said as Revan rushed to her lover. She lifted a few of the boxes off the tower he was balancing. They were hot in her hands and their heavy fragrance enveloped her. There was a moment when she felt like gagging for smell of food and then she was distracted by Carth's boyish smile.

"They usually don't make them after breakfast, so I had to do some fast talking to convince them to give us an order," Carth explained. "I had these once back in the Mandalorian Wars from some chuck wagon when I was a lieutenant."

"And that was a looong time ago," Mission laughed.

"Watch it missy, I just paid for your dinner, the least you could do is be respectful," Carth told her.

"Yes Mission. Respect your elders," Revan added, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Oh! I see how it is, fine, no flatcakes for either of you then," Carth said. "Zaalbar you want theirs?"

"_Do you have to ask Carth?" _the Wookie chuffed.

They moved into the galley, opening boxes of food and setting up a makeshift buffet for the remaining crew. Revan felt like they could have been back on Coruscant. Take-out tended to be the extent of her efforts when it came to feeding herself and Carth. Their friends joked about her lack of tastebuds, but she found no offense in it. Revan just wasn't bothered by food. After traveling the length and breadth of the galaxy she had learned it didn't pay to be a picky eater.

"I'm serious Revan, don't expect any of this," Carth was saying as he lifted the lid on his Trandoshani flatcakes. Revan looked at them, covered in fruit and swimming in a heavy syrup. And Carth was showing them off with pride.

Revan kissed his cheek, the stubble rough under her lips and told him, "I'll just have to settle for you then."

**_Carth Onasi_**

As much as he enjoyed dinner, even with Mission taking his share of the flatcakes, Carth was happier when he was alone with Revan. They'd taken the last bottle of Pulla Vaga's beer to the dormitory usually reserved for female crew members. For tonight it would be theirs.

"You owe me a story if I remember," Carth said putting an arm around Revan's shoulders. She leaned into him as he sat propped up against the bulkhead in one of the bunks.

"I owe you more than that," Revan sighed.

"Uh uh, no way are you getting out of it so easily, I'd like to hear how you managed to make my son afraid of jungles and all about you covered in mud," Carth shot back after gulping down a mouthful of beer.

"Dustil was piloting the _Hawk_ through an asteroid belt when we took on damage. We found this little backwater of a planet to make repairs on. Lush rain-forests, friendly natives. They were curious about us," Revan began shaking her head at Carth's offer to share the beer. She sat up and began pulling her boots off.

"As much as you were?" Carth asked to which she smiled. Revan was by nature inquisitive and had an unending supply questions to go along with it. He'd been the focus of her curiosity once, when they met following the Sith's ravaging of the Endar Spire.

"Maybe a little, anyways we learn that they had lost a hunting party out in the jungle. It happens though but this time the clans only heir was with them and they fear it will end in war with rival fractions trying to claim power," Revan said. She shook her head to Carth's offer of beer and sat up instead. She slipped her boots off, letting them thunk to the deck.

"And I couldn't refuse when they asked us to investigate," Revan went on switching to Carth's feet. He smiled and let her slip his boots off next. They quickly joined hers. "It seemed to rain every few minutes. Not little showers but downpours of water. We'd only traveled a few kilometers and already the mud was to our midsections. Well, maybe not Dustil. He's taller than I am. And, do you remember those viper kinraths from Kashyyyk? From the lower shadowlands?"

"Do I have to?" Carth asked.

"Bigger. Much bigger. Not venomous though these ones liked to spin webs you wouldn't believe the size of. Dustil got himself tangled in one and attracted the keen interest of the owner and its offspring," Revan said.

She went on, telling him how the mud got worse as they pushed deeper into the wilderness. Dustil also had the great misfortune of discovering the nesting sites of several local species of snakes. It didn't surprise Carth when Revan described the creatures as worth a second look. By the time they'd located the small band of injured and frightened hunters the pair were battle weary and barely human for the mud.

The image Revan painted for Carth was amusing. Two muddy figures wielding lightsabers and leading a frightened troop of hunters who had mistaken them for nature gods.

"It took an age to wash the mud off, and Dustil never liked forests of any type afterwards," Revan finished. She took the bottle from his hand, sipped at the beer, and passed it back to him. Carth rested it on his thigh as his mind digested the story. Silence slipped between them. After a few minutes he was aware of Revan fidgeting in his arms.

"About this morning," he began and then wasn't sure what he intended to say. Carth didn't want to pressure her about marriage, he'd promised himself he wasn't, but he needed her to know he was serious about staying with her. If it was the Outer Rim or Coruscant, Carth Onasi intended to be with Revan.

"When I get back okay?" Revan asked laying a finger on his lips. "Can you wait until then?"

"I waited three years just to be here with you now. Of course I'll wait two weeks. But Revan, I will not leave you alone out here."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**_Carth Onasi_**

In the semi-private dormitory of the _Raptor_ Carth lay awake holding the sleeping Revan to himself. Revan clung to him with her face nuzzled into his neck. He was painfully aware that by this time tomorrow he would be going to bed alone. The realization made his chest knot. Even if this absence promised to be short, it was coming too soon on the heels of their earlier, longer separation.

Filled by such troubled thoughts Carth found his own rest evasive. Time passed slowly as he lay in the bunk. Briefly he'd tried to force sleep to come but it was useless. His mind wanted none of it. So he was fully awake when Revan began murmuring. Her softly spoken words were warm and ticklish on his flesh.

Carefully shifting himself and Revan the admiral pulled away and rolled her gently to her back. She sighed. It was almost a moan, a sound of fear and sadness. Carth pushed himself up on his elbow to gain a better look. Tenderly he swept the hair from her face. Her expression contorted with dismay. Louder yet she moaned again. It ended with a strangled cry.

"Sssh," Carth urged. He stroked her face but she twisted away.

"Alek," she breathed. Revan's nightmares were nothing new to Carth. On Coruscant they frequently left Revan thrashing and calling out in her sleep. Carth would often find himself holding her, calming her as she either trembled or openly wept in their wake.

But that name. It was the first time she'd ever called for _him_.

"This isn't you," Revan said. She was pleading now and Carth watched a tear roll down her cheek. That put him back into action, Carth pulled her body back to himself and shushed her once more.

"No! Please, remember. _Remember_! This isn't you Alek. Oh, Squint, please," Revan cried.

"Revan! He's dead. You're safe, hush, it's just a nightmare," Carth said as she arched in his embrace. Trapped as she was by the dream Revan fought and strained against him. Quickly he sat up, dragging Revan into his lap and repeating her name in an urgent whisper. At this rate she was going to wake the others. Carth didn't want them seeing Revan like this, it would embarrass her if they did.

"No more, I beg you, no more. MALAK PLEASE!" Revan screamed.

Suddenly Jolee was there, leaning over the pair in their bunk, trying to place a hand on Revan's brow. Carth gritted his teeth and crushed her to himself fighting to restrain her so the old Jedi could help. Still she struggled. When Jolee managed finally to touch her brow Revan went suddenly limp and silent.

"Thank you," Carth said, glancing in the direction of the door. Thankfully no one else was there. When he looked at Jolee he saw concern etched into the lines on his face.

"Was she always this bad?" Jolee asked.

"Not like this. She's never been so terrified," Carth admitted. _She's never said his name._

It was hard to believe now if he looked at her. Whatever Jolee had done Revan looked serene. Carth wondered what dark visions had been torturing her. "Could you, see anything?"

"Just a little," Jolee said. But Carth knew that wasn't the full truth. "Eh, I'm not sure Revan would be pleased if I shared it. And I'm the one spending two weeks alone in the jungle with her catch my drift? Besides, it was more what I felt, then what I saw."

"And?"

"Fear. Grief. Terror."

The men were silent, each looking at the woman composed in peaceful slumber. Whatever dark memory had dragged Revan down there was one thing Carth was certain of, she had been frightened of Malak. Even dead all these years the monster could still reach out to hurt those Carth loved.

"You don't necessarily need to tell her I was involved with this sonny," Jolee cautioned Carth with a ghost of his usual smile. Carth just nodded and the old man left them alone. After a while he eased Revan out of his lap, careful not to disturb her though she gave no inclination of waking. When her head was on the pillow she sighed and this time it was a sound of contentment. Carth laid beside her, his back pressed to the bulkhead. He buried his face against her and wrapped himself, arms and legs, around her.

"Hey, flyboy," Revan whispered several hours later with a half laugh nudging the arm he had over her chest. Carth started awake, unaware he'd ever been asleep. "Morning. You mind uh, easing up before you break something?"

Somehow, despite his expectations, he'd drifted off with Revan in his arms. His muscles ached from a night spent in the same position. He had latched onto his lover as though he was the only thing to anchor her to the world. Wincing Carth let her go to stretch the ache from his back.

"Carth? You look rough," Revan said with concern. Her hand brushed his cheek and absently Carth realized he'd need a shave soon.

"It's nothing, uh, what about you beautiful? Did you sleep well?"

Revan was silent as she sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. There had been enough of these mornings that he couldn't hide it from her. Carth moved behind her, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I had a nightmare huh? Sorry Carth," she whispered. "Odd. I always remember them."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Perhaps they're going away," Carth said thinking of Jolee's request to leave his name out of it. He considered telling her what she had cried out and immediately rejected the idea. Malak wasn't a person he wanted in his or her thoughts. Instead Carth stroked her hair and Revan turned to hug him.

Neither said a word and after a few moments Revan left for the fresher. Carth sat in the hold with a cup of coffee. His mind kept returning to Revan's dream, and he wondered what horrible thing Malak had been doing to generate such terror.

"And that's my last shower for a few days," Revan sighed joining him. Instead of the shapeless Jedi robes she had opted for civilian clothing along with a short vest. The only concession to her status as a Jedi was the utility belt from which her lightsabers hung. She was sweeping her hair back and pulling it into a band. Carth smiled. Even dressed so plainly he still found her gorgeous.

"If there's any issues with bounty hunters snooping around go speak with Tanner Korr," Revan said. There was a single backpack on the console, and she grabbed it, sliding her arms into the straps. "We'll be back as soon as possible. And, yes, I promise to be careful. I'll contact you if I can."

"This isn't easy you know," Carth said. He went to Revan planting a kiss on her mouth. She rose to her toes and returned it passionately.

"I love you," she said, her lips brushing his as she spoke the words. Roughly he grabbed her face and kissed her again.

"I love you too," Carth said forcing himself to release her. And just like that she was gone, waving briefly as she exited the _Raptor_ and left him standing alone in the hold.

**_Bastila Shan_**

There was something comfortingly familiar about sitting in the copilots chair while an Onasi sat at the controls. Dustil handled the _Ebon Hawk_ with an ease that would make his father proud she thought. It was as much the Force which flowed through Dustil as it was the gift Carth had passed along to him. Carth did have his own vague possession of the Force. True, he'd never wield the power his son could, but he was sensitive to it nonetheless.

"Master Bastila?"

The young mans gentle words jarred the private observations she'd been lost in. Bastila hummed acknowledgment and looked to him. "Yes Dustil?"

"Everything is under control here," he began then stopped. Instantly she sensed he was hesitant to make the suggestion she rest. He frowned, looking at the console controls, searching for a respectful way to propose the idea. Bastila sat quiet, inwardly smiling and bemused, seeing some of her younger self in the Padawan. His stiff formality was so familiar.

"I think I can manage fine Dustil, though you are welcome to rest yourself," Bastila said putting an end to his misery. It was a little surprising that after three years under Revan's tutelage he was as awkwardly formal as she'd once been. Perhaps unfairly she had expected Revan to inspire a more rebellious nature in her student.

"I'm fairly hungry," he admitted scratching at the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can bring you Master Bastila?"

"No. Thank - wait, a tea maybe?"

"Of course," Dustil bowed his head and set off down the corridor.

Indu San. Bastila was very much looking forward to it. Though really it could have been any planet. It was HK-47 Bastila wanted to get to.

She wanted to know more about what Revan had been seeking out here. There was of course Dustil, but Bastila didn't want to put the Padawan in that position. She had a growing suspicion Revan had been keeping things from him anyways. Why else would she send HK off on its own?

Getting the droid to talk though might be difficult. Force persuasion wouldn't work. And HK was fanatically loyal to Revan. Bastila's only hope lay in convincing the droid its masters life was better served by betraying her confidence.

"Thank you Dustil," Bastila as she heard him returning to the flight deck.

"I'll accept your thanks, but I'm not Dustil," Canderous said from the door. She instantly stiffened at the sound of his rough voice. A sharp retort died on her lips when she turned and saw him carrying a thermajug. Steam rose, curling above the rim, and Bastila caught the scent of tea.

"Thank you," Bastila said accepting the cup.

"Dustil looks like he could use some sleep," Canderous said. He dropped into the navigators chair in a slouch. Bastila refrained from an exasperated sigh and settled for trying to ignore him. Sipping at her tea the Jedi focused on the control panel.

"What do you know about this Nathema?," Canderous finally asked.

"Very little. Revan said it was in the Chorlian region, the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars was fought there. Did you ever hear of Nathema?" Bastila asked.

"No. Who would be interested in a dead planet? Nothing of worth to conquer," Canderous mused. Bastila sipped tea to keep from saying anything. He propped one elbow on the armrest and leaned his jaw against his closed fist. After a beat he added, "Revan remembers her and Malak on Nathema - was it before or after their fall?"

"An excellent question," Bastila acknowledged, a little surprised by the insight of the Mandalorian. She arched her brow and took another drink then murmured, "You aren't just hired muscle after all."

"If Nathema was before, then they may have discovered something that led to their fall," Canderous rumbled. Though he'd ignored the barb Bastila hadn't missed the flash of anger in his eyes. "Something powerful enough to turn Revan to the Dark Side and kill a planet maybe?"

"Why are you so interested in this Canderous?" Bastila asked. She set the thermajug aside to face him.

"I owe Revan," he said with a shrug. Bastila shook her head. She wasn't buying that excuse.

"Why? This is beyond owing Revan. You don't even like me, why are you going out of your way to talk about Nathema and what she's been doing out here? Unless you're just looking for another conquest at which to prove yourself," Bastila pressed.

"If Revan feels there's still a danger out here then I believe her," Canderous said.

She realized she'd struck a nerve in him and it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it might be. They were both concerned for Revan the Jedi reminded herself.

"Maybe if the Jedi Council could be bothered to climb down from their ivory tower they'd see the danger for themselves. And your Republic is still licking its wounds from the state Darth Malak left it in," Canderous sneered.

There was such venom in the way he referred to the Masters of the Order that Bastila flinched. Once she would have leapt to defend the decisions of the Council, but she couldn't bring herself to do it now. It had been a hard lesson for her but Bastila no longer considered them infallible. She would always listen to their counsel but no longer accepted it without hesitation. Perhaps she owed Revan for that.

"Going to Nathema is out of the question, if HK-47 would even share its coordinates," Bastila said. There was no point arguing with Canderous. Even if he blunt and by nature abrasive, she at least agreed with him about Revan.

"Will the droid talk to us you think? Can we convince HK it's for Revan's safety?" Canderous asked.

Bastila narrowed her eyes. She hadn't been prepared to hear her own idea come from his mouth. That was vaguely unsettling. Lifting up the thermajug Bastila fiddled with it, telling Canderous, "Of course HK will almost certainly tell Revan we were meddling in this."

"Let it," Canderous declared. "Maybe it's time we meddled in Revan's affairs. As much for her sake as the galaxies."

"I suppose you might be right," Bastila conceded.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**_Revan_**

"Do you think he knew he was using a predators old hunting trail?" Revan asked. They had located the twisting path Tanner Korr directed them to by midday. She was crouched down, her fingers sunk into the soil while inspecting the so-called walking path Tanner's friend had been acquainted with.

"Bah, I doubt it. Young folks don't pay much attention to nature, seem to treat it as something to conquer or vanquish," Jolee snorted. He was perched on a gnarled root watching Revan.

"Poor kid," Revan mumbled. Brushing the dirt from her fingers she straightened.

"Bound to happen if you ask me. He had to meet up with the owner of this trail sooner or later," Jolee shrugged.

Depending on the creature who had hewn this path Revan began to consider the possibility they might not find a body. Neither would the humid tropical atmosphere or Wayland's native scavengers have left a body untouched for long. But they didn't need the body, Tanner seemed content to acknowledge his friend had passed. Provided she and Jolee could locate his friends datapad the trek would still be a success.

"Come on," Revan said. She adjusted her backpack as Jolee capped off his canteen. "I want to cover as much as we can by nightfall."

They pressed on. At times the trail grew narrow, choked by the dense vegetation making it near impassable. Revan or Jolee would fall back on their lightsabers to cut the overgrowth back. All the while the jungle sang around them. It was a raucous chorus of twittering birds, the occasional shrill scream of some distant creature, the patter of leaves in the canopy, and the rustle of the undergrowth. The day began to fade into evening.

Both of the Jedi felt the stirring of danger at the same moment. For Revan it was a caress, almost a whisper, across her mind. The Force rippled and they'd been trained to obey its callings. Wordlessly they ignited their blades and the weapons hissed in an arc over their heads as the pair leapt from the path. Between them the heads of several vine snakes dropped to the ground. Their bodies hung from a branch above then slowly began slithering off to coil in the dirt below.

"Dinner?" Revan asked Jolee brightly.

When nightfall descended they made a small camp. It was not much more than a small cooking fire and a place to catch a few hours sleep, but Jedi were accustomed to hardship. Still Revan thought of the old apartment on Coruscant with fondness as she sat with her back to a tree. Carth would have cooked their meal, and it wouldn't have been roasted snake, and they'd have passed the evening watching holovids before finding bed. Revan didn't think any greater luxury existed.

_Then go home with him, marry him, give him children._

She sighed, pushing away her plate and the remains of charred snake meat. Canderous made the future sound so easy and for a little while Revan wanted to believe it was. If she didn't deserve that kind of happiness then Carth certainly did.

"Keeping some long thoughts there," Jolee remarked.

Revan could only purse her lips, eyes watching the dance of flames from their campfire. He was waiting, she could tell he was, for her to say something. But she'd told Canderous about the marriage proposal. Until she had given Carth her answer Revan didn't want to discuss it with anyone else.

"You might feel better sharing," said Jolee with a mouthful of meat.

"Not tonight Master Bindo," Revan said knowing that would irritate him. Indeed the old man bristled and muttered about his age. Smirking Revan stretched out and closed her eyes.

Of course, she could escort Carth back to Coruscant under the pretense of remaining and return to the Outer Rim alone. The idea came from some cold place within that Revan hated. Lingering whispers of a person she used to be, but she was never sure if it was the voice of a dead Sith or a dead Jedi. Such an act would be a betrayal of everything Carth had given her; his trust, his forgiveness, his love.

Sleep came to her amid thoughts of wedding Carth Onasi. When the dreams came they were of his gentle hands and his promise to follow her roughly whispered in her ears.

**_Lassiter Osh_**

There were numerous plans to make before Lassiter Osh could go in pursuit of either Revan or Czerka's virus sample. It was his hope that the former would assist with the latter.

Lassiter's research netted a few interesting items. The sample had been sold to Czerka by a Hutt on Gargon. A local gangster who organized duels among other business interests. Lassiter knew it was no small coincidence the most recent fight had featured a menagerie of enemies pitted against the masked Revan.

He tracked down a holovid of the fight then the subsequent news on the HoloNet about the fallout over rumors it hadn't been Revan fighting. Lassiter had no doubt it was her. He'd seen her two handed style of fighting personally and recognized some of the maneuvers she'd pioneered. But the paying audiences of Gargon were turning against the Hutt who'd arranged the match. Lassiter wasn't sure where the rumors had come from, no one it seemed knew, but they were taking them seriously. He didn't much care about the misfortunate of a Hutt though and wasted no further time on it.

First he needed to know where Revan had gone after that debacle on Gargon. As expected the _Ebon Hawk_ had departed the very evening of the fight along with one other vessel. It was a light freighter called _The Raptor_ registered under Carth Onasi. Lassiter couldn't help but grin when he'd discovered that. It was as though the Force itself wanted him to locate Revan.

He'd tracked both vessels to Wayland and made quick contact with nearby informants who would keep him updated on any developments. For once Lassiter was being very generous with credits. And he'd had to be in order to locate where Czerka had taken their newest prize.

Gizer in the Lantillian sector had been the final destination of the package, and Lassiter had dived into whatever he could find about Czerka's operations there. Perhaps it had been foolish to expect a biological research outpost. It was painfully obvious when Lassiter reexamined the idea. But Czerka did have a manufacturing plant, specializing in the construction of heavy arms installed on battleships. This particular venture of Czerka's had seen a brisk business before Revan ended the Sith invasion. Yet the factory had not shut down. Even with no war, there was still business. There were always governments and more aggressive minded civilians who liked to be well prepared.

Czerka had taken their little sample several stories below the factory, which according to blueprints Lassiter paid a handsome fee for, housed a small science lab. And a large number of unpleasant microorganisms Czerka had no business preserving.

After careful consideration Lassiter knew beyond doubt he would need Revan's help to get into Czerka's plant. He compiled just information onto a datapad to peak her curiosity then set _The Wager_ towards Wayland and Revan.

**_Mission Vao_**

She understood now why Dustil liked Pulla Vaga. The Rodian was kind and happy to spend time with her. He played several rounds sabacc for her, helping to improve Mission's bluff and make better calls. The first person she'd turned her new skills on was Carth and they wagered for Trandoshani flatcakes. The admiral scowled as Mission cheered her own victory, muttering something about being a bad winner which she choose to ignore.

"_Mission, he has a lot on his mind. You should be kinder," _Zaalbar gently reproached her. Carth had left to _Sontel's_ to keep his end of the bet.

"I'm doing him a kindness Big Z, I'm taking his mind off Revan and Dustil," Mission replied. Though she stopped and reconsidered her friends words.

Carth had been in a bleak mood since the others had left. It was hard on Mission to watch him. By sunset of the third day he was pacing everywhere, his expression locked in an unhappy frown. The growth of his stubble was starting to become a beard. By the dark circles beneath his eyes Mission was positive he wasn't sleeping either. Like a nervous tic Carth was constantly checking on his communicator. But it stubbornly remained silent.

After everything they had been through over the years Mission looked to Carth as a father figure. He'd been always been nice to her and hadn't treated her like a dumb kid. Maybe once or twice, but never after Taris.

When Carth returned with the winners flatcakes Mission would apologize and give him at least half she decided. She settled herself outside the loading ramp and wondered if there was anything she could say to ease his mind. Drawing her knees to her chest she propped her elbows on her knees and kept her eyes on the port door.

She was still sat like that almost half an hour later when Carth returned. There was no box of flatcakes in his hand, and Mission rose, at first to complain. The words died on her lips when she noticed how urgently he moved to the ship and her.

"Inside!" Carth grabbed her upper arm and pushed her ahead. Surprised by it Mission stumbled and he was dragging her back to her feet, propelling her into the Raptor. She tried to glance behind him, the port doors were closing, and she managed only a glimpse of a hooded man looking curiously back at her.

"Is that a bounty hunter?" Mission breathed. Carth slapped a control panel on the wall and the ramp began rising.

"I think it is," he acknowledged. He heaved a sigh and pushed the hair from his eyes. "He was lurking when I left the ship. I circled a few times and he was just stayed there, watching, not doing anything else."

"Do we tell Pulla?" Mission asked biting her lower lip. It would scare him undoubtably. There didn't seem to be a mean bone in the Rodians body and he was already shaken up there was a contract on him. Carth was peering down the hall, looking for Pulla she realized. Mission tugged at Carth's sleeve. "He's in the galley."

"Tell him nothing of it right now, I'll talk to Zaalbar about this," Carth told her. He looked haggard Mission thought to herself. What he needed most was rest, and this chuba faced bounty hunter was the last thing he needed to deal with.

"Big Z and I will keep watch tonight Carth," Mission suggested. That surprised him enough the worry melted from his eyes. With a faint blush Mission continued, "We'll take turns. We used to do it on Taris, when the gangs started getting real bad, we figured it would be safer. Don't worry, we can manage."

"It's a good idea, but I can't leave it up to you two alone," Carth said.

"Sure you can. You'll have to go see that Korr guy Revan talked about tomorrow morning," Mission argued. She wanted to do this, to give Carth a desperately needed break and prove she'd been a worthwhile risk back on Taris. In the face of his doubt Mission smiled hopefully. At long last he nodded.

"One condition," Carth said raising a finger. "If there's any sign of trouble, you come get me first. Understand?"

"Of course," Mission agreed amending it silently in her mind to exclude waking Carth for all but the most serious of emergencies. She'd faced Black Vulkars, Sith soldiers, rakghouls, Gammorean slavers, and even dark Jedi. What was one bounty hunter Mission asked herself.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**_Carth Onasi_**

The exhaustion was cruel, but Carth could not escape from it. No sooner would he lay his head down then he'd begin obsessing about Revan's last nightmare. He couldn't let go of the terror with which she had screamed Malak's name.

But awake was no better. All he could do in those hours was worry helplessly about Dustil and Revan. He ached to be with both of them. Yet his feet had been nailed to _The Raptor_ as a babysitter. Though the appearance of the the strange hooded man two nights ago might still change that role into bodyguard.

Carth scratched his cheek absently yawning. The growing beard was starting to itch. He'd shave it off before Revan returned he promised himself. She liked a bit of roguish stubble but was not a fan of more.

Today he would see Tanner Korr, his second meeting with the young man. Tanner was trying to establish the identify of the man who had been lurking outside their ship. So far there had been no luck. While the man was only watching them there wasn't much else they could do but watch back. Carth tried approaching him last night and he'd taken off at a sprit.

What he needed was a shower though. Rising to stretch Carth shuffled away from the pilots chair. The years must be catching up to him. He could still recall a time when passing the night upright, heels planted on the console, hadn't rendered him so stiff. It surely wasn't all that long ago he tried telling himself.

At a shamble Carth crossed the ship headed for the fresher. Sitting in the hold with a bowcaster in his massive furred arms was Zaalbar. They were at least taking a precaution of going armed just in case their mysterious watcher decided to make a move. The Wookie glanced in Carth's direction, tossed his head in acknowledgement but said nothing. The most he could manage in return was a wave of one hand.

Alone in the fresher Carth stripped off the clothes he'd been wearing since Revan had left. They stank. Then again, so did he. His lips pursed and the corners of his mouth turned down. Five days and Carth had bothered to shower only once. It just hadn't mattered to him when he'd been worrying so much about Revan and Dustil. The others must have thought him a mess.

He propped one arm against the wall of the shower and leaned his head into the crook of his elbow. Closing his eyes Carth let the ultrasonic vibrations work. The grime of the last week was fading and Carth carefully kept his thoughts neutral.

"Carth?"

At the sound of Revan's voice crackling from his communicator Carth dived out of the shower cubicle. He'd dropped the thing the pile of clothing after getting undressed. Frantically he went tearing through shirt, jacket and trousers for it.

"Revan!" he grabbed the device and held it like a relic.

"You are missing a beautiful sunrise right now. Seriously, top five of the ones I can remember," Revan said and Carth grinned like a fool to finally hear her.

**_Revan_**

In the hour before dawn Revan scaled up the rocky slope of a cliff that had been the base of their nights camp. There had been nothing but static over the communicator for the past week and she'd hoped there might be better reception on higher ground. The weak light of predawn, along with the Force, was enough for Revan to scramble up to the top.

"Have you found anything?" Carth asked her, his low voice washing over her warmly.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling we will today," Revan said. It had been a difficult search. The jungle was dense and did not willing surrender its secrets. But she'd awoken this morning with the certainty they would locate something.

She watched as the rising sun scorched the ink of night from the sky. The blackness faded to deep indigo which paled again as shades of red and pink licked at the clouds. Shifting on her rocky perch Revan closed her eyes and lifted her face, feeling the warmth of Wayland's sun on her skin.

"We may have a problem," Carth said. The worry in his voice shattered the moment of peace. Revan straightened sending a few small pebbles tumbling over the edge.

"Don't keep a girl waiting," she remarked tensely.

"Someone's watching the ship," said Carth. She listened to Carth describe the situation. Revan sucked in a breath, narrowing her eyes as the implications of it unfolded in her thoughts.

"There is a possibility this is someone hired by a bounty hunter to monitor your movements," Revan explained. "Which means you have time. Tell Tanner I want Pulla stashed away somewhere safe and find a way to smuggle him off so this observer is none the wiser."

"And the rest of us will keep pretending he's still here, taking turns on watch and staying armed," Carth added completing her thought. Revan smiled, despite the concern she felt. There was something deeply pleasurable in having Carth on the same wavelength.

Still though, this plan would leave Carth, Mission and Zaalbar at risk if there was a bounty hunter in the shadows. "Maybe I'll send Jolee back - "

"No! I don't want you alone out there. Give me a little credit gorgeous, I think I can hold things down here. The Republic probably wouldn't have promoted me to admiral otherwise," Carth quipped. It sounded strained though and Revan closed her eyes and slipped her mind into the soft pulse of the Force.

Making telepathic contact with someone who wasn't capable of wielding the Force was difficult. But it was easier, if like Carth, they were sensitive to it. The intimacy of their relationship helped. Her brow knitted in concentration. White knuckled she clung to the communicator. This distance separating them didn't make it simple. At the other end of the line there was a faint but audible gasp from Carth. All too briefly their minds connected and Revan heard her name over and over in his thoughts.

"I love you too Carth," she said aloud as that connection slipped away from them. The sun was finally slipping the bounds of the horizon. With regret Revan terminated the comm link and began the careful climb down.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"I can't find anything on this guy," Tanner said when Carth slipped into the booth. The young man paused and made a close inspection of him. After a moment the corner of Tanner's mouth twitched into a grin. "Nice to see you showered."

"I've had other things on my mind," Carth half growled though inwardly he was embarrassed by the observation. Resting his elbows on the table he leaned forward dropping his voice. "It would be safer if Pulla Vaga was off the _Raptor_. Do you have anywhere safe we can stash him until Revan gets back?"

"Uh, no," Tanner said his eyes going wide with disbelief. With a snort he slouched in the booth draping one arm over the back.

"What happens to that datapad if Revan gets back to find some bounty hunter has killed Vaga? I don't think she'd be as inclined to hand it over if you couldn't uphold your end of the deal," said Carth with irritation. That got through to Tanner and his face scrunched into grim acceptance.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The best I can do is put him up at my place, there's a loft above the workshop," Tanner sighed.

"That will work," Carth said.

"Have you spoken to your friend, Revan? She find anything out there?" Tanner asked hopefully. Briefly Carth thought of his earlier conversation with Revan. The gentle presence of her thoughts in his was still fresh. It left him too choked up to do anything but nod.

"The datapad?" Tanner tilted his head in anticipation.

"No, uh, she's close though. If Revan said she'd find it, she'll find it," Carth managed.

He looked around the seedy little cantina and thought of Tatooine baking under the twin suns. The cantina in Anchorhead had been similar, small and dimly lit. Revan hadn't been on speaking terms with him by then. Not after the horrible things he'd said to her at the Jedi enclave. That cold silence she showed him had cut him deeper then expected. He never thought he would miss her badgering him with constant questions, but he had.

"So, this friend of yours, Revan - anything between her and that merc she was with earlier?" Tanner was asking, severing the memory just as it had unfolded.

With a furrowed brow Carth looked at Tanner. He was still a kid, a few years older then Dustil perhaps. Thin and gangly with a swaggering sense of pride. Smiling Tanner leaned across the table and nudged Carth's shoulder.

"Come on, don't hold back. I just want to know if its worth taking a chance," Tanner urged. "She's a bit older than my usual type. But those legs and that rac - "

"You mean my fiancée?" Carth interrupted in a flat tone.

Under the older mans unfriendly, almost hostile, glare Tanner flushed scarlet. He shrugged and sheepishly sank back to his own side of the booth. Meekly Tanner raised his glass and said, "Cheers. That's one hell of a catch man, don't let her go."

"I'll make sure Vaga is delivered to your place," Carth said standing. He pointed a finger at Tanner's chest. "Now, I suggest you plan on staying in tonight so you don't miss him."

Carth thought he heard Tanner mutter something about Jedi not being allowed to marry, but he was shoving his way through the crowd to the exit. There was enough on his mind he didn't need to discuss his personal life with some punk. Though Carth made a mental note to mention Tanner's crush to Revan. She'd probably find it amusing and he could tease her a bit about it.

Outside it was getting hot. He was thankful not to be wearing his uniform or armor, but the humidity was oppressive even in civilian clothing. After a few minutes sweat was beading down his back. With a sigh Carth stripped his jacket off and carried it over one shoulder as he walked.

He wanted to get back to the _Raptor_ and see what Mission had to suggest for sneaking their Rodian friend off the ship.

**_Revan_**

"Stop letting your mind wander!"

Revan flinched and swallowed hard, startled more by the bark of Jolee's command then the freshly beheaded vine snake dangling before her face. Somehow she had missed the deadly serpent preparing to drop on her. Before Revan even had time to react Jolee was swinging his lightsaber. The heat of it passed closely to her left ear and Revan spun away in time to see the snakes head bounce in the dirt.

Flicking his weapon off the old Master beheld her with an expression like thunder. Suddenly she was a student again, nervous and shaking in the face of authority, and a forthcoming scolding. Jolee stared at her for a long and silent minute.

"No stories, please," Revan said spreading her palms. She didn't need to be dressed down. The hammer of her heart was enough to remind her of her foolish distraction. Just because she felt comfortable out here in the wildness didn't mean the jungle was her friend. It was dangerous to let her thoughts go the way she had, getting lost in notions of marriage.

She tucked a loose strand of hair back unnerved by the lack of Jolee's response. "I get it, I lost focus, this is a danger of forming attachments."

"What?" Jolee pulled back, bushy brows rising on his forehead. But his surprise gave way to defeat. He sighed and shook his head. "Eh, what's the point? You never were a good listener."

"I'm a fine listener," Revan protested. She put her hands on her hips and leveled a steely look at the older Jedi. But there was a smirking play of her lips which lightened her next statement. "I've been listening to your ramblings since Kashyyyk."

"You badgered me for stories," said Jolee. "Me and the rest of the crew if I remember right young lady. And very pushy about it to boot."

Revan rolled her eyes but had to silently admit he was right. Looking overhead first Revan started forward again. Jolee followed, silent and thoughtful. She had a feeling he was working his way up to another parable. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed it. His jaw was working, mouth closed but lips wagging. He was testing it in his own head before speaking it aloud.

"Your distraction has nothing to do with attachment, its vanity," Jolee finally said. Revan sighed and stopped. She had pushed a large waxy leaf from the path and kept still, holding it in her hand. "You can't stand - "

"Jolee," Revan said, her voice somewhere between a command and a sigh. She nodded to the trail ahead. The sweet-sick smell of rot watered her eyes and she stepped aside for Jolee to look.

"Poor kid," Jolee said.

They dug a shallow grave for the remains of Tanner's friend. It was more a hollow depression clawed out by hand then any real grave, but there were enough large stones around to build a cairn out of. Not much was left of the body, but Revan felt the little there was deserved to be rightfully interred.

Carefully they sorted the contents of the backpack that had been shredded and strewn about. Jolee discovered the datapad beneath a shrub. Revan held her breath as he turned it on. The screen was cracked into a web of fragments but it still powered on.

"Fancied himself some kinda naturalist," Jolee sighed switching the datapad off. He passed it to Revan who slipped it into her pack. They had read one of the owners journal entries, at least what could be deciphered from the shattered screen. Revan hummed agreement but could offer nothing meaningful so she kept quiet.

The body, scarcely more than mangled meat clinging to a bones, was moved to its final resting place. As an afterthought Revan placed the torn backpack and its contents beside the skeletal form.

With sweat dripping from their brows, they built up a mound of rocks over the remains of Tanner's friend. Even in the shade of the overarching canopy the suns heat was without mercy. The air was heavy and damp in their lungs. When the work was completed Jolee fetched his canteen and rested against a tree. Revan mopped the sweat from her face and stood panting, eyeing the grave. After a moment she fetched her canteen and pulled a long drink from it.

Revan approached the stones wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. The young man they'd buried was a stranger, but he'd died alone and probably in fear and it bothered her. She didn't know the customs of his people or what last rites he would have been given. But something more was needed. Briefly Revan frowned searching for the words. In a quiet voice Revan recited the oldest form of the Jedi code.

"Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

The young man kept himself occupied. There was meditation, minor repairs around the _Ebon Hawk_, not to mention the writings of ancient Masters on his datapad to study. Mostly Dustil was trying to ignore the way Master Bastila and Canderous would frequently cease talking when he entered their space.

By the fifth day it was working on his nerves. It was obviously clear they were planning something and they were leaving him out of it like he was a child. Either way it made him determined to find out what was going on. Though Dustil knew he would need to approach it carefully if he was going to be let in on anything.

Dustil sat in the hold, finishing lunch and considering the options. Convention dictated the Padawan should approach Bastila. She was a Jedi, not his teacher, but still part of the chain of command where aspiring knights were concerned. Frowning Dustil pushed the gelatinous meal around his plate. It was as unappetizing as the notion of asking Master Bastila what was happening.

On the other hand there was Canderous. And Dustil enjoyed the grizzled veterans company. It was no surprise considering what he liked about the Mandalorian was what he liked about Revan. They were honest and direct. Neither of them hid behind formula. Master Revan always answered his questions and he was fairly confident Canderous would too. The only thing which concerned Dustil was how Bastila would react if he went to Canderous first. But, he wasn't going to get to the bottom of things if he let that worry stop him.

Later, when Bastila sat reading in the flight deck, Dustil searched Canderous out. Most of the afternoon was spent trying to figuring out how he was going to coach his question. It had been difficult and eventually Dustil decided the only way to go forward was to be direct.

"What do you want?" Canderous asked, eyes narrowed as Dustil approached him in the garage. It seemed to be the mans preferred spot. He'd been making a few tune ups to the old swoop bike.

"I want to know what you and Master Bastila have been ... discussing," Dustil said, hoping he sounded polite but firm. Canderous regarded him but didn't speak right away.

"Of course you do. But I think you need to answer some questions first," Canderous finally grunted. The tool he'd been holding dropped with a clang back into the kit. Swiping a rag from the chassis of the swoop the Mandalorian rose from a crouch, wiping his hands clean of grease.

"Such as?" Dustil asked. He hadn't expected this.

"What exactly has Revan been doing out here?"

It was a fine edge Dustil realized. Under Canderous' piercing gaze of Dustil knew if he lied it would be known and the conversation would be over. While honesty meant betraying Revan. He'd already done that when bringing up the Star Maps back at Gargon. There was little time to weigh his options, but Dustil took a breath and plunged ahead.

"Training me, but, she's been searching for something on the side. Her past if I had to guess," Dustil admitted. It was the one thing they rarely talked about. If she had a memory relevant to a lesson Revan shared it, but there wasn't many.

Curtly Canderous nodded, it was no more than what he had already deduced for himself. Dustil hoped his honesty was enough.

"How often does she send HK-47 off?"

"Frequently. She doesn't say where though. He's just comes and goes."

Another nod. Again, nothing Canderous didn't already suspect.

"Lets go talk to Bastila," he said.

**_Mission Vao_**

In the end it they decided the best way to get Pulla Vaga off the ship was in broad daylight without resorting to subterfuge. At least anything on a grand scale. They just didn't have enough bodies for it. Though they did try to come up with something else; making outlandish suggestions such as sneaking Vaga off in a crate or using a disguise.

Zaalbar left the _Raptor_ ahead of everyone else, his bowcaster hanging from a shoulder. A couple days ago the man watching their ship had taken off when Carth approached yet still returned a short while later to continue observing them. Perhaps the sight of a large, and armed, Wookie would drive the man away for a while longer.

"It worked! Yes, go Big Z!" Mission squealed, pumping her fist when the man got his first look at Zaalbar bearing down on him. In gaped mouth astonishment their unwelcome audience fell over himself to flee. At her side the Rodian was almost shaking. His large round eyes were nervous, flickering from the fleeing man to Mission.

"That man want kill Pulla Vaga?" asked Vaga.

"We won't let him," Mission assured him. "He's Bantha fodder if even gets close. Big Z will rip his arms off!"

Behind them Carth gave Mission a gentle push. They had to make the most of this time. With Pulla Vaga between them they hurried from the _Raptor_ and into the port. Her heart hammered in her chest and her palms went clammy. Mission flexed a hand adjusting the grip on her blaster. Carth was carrying his old blaster emblazoned with the Onasi crest, the barrel low but ready to fire. Though Vaga conceded to wearing a light Echani fiber vest, he had refused to carry a weapon of any sort. Mission was inclined to agree with the Rodian's self assessment he'd be more likely to shoot himself then anyone else.

It was easier to blend in on the street. Not that it made them any less careful. Carth was continually looking behind, those brown eyes wary for any sign of trouble. And in his frightened state Vaga couldn't always walk straight. He'd knock into Mission, or Carth, and mumble a broken apology.

"Guess you really ticked off Sibba Motta huh?" Mission winked making an attempt to relax Vaga.

"Pulla Vaga never think he cross Sibba Motta. Then see how brave Deadman and Lady Jedi are, think maybe he can be brave too," Vaga said. "Be brave for Pulla Vaga's son."

Mission had forgotten about his son, slain in the arena Dustil and Revan survived. She frowned unhappily, less sure what to say. But Carth, taking his eyes off the crowd for only a moment did have the words.

"You were plenty brave Vaga, disabling those droids shields gave Revan an advantage she needed. I owe you my thanks for that," Carth told him.

Tanner was waiting for them, leaning against the wall of the little workshop he'd been running with his friend. At the first sight of Carth the young man smacked the door control and gestured them inside. There were three swoops in varying states of assembly. A fourth was covered by a tarp. Workbenches were stacked with parts illuminated by bright overhead lights. The air smelled had a metallic smell that crinkled Mission's nose.

"You weren't followed right?" Tanner asked of Carth.

"Of course not," said Carth, sounding offended by the idea.

Vaga though took a deep breath and, forgetting about his present situation, made straight for the swoops. The expression on his face was one of absolute wonder.

"Did she contact you - Hey! Leave that alone!" Tanner shouted, rushing to recover the swoop the Rodian had uncovered. But Vaga was already bent down, inspecting the exposed engine. His long fingers dove into the bike and began working.

"This no good. Bad wiring," Vaga announced. Tanner froze, his hand clutching the tarp.

"You a mechanic?" asked Tanner edging closer but dropping the tarp. Vaga didn't seem to hear and instead began the work to rewire the swoop. Shaking his head Tanner turned and let him be.

"Looks like this might work out to your benefit," Carth pointed out. There was just a touch of a smug smile on his face.

"Provided no bounty hunters figure out he's here, we'll see. So, uh, about the datapad," Tanner began.

"Revan's gonna find it," Mission interrupted. Resentment welled in her chest at what she took to be an implication that Revan would fail.

"If Revan expected to find it today, then she found it today," Carth said the smile slipping from his mouth. He glanced briefly at Vaga then crossed the floor to Tanner. There was only a foot of air between the men. When Carth spoke his voice was quiet, but intense. "Remember, that datapad won't get into your hands if anything happens to Pulla Vaga."

"Yeah man. I haven't forgotten," Tanner said nodding his head. Offended he pulled away. "Look its probably best you don't come around here again after this. Just in case anyone gets curious. When your lady comes back with the datapad look me up at the cantina."

"You know where we are if anything develops," Carth said.

"Sure. Hey, congratulations again. You got a good catch with her," Tanner said giving him a weak smile to alleviate the tension. Mission looked sharply at Carth. Her brow furrowed as the odd statement stoked her curiosity. Carth glanced at her, clearing his throat uncomfortably, and nodded a farewell in Tanner's direction.

"Congratulations for what?" Mission asked following him outside.

"Nothing," said Carth, doing his best to avoid her eyes.

"It didn't sound like nothing, come on, tell me," Mission pleaded. She dodged a lumbering Gammorean and pinched Carth's shirt. He slowed, glanced at her, and reached back to grab her elbow. Quickly Mission was pushed ahead by him.

"What did he mean 'good catch'? Was he talking about Revan?" she asked, unable to let it go. His avoidance was only increasing her curiosity.

"Yes, he meant Revan. Kid was sweet on her, and I had to let him down," Carth sighed.

"Oh," Mission said, that wasn't nearly as exciting as she'd been hoping for. "Carth, you ever think about just marrying Revan?"

Mission didn't look back, a little nervous bringing up such a personal subject. So she missed the way Carth flushed and ducked his chin as though to physically dodge the question.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

"Anything you know might be a help," Bastila said gently. Her eyes were soft and kind as she beheld the nervous Padawan.

Contrary to his expectations, the woman had not been angry with him. After their initial conversation Dustil followed Canderous to the flight deck. As a man of little words the Mandalorian announced Dustil had something to say and left him to explain it to Bastila.

"That's about it Master Bastila, I never know when or where HK-47 is going. It's not my place to question my teacher," Dustil said. He'd gone over the same story with her, having nothing to say which seemed of insightful. Putting his elbow on the armrest of the pilots chair Dustil leaned into it with a soft sigh.

"Why the droid, why not go herself?" asked Canderous. When Dustil looked it wasn't him the man was speaking to, but Bastila.

"Carth told me that before Revan left she said to him there were places she had to go where she could take no one she loved," Bastila replied looking meaningfully at the Padawan. Almost reflexively Dustil's hand tightened into a fist. The suggestion of such intimacy between Father and Revan put him on edge. Drawing a deep breath Dustil forced his hand to relax, pushing that anger away from his thoughts.

"Sounds like she knew there was no coming back from this," Canderous remarked. That startled Dustil. He felt a shiver pass over him, and shook his head to protest.

"That's not, no. You're saying Revan came out here to die?" demanded the Padawan, his voice rising as the anger ebbed back.

"What do you know of Revan and Malak's fall?" Bastila asked him.

_I know Malak killed my mother. _

Dustil swallowed and searched his memory carefully. On Korriban the instructors taught their pupils the Jedi had not fallen, but had been awakened by the power of the Dark Side. For a while Dustil believed that. Then Father had come, along with Revan, and they'd shown him the true nature of the Sith. But he knew only what he had heard as rumor about why the great Jedi Knights had fallen to begin with.

"It was the Star Forge? And as a Dark Side artifact it corrupted them," Dustil said, his face clouded with doubt.

"That is what many people think. It is even what the Council claims. However Revan talks of something else here in the Outer Rim, a Sith Emperor. She feels he was the one responsible for her and Malak's fall. Both Canderous and myself are inclined to agree," explained Bastila. She leaned back in the navigators chair folding her hands in her lap.

"She ... wants to face him? For what, revenge?" Dustil suggested looking between the pair.

"Revan knows better than to give in to such base emotion. Acts like revenge are a path to the Dark Side," Bastila gently chided. "I, that is we, think Revan wants to - "

Abruptly the Jedi stopped, searching for correct word. But it was Canderous who finished the statement. "Revan wants to end the Sith threat. And she's a warrior, she's prepared to lay down her life if the battle demands it."

"Dustil, we hope to get information from HK. It's been her eyes and ears as long as you've been her Padawan," Bastila asked.

He gave it a moments thought then said almost sourly, "Ask it about the holocron."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**_Revan_**

They made camp in the same place they had the night before. In that small clearing at the base of the short cliff Jolee kindled a fire. Neither Jedi said it, but they were tired of vine snake and without complaint reached for ration bars. Revan ate slowly, nibbling at the days final meal while turning the events of the last few weeks over in her thoughts.

With the datapad in their possession it was time to return to the city. And before they'd left Revan had made Carth a promise. The sliver of time she'd bought herself with it was disappearing. Carth would be awaiting her answer to his offer of marriage. She didn't think she could give him one yet.

Finding her appetite vanished Revan wrapped the remains of the ration bar. She glanced towards Jolee, prepared to see him looking back, and instead found he was asleep. Propped against the trunk of a fallen tree the old man's head was thrown back and his mouth gaped open. A wry grimace twisted Revan's mouth. She wasn't without envy at the easy way Jolee fell asleep.

Revan opened her pack and stuffed the half finished meal back inside. Though her body was fatigued by the work of building the grave her mind was not. Nor would it give her rest until this issue with Carth was decided. Usually decisive to a fault Revan couldn't choose between who she wanted and what she must do. At times she was angry at Carth for forcing her into this position. For making it harder to leave, for his foolish declaration to follow her into danger, and for his single-minded commitment to her.

Standing, wiping the dirt from her legs, Revan withdrew from the firelight without making a sound. She could have mediated where she was. Jolee was fast on but even that would be too much audience. The shadows accepted her, welcoming and absolute in their embrace.

Near the cliff she selected a spot at random and sat cross legged. She closed her eyes and directed her focus inwards. First, Revan concentrated on her breath. Rhythmically her chest rose and fell in a steady cadence. Each exhalation soothed that vortex of emotion. Next Revan turned her mind to the steady beating of her heart within her breast. As she gradually slowed the pulsing muscle her mind pulled further away from the jungle, away from the present, to -

_Telos. _

_But how did she know it was Telos from these ferrocrete walls Revan mused. Because these walls are your home some deep part of herself replied. Indeed there was a familiarly about them. Just as she knew she was standing in the bedroom shared with Carth, the bed unmade and messy sitting in a pool of light from the overhead skylight. Revan turned from the bed to see her own reflection in a mirror._

_Her hair was unbound, left to cascade over her shoulders and down her back in soft waves. The linen dress Revan wore was simple and hugged her breasts then flowed to the floor. She wiggled her toes in the plush fibers of the rug covering the floor. No Jedi robes or armor had ever felt so comfortable. _

_A soft insistent cry sounded from beyond the room and turned Revan towards the open door. Following the noise she moved down the hallway of the compound, of home, trailing her fingers along the wall. Ahead was the living space, blinding for the brightness of the Telosian sun infusing it. Then the cry was overlapped by Carth, his voice like velvet as he spoke. Smiling Revan hurried forward. _

_Carth was pacing the length of the room, his hair in a disarray and wearing only shorts. He was talking to a small bundle cradled against his chest. A baby Revan realized. Their baby. Hers. Then Carth was smiling, coming to her with their mewling infant in his arms._

Revan gasped, sucking at the air which passed through her lungs like a razor. The premonition shattered. Panting and wide-eyed she rocked forward on her knees. One hand stole to her abdomen. With her heart slamming in her chest Revan choked on a cry, culling the sound when she remembered Jolee was not too far away.

Suddenly she could feel it and didn't know how she managed to be blind to it the last few days. The sensation was so overwhelming it was nearly electric. Nestled safely within her womb life was growing inside her.

_Pregnant. _Revan swallowed hard and in a daze turned to rest on her hip. For a long time she kept very still. She indulged herself in this new sensation of another life, letting her thoughts get lost in it, wrapping it around herself so might never forget it.

**_Carth Onasi_**

Zaalbar was waiting at the Raptor when he returned with Mission in tow. Their friend was grumpy and Carth never thought he'd live to see the day when he could tell the moods of a Wookie. While Zaalbar had agreed to give their watcher chase, he had also been hoping to catch him, and the failure rankled him.

"It's okay Zaalbar," Carth said, giving the furred bicep a friendly clap. He would have gone for the shoulder but it was out of reach.

"_He makes fools of us. I want to know his what his business is," _Zaalbar growled, his lip curling up to reveal a sharp incisor.

"It's okay Big Z, he's nothing we can't take of. The important thing is Pulla is safe," said Mission.

"I agree with her, as much as I can't stand the situation we don't have much choice. Watching isn't really a crime the authorities are going to pay attention too. If we escalate it though they may change their minds," Carth added.

He left Mission and Zaalbar in the main hold, and ventured alone to the galley. Setting out to prepare them a quick evening meal Carth found his thoughts wandering back to the morning he'd proposed to Revan. The offhand remark Mission made to him about marriage set him remembering it. When he really thought about it, it was not his finest romantic moment in their relationship. He had not exactly swept Revan from her feet the way he should have.

The synthesizer did the hardest of the work. Not that Carth objected to domestic acts like cooking. Years ago, in a different life, he'd done his best to avoid those things. It had taken loosing his family to realize there was level of comfort in those chores.

"Hey, Admiral, we're starving!" Mission shouted playfully. Carth shook his head but didn't call back. He carried out plates, balancing them carefully, to the applause of the Twi'lek.

"We need to keep up the pretense Pulla's still here," Carth told the pair when he returned with his own meal. "Which means we still need to pull shifts keeping watch. And, we need to stay armed."

"I'll take the first one," Mission volunteered with her fork poised at her mouth.

"_Let me take second,"_ chuffed Zaalbar. Carth considered it. Usually he'd take that shift being it allowed less sleep. But a week of poor sleep was starting to take its toll. He was starting to rattle like a some rust-bucket making the jump to hyperspace. Half a nights rest would go a long way to fixing that.

"Wake me early," Carth said to him.

He didn't waste time getting to bed either. With his communicator resting beside the thin pillow Carth sank back, gazing at the ceiling as sleep finally starting sink its teeth into him. He had no sooner thought of Revan, her face so clear in his mind, when his internal lights went out.

**_Revan_**

_How did this happen?_

The thought catapulted Revan from fitful sleep, pulling her up to her elbows. Of course she knew how it happened. She was no stranger to the basics of reproduction. But she'd been with Carth for a few years without _this_ ever happening. They hadn't been reunited more than a few weeks and now she was carrying his child. Not that they hadn't been tempting it every chance they found themselves alone.

The sense of wonder Revan had fallen asleep with was gone. Serious, practical implications of pregnancy were filling her thoughts.

It was an hour, two at the most, before dawn. She sat completely up and looked around then reached out with the Force. The fire had turned to ash and there was little light for her eyes to sort out the shadows. But that part of her attuned to the Force could make sense of them just fine. From where she had left him, Jolee was snoring gently.

Revan laid a hand on her stomach again. It was going to be difficult to stop doing that she realized.

_How could I not sense this?_

There was no mistaking this new sensation, Revan couldn't imagine the possibility of it now. Yet she knew now she had been feeling the life sheltered within herself for a couple days. Between Carth's proposal, the contract on Pulla Vaga, her agreement with Tanner Korr, HK-47's predicament on Indu San and her Padawan's anger at her, Revan had just ignored it.

For the moment this was hers alone. They were four days out from the colony. It would give her, Revan hoped at least, time to figure out the best way to approach this with Carth. Very briefly Revan wanted to scale back up the cliff and raise him over the communicator but she decided she had to see his face when gave him the news. Though he had asked for hand it didn't mean he wanted children. After all, he had his son, Dustil.

Revan hugged her knees to her chest and let out a breath. The thought of Dustil made her uneasy. He'd spoken of her to Carth with so much anger his voice she almost thought him a stranger. There was no way Revan could convince herself he was going to accept this news any better than he had the relationship between her and Carth. It would more than likely end their relationship as teacher and student.

She thought then of what she'd joked to Canderous. Now the possibility of the Council stripping away her knight-hood seemed very real and a lot less funny. There had been other Jedi before her to conceive a child and there would be others after. Revan would be a fool to think she was the first and only. But she had a history of defying the Council most other Jedi did not.

In the cold hours before dawn Revan sat and thought carefully about her future.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**_Canderous Ordo_**

There was little remarkable about Indu San. To Canderous, it looked much like any other planet with a large population of humans. Sleek towers rose like cold gray fingers into the clouds. The _Ebon Hawk_ banked gracefully gliding through the city and its forest of skyscrapers. Dustil brought them into the port, putting the ship lightly on the landing pad below.

A clerk from the local authority was waiting for them when the loading ramp dropped open. She clutched a datapad to her chest, smiling as the party emerged.

"Welcome to Indu San," she intoned, and Canderous frowned suspecting she was about to launch into a scripted official greeting. He shifted his weight and cleared his throat meaningfully. The clerk looked at him, a little flare of her nostrils, irritated by his interruption.

"We're in something of a rush," Dustil explained.

"Fine. There's a docking fee of a hundred credits, that's per visit you understand," she said in a tone bordering on condescension.

"There's someone we're looking for," Dustil said taking the datapad the clerk handed off. His fingers worked quickly, dancing across the surface to sign the docking agreement and transfer payment.

"Not quite a someone, we are seeking a droid who would have arrived recently in a damaged ship," clarified Bastila. Canderous watched as the clerks eyes first widened in shock then narrowed angrily. When Dustil returned her datapad she nearly ripped it from his fingers.

"That one? It's your droid?" she hissed.

"Where is he?" Canderous asked bluntly. They didn't need to answer her questions, and he wanted to make that as clear as possible.

"It was impounded along with the junk pile it arrived in. For failure to pay the docking license," she said. It came off like a gloat. "You'll have to go the central office if you want any more information."

On the streets they drew curious stares from the more observant citizens of Indu San. T3 whizzed ahead of the Jedi's while Canderous walked a few paces behind. There was an occasional hushed whisper as the more curious observers wondered what a heavily armed Mandalorian was doing with two Jedi.

"Does it seem odd HK-47 would allow himself to simply be impounded?" Bastila remarked. Her delicate brow was creased by suspicion.

"Master Revan has been fairly strict with him about the bloodshed. She told him off half a year ago when he got out of hand, threatened to alter his programming. HK took it seriously, and I'll swear he sulked for weeks," explained Dustil. He gave a short laugh, shaking his head at the memory.

"Makes sense. If he had his way, this place would have been nothing but a smoking ruin," Canderous said, flashing a grin at the Padawan.

"I just hope this isn't going to be terribly expensive to resolve," Bastila sighed after giving him a disapproving stare.

The man at the city information office was friendlier than the clerk from the port. As soon as Dustil inquired about HK he uttered a nervous laugh, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"That droid is something," the man said. "Pretty aggressive, most of our staff won't even go in the warehouse alone now."

"Has it - uh, done anything?" Dustil asked with concern.

"No, no, we would have deactivated it if that was the case. Just gives folks the creeps. Calls us all meatbags. Look, usually there's impounding fees, but if you settle the fee for the port I'll ignore the rest of it. We've talking about selling the thing just to get rid of it but regulations make us hold it for three months before that happens," he answered.

"Deal," Dustil said. Canderous laid a hand in his shoulder, stopping the young man.

"We'll pay the fee, but let us to speak with the droid first," Canderous said. The situation might have given them the upper hand against HK. With a shrug the other man allowed them to pass the desk and guided them into the warehouse where impounded and unclaimed goods, as well as confiscated contraband, were stored. HK-47 stood in the farthest shadows, only the red glow of his optical sensors visible.

"Statement: Oh, yet more meatbags have come to stare at me in my humiliation," said the droid making a dramatic sigh.

"See? Meatbags? It's creepy," the man whispered.

"Please, allow us a few minutes alone," Bastila asked. With a shrug the man turned and left. Canderous wondered if she may not have pushed the suggestion into his head with the Force or if he really was that afraid of HK.

Striding from the shadows HK-47 gave them a cursory inspection then fixed its attention onto Dustil.

"Observation: The presence of these meatbags Master calls friends suggests her confidence has been betrayed. Or that something sinister has befallen Master. Commentary: I hope the Padawan can provide a satisfactory answer to this concern," HK-47 said.

"Relax. She's safe," said Dustil folding his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Conclusion: Ah, then it must be you who has betrayed Masters confidence. I cautioned her you would be no end of trouble."

"Revan was in danger. We came here to help," Bastila told the droid. HK tilted its head to her.

"Query: If, like the Padawan says and Master is safe, why is she not here now?"

"Business on Wayland, something more important than picking you up," Dustil said.

"Objection: You mean to insult me! I'm still of greater use to Master then any meatbag, even if they happen to be her student," HK replied.

"Is that why she sent you to Nathema?" Bastila asked.

"Statement: These matters are concerns of Masters, and are not to be discussed with anyone else. Suggestion: It would be better if meatbags minded their manners and kept those fleshy bulbs sticking out from their faces out of Master's business."

"We want to help Revan," Canderous attempted. The droid was being difficult, and he wasn't entirely confident they could get it to talk now. "Besides, we already have a good idea what she's after. Some Sith threat right?"

"Revan nearly died while you were gone HK, she cannot do this alone," added Bastila.

"Conclusion: Perhaps had Master kept me at her side, instead of a worthless bucket of bolts and a mere meatbag, she would not have been in danger."

At their feet T3 whistled sharply, a series of angry beeps following it. The returned insult elicited a chuckle from HK who intoned, "Statement: The claim that fetching Admiral Onasi was the ideal rescue operation is almost humorous. Only a silly little droid would have required assistance to save Master."

Canderous put a firm hand on Bastila's shoulder just as she was taking a breath. He could tell the droid had taxed her patience. Instead of speaking the Jedi pressed her lips together and nodded curtly to him.

"Come on then, lets go. Dustil tell the clerk this isn't the right droid," Canderous said.

"Concern: You would not dare! And what would you tell Master to explain my absence?" HK asked, his optic nerves flickering in astonishment, turning to look at Canderous.

"I'll tell her they sold you for scrap before we got here," he shrugged. T3 gave a mocking beep. Canderous and Bastila turned away together. Very briefly the woman gave him an appraising look, then so quickly he wasn't really sure she'd done it, winked at him. The little astromech droid was already ahead of them, zipping into the hallway and chirping a final insult at the stunned HK.

"Sorry HK, they're serious and I can't do anything," Dustil said, spreading his hands to emphasize his position. Then the Padawan fell into step with Canderous and Bastila.

"Rectification: Please do not abandon me here, these meatbags are unpleasant and the thought of being scrapped is most distressing. Master would be crushed if the pinnacle of her engineering skills was to be destroyed." The words rang with desperation. Canderous kept walking, and Bastila did as well. It was Dustil who turned back to HK.

"Talk to us, tell us everything about these trips Master Revan's been sending you on," Dustil told it.

"Acknowledgement: Very well, I have no other choice do I? I knew I should have disobeyed Master's orders and blasted my way off this miserable planet. Take me out of this place and I'll talk."

**_Bastila Shan_**

Canderous impressed her, she hadn't considered lying to the droid to make it cooperative. But it had worked. HK-47, grateful to be released from impound, followed them back to the _Ebon Hawk_. On the trip he made lamentations about what they were doing to him and moaned about his loyalties to Revan. As far as Bastila was concerned leaving it for scrap was still an option.

Returning to the _Hawk_ it didn't escape Bastila's attention that Canderous switched his usual rifle out for an ion blaster specifically intended for droids. She helped Dustil through takeoff. After less than an hour on Indu San, and with no bloodshed, they were speeding out of the atmosphere. Dustil jumped them to hyperspace, their destination set for Wayland.

Along with Dustil, Bastila returned to the hold. Canderous and T3 had been keeping an eye on HK. The droid was satisfied for the moment to continue his litany of sufferances at their hands and Revan's cruel restrictions on not killing deserving meatbags.

"Statement: I would like it understood that I am doing this under duress, with my very existence threatened."

"Drop the dramatics HK, we're concerned for Master Revan," sighed Dustil.

"What did you find on Nathema?" Bastila asked.

"Answer: Nathema is devoid of organic life. Though certainly life had been present at some point in its history, as was obvious by the existence of several cities. But they were empty, not even a crunchbug to be found in their ruins. A droid could be quite happy there."

There was a number of beeps and whistles from T3, who Bastila noticed, was at Dustil's side. The young man laid a protective hand on the astromech droids casing.

"Observation: Of course _you_ wouldn't like it, you little trash compactor."

"Last time you returned, you brought a holocron to Master Revan, a few days later she sent you off again. She sent you to Nathema didn't she?" Dustil asked, eyes narrowed and brow creased.

"Statement: I am saddened you would commit such treachery, after all Master has done for you. But I must admit that I am not surprised."

"Lay off him droid," Canderous cautioned.

Bastila rested her palms on the communications console and leaned forward, looking at HK standing opposite. "The holocron? What did Revan do with it?"

"Answer: After listening to the recording, the master made the decision to hide it. She declared it was the '_ramblings of a woman who had lost her mind_'. Observation: Truthfully I think it frightened her," HK said. He had perfectly imitated Revan's voice and Bastila was a little shaken by it.

"Did you hear any of it yourself?" asked Canderous.

"Negative. I was given only enough information to locate Nathema, whatever else Master learned from her holocron she kept to herself. And I do not make it a habit to pry into my masters affairs."

"Her holocron?" Bastila asked, the droids usage of the term catching her attention.

"Affirmative. Her holocron. The one she made before she was betrayed by the meatbag Malak, before the Jedi Council wiped her mind, when she was yet Darth Revan."

Bastila hissed and caught Canderous looking at her. Their eyes met and a galaxy of words was exchanged in that long stare. A holocron of Revan recorded when she was the Sith Lord. One whose message scared her enough to hide, or possibly destroy, the thing. But a message which contained enough information for HK to locate Nathema, another piece of the puzzle to Revan and Malak's fall to the Dark Side.

"She isn't likely to tell us willingly," Canderous pointed out, nearly finishing Bastila's own thought. Frowning she nodded and turned slowly to lean at the edge of the console.

"All we can do is try," Bastila said unhappily. Revan had played this whole thing so close her chest it was absurd to think she'd include them now. Abandoning everyone who loved her with hardly an explanation. Bastila couldn't even begin to imagine Revan's reaction to learning they knew about the holocron.

"Maybe we should let Carth in on this, pressure from him may convince Revan to talk," suggested Canderous his scarred eyebrow arching.

"I don't know. I need to think about that, but we have a few days at least," Bastila answered after consideration.

From HK came what sounded like a snort and she glared at him as he sarcastically drawled, "Commentary: I am _so_ looking forward to seeing all of masters friends again. It will be just like old times."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**_Carth Onasi_**

_"You'll burn those," Carth said peering over Revan's shoulder. In the pan a mound of roughly chopped vegetables were beginning to smoke. The heat was too high and he reached around her to lower it. From the side Carth saw her face scrunch up and she made a small unhappy noise. Smiling he pulled his hand from the stove and rested it on her hip. Lightly Carth gave the curve of her neck a light kiss, brushing his lips up to her ear. _

_"Keep doing that and it will burn," Revan cautioned with a laugh. But she leaned back into him anyways. She even turned her head just slightly, offering him better access. _

_"Not everything needs to be cooked at the highest setting," he told her. It was the easiest meal Carth knew. Actually it had been the first thing he'd learned to cook on his own. He hadn't expected Revan to have difficulty with it, but as he watched the edges of the sizzling food start to blacken, he began considering purchasing a cooking droid. _

_This time though the ruined meal wouldn't be her fault alone. Carth put his chin lightly on her shoulder. While holding her hip his other hand was playing the hem of her blouse. He slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and lightly stroked her skin. _

_"Seriously Carth, you want to go hungry tonight?" Revan asked then gasped as his hand moved upwards. _

_"Are you sending me to bed without dinner?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her ear, knowing it was a weak spot for Revan._

"_Carth!"_

The memory broke apart as his name was growled in Shyriiwook. He came awake, not in the tiny Coruscant kitchen with Revan in his arms, but in a berth aboard the _Raptor_ with Zaalbar shaking his shoulder.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said waving the Wookiee off him. Carth sat up with a grumbling sigh. There had been a few hours of rest at least. But he wouldn't have minded a chance to finish that dream. They had gone to bed hungry that night as Carth remembered. If Zaalbar was here though it meant it was his turn to take watch. "That time already?"

"_I don't mind staying on watch, but I thought you'd want to know - that man just left."_

"Left?" Carth was grabbing his boots, shoving them on in a hurry.

"_Yes, he just walked away. There's no one else out there now."_

That deeply ingrained paranoia raised its hackles. Carth brushed his fingers through his hair and led Zaalbar from the dormitory. It was hours before dawn but the bay was lit with artificial light. The sight of an empty port should have been a good thing, but Carth wouldn't so easily let his guard down. Scowling he paced before the ship carefully weighing the options. Zaalbar watched patiently.

"We were so damn careful," he hissed thinking of Pulla Vaga. They had delivered him three days ago and the mysterious observer appeared none the wiser for it. He'd passed the days standing and watching Carth and the others. If the man somehow realized Pulla was gone there was a chance he also knew about Tanner Korr. Carth spun sharply on his heel and started off in the other direction.

"Okay. Fine, we'll send Mission in a few hours. When its busier out there," Carth decided. At the least Tanner had to be warned.

"_Is that wise? Someone may follow her,"_ chuffed Zaalbar.

"Between the three of us, I think Mission knows how to lose anyone tailing her," Carth pointed out. Nodding back to the loading ramp Carth added, "Go on Zaalbar, get a few hours of sleep."

_**Lassiter Osh**_

Wordlessly Lassiter parceled out a few credits to the man he'd hired to keep an eye on Revan and her crew. He'd docked the _Wager_ only a short while ago and had already walked into bad news.

Revan was gone. She'd departed the colony for the jungle on some favor to a local representative of the Exchange's limited interests in Wayland. The only companion she'd taken along was the old Jedi, Jolee Bindo. It left behind Admiral Onasi, the Wookie Zaalbar and the Twi'lek Mission. Not one of them interested Lassiter in the least and he was deigned to wait for Revan's return. But he did have a feeling he wouldn't have to wait long, and he'd already been waiting a long time for her.

_What's a day more? _

Lassiter returned to his preparations. Sitting at his desk he reviewed the information on Czerka. They had only recently taken custody of the viral sample removed from Revan. There was a risk this delay would give Czerka's researchers time enough to produce copies of it. Czerka's computer and security systems in the labs were on a closed circuit. It would require a physical presence to slice into them. His mouth twisted, but he could think of no way around the issue until he and Revan could infiltrate this secret lab themselves.

"Sir, we received a transmission from Coruscant," one of the GE3 droids interrupted. Lassiter nodded and laid the datapad back on the desk. The message came scrambled from subspace. To most it was just layers upon layers of meaningless noise. To Lassiter, it was the final piece he needed before approaching Revan.

Breaking the coded message Lassiter transferred the data which had come through to a portable holovid. The datapad with information about Czerka's purchase from the Hutt would interest Revan. But the holopic he'd loaded onto the portable device would hopefully go a long way in gaining her trust.

In a moment of curiosity Lassiter switched the device on and gazed at the holographic image it displayed. Five children, pressed tightly together, were smiling back at him. They were wearing the bland robes of the Jedi Order which marked this group as younglings. At the center was a boy, standing a head taller than the rest. His eyes were focused on the smallest child of the lot. It was a slip of a girl, of whom he had wrapped his arm about. Young Revan wore a crooked grin and gazed fearlessly back at the world.

**_Revan_**

Their fatigue eased as soon as they saw the jungle break, giving way to the fortified walls of the city. It had been a long two weeks and the sight of civilization with its promises of showers and beds made Revan smile. What made her quicken her step though was the knowledge Carth was so close.

"You sure you don't want to radio ahead to the others?" Jolee asked. He held out a hand and Revan took it, letting him help her over a twisting root.

"Lets surprise them," replied Revan. At the sound of Carth's voice she worried she would simply blurt out her condition. Something in Revan wanted it to be special. Beyond her ability to control the action Revan put a hand on her stomach again. There was a smile on her lips but it froze when she caught Jolee's stare.

_He knows. Of course he knows, anyone with Force ability is going to know._

"Thanks for the help old man," Revan said. The smiled cracked into a grin. He bristled at the old man remark though he knew it was used endearingly. What she wanted was to distract him from herself.

"Don't think you get off so easy," grumped Jolee pointing a finger at her. "You want me mentioning that incident with the vine snake to Carth?"

"You wouldn't," she began. Revan stopped walking and was met by Jolee's triumphant expression. Rolling her eyes she frowned and took a breath. "Fine. What's it going to cost me?"

"First to the fresher," Jolee commented.

"Oh, that is a new low Jolee Bindo," Revan breathed. But she was smiling, and despite her own desperate need for a shower nodded to give her friend his victory.

As the afternoon wore on they passed through the gate and into the crowded streets of the city. More then a few people turned to look at the pair. Revan had no doubt they smelled as fresh as they looked. She'd been soaked with sweat by the heat and exertions of the last several days. Because of that her hair was matted and hung limp from a ponytail. Dirt streaked her face and she could see it in the creases of her knuckles and under her nails. If Revan stopped to consider how itchy her filthy clothes were making her she almost didn't mind Carth hearing how her lack of attention nearly got her killed. His bad moods could usually be kissed into submission anyways.

_If only Taris had been so easy. _

Revan smiled at thought. Sure they had flirted and he'd been attractive to her from the start, but the only thing that had kept her in check was his paranoia. It hadn't occurred to her to kiss that out of Carth, but it was probably a far deal nicer than calling him a hairless Wookie.

"You've been all smiles the last few days. Something you want to share?" Jolee asked his gravely voice cutting through her reverie.

"You gonna let me have the fresher first?" asked Revan archly.

"Not a chance," Jolee laughed.

Walking through the port both Jedi looked for signs of the man Carth had described earlier over the communicator. But they saw no one fitting the description and there was no one watching the Raptor. When Revan searched the presence of her friends through the Force she uttered a little sigh. They were there but she could feel their anxiety.

"Revan!" Mission shrieked when Revan was barely up the ramp. Her friend came barreling into her arms. The young Twi'lek barely touched Revan before pulling back, her nose wrinkled. "Whoa. You need a shower."

"Thanks Mission, nice to see you too," Revan laughed and turned to see Carth coming into the corridor. He stopped and grinned at her and for just a brief moment there was only them. That look of his set her heart to racing. In all the galaxy it was her Carth wanted and Revan felt proud she belonged to him.

"Took you long enough," Carth finally said closing the space between them. His hands grabbed her face and Revan melted into his kiss with a happy sigh.

If Carth had been adapt, and not just sensitive to the Force, he would have immediately known she was carrying his child. Somehow she would have to find the words on her own. When she told him, it would be in private, and after she'd had a chance at the fresher. Locking her arms around his broad shoulders Revan leaned up and into a second kiss.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you really do need a shower," Carth murmured against her mouth.

"Watch it flyboy," Revan said with a smile.

"You got that datapad?" Carth asked to which she nodded. The moment had slipped away and the real world was upon them again. She unslung her backpack and handed it off to Mission. She pinched it between two blue fingers and made a face, holding the satchel as far from herself as possible.

"Damaged, but we found it. Spent half the day burying the kids body after that," Jolee said.

"It was the right thing to do," Revan shrugged when the others looked curiously at her. She waved Jolee off then, "Go on. You called the first shower. I don't want to wait around any longer than I need to."

"We hid Pulla with Tanner," Carth said and led her to the main hold, filling her in on the details of the arrangement. She was pleased to hear Pulla had taken an interest the swoops.

"_I tried to catch the man,"_ Zaalbar growled, shaking his head. Revan sank gratefully into a chair. She smiled up at her friend.

"It's better this way. Besides we'll have this whole thing wrapped up by tomorrow morning," Revan assured him.

"Speaking of, Mission do you want to contact Tanner and let him know we have his datapad?" Carth asked to which Mission nodded. Zaalbar trailed behind her, leaving them alone in the hold. Revan was watching Carth carefully, she could feel the nervous energy pulsing off him. He sat at her side, and she turned to him, letting him put a hand on her thigh.

"I want to take you out tonight," Carth told her. "If you aren't too tired, let's have dinner and drinks somewhere. Just the two of us."

"Sounds lovely," Revan acknowledged, putting a hand over his. He smiled at her and reached his other hand to caress her cheek. With a happy little sigh she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his skin on hers. Tonight then she decided, before he brought up marriage again, she would have to tell him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**_Carth Onasi_**

Evening stained the pale blue sky above Wayland. The dark colors of night leeched light from the day. Lazily the sun sank into the horizon. Carth walked at Revan's side, leading her to Tanner Korr's workshop. The oppressive heat of the day was finally breaking and a light breeze stirred.

Revan reached up and moved the hair from her face. She'd worn it loose the way Carth liked. A shower had gone a long way to bringing back some of that spark Carth loved. While Revan was tired, the shadows under her eyes were a giveaway, she was also distant and quiet. Carth had seen this before. In the days before she left him and Coruscant Revan had been like this, retreating within herself to some place Carth hadn't been able to reach.

"Tanner made an interesting remark about you when I met him," Carth said lightly. Revan hummed brushing the hair from her face again. "Revan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did he say?" asked Revan looking to Carth with an apologetic smile. For a moment he considered dropping it, telling her to never mind, and let her go back to that distant place. But he didn't want to lose her there again.

"Seems Tanner took a liking to you, asked me if there was anything between you and Canderous," Carth began. Revan groaned and rolled her eyes but a smile graced her mouth. Smiling himself, Carth picked up Revan's hand and laid it on his arm. "He made a few - appreciative comments. He didn't even mind you're older then him."

"I'll assume you set him straight," Revan chuckled leaning into him.

"Of course," Carth said slowly, remembering he'd told Tanner off claiming Revan was his fiancée. As that was a discussion they still needed to finish Carth scratched the back of his head hoping she wasn't going to ask how he'd corrected Tanner.

"He made a couple passes when we met him," Revan admitted.

"You left an impression," Carth said, pleased by the flush of her cheeks.

When they reached the workshop it was a few minutes before Tanner came to the door. Carth felt anxious at the delay but Revan shook her head when he looked at her. Tanner finally came to let them in, his face smudged with grease and his forehead crinkled. He said nothing but nodded them in and darted from the door. Carth exchanged a look with Revan and they ducked inside.

"You can't rewire the accelerator like that! It'll overheat in seconds!" Tanner shouted across to Pulla Vaga. The Rodian was at work on one of the swoops. He called back to Tanner, arguing in his native tongue to which Tanner threw up his arms. "Basic dammit! Speak Basic!"

"Everything okay here?" Carth asked. He reached into his jacket and pulled the datapad out. Tanner heaved a sigh but nodded.

"Actually, it is. Pulla's good with the swoop bikes. Really good actually. With his help I may be able to get this business back off the ground. And he's willing to work for room and board, more than I can afford at the moment, but I think I have chance," Tanner explained. His eyes fell on the datapad in Carth's hand. For a moment the young mans face darkened, his mouth twisting and eyes narrowing. "That's it huh?"

"Damaged, but you'll be able to get the information off," Revan told him. Carth handed the thing off and Tanner took it in both hands looking at the cracked screen.

"I'll admit I didn't think you'd actually find it. Don't take it wrong, the jungles a big place and I figured it'd been eaten along with - did you - " Tanner abruptly broke off, swallowing hard.

"What remains there were I buried," said Revan gently.

"I guess I should thank you again. Seems like I got the better end of this deal," Tanner said.

"Not just yet," Carth interrupted. "You still need to hold up your end of this."

"Done, I fed a story to the Exchange last night. Said a Mandalorian claimed the bounty after chasing him into the jungle," Tanner explained. He shrugged wearing a self conscious grin. "Figured if Pulla was going to stay and work for me it'd be a good idea to keep him alive."

Revan nodded to him then went to Pulla Vaga. He ceased his work and took her hands warmly in his own. They spoke quietly in Rodese for a minute while Carth waited. Tanner occupied himself by turning on the datapad and checking the contents. At the end of their conversation, having said her farewells, Revan returned to Carth.

"Thanks again," Tanner said as he was walking them back to the door. "I can't help but think I got the better end of the bargain. And, I'm sorry about hitting on you. If I'd known you were engaged I wouldn't have done it. Swear."

"Nothing to forgive," Revan said without looking at Carth. He glared at Tanner over her head and managed a curt goodbye.

Outside the sun had finally gone and the sky was a velvety black glittering with distant stars. They went a short distance in silence, Carth alternating cursing Tanner Korr and himself. He kept glancing at Revan but her face was a mask of calm. But he knew better than to believe that. He didn't need to be a Jedi to know she was upset.

"I may have said something when Tanner was talking about you," Carth began. It was better to just get this in the open he decided. "And I've done a lot of thinking. It's okay if you don't want to get married. I can live with that. What I can't live without is you."

Revan stopped walking and pressed a hand over her eyes.

"But I am not going home without you," said Carth, gently taking her wrist and pulling her hand away. "So, if you need to say 'no' to marrying me that's okay. It won't change how I feel."

"Things have changed though," Revan exhaled. Carth froze as understanding dawned on him. It wasn't about marriage, Revan never intended to return. And she didn't want him following. He was expected to go back to Coruscant like a good little boy and the idea of it made him angry.

Scowling he dropped her hand and took a few steps back. A look of confusion followed by hurt crossed Revan's face. She reached for him but yanked his arm from her reach.

"You couldn't be bothered to tell me sooner?" Carth snapped. A few passerby glanced at him. Revan looked shocked. She stared at him with her mouth open. "You spent all those nights with me on the Hawk as what - old times sake? A final goodbye before walking out again?"

"You don't understand," Revan began but he shook his head silencing her. She looked at him and Carth resented the hurt in her face. He wasn't the bad guy here and she no right to make him one.

People were staring at them with curious faces watching the couple arguing. He'd come halfway across the galaxy to save her life, and she was standing here pushing him back out of it. Angry he waved her off dismissively, turning his back on Revan and saying, "I should thank you for reuniting me with Dustil again, and - good luck with whatever - "

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted after him, her voice ringing in the street. Their audience took a greater interest now. Slowing their pace, strangers were trying to listen without being obvious. He turned back and saw how serious she was. But for a long moment Carth couldn't say anything.

Coming back to her Carth reached out and found her slender shoulders. Revan looked at him, and Carth saw something in her eyes he'd only seen once before. Vulnerability. Last time it had been in the days following Leviathan. He'd maintained a distance from her while sorting out his own feelings. When Revan finally confronted him Carth had been surprised by how much she needed his acceptance. In the end he'd given her much more than that.

"You can't be far along," he said finally finding his voice again. The crowds were moving again, losing interest in the couple.

"A little more than a week maybe. I can feel it though. Through the Force. And - there was a premonition," Revan whispered staring and she was staring at his chest.

There had been moments in life Carth could point to as defining, perhaps even altering the course of his destiny. The day he'd met Morgana. His failure seeing Saul Karath's betrayal for what it was. Pulling a comatose Revan from the escape pod on Taris. And while Revan stood nervously before him Carth knew this would be one of those moments.

"Revan, look at me," Carth told her, putting a finger beneath her chin and lifting her face. He kissed her on the mouth. Almost reverently Carth put his hand over Revan's abdomen and she gave him a large smile. "I couldn't be happier about this."

**_Revan_**

Things hadn't gone as planned. One moment Carth was angry with the assumption Revan was leaving him. Startled and hurt she'd snapped and just shouted it. Now Carth, along with a dozen bystanders, knew Revan was pregnant. The colonists quickly lost interest when it became apparent there wasn't going to be any more dramatics.

Following that Carth held her in a tight embrace and Revan was content to lay her head on his chest. They normally refrained themselves from such displays of public affection. But here on this little street, far away from Coruscant, they could indulge in each other. For once it didn't matter if an admiral of the Fleet publicly kissed a Jedi Master.

"You still feel like dinner? You aren't feeling sick," Carth asked releasing her.

"No. I'm - why would I be sick?" Revan returned bewildered by the question.

"Well, you know," Carth said with an evasive shrug. Somewhat nervously he scratched his cheek, looking at her as though he expected her to understand.

"No. I don't. I've been fine since we left Gargon, no signs of a relapse," said Revan.

"You really don't know," Carth mused, and when Revan narrowed her eyes he raised his palms. "Okay, calm down beautiful. I'll explain."

Revan waited. He looked close to saying something but she watched him struggle with the words. There was a moment she came close to telling him to get on with it, but she held back. Finally Carth sighed and took her arms. "I'll explain over dinner."

They went to _Sontel's_ and Carth escorted Revan to an empty table. He'd been overly solicitous on the walk. It bemused her the way Carth kept a hand at the small of her back and even shielded her from the crowds when the press of bodies got too thick. But his insistence Revan sit in order to rest was going to far she thought. At her protest Carth gave her a flinty look and Revan silently sat, letting him have this one.

"So, you really don't know anything about childbirth?" Carth asked an hour later, crumbling his napkin. He tossed it onto his empty plate and pushed it away.

"Why would I? Jedi aren't expected to bear children, our lives don't generally suit rearing families," Revan explained with a sigh. Over dinner Carth explained what he knew of pregnancy. Curious Revan asked questions, but sensed he was giving her the full depth of his knowledge on the subject.

"What do you think the Council will say?"

"It might be the excuse some members have been looking for to banish me."

"Bastila told me the Council had been putting pressure on you about our relationship," Carth said, picking at the surface of the table.

"It didn't matter what they said, it was never going to change my mind about you so I didn't see a point in worrying you over it," said Revan. Leaning forward she laid a hand over his, stilling his fidgeting. "It had nothing to do with why I left. Leaving you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm still adjusting to this, and you - you were coming out here tonight to discuss marriage, not explain morning sickness to a pregnant Jedi," Revan said with a ghost of sarcasm. Carth shook his head.

"True, but marriage isn't off the table. I, honestly, I want it even more now," he said. That surprised Revan and Carth didn't miss her expression. "The woman I love is carrying my child, of course I want to marry you. Let's go home and raise our child together and damn the Jedi Council if they have anything against it."

Revan closed her eyes and turned her face away. She remembered her vision, of the home on Telos and Carth holding their infant. There was danger out here but it wasn't just her life at stake now. Certainly there would come a time soon when she would be in no condition for the arduous journey. Once her vision had come to fruition Revan could always return to her search. For these next nine months Revan might as well allow herself this happiness.

"Okay. Yes," Revan said with a smile. Carth gaped at her in surprise. When he didn't respond she chuckled, a trifle nervous, and added, "Don't act so surprised, unless you didn't want me to say yes."

"No! I mean, that's not what I mean," Carth rushed, snatching her hands. Warmly he squeezed them and looked intently at Revan. "I'm glad, happy actually."

**_Carth Onasi_**

They walked back to the _Raptor_ with their arms linked, hardly saying a word, but Carth had never been happier. Revan wanted to be his wife and he was proud to have won her over. But the knowledge she was carrying their child gave him a sense of elation. He wanted to suggest a celebratory drink, but it was hardly a celebration if he was the only one drinking. Besides, Carth wanted to get Revan back so she could rest.

In the lobby of the port Revan quickly and without warning pushed Carth aside, and turned so quickly she was a blur. He'd been in the company of Jedi, this one in particular, long enough to trust their instincts. Carth turned after her, his hand dropping onto the grip of his blaster.

"Revan?"

A man stood a few yards from them, palms raised in a gesture of peace but slightly started to face a scowling and armed Revan. Though she hadn't ignited her lightsaber it was clasped menacingly in her hand. Carth noticed the stranger had a lightsaber of his own and his robes were in the rough homespun style of the Jedi Order.

"It's really you Revan," the man said. His broad face cracked into a grin and he made to approach Revan but the flare of her lightsaber stopped him.

"Who are you?" Carth demanded. The man didn't even look at him, his eyes solely on Revan's face. Still he hadn't reached for his weapon even though Revan had ignited hers.

"Lassiter, you don't remember?" he asked tilting his head.

"You'll have to be a little more clear than that," Revan said. Her voice was flat, bordering on unfriendly. She made no attempt to turn off or lower the lightsaber. It hummed with the promise of violence.

"I heard the Council wiped your memory, but I didn't want to believe it," Lassiter said. He sighed then and nodded as if finally accepting this truth. "I'm Lassiter Osh. Guess I've grown a bit since we last saw each other. Revan, we were younglings in the temple on Dantooine."

Carth heard the sharp hiss of his own breath and he looked to Revan. But if there was any familiarity she didn't show it. He knew better than too stand close to a Jedi at a time like this. Duels between Force users were sudden and furious affairs. This was Revan though, who was currently carrying his child, and he was going to protect her no matter the situation. Carth went to stand at her side but Lassiter barely looked at him.

"I joined your cause against the Mandalorians," Lassiter added his face hopeful. He still hadn't gone for his lightsaber but Carth didn't have much faith in that.

"Are you here on behalf of the Council?" Carth asked.

"No. Uh, I left the Order. After the war I couldn't reconcile how they advocated compassion but wouldn't help people suffering under the Mandalorians invasions. And you and Squint were gone, I wasn't the only one who felt lost. But I've been more or less wandering, trying to help people where I could," Lassiter said.

Again it was Revan he spoke to, not even bothering to look at Carth. It was more than a little annoying. He was surprised when Revan turned her lightsaber off.

"And this reunion is just a happy coincidence?" Revan asked archly. She rehung the lightsaber on her belt. The man across her seemed to sigh with relief, slowly dropping his hands to his side.

"Well, not quite," Lassiter replied. He seemed to wait, giving time for Revan to talk. She didn't though and waited for him to continue. Lassiter nodded and reached into his robe. He pulled out two objects, one Carth recognized as a datapad, which Lassiter extended to Revan. "You just left Gargon, where you had been sick, that's unusual enough for adepts like us. What you were sick with was truly unusual."

"Care to explain how you know any of that?" Carth asked, trying not to sneer. But Revan was stepping forward taking the things Lassiter was offering.

"I like to keep track of the dealings of a certain corporation. This was, well, I thought you should know about it," Lassiter said. He gestured then to the items in Revan's hands. "The other thing, well, if the Council had wiped your memories I thought maybe you'd appreciate that as much I used to."

"Very well. I'll look at these in my leisure," Revan said. Carth watched as the man pulled back confused by her response. A triumphant smirk hit Carth's face. This Lassiter had expected something more from Revan and her curt dismissal threw him.

"My ship is docked in berth 29," Lassiter said. "I'll be here for a day longer, if you want to talk - "

"We know where to find you," Carth finished.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**_Carth Onasi_**

Revan erupted in a litany of cursing. Angrily she threw the datapad onto the console and stalked the length of the hold. Carth reached for the datapad. He hadn't even guessed Revan knew some of those words and looked at her in surprise. But she wasn't finished and started throwing swears from other languages into the mix.

"There is no emotion," Jolee attempted to calm her.

"That - that - worm!" Revan seethed interrupting the old Jedi.

On the datapad Carth reread the first of the files Lassiter Osh provided them. It detailed the sale of a blood sample, Revan's blood, from Sibba Motta to Czerka Corp. He whistled looking at the amount of credits Czerka paid for it. For that many zeros they must have been very eager to acquire the blood.

"Makes sense why he let you go so easily now," Carth sighed. Their escape from Gargon and Motta had been too easy. Again, his instincts hadn't lied. Though they had been in no position to guess this level of treachery.

From the port side dormitory Mission came shuffling out, stifling a yawn and looking at them. The vehement cursing had roused her from sleep. She walked a wide circle around Revan, eyeing the pacing Jedi curiously.

"What gives?" she asked, settling into a chair. Her gaze went to Jolee then Carth searching their faces for an answer. There was a dark scowl on Revan's. She'd stopped swearing but the silence actually seemed to increase her anger. Carth frowned. He'd never seen her so worked up before.

"That Hutt on Gargon double-crossed us," Jolee explained.

"He sold my blood to Czerka," Revan snapped. Carth passed the datapad to Mission, letting her catch up to speed. Holding it both hands she sat quietly reading for a minute.

"I don't see what we can do Revan," Carth said leaning his elbows on his knees. But before he even got the next words out he knew it would be unacceptable to Revan. "We can tell the Senate, the Jedi Council, perhaps they can put pressure on Czerka."

"So, whatever made you sick, it effects Force users?" Mission asked when she had finished. "But Dustil didn't get sick."

"Which means it's only infectious by direct contact - blood, bodily fluids. I'm certain Czerka will work on that," Revan said. "They lost a lot of business when we stopped the Sith, and there's still plenty of others in the galaxy with little love for Jedi. If Czerka managed to alter this virus..."

"They won't struggle for buyers," Jolee finished grimly.

Carth stood up and grabbed Revan, forcing her to face him. The anger was there but it softened when she met his eyes. "Revan, please, don't make this your fight."

"It is though. I'm sorry Carth, I can't allow Czerka to have that sample, there's already been too many Jedi who have died because of me," Revan said. Tenderly Carth touched her abdomen, his expression pleading. He couldn't come out and express his concern for their child with Jolee and Mission present. But it was there in his eyes. She laid a hand over his and told him softly, "As much for this as anything else."

That's where he lost the argument. Their child might be as strong in the Force as Revan herself was, and Carth didn't want to think of people like Czerka having the ability to put that life in danger. He also had the well being of Revan and Dustil to consider.

"Whoa! Is this you?" Mission called from the console.

Carth and Revan turned at the same time. The other device Lassiter had given them was a portable holovid. In the wake of their discovery about Czerka it had been forgotten. But Mission turned it on and was marveling at the holopic displayed. He recognized Revan immediately. The blue-tinged hologram showed a group of children. It was a girl who immediately took Carth's attention. She was at that threshold between adolescence and puberty, the promise of her beauty yet to be realized. But Carth saw a familiar fierceness in her eyes. Even as a child Revan had been wildly determined, he smiled thinking of the handful she must have been for her Masters.

"Turn it off," Revan snapped. But she was leaning over the console, snatching up the viewer and doing it herself. Mission looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Revan. I didn't mean to pry," she mumbled. Jolee gave a sharp look at Revan and put a comforting hand on Mission's shoulder.

"I'll talk to Lassiter in the morning, see if he has any more information for us," Revan said, holding the holovid projector. Carth was about to protest the idea, of course he didn't trust Lassiter, but stopped himself. It wasn't the time. The holopic had clearly upset Revan. She turned and went towards the cockpit.

**_Bastila Shan_**

"Can you talk?" Bastila asked joining Canderous in the garage. Aboard the _Hawk_ she had only him, Dustil, T3-M4, or HK-47 to talk with. And in matters concerning Revan, Canderous was the only one she could approach.

"Nathema?" Canderous made a guess. He pulled his feet off the workbench and sat up to look at her.

"Yes," Bastila said. Again she was on the same wavelength as Canderous, but it bothered her less this time.

"You want to see it for yourself?"

"I do. Don't tell me you aren't curious."

Canderous shrugged and Bastila did her best not to bristle at the casual response. She knew he was as curious as she was about this dead planet. They had no real cause to visit Nathema. Perhaps she was just fishing for reasons to go and had hoped the Mandalorian might urge to throw caution to the wind.

"Why do you want to see it?" Canderous asked.

Bastila bit her lip. There were feelings about Nathema she was hard pressed to put an answer to. It was much like when she had reached out to save Revan's life after Malak had fired on her ship. But Jedi were not supposed to be subject to whims of curiosity.

"A feeling," she said, the only answer Bastila's pride would allow her to admit.

"Drop the Jedi euphemisms," Canderous growled. Something flashed in those gray eyes which kept Bastila from offense. Instead she sighed a little then nodded. If she was going to ask his thoughts then she had to give something better than vague answers.

"I never agreed with Revan's disobedience. I believed we should have listened to the wisdom of the Council during the war, but I cannot argue that Revan was - is the strongest of us. When I joined my mind with hers I did have a taste of the terrible darkness she's so afraid of. If the best of the Jedi couldn't prevail against it, what hope is there for anyone," Bastila suggested.

"And you propose we take a trip to Nathema and try to rout this terrible darkness our selves?" Canderous arched a brow and gave her a moment to answer. She struggled though for the words. But he spared her from responding when he chuckled, raised a hand and nodded. "You don't have to sell me on the idea, I think it's worth a look."

**_Revan_**

"Do you remember this?" Carth asked pointing to the holopic.

Revan had confined herself to the cockpit for more than an hour when he finally came to talk. The portable holovid was switched on, sitting on the top of the console. Its single ghostly image hovered, flickering, in the air. Revan had been staring at the image trying to force a memory that wouldn't come.

"No, the only one I recognize is Alek," Revan said, nodding at the boy with his arm around, well, her. The familiar line of his jaw and that crinkle of his eyes as Malak smiled at her was the only thing familiar about the image. "It feels wrong to look at yourself and see a stranger. I used to wake up on the Endar Spire and startle at my own reflection."

Carth searches the holopic, finally noticing the other faces. But Revan can't bear to look at him as he does. He points to a young boy, the smallest of them all, hanging at the edge of the group. Revan follows his finger with her gaze. The boy is small but he has the same hair as Lassiter.

"That must be Lassiter," Carth suggested. "Do you remember him at all?"

"There were many who flocked to the cause. I had no way to know them all personally. But there is a familiarity to Lassiter's presence. I must known him at some point in my life," Revan sighed. She rolled her eyes when Carth stiffened and sensed a peak of jealousy behind it. He might have been endearing if she wasn't so tired.

"You're set on this aren't you?" Carth asked.

"Would you feel safe knowing Czerka has something they could turn into a weapon against Dustil? Against me? Or our child?" she gasped, turning away from the holopic.

"No. You know I wouldn't be," Carth told her.

Revan eased herself from the copilots chair. She went to Carth, leaning into him and place her hands on his shoulders. Slipping his arms around her waist he pressed his brow to hers saying, "How did we go from talking about marriage to this?"

"Maybe when I skipped right to pregnant," Revan laughed and she enjoyed the way Carth smiled. He rewarded her with a kiss.

"We'll stop them, but Revan, you have to agree to something," Carth said his expression serious. Worry sparked inside Revan but she nodded him to continue. "If I say something is too dangerous, or if I want to call it off, you have to listen to me."

Her breath caught in her throat and Revan frowned. He was asking her something she didn't think she could promise, but she wouldn't lie to him about it either.

"This is serious Revan. You have to give me this," said Carth as she hesitated.

"Alright Carth. I ... promise."

**_Dustil Onasi_**

"Changing direction?" Dustil asked. He shook his head but his hands were already moving to the Hawk's controls. The appearance of Bastila had waken him from a light sleep and he groggy enough to think he'd misheard her.

"To Nathema," Bastila told him.

"I'm sorry for any imprudence Master Bastila, but is this a good idea? We don't know what might be on Nathema. If it was a place Master Revan found before she and Malak fell - " Dustil broke off struggling for the words.

"Nathema was but one step they took on their journey," Bastila told him. "There is perhaps something yet to be gleaned from it that a mere droid could not."

Dustil said nothing, the decision was not his. A padawan did not question the decisions of the masters. It wasn't without reluctance though that he made the course corrections. They'd been little more than a day from Wayland and all too quickly the _Ebon Hawk _was heading away. He huffed with the frustration of it. He'd been looking forward to seeing his father again, and Mission Vao as well.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**_Revan_**

"The last time I saw you was on Taris. You were wearing the Mandalorian mask then," Lassiter said with admiration. He was holding a mug of coffee in one large hand but hadn't yet taken a drink. As Revan had nearly finished hers she could only imagine how unpleasant his would be cold.

"You were on Taris before? We could have met or something," Mission gushed.

They had invited Lassiter Osh to join them for coffee, a pretense to discuss the matter with Czerka. Initially Revan wanted to make contact by herself. For precisely the reason at hand now. Lassiter was talking about a past she couldn't and at times didn't want to remember. But Carth, who had become strangely protective overnight, wouldn't allow a private meeting. Jolee expressed his own reservations as well. In the end it was easier to accept their concerns although Revan had done it with gritted teeth.

"_You were too young Mission,"_ Zaalbar chuffed at the girl.

"Juhani was there," remarked Jolee. "She was a child then."

"What else you do you know about Czerka buying Revan's blood?" Carth asked. Relief flooded Revan. Out of anyone Carth knew how difficult discussions like this were. When they'd settled on Coruscant there had been a couple months when over eager reporters hounded them for interviews. Carth had been the one to shield her from their invasive questions about her past. Despite the time apart he hadn't forgotten Revan's feelings about the issue.

"I've been doing some research on their facility. Honestly I had no idea they even had medical research interests, I should have known though," Lassiter said. He snorted, shaking his head. "So much for all my Force abilities. This one blindsided me."

"Why do you care what Czerka does?" asked Jolee, leaning back into his chair.

"I won't argue the Sith are evil, but I think Czerka has a place on that pedestal too. The partnership they shared was mutually beneficial. They got away with a lot because of that, and they're so large most governments can't police their activities."

"After their operations on Kashyyyk I'm inclined to agree," Revan nodded. Lassiter gave her a smile.

"So, this research lab is a hidden where?" Carth asked.

"On Gizer, there's a manufacturing plant for heavy armaments. Saw a lot of business during the last war. There's only a trickle of business now, not enough to justify keeping the place running but Czerka does it anyways. It's a cover, hiding the facilities true objective. Beneath the main factory is a research lab where your blood sample was delivered. They've got an impressive catalogue of biological agents hidden away."

"And probably very tight security," grumped Jolee.

"An understatement Master Bindo." Lassiter sighed. He fished a datapad from his robe and switched it on. After a moment he held out to Revan. She took it, scanning the material. "There's a fairly tough security network in the plant with the main terminals located in a separate building. Where the rest of the administrative staff work. But the elevator and door controls leading to the lab run off a separate system. It's accessible only by two individuals - the doctor who runs the lab and the man who oversees the facility."

"What was your plan?" asked Revan her eyes still on the datapad.

"Honestly? Finding you." Lassiter laughed, pushing a hand through his hair. "I guess not much has changed since we were kids."

Revan said nothing, but lifted a brow and looked at him. There was a moment where Lassiter looked back expecting her to remember. But he quickly made a wry smile and half shrugged.

"We always went to you and Squint when there was a problem. The pair of you looked out for the rest of us," Lassiter explained.

"This is everything you have about Czerka's factory?" Carth asked, again stepping in to Revan's relief. He pointed to the datapad and Lassiter nodded. "You could have given this to us last night."

"I gave Revan enough information to let her decide if she was going to help me."

Lassiter's tone, the emphasis on her name, made it clear he had not planned on including the others. Quickly Revan stood, handing the datapad to Carth. She sensed the two men were already at odds. Lassiter hadn't helped by ignoring Carth's presence last night. This new protectiveness Carth was feeling towards Revan did not improve the situation.

"I need time to review everything, but, thank you for bringing it to my attention Lassiter," she said in a tone which indicted their meeting was at an end.

"I want to help Revan," Lassiter replied. He released his mug but did not stand. Instead he looked up at Revan, his expression determined. "I've been fighting Czerka for years, trying to undo just a fraction of the damage of they've caused the galaxy."

"Understandable. When I have some idea of how to approach this problem I'll contact you. In the meantime, I'll walk you back to your ship," replied Revan. When Carth made to join she added, "Carth see if you can get a message to Bastila about this."

There'd be an argument later, she could tell by the way his expression tightened and turned from her to Lassiter. For now Revan ignored it and walked from the hold with the other man following.

"I'm glad to see you Revan," Lassiter said when they were in port facility.

"I can't say the same, but don't be offended," she told him flippantly.

"Would you be offended if I asked how much you do remember?"

"No. But I wouldn't tell you anyways."

They continued in silence, and Revan could tell Lassiter was nervous. He had something he wanted to say but her coldness was putting him off. Finally she stopped and turned. Lassiter, with mild surprise, stopped and faced her as well.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you've come with this idea of who I am based on memories of me when we were children. And you need to forget them," Revan said.

"That's a lot to ask for," said Lassiter. He sighed. "You changed people's lives, the sheer force of your convictions was enough to alter the destinies of nearly every one we grew up with. It's hard to forget that."

"I never forced anyone to follow me," Revan said.

"No, you were just irresistible for how passionately you believed in things. Freedom, justice, compassion, protecting the weak - it was everything we had been taught from the Masters. And you called us to make a stand and fight for them. Look at Squint, he was the first to pledge himself, no surprise considering how much he loved you," Lassiter said, punctuating the words with an almost angry gesture to Revan.

"Alek and I were friends," Revan argued.

"You were his friend. For you there was only your principles, the fight for the galaxy. But not for him, Squint - he loved you even when we were younglings. There wasn't anything he wouldn't have done for you."

"No. I'd - I'd remember that. Alek was a brother to me, we grew up together," Revan hesitated, breathing deeply, frantically searching her memories. On some level she had known, knew it when Malak died in her arms on the Star Forge. These last few years she'd dismissed the possibility, it was too painful to consider.

"I'm sorry Revan, I thought you'd remember that," Lassiter was saying. "Squint, he lived and breathed you. I thought - well, that doesn't matter. Not anymore. Let me know when you have a plan."

The way he trailed off caught Revan's attention and she searched his face and saw him looking over her shoulder. Lassiter withdrew himself without further word. Revan turned, and saw Carth standing a short distance away.

By his expression Revan knew Carth heard more then she would have liked. The guilt which sparked in her was overshadowed by her own anger. Malak was another life, what did it matter if he had loved her. Carth had little right to judge her for that she thought.

"There's no contact with the Hawk," Carth said in a flat voice.

"Do you want to - " Revan began hopefully, putting aside her anger.

"Not right now," Carth told her and turned, walking away.

**_Lassiter Osh_**

Back aboard the _Wager_ he settled into his quarters with a glass of Corellian whiskey. It was early but the meeting had been successful enough Lassiter felt a celebration was in order. Revan had taken the bait, she would lend herself to his cause without a second thought. It was no small honor for Lassiter he would have this chance to work alongside Revan. If he paid attention he might learn some things from the Jedi he decided.

Sipping at the whiskey, savoring the burn of it as it slid down his throat, Lassiter considered her other companions. The Twi'lek would be no problem. Gaining Mission Vao's trust would also help with the Wookie, Zaalbar. But the old man Jolee and the Admiral were going to be bigger challenges. A few times he sensed Jolee was trying to read him, to get some grip on his emotions or thoughts, but Lassiter was too skilled for that invasion.

Admiral Onasi was going to be a bigger problem. The man was in love with Revan, and Lassiter expected he would never have Onasi's trust because of it. But if he played things right it wouldn't matter if he was trusted or not. It may even work to Lassiter's benefit if he could keep them at odds for the time being.

Lassiter downed the remainder of the whiskey with a grimace. From the expression on Onasi's face when Lassiter talked about Malak's feelings for Revan, it would not be difficult to throw a wedge between them.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"Jolee, is there anyway to verify Lassiter is who he really claims to be?" Carth asked when he found the old Jedi. The old man paused in his work, the contents of a medpack spread on a table.

"Not without visiting the Temple on Coruscant, and they aren't eager to share files concerning Revan," Jolee said. Carth sat opposite him, not really surprised by the answer but unhappy to hear it nonetheless. Jolee resumed work, packing away the new medkit. "I take it you don't trust this Lassiter Osh?"

"Of course not. It just seems convenient," Carth said. "Did you ever know Revan when she was younger? I mean, you must have been at the Temple at some point while she was there."

"Afraid not sonny. By the time Revan was brought to the order I'd already left," Jolee reminded him. Silently Carth kicked himself for the oversight.

"Do you think it's worth going after Czerka?"

"Czerka has no business playing around with nature. Have you considered this virus could effect folks who are only sensitive to the Force? Like you. Besides, you've got your children to think of," Jolee said, his dark eyes piercing as they beheld Carth. For his part Carth didn't miss the plural of child. "I felt it, damn hard not to. But I guess congratulations are in order."

Carth mumbled a thanks. He hadn't been thinking of the pregnancy. Preoccupied instead with Lassiter's suggestion Malak harbored deeper feelings for Revan than friendship. It wasn't fair to direct his anger at Revan but he couldn't help wonder if the pair hadn't once been more intimate.

"So we don't have a choice do we?" sighed Carth.

"Of course we do," Jolee snorted. "But we wouldn't be the good guys if we let Czerka keep their new toy. Would we?"

"I guess not. This doesn't mean we have to trust Lassiter though," Carth pointed out.

"Who said anything about trusting him?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**_Mission Vao_**

Having something to do was a welcome relief to the last few days of guarding Pulla Vaga. Sitting on watch had left her mind free to distraction. Mission spent a fair amount of that time thinking about Dustil, even worrying about him. Foolish she knew, he was a Jedi, and there was Bastila and Canderous with him. But she worried anyways. Now Revan had her at work fact checking Lassiter Osh's information. Mission relaxed into the task and almost left her concern behind.

She was seated at one of the HoloNet terminals of a small cafe bustling with business. Not far away Zaalbar and Revan waited. One of them left a coffee at Mission's side but she barely noticed the cup. Her hands worked fast, eyes fixated on the screen. For the time being there was only Mission and the HoloNet.

Czerka's security was impressive, maybe even tougher than Lassiter told them. They would need to overcome two separate systems for access to the underground lab. All Mission could do was confirm the details of what they would face on Gizer. She was positive she could disable either of the two systems protecting the factory but not at the same time.

Gathering her datapad and coffee Mission disconnected from the HoloNet terminal and left the station. She was no sooner on her feet and someone else pushed their way to the desk. Rolling her eyes Mission threaded a path back to the booth where Zaalbar and Revan waited. Ever a slave to his stomach Zaalbar was on his second lunch. Revan sipped at a tea and looked at the food with a wrinkled nose.

"This is gonna be a tough one," Mission announced sitting down. "Geeze Big Z, you gonna leave some room for dinner?"

"_You're small Mission, you don't have as much to feed,"_ Zaalbar complained. Revan was taking Mission's datapad, comparing the information to Lassiter's as the Wookie continued to eat.

"We could really use the others," Revan said with a sigh. Laying aside the both datapads she rubbed her brow.

"You okay Revan? You look tired," asked Mission.

"I'm fine," Revan said. She smiled but it did nothing for the dark circles beneath her eyes. Mission wanted to ask about Carth. With difficulty she kept the thought to herself knowing it would be inappropriate. The pair had been tense after Lassiter's departure. Something happened when they were outside the ship, which set Revan and Carth at odds. Mission was certain of it.

"_Shouldn't the Hawk return today?"_ Zaalbar was asking.

"Yes. If they had problems getting HK I'd have expected a message. We have a more pressing concern with Czerka, if they start reproducing this virus there's no telling where they might send it," Revan said.

"_You want to go ahead of them?"_ Zaalbar suggested.

"We can't just leave without Dustil!" exclaimed Mission. Biting her lip she looked at the table hoping neither of friends was going to comment on her outburst. She rolled her shoulders adding, "Or Bastila and Canderous."

"Carth might feel the same way. I suppose I could go ahead with Lassiter," Revan said her eyes thoughtful.

"_I'll go with you Revan. We hardly know Lassiter, you shouldn't be so willing to trust him," _Zaalbar chuffed.

"Did you catch some of Carth's paranoia?" teased Revan.

"We're going to split up again?" Mission asked, instantly disliking this notion. She made a face and folded her hands on the table.

"We'll see," Revan told her. Mission frowned, she hoped Carth was against this idea as she was.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"Of course I don't like it!" Carth shouted, throwing his hands into the air. He shook his head and paced a few steps away from Revan. They were alone in the cockpit of the _Raptor_ arguing Revan's idea of going ahead with Lassiter to Czerka's operations on Gizer.

"I want to disable Czerka's research as quickly as possible, I do not want to spend the next several years chasing down every copy of the virus they make," Revan said. The calmness of her voice sent another wave of anger through Carth. But she pushed on, "And in nine months our responsibilities are going to change."

"You think I've forgotten about that? It is exactly the reason I don't want you running off with Lassiter. Surely we can wait a day for Dustil?"

"Time is our concern Carth. If we move now we can catch Czerka unaware."

Carth heaved a sigh and hung his head. Revan was in front of him, her gentle hands on his chest, looking up at him with a soft smile. _Did she ever look at Malak like this? _The thought came unbidden and unwelcome. But he couldn't stop it as much as he couldn't stop himself tensing. A shadow of hurt crossed Revan's face and she pulled away.

"I'll prepare a message for Dustil, along with the coordinates for Gizer," she said turning away. Carth reached out quickly to stop her.

"I'm sorry. It's just - damn hard not to think about what he said about Malak," he explained. This was the first time they were talking about since earlier in the morning.

"You think you're the only one this is bothering?" Revan asked sharply.

"Then you don't remember - "

Revan stared at him as he broke off, the words too uncomfortable to even manage. He felt himself flush but just couldn't say any more.

"Only fragments of a boy I grew up with and the man I killed," said Revan sadly.

"Do you remember the night before you and Jolee left? You had a nightmare and didn't remember it," Carth asked to which she carefully nodded. "You screamed Malak's name like he was hurting you. Have you ever had dreams like that?"

"No. Sometimes the battle on the Star Forge, or earlier on the Leviathan," Revan admitted. She shrugged then and shook her head. "I don't often dream of Alek."

"Revan. It's okay if you and he - had, did - I understand there's things in the past - " he began but she raised a hand to silence him.

"I have your permission to have been intimate with Alek? Thank you, that's very generous Carth," Revan said in a tight voice. She turned to leave him in the cockpit but stopped, looking over her shoulder at him. "I didn't love Alek the way he did me. Lassiter was right. I was too, consumed, by my cause to make time for such things."

Then she was gone, and Carth grimaced knowing he'd crossed a line.

_Smooth one Onasi._

**_Revan_**

"Come to Gizer, the coordinates are following this message," Revan said looking at the holovid as it recorded her. "Looks like Motta had the upper hand after all. He sold the viral sample removed from me to Czerka, and we'll all be much better off if they don't get to keep it."

She allowed herself a smile then, but it was brittle and didn't go beyond her mouth. There was a moment of silence, the holovid still recording, and when she spoke again she sounded tired. "I would certainly like to know what was interesting enough about Indu San to delay your return. I'm hoping its Indu San and nothing to do with Nathema."

Reaching out Revan tapped the holovid. It ceased recording and for a moment Revan thought she might delete the last part of her message. But when the _Hawk_ failed to return this morning the suspicion her friends had gotten curious was at the back of her mind.

"Mission, take Zaalbar back to the cafe, send this to the Hawk," Revan asked finding the Twi'lek sitting in the hold. She extended the portable holovid.

"Is Dustil okay? You have that Force thing right? I mean, you'd know if something happened to him?" Mission asked. Revan blinked.

_How long has this been happening? _

"Dustil is fine. He's a very capable young man, and he's with Bastila and Canderous," Revan told her, she put a hand on the girls shoulder. Mission's feelings were plain enough in her small face. There was no need to read her emotions but even those were strong enough to make a ripple in the Force.

"I know. I just - feel bad for Carth," Mission said with an awkward smile. Revan nodded letting the girl cling to the excuse. If she was too uncomfortable to admit her feelings for Dustil, Revan wasn't going to press her.

"He's strong too. Go on Mission."

When Revan was alone in the main cabin she brought up all the information about Czerka's facilities on Gizer. Options played across her thoughts, her mind quickly working from one scenario to the next. It was here Revan was at her natural element. The very reason the Republic gave her command of their Fleet in the Mandalorian Wars was because Revan saw battle differently. The gambits, the feints, the strategies and tactics of her enemies coalesced for Revan as they could not for anyone else.

Silently Revan weighed their weaknesses and strengths against Czerka's weaknesses and strengths. Their numbers were small but this worked in their favor. The situation required a precise tactical strike. A smaller force stood a better chance of success. However it did not help they would need to divide themselves to attack two targets simultaneously.

The main security system would be the easiest to attack and disable. But it was the most important. It would need to be kept offline for the duration of the mission.

She already knew she would take point to recover the data Czerka had on the virus and to destroy the lab and its catalog of biological agents. Lassiter would accompany her, it would be an insult not include him. Between them any guards or droids would be minimal hassle. The closed circuit security grid was another story, and Revan knew she'd have to take Mission along to get past it.

Which left the security system monitoring the remainder of the plant. It looked fairly standard, still Revan regretted sending T3 off with the others. The little droid might have managed tripping that on his own. At least Carth was good with computers and Mission could teach him whatever he lacked. He'd also have Zaalbar and Jolee for backup in case they attracted attention.

They still had to plan for the unexpected, but she'd gone into battle with her friends enough times to know they would be careful. Revan exhaled, her shoulders drooping.

"I take we have a plan?" asked Jolee and Revan was slightly started. She hadn't realized there had been an audience.

"We do," she acknowledged. "You up for another adventure my old friend?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**_Dustil Onasi_**

"It truly is dead," Bastila breathed, her voice coming out hollow. They circled the ruins of the city, the crunch of their boots sounding off. Age had taken its toll on Nathema. Buildings seemed to sag or lean while crumbling apart or else had entirely collapsed on themselves. Many of the smaller walkways were impassible for the debris. Even the larger avenues and boulevards required the group to scramble and squeeze through chunks of stone and steel and the twisted wreckage of speeders and transports.

"Master Bastila, how can the Force not even be present?" asked Dustil, running his hand over a fallen column. The stone was pocked and rough, aged by countless centuries.

It wasn't the crumbling colorless landscape, or even the funny way sound fell flat which made Dustil so uncomfortable. The most curious aspect of the Nathema was the lack of the Force. The absence loomed large in Dustil's thoughts, it was like the restraint collar Motta fitted him with. Only on a larger scale.

"I do not know, I don't think I want to know," Bastila replied. There was a look of worry etched into her delicate features.

Canderous kicked over a pile of what turned out to be clothing. There were many such heaps in the city. As though whatever catastrophe befell their world the citizens had stopped long enough to shed their garments.

"I didn't think it was possible to erase the Force," remarked Canderous. He stepped around the pile.

"Neither did I," Bastila said. They walked in silence a minute longer, coming to the edge of what may have been a plaza centered around a park. There was no grass, no where on Nathema was there plant life, but a large rectangle of ash like dirt suggested there once had been. Dustil eyed the open space. Under the weak brown light of the sun their shadows stretched out long and misshapen over the landscape.

"I understand why Revan would be wary returning to this place," Bastila added after a long moment of silence.

"Statement: Master wished to keep her Padawan from Nathema. If not for the meatbag student we would have made this trip together," HK said, from several paces to the rear.

"Why?" Dustil asked turning on the droid. He gestured to their grim surroundings. "I can see why Nathema isn't the seasons popular tourist spot, but what made this place so special? Why did Master Revan care about this - graveyard?"

"Answer: Master made it clear she did not wish to involve meatbags in matters concerning her past, especially those she expressed feelings towards," said HK with disdainful emphasis at the end.

"He's hiding something," Dustil snorted.

"Of course he is," Canderous drawled giving only a brief glance in the direction of the droid. The big man returned his attention on the wasted park. His expression was thoughtful. "Revan programmed its loyalty, and we've probably gotten as much as we can from it."

"I say we leave it here," Bastila said stiffly. Dustil quickly looked between the pair, wondering if this was a ruse to make HK divulge something more. But if it was, it failed. For the droids part HK kept silent and expressed no concern over the Jedi's sharply worded sentiment. Bastila folded her arms over her chest, "We should go now. This is not a healthy place for us to remain long."

"Agreed," Canderous spat. They turned together and it was Dustil who lingered, looking over the plaza with a troubled expression. He wasn't satisfied with any of this. It was hard to let it go as easily as Bastila and Canderous appeared to.

"We're giving up?" asked Dustil. Slowly he faced his teachers friends.

"Giving up? We came only to see Nathema's destruction for ourselves." Bastila said confusion creasing her brow. She and Canderous stopped and turned back to him.

"So we aren't even going to attempt to look for what Revan and Malak found here that made them fall to the Dark Side?"

"Whatever that was kid, its not here. This is just another piece of the journey, not where it ended," Canderous told him.

"Okay. Yeah, fine - so why not look for a clue to where this led too?" he pressed.

"Dustil, look around you. We'd be searching these ruins for ages. Revan came here with more information than we have, there's a chance they even knew what they were searching for," Bastila said.

"And he knows," Dustil shouted, pointing in anger at HK. The droid said nothing. It kept still but tilted its head head to regard him with something approaching curiosity.

"Padawan Onasi," Bastila barked. Though shorter than Dustil by more than a foot the woman drew herself upright and for the sheer force of her presence towered over him. Dustil slowly lowered his hand, realizing he had allowed emotion to rule him and feeling shame for it. "We will speak of this later. Now, we are leaving."

"Yes Master Bastila," Dustil mumbled and started walking the way they had come.

**_HK-47_**

The group walked in silence. HK wished the meatbags would do this more often. He preferred silence to their conversations.

It was not his place to question the Master's decisions, but he warned Revan taking on the meatbag was a bad idea. And a loosing cause that had been. HK often felt had the boy not been the son of Carth Onasi it would never have been an issue. But Master Revan's worrying attachment to the elder Onasi extended to the younger Onasi.

As HK predicted the meatbag student was beginning to pry into Master's affairs. Dustil might have taken a little longer then expected, but he was certainly prying now. Revan may finally be willing to send the ungrateful meatbag away as HK had advised her from the start.

Though HK held Revan in high regard he sometimes thought she might be improved without these feelings of attachment organic life forms were afflicted by. Master's mind was sharp and she was physically capable of being an efficient killer. It was almost embarrassing the way she valued the well being of other meatbags.

**_Bastila Shan_**

Little was spoken when they returned to the Hawk. The astromech droid chirped and whistled its excitement to see them again. Bastila was too weary and unnerved by the yawning emptiness of the Nathema to register much of T3's chatter. The lack of the Force was having an unusual impact on her psyche.

"Rest," Canderous said softly, laying a large hand on her shoulder. Dustil trudged off to the cockpit, wearing his inured pride like some silly cloak. Briefly Bastila looked in the direction he'd gone and contemplated following. But the look of concern in the Mandalorian's face made her reconsider. Nathema had left an impact on her. With a warm smile Bastila nodded her acceptance.

Instead of taking her place in the cockpit it was Canderous who went on ahead. Alone in the hold Bastila settled into a chair. She propped her elbow on the armrest and leaned her brow into it. As much as she did not want to think about Nathema it would not leave her thoughts.

_Whatever power could do that, it turned you and Malak didn't it?_

Bastila knew the destructive power of the Dark Side. It had seduced her once. The way Nathema had been stripped of even that power was frightening. Not even a whisper of the Force remained. And why would Revan still want to chase the author of such destruction? What would she do if she found it again?

It was some time later and Bastila realized T3 had been keeping her company. Retreating from troubled thoughts Bastila laid a hand on top of the droid. Had the astromech droid possessed useful information, Bastila didn't doubt it would have shared it by now. She knew though why Revan had been relying on HK for these little fact finding missions. And Dustil was right, the assassin droid knew a lot more.

**_Alek Squinquargesimus_**

_He watched Revan, his mouth working into a frown. The absence of the Force was driving him to distraction. How she was managing to slice into the ancient computer terminals Alek had no idea. But that was Revan, and Alek appreciated the intensity which allowed her such focus._

_Nathema was worse then he'd imagined. At first Alek thought it could be no worse than the destruction wrought by the Mass Shadow Generator. But even in orbit above Nathema the Jedi felt the total void of the Force. Even though Revan felt it just the same, she'd insisted they explore the surface. Against his better judgement Alek agreed. _

_"This, this is fascinating," Revan breathed. Her bright eyes turned to regard him and finally noticed his agitation. Brushing the dust from her knees Revan stood. With a little sigh she smiled. "Talk to me Alek."_

_"I'm worried for us," he told her._

_That seemed to surprise Revan. Her brow furrowed and then she shook her head, the waves of her hair falling over her shoulders. _

_"We can't stop, the Republic is weak and would never withstand another assault. If there is something else lurking out here then we must know what it is," Revan said. Alek sighed, even with the sound distortion on Nathema it was impossible to miss her challenging tone._

_"And what will you do when you discover it?" Alek asked. _

_"Learn about it, study it, find its weaknesses and strengths. Then help the Republic prepare themselves, make them strong again," answered Revan. She had closed the distance between them. Putting her palms on his chest Revan looked up at him. "Trust me Alek, please."_

_"You know I do," he replied with a heavy sigh. He lifted one hand to cup Revan's cheek. She smiled at him and leaned into the touch._

_"Thank you."_

_Alek only nodded and Revan went back to work. He watched her for a few minutes then turned and retreated into the lobby of the bundling. There was a grim looking statue of a Sith at the foot of the stairs. Standing at the base of it Alek looked up into to carved features. After a moment he removed a datacron from his robes and held it, eyes fixed on the statue. _

_Then he lifted a loose stone from the base of the statue and laid the small cube inside. Carefully he replaced the stone and slowly backed away. Alek turned and went back to Revan._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**_Carth Onasi_**

Carth piloted the _Raptor_ away from Wayland, leaving the planets orbit and making for the hyperspace lane to Gizer. He should have been excited, Revan was pregnant and they were to marry. But she hadn't spoken much to him since he'd stuck his foot in mouth over Malak. And instead of heading home to Coruscant they were going to Gizer. Following was Lassiter Osh in his ship, the _Wager_. This was not how Carth wanted to leave Wayland.

As a testament to how badly he'd upset Revan, she hadn't even assumed the co-pilots chair. Old Jolee Bindo took on that role. During the flight Carth expected the man to speak up, offer some story obliquely related to this mess, but didn't. Carth was actually disappointed when he realized there was going to be no story. When Jolee did finally speak up they'd been in hyperspace for more than an hour and he more direct than usual.

"Look, sitting here sulking won't resolve a thing. And you know Revan isn't going to come to you," Jolee drawled. When Carth didn't move the Jedi exhaled a heavy breath. "I can't be much clearer than that sonny. Go and talk to her."

"Thanks," said Carth turning away from the flight controls. He clapped Jolee's shoulder, gave him a friendly smile, and walked out of the cockpit.

In the hold, where he expected to find the others, there was only Zaalbar. The way Zaalbar shifted, his massive shoulders hunching, made Carth stop in the doorway. Both Mission and Revan were conspicuously absent.

"_I'm sorry Carth, they asked me not to say anything,"_ the Wookie shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Carth asked with worry. He looked down the central passage trying to find some sign of either woman.

"_Revan wasn't feeling well. Mission took her to lay down, I was going to get you -"_

"And Revan told you not to?" Carth nodded to let Zaalbar know he understood. The Wookie looked embarrassed and chuffed agreement. "No worries Big Z, I know how they can be."

From the direction of the dormitory he heard Mission's bubbly voice before he even saw her. Carth had a good idea Mission now knew about Revan's pregnancy from the excitement she spoke with. He also relaxed, if Revan had been more seriously ill they would unlikely be back here just chatting.

Mission was sat on the edge of a bunk, her back to the entry, obscuring most of Revan as well. From what Carth could see Revan was laying curled on her side, only her legs visible. He stopped to listen.

"Wow, Revan this is the most exciting thing ever!" Mission said. "Are you excited? I bet you're nervous. I'd be nervous. Is Carth nervous?"

"Maybe a little," Carth said, raising his voice to announce his presence. "Is everything okay?"

Startled Mission wheeled quickly on him. But there was a large smile on her face and he was unprepared for the way she launched herself at him. He steeled himself for her impact and Mission threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Congratulations! This is amazing Carth! You two are going to be awesome parents, well, you already are I know, but this is wonderful!" Mission was bouncing, her head tails bouncing with her. The grin she had was infectious. Carth smiled, looked at Revan and saw she was too. But she looked pale and hadn't even raised her head.

"Mission, please remember what I told you," she said quietly. Mission nodded turning around.

"I understand. Not a word to anyone else," Mission promised.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" Carth asked.

"Oh, of course!" Mission hugged him a final time and left them alone. Carth moved to the bunk taking a seat at Revan's side. He reached out laying a hand over her brow.

"You should have sent for me," Carth said, trying not to sound reproachful. Gently he stroked her brow, her cheek, then scooped her hand into his own. "How bad is it?"

"Tolerable if a bit dizzy. I just can't gather enough energy to use the Force," Revan told him. The admission made her sound worried. Carth knew little about pregnancy and nothing about pregnant Jedi. But Jedi possessed the ability to heal themselves of many ailments and if Revan suddenly couldn't, Carth worried too.

"Do you want me to get Jolee? He, uh, he knows by the way," said Carth with a shrug.

"He felt it through the Force. Don't bother Jolee, I'll be fine after a rest. You should probably get back to the cockpit," Revan said. She pulled her hand from his. Carth realized he hadn't been forgiven for his earlier stupidity.

"In a bit. I owe you an apology," Carth began. He wanted to hold her hand again, but settled for touching her shoulder as he was sure she'd pull away. "I was being unfair. Maybe I just don't like the idea of you being with anyone else, and I know Malak means something to you that I can't understand."

"Carth, I loved him like a brother. If there was ever anything - I don't know, I remember now how Alek felt for me. But it's not fair to begrudge me a past I can't remember that happened before I knew you."

"I know that. And, I should be thinking about our future." Carth moved his hand to her stomach. The way Revan rolled back, allowing him to touch her, relieved him.

"That is much better," Revan smiled, and she sat up reaching her arms around his shoulders. Carth fitted an arm around her waist giving her support to sit. Lifting his free hand he brushed the hair from her face and leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss on her lips. She made a happy little sound and kissed him back.

"Hey, so can you tell if its a boy or girl?" Carth asked suddenly.

Revan blinked and thought for a moment, her eyes clouding over. Then she sighed and shook her head. "No. Too early maybe?"

"What about your premonition?"

"Oh. That. You were holding our baby, who was crying. We were on Telos," answered Revan with trepidation.

"Telos? You're sure of that?"

She nodded and he couldn't help the smile. Or the fierceness with which he kissed her again. Though the reconstruction of Telos was slow Carth hadn't given up on his home world. He knew Revan preferred the anonymity Coruscant offered, but he often thought of resettling on Telos.

"That would mean a lot to me," Carth told her, thinking Telos and feeling a cautious hope they might raise their child there.

**_Revan_**

She felt better for clearing the air with Carth, but despite her protest she was well enough to get up, he pushed her to lay down again.

"Rest, if you insist on this Czerka business I want you to take it easy right now," Carth told her.

"There's still arrangements to make. I was in the middle of talking to Zaalbar," replied Revan, sitting up again. When he put a hand on her shoulder she grasped his wrist. "Carth, I'll be sitting in the hold talking about explosives."

"Not exactly you're style." Carth sighed and gave in, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Lassiter has a list of what Czerka's holding onto, and I want it all destroyed. Fire should take care of that," replied Revan. "But we don't want to do any structural damage while we're still underground."

"Makes sense. If you get tired," he cautioned her and Revan smiled, amused. If he had raised a finger to wag at her that wouldn't have been a surprise.

"I'll rest. Promise," she told him.

They parted at the hold and Revan joined Zaalbar at the table.

"_Are you sure a Force shield will be enough? The fire is going to consume a lot of oxygen quickly,"_ Zaalbar said, jumping right back to where they'd left off.

"Enough to get us out," Revan said. "And Mission doesn't even need to leave the lift when Lassiter and I enter the lab."

"_If you're sure. I'll modify two of the plasma grenades, they won't have much of a blast but the fire will do what you want. Just make sure you move fast, the mixture is going to be volatile," _growled the Wookie.

"We will," Revan nodded.

"_I should go with you."_

"Mission will be safe, I'll always look after her."

"_And who is going to protect you?"_

The question startled Revan and she opened her mouth but could say nothing. It was Lassiter she realized. Like Carth, Zaalbar didn't trust him either. Before she could address it there was laughter from the cockpit. Revan looked in that direction to see Mission stalking out, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She was muttering under her breath as she dropped, sulking, into a chair.

"Why?" Revan asked turning back to Zaalbar.

"_I mean this with no offense Revan, but without memories you don't really know Lassiter is who he claims to be."_

"I know his presence, the Force tells me that, and I have no reason to doubt it."

"_This seems dangerous. I do not doubt the power of the Force but perhaps you have misread it."_

The suggestion startled Revan. It had made Zaalbar uncomfortable to even say it. Because he was her friend she knew it had not been meant as a slight but an honest question.

"It's difficult to explain Zaalbar, I know Lassiter even if I can't remember him. And I've sensed no deception in him. If Jolee had I'm sure he would say something," Revan told the Wookie. Such things were almost impossible to explain to those who didn't have Force ability. No matter how she phrased it the explanations always came off as vague and mystic.

"I promise Zaalbar, I'll be careful," Revan added, leaning forward and laying a hand on his furred arm.

"_I hope you are. There's much more at stake now,"_ the Wookie growled in the softest of voices. Revan understood his meaning. She was becoming more aware of the life in her womb. Each decision was one that affected her unborn child as much as herself.

There was another round of hearty laughter from the front of the ship. It echoed faintly on the metal plating of the ship, a blend of Jolee's weathered voice and Carth's velvety tone. Whatever had set them off again deepened Mission's scowl.

"What are they going on about?" Revan asked looking at the Twi'lek.

"Nothing!" she nearly shouted in response. And so faintly Revan almost missed it Mission added, "I know how babies are made."

_**Lassiter Osh**_

Revan revealed almost nothing of their plans before leaving Wayland, and Lassiter was obliged to trust her. He played along without complaint. It was foolish to mistake Revan's acceptance of his assistance as the same as her trust. Lassiter knew better than that.

Brief he considered inviting Revan to accompany him for the journey. It was folly to tempt his luck though. Revan might always recognize his ship for the Imperial craft it was, even as modified as the _Wager_ had been. Having her aboard would simply have been tempting the success he had enjoyed so far.

Posing as a youngling who had grown up with Revan was, he felt, a stroke of genius. Their earlier association left an imprint on her through the Force lending credibility to this ruse. Lassiter went to the additional length of learning what she would have experienced as a youngling. Without her memories he'd expected Revan to be far more curious about her past. He thought these details might help win her trust. Lassiter was actually disappointed he hadn't been able to share any of the stories he'd crafted about their supposed childhood together. They were actually quite good and he felt deserved an audience.

He paced the cargo hold of the _Wager_, watching two droids at work repairing a force cage. It had suffered a fair amount of damage from the last Jedi who been his guest. Soon the time would come when he needed to make use of it and Lassiter was kicking himself for not having it fixed sooner. This force cage was his only guarantee to take Revan alive.

"Notify me when it's completed," Lassiter snapped and turned sharply on his heel. The droids were competent but hardly interesting to watch.

With hours to go before reaching Gizer he went to main hold and fetched a training remote from a cabinet. He needed to practice. Even with the cage repaired, Lassiter still expected to face Revan in combat. He was eager to see if her skills had been affected by turning away from the Dark Side. It was a thrilling prospect and Lassiter was honored for the chance.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**_Revan_**

_Oppressive darkness closed in around Revan. So far beneath this massive citadel that was her prison little light pierced the shadows. It echoed with odd unidentifiable sounds and the occasional shriek reverberating off the walls. Revan fought, straining to see through near complete blackness. Neither could her drug addled brain harness the Force well enough to make use if it. Her captors wanted to restrain her Force usage and found a way, but the drugs left her dizzy and impaired her overall cognitive abilities._

_She felt her way down the corridor with her hand pressed to the wall. It was damp beneath her touch, mildly revolting for the growth of slime it produced. Revulsion was thick in her throat and Revan had to force her hand to stay put._

_There wasn't much time. Each second was too precious to waste. She needed to find Alek. They stood a better chance of getting out together. He was probably being drugged as well. His presence was here, she felt it, but couldn't pinpoint where. Everything was soft and hazy. Her thoughts began to drift away. Revan stopped, blinking, and tried to focus again. _

_"Now, you aren't supposed to be out," a cheerful voice called from behind. Fear swept over Revan and she turned stumbling to face the speaker. In the darkness she saw only a vague shape. Broad shouldered and tall, a mask of shadows concealing a face. The pleasant voice addressed her again. "Clever Revan, you'll have to tell me how you managed this. Come back now. You don't want to to get hurt."_

_She could fight. She'd defeated the Mandalore after all. She was one of the paramount knights of the Jedi Order. She could hardly stand. The man at the end of the hall was laughing as he approached._

_"You're going to fight huh?" _

_He passed through a small square of light but Revan blinked and missed his face. She crouched into a defensive position but was struggling. Without a hand on the wall it was difficult to keep her balance. That didn't stop her when the man drew closer. Her left fist lashed out. The man casually knocked her blow aside._

_"You'll need to do better than that," he chided. Revan followed with her right while he was off guard. The blow caught him under the chin and rocked him back a step. Briefly Revan saw a flash of his face, a blur of features as he recovered from the contact. _

_He swore, reaching a hand to rub his jaw. With her heart pounding Revan drew back and looked for another opening. The man seemed more annoyed than threatened. _

_Again Revan swung but he dodged the fist and she was unbalanced. He caught her by an arm and swung her hard into the wall. Gasping for the breath knocked from her lungs Revan felt her mind starting to slip. She was too slow to recover and he had a hand snaking into her hair. The needling pain this caused brought her back to awareness. Gritting her teeth Revan planted her feet in the wall and pushed back throwing her weight into the man. Nearly as tall and broad as Alek the move didn't accomplish much, but he skidded back a step and the grip on her hair loosened. _

_Revan dropped to her knees, then kicked hard at his left knee. There was a satisfactory crunch of bone and an outraged bellow from her captor. The drugs were slowing her down too much and he was prepared for the next attack. His large hand snagged her wrist midair, crushing it in his grasp and Revan cried out as he broke bone. _

_"Time to go back," he growled, nearly lifting her off her feet by the wrist. His lips curled into a snarl, teeth flashing hungrily in the darkness. Revan was half dragged half carried back to her small cell. By the time she was thrown onto the cold floor her mind was succumbing to the drugs which promised relief from blinding pain. _

**_Bastila Shan_**

Bastila called Dustil to join her in the _Hawk's_ garage. The farther they were from Nathema the more aware she was of the young mans conflicted emotions. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the wasteland, but his thoughts were an inescapable roar. Though Dustil was not her padawan these were dark feelings Bastila felt needed to be dealt with. And with Revan the focus of his anger, perhaps it was better if someone else approached the young man.

"Will you meditate with me?" Bastila invited, gesturing him to kneel beside her. Standing in the doorway Dustil shifted uncomfortably, his mouth twisting into a brief frown.

"This is about my outburst isn't it?"

Bastila sighed. He had the same direct nature his father did. At least she would not have to draw him out, as long as he was honest about his feelings.

"Yes Dustil. This is about your outburst. And more," Bastila said. Again she gestured for him to sit. Drawing a deep breath Dustil did as she asked. With shoulders slumped he trudged into garage and dropped to his knees. Bastila observed his posture with narrowed eyes, considered admonishing him then rejected the notion.

"I realize your apprenticeship might have been - unorthodox," began Bastila but Dustil almost jumped to stop her.

"Master Revan has been a great teacher," he said fiercely. There it was, Bastila felt it, his admiration of Revan but darkened by anger. No wonder he was so deeply conflicted.

"You feel you have learned much in your time together?"

"Of course. I've been lucky to be her padawan."

"It speaks much that you were able to look beyond Revan's fall to the Dark Side and accept her teachings," Bastila commented.

"She was redeemed. It was not my place to judge her fall," Dustil replied slowly. It wasn't uncertainty clouding his dark eyes, but a sense he was being led into things he may not want to talk about.

"But you have judged her," Bastila said carefully.

"Not for turning to the Dark Side, I - I was training to be a Sith, I understand better than anyone what that means."

Bastila tilted her head and beheld him for a long, silent minute. Long enough Dustil coughed nervously and shifted position.

"I did judge Revan for her fall and then Malak turned me to the Dark Side. I even tried to tempt Revan to resume her role as the dark lord."

"You - I didn't know that," Dustil confessed. He was looking at Bastila with surprise. She smiled sadly and nodded. "When you tempted Master Revan, what did she say?"

"She refused, Revan promised she would never give up, that she would save me. And when I tried to strike her down Revan only blocked my attacks. She would not even kill me," Bastila answered.

Dustil could only nod thoughtfully. Again she gave him time to process things. What she did not mention was that Revan's love for Carth had kept her strong from Bastila's temptation. This conversation was headed there and she did not want to press the issue before Dustil was ready.

"It's not a padawan's place to question their teacher," Dustil said, struggling to put words to his feelings. His brow knitted, pausing briefly, then plunged on. "Revan told me she came out here to destroy traces of the Rakatan technology the Builder's left behind. And, I knew she was also looking for clues to her past. But I can't help feel she lied to me about why she was really out here."

"Revan wanted to protect you, she and Malak were Jedi knights, fully trained in the Force and not even they survived what they found out here," Bastila explained. "It was her duty as your teacher to guard you, and as Carth's son she undoubtably holds that as a sacred responsibility."

Dustil snorted and there was a ripple of anger off him.

"We are not a celibate order Dustil, and neither are masters obliged to inform their apprentices of more intimate details of their lives," Bastila chided, as gently as she could.

"Does that apply to Sith lords responsible for your mothers death and - sleeping with your father?"

"I thought you did not judge Revan's fall?"

His hands curled into fists, resting on his thighs. Bastila felt him, trapped by the illogical inconsistency of his emotions.

"I don't," he insisted shaking his head. "I never did until I figured out what she and Father were up to. Somehow it just made it - personal."

"Revan did not order the destruction of Telos, she was in stasis as the Masters decided her fate when Malak ordered that tragedy," Bastila told him.

"I know that," Dustil sighed. "None of this makes sense. I've heard this all from Mission you know. Er, sorry Master Bastila. It's hard to reconcile this idea of Revan I've had to what I now know."

"That she's human?"

**_Revan_**

She awoke panting in the darkness. Instinctively Revan touched her wrist, the pain of a shattered bone fresh in her memory. Her mind worked to sort out reality from nightmare. This was the _Raptor_ not a bleak dungeon. She was laying in a bunk, warm beneath a blanket while Mission slept a few feet away. Through the Force she could sense the presence of other friends, Zaalbar and Jolee. And most comforting, the presence of the man she loved, Carth.

Pushing away the blanket Revan sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. For a long moment she watched Mission sleep. The girl had gone to bed angry at Carth and Jolee but refused to talk about it. Revan stood with a weary sigh.

This nightmare was a memory recovered from that place she could not willingly reach. More unpleasant memories often came while she slept. Revan wondered if her mind was testing her, seeing if she was ready to cope with the truth. She rubbed at her tired eyes and left the dormitory.

In the cockpit Carth dozed, slumped in his chair. Quietly Revan took the copilots chair and checked the instruments. Noting their position she was pleased Gizer was a couple hours out.

Revan leaned back turning to regard Carth. When he slept heavy burdens were eased from his face and she saw him as he'd looked in his youth. Not for the first time Revan considered when she and Alek had been playing war, men like Carth had been the ones fighting it. Of course the Jedi participated in their fair share of combat, they risked their own lives as often as anyone else. It humbled her to think Carth's life rested in her hands all those months, in battle after battle.

Drawing her knees up Revan wrapped her arms about her legs. Her thoughts returned to the memory of the dungeon and she prodded for more details. But none were forthcoming. Either her mind was not willing to go further or there simply was nothing else left. What pieces she did have she examined carefully.

Revan never dismissed her returning memories as coincidence. That would have been foolish. There was meaning in this one, she just needed to find it.

It was almost an hour later and Revan was still struggling to decipher the fractured moment of her past. Some instrument began chirping shattering the silence of the cockpit. Carth jerked forward, his hands were already moving over the control panel, before he was fully awake. He tapped a series of buttons, flicked over a switch and sighed before running a hand over his face.

"Sleep well?" Revan asked to which Carth started, wheeling on her. Unfolding herself from the chair Revan suppressed a smile. He fixed a narrowed disproving look on her.

"How long have you been here?" asked Carth, sitting up and making a few adjustments of his sleep rumpled clothing. Revan shrugged, stood and stretched her arms overhead. As she expected Carth watched, his eyes focused on her chest. He smiled up at her knowing he was caught.

"Maybe an hour," Revan told him. He waved her over and Revan sat again this time in his lap.

"Not just you Jedi can see the future, I had premonition of my own," Carth said putting a hand on her stomach. Revan smiled, she enjoyed how eager he was to touch her.

"Oh?"

"We're going to have a girl," Carth said with assurance.

"Is that premonition or a wish?"

"Both probably. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it beautiful."

"I'm adjusting to being pregnant. Where am I going to hang my lightsabers when I start showing? And don't make that face at me, pregnant or not I'm a Jedi. I swore an oath."

Carth was about to respond, but the same chirp from the control panel cut off his argument. When Revan stood Carth's gave her rear a playful pat. Shaking her head she took the copilots chair, looking at the instruments for herself. They were dropping out of hyperspace, Gizer was even closer now.

"Osh is still there," Carth remarked in a flat voice. According to the sensors the Wager was dropping out of hyperspace along with them. Revan said nothing, mostly because there was nothing she could say that would make Carth happy. Lassiter's presence was necessary. Distraction would work just as well to take Lassiter off Carth's mind though.

"So if it is a girl, what are you going to name her?" Revan asked causally. Carth smiled, his hands a blur at the Raptor's controls.

"I have a few suggestions," he admitted.

**_Dustil Onasi_**

"Come to Gizer, the coordinates are following this message. Looks like Motta had the upper hand after all. He sold the viral sample removed from me to Czerka, and we'll all be much better off if they don't get to keep it. I would certainly like to know what was interesting enough about Indu San to delay your return. I'm hoping its Indu San and nothing to do with Nathema."

The image of Revan flickered then disappeared. The message had come from Wayland, and Dustil was relieved to hear Pulla Vaga would be safe and had even found work there. But the depth of Motta's greed dismayed him. He felt personally responsible, it had been him after all who had allowed Revan into the Hutt's slimy hands to begin with.

"Like being scolded by mother," Bastila muttered, turning away from the console.

"Who is Lassiter Osh?" Dustil asked looking between Jedi and Mandalorian. Revan mentioned the name once in her message and it was unfamiliar to him. By the looks on their other faces they didn't know him either.

"Doesn't matter at this point, I'd say we need to change course," Canderous said. The expression on the mans face was troubled and dark.

"I'll see to it. T3, make sure the Hawk has those coordinates," Dustil said starting off for the cockpit. They'd been trying to make up the two days Nathema had cost. He stared at the navigation chart to get a bearing on Gizer. The astromech droid whistled the completion of his task.

"Good work," Dustil complimented, dropping into the pilots chair. "Looks like we'll still be a day or so behind them."

T3 gave a low sad whistle and sank down.

"I know T3, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. I hope Mission is okay," he remarked to the droid who hooted a response. "And the others too."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**_Mission Vao_**

It took great effort to keep herself from laughing. Mission held both hands to her mouth and still snickered. Her sides were starting to ache from the effort and finally she just gave in collapsing into a chair howling laughter.

"Something amusing young lady?" Carth asked bitterly. All Mission could manage was a nod of her head. She pointed a shaking finger at Carth and Jolee.

Aside from grumpy expressions of disproval the men were wearing Czerka uniforms, a gaudy green and gold to indicate they were corporate enforcers. Having procured the garments on short notice neither were an ideal fit. Carth's was snug across the chest and Jolee's too long in the arms. For Mission, the sight of them reduced her to helpless gales of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing girly," Jolee grumbled turning back the cuffs. The uniforms were a hasty purchase made from the local outfit who handled laundry for Czerka's Gizer facilities. Mission had found a disgruntled employee who was only too happy to make some credits on the side. She'd done her best to guess at their sizes.

"_What if someone asks about me?"_ Zaalbar asked his expression troubled. There was no uniform for a Wookie and nothing to lend credibility to his presence within Czerka Corp.

Revan was struggling to keep her own laughter at bay and had her lips tightly pursed. It was Lassiter who answered, sparing Revan the discomfort.

"They shouldn't, Czerka enforcers come and go as they please," the man explained. He had a ghost of a smile. "Considering how Czerka deals with problem employees most people go out of their way to avoid confronting an enforcer."

"How, h-h-how does Cz- Czerka deal w-with - " Mission tried asking through her fit of laughter.

"Violently," Lassiter said grimly. The girls laughter died on her lips when she saw his face. Mission swallowed and sat up stiffly. An uncomfortable silence descended on the Raptor's hold. It was Carth who broke it, clearing his throat and tugging at the tight jacket.

"At least we can stop them from this evil," he said.

"And we will," Revan added with confidence.

"Really, I can't thank you enough Revan. This wasn't something I could accomplish on my own," Lassiter said. He was hovering near the exit, his hands clasped at his back. Mission thought he looked uncomfortable, but then, neither Carth or Jolee had been particularly welcoming.

"This effects all Force users. I could hardly say no," Revan pointed out. She drew a deep breath and looked at the deck in silent contemplation a moment. "Let's do our best to get this done without attracting too much attention. Czerka's questionable practices aside I want as little bloodshed as possible."

Mission leaned forward puzzled. She searched the faces of the others sensing there was something she was missing here. Jolee and Zaalbar were nodding in agreement. Carth fired a glare in Lassiter's direction but no one else seemed to notice. It wasn't uncommon for Revan to urge them towards caution, but there was an admonishment in her tone which was unusual.

"Of course," Lassiter replied, blinking in surprise. Revan held his gaze for a long moment then turned to Zaalbar.

"_Be careful. Don't launch them until you're ready."_

The Wookie reached into his bag and pulled out two red spheres. Mission recognized them as the modified plasma grenades he'd spent the night working on. Very carefully he handed them over to Revan who placed them in a pouch she'd added to her belt.

"Are you sure a couple grenades will take out all their stock?" asked Lassiter with a troubled expression.

"_These are stronger than the average plasma grenade,"_ Zaalbar explained.

"Still," Lassiter began and left the word dangling.

"If Zaalbar says these will do the job, he means it," Mission said firmly.

"I meant no offense," Lassiter said. He shrugged with a self deprecating smile to add, "I'm a worrier by nature. The masters always scolded me over it."

"Is there anything we haven't covered?" Carth asked. Revan shook her head before answering.

"No. Everyone knows their part. Radio Mission if you need help slicing into the terminals in the admin building. As soon you have the main factories security shut down we'll make our move."

**_Carth Onasi_**

"Promise me," he whispered to Revan. They had departed the ship and were preparing to lead their teams separate directions. Revan's plans called for them to approach Czerka's facilities from opposite ends.

"I'll be careful, you know I will," she told him. He didn't miss the strain of her patience. It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Even if he was aware it would never happen, Carth held out hope she would change her mind. He managed a smile and nodded, taking her fingers from his jacket where they had been fidgeting at the collar.

"I love you," he said and leaned his brow against hers.

"I love you too," Revan replied. The moment was too brief and she was pulling away, tugging her hand out of his. He watched as she joined Mission and Lassiter in a rented transport. There was a final look between them as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"I don't like this. I don't trust that guy," Carth said when he joined his friends. He'd watched the transport carrying Revan until it was lost in the sea of traffic. They had their own vehicle, and Zaalbar sat at the controls.

"He keeps his feelings carefully guarded," Jolee said with a wave of his hand. Zaalbar pushed the little transport up to speed and joined traffic. "The only thing I've gotten from him is admiration directed at Revan, today he was nervous."

"So am I Jolee," Carth confessed. He propped his arm on the back of the seat while his foot tapped the floor in rapid staccato. "I wish Revan hadn't insisted on jumping into this so quickly. It's like Manaan all over again. She jumps in agreeing to locate missing Selkath without a second thought and hardly consults the rest of us."

"_She would have attempted this without us,"_ Zaalbar growled.

"Isn't that the truth?" Jolee snorted. "I remember meeting her and Malak back when they were they chasing the Star Maps. Not that I knew at the time. They were friendly enough then, but Revan - she stormed the darkness like it should be scared of her."

"Sounds like Revan," Carth grumped. From the front seat Jolee twisted to look at him.

"And it's partly why you fell in love with her, don't expect her to change that."

They finished the ride in silence. The domed roof of the factory rose into view, and Carth was immediately struck by how large it was. It to be of course. Supposedly Czerka was running a full time operation building armaments for star ships. Weapons of that size required a fair amount of room.

The administrative building located to the east of the factory dwarfed in comparison. Zaalbar brought the transport to the front of the smaller building. At this time of day the place was fairly busy. It was expected the crowds would work in their favor. Easier for them to go unnoticed in the middle of a busy workday than sneaking in at night.

To get past the gates at front they were planning on the green and gold of their borrowed uniforms. Failing that they could rely on Jolee's Force powers.

Carth made a final attempt to adjust the uniform, but it was useless. Not for the first time he wondered if this hadn't been Mission's punishment for their joke about not knowing about human reproduction. With a sigh he climbed out of the transport and fell into step with the Jedi. Zaalbar towered behind them and they approached the gates.

**_Revan_**

"Lassiter, I'm curious about our time at the temple," she asked when they were racing through the Gizer skies. The blonde at the controls raised his brows but didn't take his eyes off the traffic. "More specifically Master Kreia."

"Uh, sure," he said dropping the transport into a new lane and increasing speed.

"She had choice of anyone as her padawan. I remember Alek was a close contender. Is there any truth to the story I heard that after watching us spar with training blades she decided on me?"

"Who wouldn't have been impressed watching you Revan?" Lassiter laughed. "You were half the size of Squint but could beat him without breaking a sweat."

"My size is my advantage," smiled Revan. She glanced back, Mission was leaning against the side her fingers playing in the air current flowing around the transport. With a little sigh Revan faced front again, "Was it that fight? Is what she saw what earned me Kreia's attention?"

"Sorry Revan, my memory is a little fuzzy there," Lassiter apologized. She nodded trying to keep the disappointment from her face. "I'm sure you made a strong impression on Master Kreia if she watched you go up against Squint."

"Thanks," Revan said. She looked out to their left, craning to see the dome of the factory between the cities skyscrapers. The immediate impression on her was of its size. They'd have a lot of ground to cover. With the Force to enhance their speed the sprawling facility would pose no problem.

"Is that it?" Mission asked leaning over the front seat.

"Yeah, doesn't do the business it used too and something that big is unbelievably expensive to operate at a loss," Lassiter told her.

"If this labs there, Czerka isn't running at a loss," Revan said.

Lassiter landed the transport in a side street a block from the factory. They took a moment to prepare themselves, Revan checking her own lightsabers and the bag with Zaalbar's plasma grenades. She'd forsaken the Jedi robes in favor of a more utilitarian outfit topped with a light fiber weave vest. Both of her companions wore similar nondescript clothing. She looked over Mission who was adjusting the holster strapped to her thigh. The Twi'lek was carrying a single heavy blaster. Revan hoped the girl would have no cause to pull it out.

Heading on foot to the factory not a word was exchanged. Few people were around and no one they passed paid any attention. Two entrances gave access into the main factory. The main entrance required a security badge, but with workers who maintained regular shifts. It would be hard to slip in by a group of people where new faces were bound to stand out.

Their target was a disused tunnel where the factory used to have their recycling carried away. From records Lassiter provided it appeared Czerka abandoned recycling efforts when the weapons contracts began to dry up. The door had been sealed and apparently forgotten. It would have to be opened by a security override from the administrative offices located at the east side of the building.

"You're sure the Admiral will be able to slice the security terminal?" Lassiter asked, turning nonchalantly to check the street behind them.

"Yes, I don't doubt Carth. He's quite handy," Revan said casually. She looked at Lassiter and quickly smiled when his eyes on her. But the thought which crossed her mind was cold and calculating.

_Did you not remember Kreia was blind? Or did you just not do enough research? _


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**_Jolee Bindoo_**

At the security checkpoint they were given hard looks from the men standing guard. The trio descended on the crowd at the gate and gave no indication they were going to stop. But Lassiter appeared to have been right about Czerka's enforcers. Unlike the employees stopping to show identification, the green and gold uniforms worn by Jolee and Carth carried more authority than any identity card. Though the thunderous expression hewn onto Carth Onasi's face may have helped part guards and employees alike. Without a word to anyone they passed the gate and continued along the footpath to the administration building.

Beyond the double doors, emblazoned with the Czerka logo, the large lobby served as the show room for the factory. Around the perimeter of the room several models of weapons were kept on display. Standing at the center of the room was a small desk. Two smiling young women sat behind the glossy black counter with datapads in their hands.

Upon entrance the sight of Zaalbar immediately drew the attention of the receptionists. A wookie did not go easily unnoticed. While the women were exchanging looks Jolee began to prepare for questions but their eyes slipped onto the uniforms. The receptionist on the right nudged her companion and both seemed to shrink into their chairs. Jolee sensed their anxiety and but did not feel bad about it. The old man couldn't muster up much sympathy for anyone who choose to work for Czerka.

Carth led the way around the reception desk without even glancing at the women. When he reached out and tapped the control panel one of the receptionists cleared her throat. Whatever she had been about to say died on her lips when Carth wheeled around glaring. It was becoming clear to Jolee his friends bad disposition was not an act. The lift doors hissed open and they ducked inside. While the receptionists looked on the doors slid shut and they were finally alone.

"You're going to spoil the effect if you keep fidgeting like that," Jolee said staring at the doors. At his side Carth was tugging at the ill-fitting jacket. For the moment it was better not to mention the obvious ill-temper.

"Easy for you to say. All you had to do was roll up your sleeves," Carth muttered. His hands dropped to his sides but a scowl was left on his face. At least the mean look fit in with the role of a Czerka enforcer the Jedi decided.

As the lift slowed to a stop Jolee searched the Force and felt no immediate threat waiting. The doors opened onto a short empty hallway. Most of the administrative work was carried out a story below. As such they had no expectation of meeting many, if any, employees on this floor.

In a hurry Carth led them to a door at the far end. He tried the controls and they buzzed back, an angry sort of sound, for being locked. With an huff Carth extended a hand to Zalbaar. The man was a seething mess of impatience and frustration. Worry descended over Jolee as he probed those dark feelings. Usually level-headed to a fault Carth's concern for Revan, and the child she was carrying, was clouding his thoughts.

Zaalbar took a security spike from his bag and passed it to Carth, who jammed it into the lock. In the few seconds it took to slice the mechanism Jolee exchanged a look with the Wookie. They shared a silent appraisal of their friends impatience.

"Finally," Carth muttered when the secured doors hissed apart. Grunting the man reached up and fiddled with his jacket again.

Cold air enveloped them as they stepped into the room beyond. It housed several large terminals. Each one ran varying functions of the administration building and the weapons factory. Only one controlled security and access to Czerka's secret laboratory. Since the terminals were self-sufficient, needing attention only when a problem arouse the room should have been empty. So the sight of a short balding man in an orange and black jumpsuit startled all three of them.

"Hey! This is a secure room," the man cried. Nervously he swallowed, recognizing the enforcers uniforms. Still his hand went for his communicator. "Uh, you need a passcard to come in here. Only engineers get those."

"We have autho - " Jolee began while simultaneously reaching with the Force to give a psychic nudge. Carth was a step ahead. Taking two large strides he approached the man and on the last step pulled his fist back. The blow was solid and caught the balding man unexpectedly on the left temple.

"Carth!" Jolee barked more than shocked by the violent gesture. Unconscious the little man dropped to the floor in a heap. Carth shook his hand, swearing.

"He's not hurt," Carth said defensively.

"_Revan would not have approved,"_ Zaalbar growled.

"We don't have to tell her," Carth snapped while looking around the room. When neither of his friends responded he reluctantly faced them. There was a stubborn glint to his eyes. "Now we don't have to worry about him alerting anyone to our presence now. What if someone wanted to know why he wasn't up here working?"

"_What if he was expected somewhere?"_

"Or to check in with someone," Jolee added gesturing to the mans dropped communicator. Carth looked for himself. His shoulders slumped. "I get you don't trust Lassiter. Don't let your judgement be impaired for it sonny. Act like the admiral you're supposed to be."

Despite the glare Carth fixed on him Jolee didn't look away. This was Tiru Varn all over again. No matter if Carth didn't want Revan to know about this, she was going to be told. Jolee kept his eyes on the man, his own expression stern and disapproving, until the admiral looked away.

"Let's get this done," Carth sighed shaking his bruised fist a final time.

There was nothing remarkably different about the terminal controlling security for the laboratory. It stood as part of a circle, among the other machines with no special markings to identify it. While Carth accessed the system, Jolee turned his attention to the man passed out on the floor. A decent lump was rising on the bald mans temple. Frowning Jolee looked to Zaalbar and gestured for help. The Wookie lifted the man and brought him to a bench on the far side of the room. Carefully Zaalbar eased the inert body onto the seat.

"Damn fool, he's putting us all at risk with this tantrum," Jolee muttered. Taking a moment the old Jedi composed the bald mans limbs, folding his hands on his chest. Undoubtably he was going to experience a nasty headache when he came around. And he would probably be eager to speak with building security about the incident. Jolee hoped they were going to be long gone by then.

"I think I've got it," Carth announced. Briefly he turned his face up from the screen. "Looks like we can see a security camera as well."

Jolee and Zaalbar joined him, flanking him to look at the display for themselves. Flashing the screen came up to a root menu. Several options presented and Carth picked the first one. The image changed to a video feed of a long, empty corridor.

"This must be the old recycling waste tunnel," Carth said nodding at the scene. He tapped the image and the root menu returned. The second option allowed for the locking mechanisms which sealed the tunnel to be overridden. Quickly Carth selected it and the video feed returned.

Daylight flooded the tunnel as the door opened. Three long shadows jumped onto one wall. Jolee recognized two of them immediately. The dark shapes leapt forward, followed by their owners. Cautiously Revan led the way inside. Mission came after, keeping close to Revan. At the rear was Lassiter, no less cautious than Revan, but he seemed to focus his attention more on her than anything else.

"He's planning something," Carth grumped.

"Calm down Carth, neither Revan or myself picked up any deceit from him," Jolee said shaking his head. "Focus. Get the rest of the locks and the security system down."

Reluctantly Carth's hands moved across the panel, switching away the security feed to go back to the root menu. The recycling tunnel led straight to an elevator burrowed into the planets surface where the hidden lab was nestled like some horrible seed harboring the worst plagues the galaxy had ever known.

Beyond the recycling tunnel there were no security cameras. To Jolee it was an odd choice. Was Czerka overconfident in their security he wondered, or did the company prefer to have no record of activities carried out in their laboratory. At least Jolee could rely on the Force if Revan or the others got into trouble. Though from this distance there was little he could do to give assistance. It would take a few minutes at least to reach the far side of the factory.

"Damn," Carth swore then exhaled sharply. The terminal flashed a warning, prompting for a security code to disable the gun turrets outside the laboratory doors. Zaalbar handed over one of Mission's computer spikes. It took three more before Carth shut the targeting system down.

"Now we wait," Jolee sighed. Zaalbar moved from the terminal to stand watch at the door. Crossing his arms over his chest Jolee glanced at the unconscious man sprawled on the bench. The display changed as Carth brought the video feed up again. Jolee looked back and saw the group stopped outside the elevator.

Revan was talking to Mission, her hand on the girls shoulder. Without sound it was impossible to tell what was being said. After a moment Mission nodded. The way her hands clasped, fingers twisting and pulling together, leapt out to Jolee. Whatever Revan was saying caused the Twi'lek to grow nervous. Mission stepped back while Revan and Lassiter walked inside the lift.

"Why isn't she going with them?" Carth demanded. There was a reassuring smile on Revan's face, directed at Mission, when she turned back to the open door. As the lift closed on the pair Carth exclaimed, "She was supposed to go with them!"

"I'm sure Revan had good reason," Jolee said dismissively.

"_It's probably the plasma grenades," _Zaalbar growled from the doorway.

"Mission?" Carth was holding his personal communicator in a white-knuckled grip. "What did Revan say?"

On the screen the Twi'lek jumped, startled by the sound of Carth's voice barking over the radio. She turned scanning the corridor for a camera.

"Uh, she said it was safer up here. Good work on the security system by the way," Mission said.

"What about Lassiter? Has he tried anything?" Carth asked.

"No. Why? Actually he was telling Revan about one of her old teachers. Kreia I think it was," answered Mission, still glancing for a camera. Jolee glanced to Carth. That was a name he knew with more than passing familiarly. He wondered if the admiral knew anything of Kreia and her questionable teaching methods.

"Mission, tell me exactly what he told her," Carth said slowly.

"She asked him about some fight between her and Malak when they were padawans. Revan was pretty keen to know if Kreia had watched it," Mission said and they watched her shrug. She leaned against the wall.

"Not likely," Jolee snorted. He saw the questioning look in Carth's brown eyes. Waving a hand the Jedi added, "Kreia was blind."

Carth was silent for a long moment. Then he shook his head.

"Revan wouldn't ask that without a reason. She suspects Lassiter is up to something,"

"Now don't start - " he began, eager to calm Carth's paranoia.

"I know Revan," interrupted Carth with a small measure of vehemence. Stepping back from the terminal Carth made for the door. "We shouldn't have trusted this guy. I'm not leaving them alone."

Before Jolee could even form a protest the doors opened and Carth jogged into the hallway. Grimacing Jolee slammed his palm on the edge of the terminal.

"_Should I follow him?"_ Zaalbar asked.

"Ah, let him go. He can explain himself to Revan," Jolee grumped.

Authors Note: Apologies for the delay, I'm in the middle of moving and things are crazy.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**_Revan_**

"Just like old times," Lassiter smiled when the doors closed on them. Compared to the narrow recycling tunnel with its rust stained walls the bright lift was a sterile contrast for its gleaming white walls. Taking a breath Revan noticed the air here was free from the lingering sour odor of waste that prevailed in the corridor. Most likely the air vents for the laboratory were kept on a separate circuit from the rest of the building. A fail safe mechanism Revan understood should any accidents occur in the laboratory.

"Is it?" asked Revan him while allowing a smile to flicker over her lips.

"When this is all over let's sit down and talk over dinner, you deserve to know your past Revan," he told her seriously. This was followed by a shrug and he added giving her a knowing wink, "That is if Admiral Onasi doesn't object. I sense his feelings for you are strong, but then, you do inspire men to greater heights."

"Perhaps. You could shed light on a few issues," Revan said looking away. "I keep thinking of Demagol lately. Can't remember if Alek or Meetra rescued myself and the others from him."

"After we destroy this lab I'll tell you all I can," replied Lassiter before inhaling deeply. She sensed a moment of worry from Lassiter, truly he knew nothing of Demagol. Revan couldn't recall where she had been during that time, but she knew Malak was the one who suffered at that lunatics hands. Grunting Lassiter twisted and cracked his back as he stretched, then exhaled with a huff.

"Hope those gun turrets are down."

"They will be," Revan replied holding the edge from her voice. Internally she bristled for the implication Carth had not shut down the security defenses of the laboratory. Clasping her hands at her back Revan pushed the emotion away. It would serve no purpose but distract her.

_It shouldn't have taken me this long to see through you Lassiter. _

With a sideways glance at Lassiter she found herself frustratingly close to recalling his face. But the memory lurked just beyond her grasp. The more she reached for it the further it swam into the dark recesses of a buried past.

"Sure Mission will be okay on her own?" Lassiter asked looking at her.

"She's a smart girl and a good shot with the blaster," said Revan, reaching for her right lightsaber. At the same time Lassiter unholstered his own.

The lift came to a stop and the doors rolled back. Sterile as the elevator the white walled hall stretched out to a set of sealed doors. A set of gun turrets were mounted on the floor at the halfway point, flush against the walls. Czerka equipped the hallway leading to the lab with not just automatic turrets but four droids. They were Czerka's own Mark I assault models. Flanking the doors two were positioned at each end of the hallway. Under the bright lights their metal shells gleamed.

Quickly the pair stepped out of the lift. Revan went left and Lassiter spun right. Simultaneously their lightsabers ignited. The droids barely had time to raise their heavy blasters when the blades came smashing down on them. With an overhand stroke Revan severed one of the droids arms and on her return swing separated the second. In a shower of sparks she finished the Mark I with a diagonal swipe across the machines body. Wobbling briefly the droid clattered into a heap on the floor. A moment later and the second droid fell in several pieces after the volley of strokes Lassiter unleashed.

At the far end of the hall the remaining droids were firing on the pair. Wordlessly Revan and Lassiter sprang down the length of the hall. Aided by the Force they were only a blur of motion. Casually deflecting a few of the luckier bolts from the blasters Revan closed the distance and swung. Her blade hummed through the air and connected with the droids leg. It sagged sideways under the damaged support and Revan made a second overhand stroke aimed at the Mark I's head. The droids head dropped, bounced once, then rolled into one of the deactivated gun turrets.

Through it all Revan was been mindful of the way Lassiter moved. He matched her for efficiency but wielded his lightsaber with more brutality than she did. Where she targeted a few key points to disable the Mark I's the droids he had taken on were left in several pieces.

Lassiter turned to her, the blue light of his weapon glowing at his side. He smiled and passed a hand through his blonde hair.

"Not quite the challenge I'd hoped for," he remarked lightly.

"We aren't here for sport," Revan reminded him turning off her lightsaber and rehanging it on her belt. She reached for her communicator. "Mission?"

"I'm here Revan. This would be faster if I could come down." Mission's voice crackled for static. Buried beneath the factory the reception was poor but it couldn't mask the disappointment in her young friends tone.

"Walk me through this," Revan insisted. The thought of Mission being down here made the Jedi nervous. Though the hall was wide it would be cramped if it came down to hand to hand combat. And each moment at Lassiter's side made Revan certain only one of them would be ascending the lift the alive.

On the other end of the communicator Mission began walking Revan through the steps to slice the more advanced door lock which kept the lab sealed. For the sake of efficiency she passed the radio off to Lassiter. Though he switched off the lightsaber its hilt remained clasped in his free hand. Revan read off the screen and Mission quickly responded with the next step. Carefully she followed instructions while Lassiter held up the communicator.

Just before the locks thunked open Revan felt brief temptation to ask Mission to come down. The system proved trickier than anything she had encountered, each new step was a frustrating puzzle to which Mission automatically knew the solution.

"Thank you Mission," said Revan taking the communicator from Lassiter when the locks finally gave way. On the control panel the option to open the door illuminated.

"Sure thing, what do you want me to do now?" Mission asked.

"Stay on guard. I'll see you soon," she replied.

"Clever Revan," Lassiter half laughed. "You surround yourself with some very useful people. Makes me think working alone is more trouble than its worth."

_Clever Revan. You called me that once before, I know you now. _

"They serve their purpose," Revan said dismissively. The laboratory doors softly hissed open after she tapped the control panel. With cold certainty any doubts about Lassiter disappeared. She was not about to confess how much her friends meant to a man who served the Sith.

They turned together, looking into the laboratory. Spacious, gleaming white, the room formed a large square with a few workbenches. On the back wall six kolto tanks bubbled away. Revan sighed, relieved to see they were empty. Cautiously they entered. Walking into the room she sensed an unfamiliar presence. It wasn't the deactivated droid standing at the workbench on the left, the Force guided Revan's attention to her right. Lassiter was looking in the same direction.

There was a single heavy door mounted into the wall, resembling an airlock more than anything else. Beside it a control panel glowed red indicating it was locked.

"Viral samples are kept inside," said Lassiter, gesturing to the door with the hand holding his lightsaber. Revan dipped her chin to acknowledge the statement.

Somewhere beyond that door a virus which nearly killed her was being stored. The memory of that crippling illness was still fresh to Revan. Just as the fevered ravings which called forth ghosts of the past were. Undoubtably the virus would be weaponized if it remained in Czerka's hands. Jedi and Sith would fall together. Even those like Carth might be in danger from the virus. It had to be destroyed, but as she stood on the threshold of completing the task, Revan felt sinking despair. Single-minded determination to stop Czerka led her blindly to make an ally of Lassiter Osh.

Lassiter Osh of Dromund Kaas. Lassiter Osh, interrogator and enforcer for the Sith Emperor. Lassiter Osh, tasked with questioning and torturing herself and Malak until they had broken.

_Clever Revan. Maybe not as much as I thought I was._

The control panel switched from red to green with unseen machinery whirring in the walls. Slowly the heavy door began to rise. On the other side a woman gaped at them in astonishment. She was older, a set of deep lines hugged her thin lips and her hair was pulled back tightly and pinned into a bun. Revan presumed this was Doctor Khaar, the woman who had struck the deal to purchase the blood sample containing the virus.

"This is a secure area!" the woman cried shrilly.

"Doctor Khaar?"

Stepping forward Revan intended to pacify her. Lassiter moved fast, his hand lashing out in the woman's direction. In a moment Khaar struggled for breath caught in the crushing grip of the Force Lassiter wielded. Khaar's face contorted into terrible agony.

"Release her Lassiter!"

With a hideous expression of pleasure Lassiter ignored the command. The fingers of his left hand hooked into claws and Khaar was lifted from her feet her toes scraping the floor. Revan looked on with horror as the doctor exhaled a spray of blood into the air. Lassiter was twisting the Force into a weapon, using it to crush bones and organs, killing Khaar.

Sweeping her own hand out, palm facing Lassiter, Revan delivered a blow through the Force strong enough to knock him from his feet. He hit the opposite wall, the breath knocked from his lungs and dropped to the floor on his knees. Still his lightsaber was clutched tightly in one hand. Recovering quickly, a look of anger clouding his face, he straightened and faced Revan.

"She deserves this," Lassiter exclaimed standing his ground. Revan was kneeling at Khaar's side hoping to heal the woman's wounds. Fear filled Khar's pale face as she looked up at Revan. Gently the Jedi placed a comforting hand on the other woman's arm. The wounds were too much, Revan could heal little as the older woman struggled to draw air into her crushed chest. Extending the Force Revan alleviated Khaar's pain as she took her final breaths.

"I said no bloodshed Lassiter," Revan said in a quiet voice. She turned to look and finally recognized his face as it twisted into contempt. At his temple a vein throbbed.

"She would have turned that virus into a weapon to kill us all. This is no less than we owe her," argued Lassiter his lip curling up, revealing an incisor.

"No bloodshed," she repeated through a clenched jaw. Revan looked down at Khaar as the last of life drained from her broken body. Gently she closed Khaar's eyes, sighing for the loss.

"Don't mistake me for some mindless Revanchist or toadying padawan. I do as I please," Lassiter growled.

"What about your master? As I recall the Emperor doesn't like his people doing as they please," Revan asked without looking up. Lassiter cracked a grin then a slow chuckle rolled from his chest. He pushed his hair from his face. Laughing he shook his head and gestured his lightsaber at Revan.

"I was starting to think you were never going to figure it out. Tell me what gave it away, I thought I'd been doing a fairly decent job putting this by you," Lassiter smiled.

"I owe you Lassiter. For what you did to Alek and me. To Doctor Khaar and so many others I'm sure," Revan said rising to her feet. Grimly she unhooked one of the hilts from her belt, her right hand curling reflexively about the weapon. The weight of it was comforting.

Lassiter squared his shoulders his expression becoming serious.

"I have no intention of killing you Revan. You'll be a suitable prize to return home with, the Emperor will reward me well for it," he told her. Revan sensed him funneling the Force and she prepared to counter him. Lightening leapt from Lassiter's fingers and Revan raised a hand to absorb and disperse the bolt of dark energy.

When he ceased the attack Revan calmly said, "You'll find I'm more of a challenge when I haven't been drugged and tortured."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**_Mission Vao_**

For a while she tried being still, leaning against the wall with one foot propped up against the metal siding. After a time Mission's nerves got the better of her. Ultimately she took to pacing the width of the tunnel. Frequently, nervously, she looked at the lift doors as though she might will Revan and Lassiter to reappear.

Revan surprised her by deviating from the arranged plan, choosing to descend into the bowels of the factory alone with Lassiter. There had been no explanation for it. No protest Mission raised swayed the Jedi either. Finally Mission had seen something in her friends eyes which drew silent acceptance.

"It was probably a premonition, some Jedi thing," Mission said when she was alone. In the empty corridor her voice carried with a faint echo. The sound of her voice bouncing off the walls made her flesh crawl. She wished she hadn't spoken out loud.

Mission considered ignoring Revan and going down in the lift anyways. Each time her mind returned to the idea it felt more appealing. It wasn't that Mission was worried for herself. Lightly her fingers patted the butt of her blaster as she had the thought. Revan and Lassiter could take care of themselves, so that wasn't a reason to go down either. But Mission couldn't hold still for anxiety.

"Mission. Run."

Her communicator crackled to life with Revan's voice. Mission jumped, startled by the sound, and clawed at her belt for the radio.

"Revan?" Mission cried. Silenced answered at the other end. "What's happened?"

**_Revan_**

Lassiter's physical strength prevailed in the small confines of the laboratory. They relied less on lightsabers, there was no space to effectively swing one, and engaged in a brutal mix of physical blows and Force abilities. Revan found herself defending against attempts to lock her in stasis or shielding herself from dark lightening attacks.

Angry he slashed at Revan's knees. The blade left a blackened scar in the metal plating of the workbench behind her. Leaping upwards out of the weapons reach, she was unprepared for the staggering blow of the Force Lassiter directed at her. It caught her in the chest and propelled her back. She went flying over the workbench, hitting a kolto tank hard enough to crack the glass.

Gasping Revan staggered to her feet. Pain radiated around her chest and her breath was slow to return. Her goal was to hold Lassiter long enough to give Mission time to escape. But at this rate she would be lucky to last much longer against him.

The man lunged around the workbench and Revan dodged his fist then swung her own. Throwing her weight into the blow Lassiter grunted when she connected with his side. His hand took her by the bicep and Revan found her arm being twisted, if she followed the way he moved, she'd bring herself into his arms and he would have her pinned. Instead Revan gritted her teeth and endured the pain. Her booted heel slammed down on Lassiter's instep and the pressure in her shoulder ceased.

Revan swung her elbow up and caught him under the jaw. His head rocked back and he staggered away blinking. Raising a hand to his lip Lassiter's fingers came away with blood. With a sigh he looked at her.

"I don't want to hurt you Revan," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to be your prize," Revan snorted.

"Come now. You're pregnant, would you risk that?"

Anger surged through Revan at the implied threat. The temptation to use the emotion against Lassiter was strong. With difficulty she pushed the feeling back and kept it at bay, keeping her head clear. Lassiter had sensed it though. He dropped his chin and grinned.

"You would break Carth's heart, do you think he could forgive you losing his baby?"

_He's trying to bait you into acting rashly. _

The thought was frantic, but Revan could feel the grip on her anger slipping. There was something familiar about this rage. She knew it was something she could shape and use. That was a step on a path she had sworn she would never walk again.

"You'll just have to work harder if you want me as a prize," Revan said.

Lassiter made a little shrug as if to indicate he was fine with this. They charged each other again. Revan would have liked to feinted left and brought her lightsaber up to strike his midsection. But there was a workbench on her right and the kolto tanks on her left with no room to move between them.

Carried by momentum they clashed together in a haze of blades. Lassiter bore down with his weight and Revan was forced to give ground. When she went right Lassiter made to follow but Revan changed direction and smashed the back of his sword arm. He jerked his elbow back and the blow caught her by surprise full in the face. Taking advantage of Revan's state Lassiter hit her with the Force yet again.

Knocked from her feet Revan hit the floor hard a few yards from Lassiter. Skidding to a stop Revan felt her the pouch with Zaalbar's grenades come loose. The little red orbs skittered free and spun off in different directions.

Both of them moved for the grenades at the same time calling on the Force to pull them into their hands. Revan snatched one out of the air and Lassiter did the same to the other. He clutched the explosive and grinned at her. It was the same grin she'd seen on his face in Dromund Kaas, a malevolent joy when he had pushed her to the limits of endurance.

Something in Revan broke. With her rage boiling she extended a hand in his direction. Lightening leapt from the tips of her fingers, dark tendrils of Force energy which snapped and sizzled in the air as it coursed from forgotten recesses of her mind. Lassiter shrank back but in a moment the energy was on him. He shrieked and writhed as it embraced his body, ripping through his limbs, burning flesh and muscle as it danced over him.

Revan had to force herself to stop the attack. There was a part of her which reeled with horror for what she had just done. Driven by anger Revan had finally broken and called on the Dark Side. Lassiter had been driven to his knees for the pain of the Force lightening. Panting he pulled himself up using a workbench.

"Did that feel good?" he asked, looking at her. "Of course it did. You haven't forgotten who you truly are. I knew you hadn't. Darth Revan."

"No. I will not succumb to that," Revan said, almost shaking for fear. But the memory of Lassiter Osh was heralding the memories of what it had meant to have the power of the Dark Side. On some level Revan knew it was always there, always lurking, waiting for her to weaken.

_Finish him. End this now._

Her own voice, a betrayal of self, urging her towards murder. Killing Lassiter with the Dark Side would not be defense. It would be the blood Revan's lust for revenge was screaming for.

_For those months of torture. Alek's screams. The taste of your own blood._

"I will not be a murderer," Revan said, more to silence that internal voice then to address her enemy.

Lassiter laughed. He was on his feet now. In one hand he held a grenade, the other his lightsaber. The blue light of his blade vanished as he switched the weapon off.

"You already are," argued Lassiter. He brought the red ball of explosives up and made a pretense of studying it. Revan held her breath. The door leading out of the lab stood behind Lassiter. There was little chance she could reach the door before him.

Revan called on the Force, lifting the deactivated droid from the other end of the room. It hurled towards Lassiter. She was startled by how fast his lightsaber reignited. The glowing blade interrupted the path of the droid. Lassiter spun into his swing smashing the machine apart. As it showered the floor in pieces he retreated for the safety of the exit. His thumb depressed the timer on the grenade then almost causally he tossed it into the center of the laboratory.

As soon as she thrown the droid Revan was running. Not for the corridor, Lassiter was ahead of her, but for the small storage room attached to the lab workspace. She heard the clink of the explosive hitting the floor and dove through the doorway. Her palm slammed the control panel. Knowing the airlock door wouldn't likely lower in time she was on her knees in the corner of the room, arms raised to shield her face. With every last bit of strength she had remaining Revan activated a Force shield around herself.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the door dropping into place and the blood rushing in her ears. Then the air was an inferno. Sound and fire ripped through the laboratory.

Even through the shield Revan could feel the heat of the explosion as the air around her was consumed by flames. The force of the blast hit the airlock and it froze its descent. Revan remained on her knees as the flames licked at the shield protecting her. Hopefully her strength to hold the shield outlasted the fire.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"Revan and Lassiter are in trouble!"

The sight of Mission's face filled with fear made Carth's heart sink. Her hands grabbed his jacket as they collided at the door. Carth stumbled but caught himself.

"What happened?" he asked sharply. He turned Mission around, dragging her along by one arm back into the recycling tunnel. In his right hand he clutched his blaster. The weapon, emblazoned with the Onasi crest, was like an old friend in his hand. His finger hovered over the trigger.

"She just radioed and said to run. I tried to raise her and there was no response," Mission explained. Mission was hurrying to keep pace with Carth. "Maybe Czerka found out they were down there."

"No. It's not Czerka, its him. Lassiter did something," Carth growled. Releasing Mission's arm he slapped the control panels for the lift.

"What?" Mission asked in disbelief. Carth jabbed the controls again.

"Revan asked him about Kreia, she was blind! It was a test Mission. If Lassiter had been at the temple with Revan he would have known Kreia was blind," he exclaimed glancing at the twi'lek.

Mission sucked in a breath.

"That's why she asked me to stay up here. I knew there was a reason," Mission said softly. Carth swore and hit the panel harder. "Whoa! Carth, it won't help anything if you break it."

"One of these days the rest of you are going to realize I'm not paranoid without good reason," Carth said pacing a step away from the doors to keep himself from the control panel. Mission was right, if he broke the panel it would only delay them getting to Revan. In frustration he threw his arms up as the lift doors remained sealed. Still he wanted to punch the thing. Instead he gritted his teeth and hissed, "Come on already."

"If Lassiter tries anything he's finished Carth. No way would he stand a chance against Revan," Mission said in a hopeful voice. It wasn't a hope he shared.

The lift doors parted with a hiss and Carth felt relief that turned to ash when Lassiter appeared on the other side. But he did not hesitate, raising his blaster only to have it ripped out of his hands by the Force. Lassiter lowered his hand as the blaster clattered to the floor.

"Where's Revan?" Carth demanded.

"Right now? Probably burning alive. Isn't that how your wife died Admiral Onasi? Such terrible luck with women," Lassiter sneered. It was Mission who gave into rage. She launched herself at the man who her caught her effortlessly by the wrists. Unarmed Carth stood helpless as Lassiter spun Mission to pin her with an arm wrapped around her throat. In his free hand a lightsaber appeared and the blade hummed just inches from Mission's angry face. He gestured and Carth held his hands up.

"Just in case Revan survives, you two will do nicely for bait," Lassiter added with a pleasant smile. "I'm sure you know the drill Admiral. Misbehave and little Mission here pays the penalty. Now turn and walk."

A/N - someone left me a message asking me to a Bastila and male Exile story. I'd love to talk with you about ideas for it! Send me a PM so we can discuss it. :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**_Revan_**

The laboratory was a smoking ruin. Silence blanketed the room like a shroud. Black marks scorched the once white walls where fire licked them. Lights flickered in their casings. Though most of the lights had gone out entirely, damaged by the explosion. In the heat of the plasma fires the workbenches nearly melted. They sagged sickly, smoldering on their foundations. Revan struggled to her feet gasping then coughing when smoke filled her lungs. She fell back to her knees and retched.

_Move._

The voice in her mind wasn't hers but Revan obeyed it without question. Dutifully she rose to her feet again, holding her right arm carefully as she moved. The Force shield had not been enough to protect her through the inferno. From shoulder to wrist the skin was burned and blackened. Where flesh had been cooked away by layers, wet red muscle and tendon glistened underneath. Pain and exhaustion left Revan bereft of her abilities. She could not heal herself.

_Forget the pain. Move Revan._

It was masculine and commanding. But somehow familiar. Revan took one step forward and then another. At her feet the charred body of the doctor. A black crumbling husk left unrecognizable by the flames. She stepped over Khaar unable to feel grief.

Going back to her knees Revan crawled beneath the half-shut airlock door. It was hard with her injuries and she moved slowly. Every little nudge or stumble stirred the pain. Gritting her teeth Revan stumbled towards the elevator.

**_Bastila Shan_**

"What's wrong?"

Bastila leaned forward, eyes wide and unfocused as emotions overwhelmed her. In the pilots chair Canderous began to rise. Worry dragged lines into his brow as a frown creased his thin lips. Waving a hand at him Bastila made an effort to pull herself away from the sensations of Revan's anguish and rage lashing out through the Force. Reluctantly sitting down the Mandalorian studied her silently.

"It's Revan," she said after a moment. Blinking Bastila turned her gaze to onto Canderous. Just slightly the woman shook her head. With a sigh she added, "She's been injured. And, something else. Something terrible has happened."

Canderous didn't argue or attempt to comfort her, for which she was grateful. Instead the big man accepted what the Jedi was telling him.

"Can you get any sense of how badly Revan was hurt," asked Canderous. He checked the instrument panel.

"No. She has so much rage it's hard to sense anything beyond that," she replied. It was an anger Bastila knew, having felt it from Revan when they'd faced each other on her flagship. But the woman who had rescued her on Taris, the friend she had become during the following months, Bastila believed to be above such base emotion. Revan displayed admirable control of her feelings and now it seemed as though the redeemed Jedi had lost control.

"We have roughly two hours left in hyperspace," Canderous told her, answering the next question before she could even ask it.

"Thank you. I need to speak with Dustil." Bastila pushed away from the console and stood. As she passed Canderous she put a hand on his shoulder. The older man looked up with some surprise at the gesture. But Bastila felt his concern for Revan. Wordlessly she let him know he wasn't alone.

Leaving the cockpit she headed for the cargo bay where Dustil passed his time following her last conversation with him. The young man was not alone as he perched on a crate. T3 was close by, motionless and quiet. She paused in the doorway. Dustil was taller than Carth, his shoulders a bit broader as well. But the dark scowl on his face was strikingly similar to his fathers.

"I felt it," Dustil said unhappily without looking up. "Don't tell HK."

Bastila blinked. She had not considered the droid, with its homicidal loyalty to Revan, who had been left alone in the garage.

"No restraining bolts on board," Dustil added. He glanced towards Bastila now, a brow crooked upwards. At his side the astromech droid whistled softly.

"Dustil, I do not know what happened. But I am certain Revan will be fine. She has survived much worse, when Darth Malak fired on her - "

"It's not Revan. It's Father."

"What are you saying?"

Dustil snorted, rolling his eyes. Unfolding his long legs he stood and half turned to Bastila. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. Putting his back to her the young man ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I just know. There's only one thing which would drive Master Revan to that kind of rage," he finally said, spitting the words out.

Bastila realized she knew this but was loath to admit it. Dustil was right. Of course he was. The way Revan loved Carth was exactly the attachment Bastila warned against while chasing down Star Maps. She sighed remembering it. Despite the pressure, or maybe in spite of it, Revan allowed herself to form a strong attachment to the handsome pilot. The anger and anguish Revan projected was undoubtably because something had befallen the man she fiercely loved.

"Your father will be fine Dustil," Bastila said with greater conviction then she felt. The flat look the padawan returned worried her. "We're nearly to Gizer. Take this as an opportunity to exercise your meditation."

**_Revan_**

Revan half stumbled from the elevator and was caught by Zaalbar's massively furred arms before she could fall. A hoarse cry ripped from her throat. The lightsaber dropped from her good hand and she went rigid with pain. In his haste to catch her the wookie missed seeing the burns. At his touch several of the blisters burst open and a disgusting mixture of blood and pus flowed from them.

"_Jolee!"_

Carefully the wookie adjusted Revan in his arms, trying to keep her on her feet. The pain was still white hot in her mind burning out all other thoughts. Her good hand clutched Zaalbar, fingers digging into the coarse fur as she sucked at the fresher air of the recycling tunnel.

"Let me - Revan!" Jolee reached the pair, eyes going wide when he saw the blackened flesh of the Jedi's arm. He whistled sharply through his teeth. Wasting no time the old man gathered the Force to provide some relief to Revan. With the extent of the wounds there was no way Jolee could heal her, she would need kolto, which was back on the Raptor.

Through the pain she spotted a familiar blaster laying on the floor. The sight of it dragged her mind into focus.

Pulling herself away from Zaalbar, the wookie growling in protest, Revan tried bending to pick it up. She landed hard on her knees her hand striking the grip. The blaster skidded when she knocked it, spinning away out of reach. It was Jolee who retrieved the weapon and when he extended it to her, she snatched it out of his hands.

"Carth," she breathed. Scuffed and old the blaster was cradled in her good hand. The Onasi family emblem caught the light, reflecting it back. In an instant her heart broke.

No burn hurt as much as the realization that Lassiter Osh had somehow taken Carth hostage. A high, keening wail escaped Revan and she clutched the weapon to her chest. Hands were on her, lifting her. She pressed her face into Zaalbar's furred chest and wept.

**_Carth Onasi_**

"I'm sorry! Stop! Just stop it!"

He was vaguely aware of Mission shouting but the shock of the restraining cage coursed through his body. Every nerve sang with pain and Carth couldn't think past it. The force cage continued the pulse of electrical discharge mindless of Mission's protests or his own screams. When the torture finally ended he sagged, gasping for a breath. Mission looked tearfully at him.

"Do you understand Mission? I won't hurt you if you try escaping again, but I will hurt Carth," the tall blonde said impassively. There was a chilling casualness to Lassiter and the way he inflicted pain.

"Leave her alone," Carth said recovering and squaring his shoulders to face the man.

"My apologies Admiral. Young Mission here needed to be taught a lesson, it unfortunately came at your expense," Lassiter replied looking at Carth. A cold smile came to his face and he glanced at the twi'lek. "But I think she's leaned it."

"It's okay Mission," Carth said focusing his attention onto her.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, hanging her head.

"I don't imagine Revan would be pleased you caused Carth so much pain," Lassiter said, waving a hand in the direction of the force cage.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Carth growled. He felt rage followed by the temptation to slam his fist into the energy shield imprisoning him. It would be a useless gesture and one he was sure Lassiter would find amusing. Trembling Carth restrained the urge. But his hands curled into fists at his side.

"Whose? Revan?" Lassiter was amused. He clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "Oh Admiral, she and I go a long way back. All the way back to the beginning of Darth Revan as matter of fact."

"Just die already," Mission cried in anger.

Laughing the man gestured and an assault droid advanced on Mission. Reluctantly Mission backed away from Carth, her eyes shining with tears, then turned slowly on her heels and was escorted from the room. Instead of leaving Lassiter lingered. Carth had mixed feelings about that. He half hoped the man would leave him in peace, but he wanted him no where near Mission.

"I promise you Admiral this can be as painless as you want it to be. As soon as Revan accepts my demand you'll be free to go," Lassiter said in a gentle voice.

"What do you want from her? She'll never fall to the Dark Side again," asked Carth.

Lassiter smiled, then chuckled. Shaking his head he paced a few steps. "Are you sure? Revan used the Dark Side against me earlier, even more she enjoyed using the energy. If her smile was any indication."

"That's a damn lie."

The man merely shrugged, that teasing smile still fixed to his lips. Without a word Lassiter turned and left the cargo bay. The doors sealed behind him and Carth was finally alone. For a long moment the man stared at the doors.

Carth had never seen a ship of this design. Not that he had seen much. Since they boarded the Wager his only view had been of the cargo bay. But he looked again around the room through the yellow haze of the energy shield. There were a couple dozen crates stacked on the opposite side. Squinting Carth tried making out the aurebesh but was too far to read it.

After a while he couldn't keep his mind off Revan. She wasn't dead, of that he knew. Carth was certain he would feel that. That didn't mean she couldn't be injured, it was the only reason Lassiter emerged from the elevator instead of her. There was also the chilling prospect Revan could lose the pregnancy. He reminded himself of her premonition, the one where they had been on Telos with their infant. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, a part of him kept saying even Jedi could be wrong about the future. Premonitions didn't always come true. And unhappiness followed Carth Onasi like a shadow.

Slowly he sank to the floor of the cage, leaning against the single thin wall of the cell. He rested his arms on his knees, the heel of his hand pressed to his brow. Vacantly Carth stared at the flickering shield watching the yellow pulses of energy flowing.

_Revan. I can't lose you again. _


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**_Canderous Ordo_**

Jolee greeted them at the landing pad. The moment Canderous saw the old mans grim expression he felt his chest tighten. Even with Bastila's reassurance Revan was okay he wasn't going to believe it until he actually saw the woman.

"I won't beat about the bush, things are bad," Jolee said gruffly. His brown eyes looked meaningfully around before he added, "Better to talk in private though. Local authorities are snooping around."

"What about Father?" Dustil interjected, half extending one hand in the mans direction.

"Alive. And the rest you'll find out in private. No arguments."

Jolee led them through port towards the docking bay the _Raptor_ was berthed in. The droids brought up the rear of the party. Along the way Canderous saw more than a few uniformed security guards patrolling the corridor. Each man wore a heavy a blaster at their hip and carried a large carbine rifle over their shoulders. There was a wariness about the guards, and a gruffness when they approached people demanding to inspect their cargo or vessels.

"They've nosed around a few times. Thankfully they are easily suggestible," Jolee softly said when he caught where the Mandalorians attention focused. To himself, Canderous thought the guards were little more than rank amateurs.

Once aboard the _Raptor_ Jolee led them to the ships small infirmary. Zaalbar stood outside the door, arms crossed over his chest leaning against the bulkhead. Straightening the wookie chuffed a sorrowful greeting. He dropped his arms to his side, shoulders slumped.

"Your portable bacta tank proved useful," Jolee told Bastila, his fingers going to the control panel. The door opened with a whisper.

"Revan," Bastila said then put a hand to her mouth.

Revan was either unconscious or asleep. Either way Canderous decided it was for the best. She floated in the greenish bacta fluid, a respirator clamped to her face providing the oxygen which filled her lungs. In deference of modesty Revan had been left wearing a small pair of shorts but nothing else.

Even through the haze of the tank the burns looked bad. Canderous could see places where muscle showered beneath the ruins of flesh. The entirety of Revan's right arm had been torched by fire.

"Carth and Mission, they've been taken hostage by the man who did this," Jolee said. Bastila walked to the tank and pressed her fingers to the shell.

"Who would that be?" asked Canderous.

"He went by the name Lassiter Osh, though I can't say that's his real name. Showed up on Wayland not long after you lot left. Claimed to have been a youngling at the Temple with Revan and that probably isn't true either. No doubt Revan knew him, she said his presence was familiar, I just don't think the man was what he claimed to be," Jolee said gruffly. His hand dipped into a pouch on his belt. From inside the old man pulled out a small holoprojector and tossed it.

Canderous caught the disk from the air and switched it on. A cluster of smiling children hovered in the air.

"That's Revan and Malak," Bastila explained looking at the hologram, nodding at the young pair amid the others. Canderous saw a hint of the woman in the small slender face of the girl in the hologram.

"Supposedly that is Lassiter Osh," added Jolee jabbing a finger at the blonde boy on the edge of the group. But Bastila was shaking her head.

"No. He was never in their clan," Bastila said peering over Canderous' arm to study the holopic. "When Revan was in stasis I - I studied as much of her life as the Council would allow. No one by the name of Lassiter Osh ever appeared in the records."

"Can't say I'm surprised. He knew Revan, but I can't imagine they were allies," Jolee said gruffly.

"You think they met when she was a Sith?" Dustil asked from the doorway.

Jolee sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry sonny. We're have to hope Revan remembers something when she comes to. Lassiter hasn't made contact and I can't find any trace of where he went. If we're going to have any chance of getting your father or Mission back, it depends on Revan's memory."

**_Revan_**

_Alek came to stand behind her at the window and laid his hands on her shoulders. With a little smile Revan reached up and wove her fingers into his. _

_"We've been lucky," Alek said softly. _

_"Luck has nothing to do with it," argued Revan. She could feel the warmth of him against her back. Very gently Alek squeezed her fingers. Through the slanted blinds Revan watched the streets of Dromund Kass. In the poor district they rented a flat in the street outside seemed always busy, awash with rough characters and a sea of unfortunate souls inhabiting the sprawling metropolis. The only time time it emptied was when the Imperial Guards made an appearance. _

_Revan found herself squeezing Alek's fingers back. _

_"We've learned all we can here. It's time to return to the inner core. To Coruscant. And the others," Alek said, his voice a hushed whisper. Revan nearly shuddered for how close his mouth was to her ear. But the words stirred a hot anger in her._

_"Home? For what? The Council to punish us like naughty children?" she asked turning around. Their hands fell apart as Revan faced him. She saw now he was shirtless and felt a different heat arise within. Still the anger persisted. "We did the right thing. I will not stand before the Council and be humbled by them!"_

_"Pride Revan?" Alek said with a faint scowl. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the small woman. _

_"Maybe. But so what? We saved the Republic."_

_With a heavy sigh the man unfolded his arms and took Revan by the shoulders again. _

_"Revan this path is madness. We'll never get close enough to the Emperor," he said sternly. She could see the gleam in his eyes and felt the gentle push of his concern against her thoughts. Revan reached up and held his face between her hands. _

_"You've trusted me up till this point. But if you doubt me now, maybe you should leave for Coruscant," she said to him. Alek's eyes clouded with anger and there was a rippling of his jaw which told Revan she had gone too far. Placatingly the woman shook her head. Softly she stroked her thumbs over his cheeks. "Go and tell them what we know. Tell the Republic they must never let their guard down. Prepare them for the war the Emperor wants."_

_"I won't leave you behind," Alek said. There was a fierceness to his voice Revan did not often hear. A smile played over her lips. But it elicited a glare from her dearest friend. _

_"This isn't a game Revan."_

_"I know. I know the risk, just as I knew it when Mandalore started his war. You should go Alek, tell them of the evil we've found and make the Republic strong."_

_"And leave you to die?" _

_"If that is my fate so be it."_

_Alek shook his head. He released her shoulders. In a huff he turned, jerking his head away from her hands, and strode to the center of the cramped flat. The space wasn't much. There were two single beds and small settee. Near the door was a small spotlessly clean kitchenette and on the opposite wall a cubicle which housed the fresher. There were no personal items, nothing decorative. It simply a place where the pair slept, bathed and ate. _

_"My contact at the palace. Maybe he's worth something," Alek said after a long moment._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Alek shrugged wearing a look of defeat. She went to him, taking his hands, the light in her eyes imploring. "Please Alek."_

_"I'll contact Osh tomorrow."_

**_Lassiter Osh_**

The _Wager_ raced through hyperspace, carrying its passengers towards the desolate wastes of Nam Chorios. Lassiter didn't dare return directly to Dromund Kass without Revan as his prisoner. She was probably the only prize which would take the price off his own head. Nam Chorios offered him the place to make an exchange with Jedi, her freedom for the lives of Carth Onasi and Mission Vao. There were people there who owed him favors and he planned on calling them in.

Lassiter sloshed the whiskey in his glass and looked sourly at the control panel. Though he walked out of Czerka with the upper hand he felt bitter about the way events went down. The rim of the glass came to his lips where his hand paused. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Revan caught on to his lie and he wondered where he slipped up. Tipping the glass he took a mouthful of whiskey, grimacing as he swallowed.

Turning away from those thoughts Lassiter considered his prisoners. Carth was secure in the restraint cage. Since Mission saw how willing he was to inflict pain on her friend the little twi'lek became very cooperative. The battle droid purchased last minute upon arriving to Gizer kept her under guard in the unused crew quarters.

They were suitably contained. But Lassiter felt resentment creeping in. All his carefully laid plans had gone wrong, unraveling in mere seconds. Though the situation favored him, it was some not some smart mouthed twi'lek or Revan's lover he wanted. He should be returning to Dromund Kass a victor instead of fleeing to Nam Chorios.

Without considering what he was going to say Lassiter strode from the cockpit to the cargo bay to visit Carth Onasi. It pleased him no end to see the annoyance in those dark brown eyes when Carth looked up from the floor of the small cell.

"Just thought I'd let you know we're heading to some old acquaintances on Nam Chorios," Lassiter said smiling. Carth rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him.

"Come now Admiral, show some civility," scolded Lassiter. He watched the other man, who made no effort to stand, resolutely turn his face away. A little smirk tugged Lassiter's mouth into a grin. "Worried about Revan are you?"

Silence.

"She is alive. The fate of your child I do not know. But come now, you know how tough Revan is. She survived my interrogations back at the Emperor's palace."

"_You_ tortured Revan?"

The way it was spoken, with incredulous anger, gave Lassiter a sense of satisfaction. He rolled his shoulders, flexing, with a put on expression of humility.

"I prefer the term interrogated. The Emperor was most keen to learn what she and Malak knew. All the valuable secrets of the Republic and the Jedi. They were the most challenging people I'd ever had the pleasure to question. Revan was admirably strong."

"You're a monster," Carth sneered.

"I couldn't begin to hope to achieve what Darth Revan did Admiral. There's the real monster."

Carth shook his head and turned away again. It was obvious the man was trying hard not to rise to the bait. By the way he clenched his fists, knuckles going white, Lassiter surmised there was some control issues when it came to anger.

"That wasn't her. You broke her, turned her to the Dark Side. Revan would never have done those things if you hadn't tortured her," Carth said through clenched teeth.

"Me? I didn't turn her Admiral. Yes, I tortured her but it was not I who brought her to the Dark Side. That was Malak."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**_Revan_**

"As you can see, both remain unharmed," Lassiter said, gesturing to the pair of figures behind him. Smoothly the man stepped aside allowing the holorecorder to capture Carth Onasi and Mission Vao. They stood shoulder to shoulder in what appeared to be a cantina. A familiar one Revan thought. The sight of the bar itched her mind, a scratch just out of reach with the majority of her memories locked away.

On the far side of the hold Dustil hissed sharply. Revan ignored him, her eyes searching the recording for any clues which might reveal where Lasstier was keeping his prisoners.

"Admiral maybe you'd like to say a few words for Revan?" Lassiter said cordially.

"Don't listen to him gorgeous. He plans on taking you back to the Emperor as a prisoner," rushed Carth, his expression filled with urgency. Revan saw the dark circles beneath his eyes. An ache burned her heart to see him so disheveled and tired.

Beside Carth, Mission stood with her attention flickering off to the sides where Revan was sure droids or men guarded them. Her usual defiance was gone, erased from her face to be replaced by fear and worry. Nervously her hands twisted one of her head tails. This was the first time in four days Revan laid eyes on either of them. It was the first time Lassiter attempted to make contact and the wait had not been an easy one.

"Oh, tell her something she doesn't know Admiral," Lassiter sighed, his tall broad frame filling the air again. "Now Revan, I promise they will be safe as long as you follow instructions to the letter. Deviate and I'll sell them both into slavery on Dromund Kass. I think you remember enough of my homeworld to know how unpleasant that will be."

Revan felt hate boiling inside her. There were enough fuzzy memories of the Sith planet to know what slavery would mean for Carth and Mission. Especially for beautiful young Mission Vao.

"Follow the coordinates transmitted with this message, a docking bay has been secured for the Raptor. I don't care if you bring that old man or the walking carpet. They won't be the ones to pay the price for any of your tricks," Lassiter finished. He winked then, grinning, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again Revan."

The recording ended there.

"What a singularly unpleasant man," Bastila said stiffly breaking the silence that followed.

"Request: Oh, master, please allow me to punish the meatbag for his attempt to kill you. He is most insolent and sorely needs to be put in place," HK asked, optics gleaming.

"He said Dromund Kass - where is that?" Dustil asked looking at Revan.

"Sith homeworld. Alek and I discovered it, I don't remember how, but that's where we met Lassiter. The man betrayed us to the Emperor," Revan replied.

"He could already be there," Dustil suggested. Revan shook her head.

"No. Lassiter won't risk someone on Dromund Kass getting to me first," she replied shaking her head. There was a sharp pain in her right hand. Looking down Revan realized she had clenched her fist tight enough to dig her nails into her palm. Hours spent immersed in bacta healed her burned arm completely. Only the pinkness of the freshly regrown skin were any indication there had been injury. Now, in an effort to suppress her rage, Revan drew little crescents of blood from her palms.

"Doesn't look like he had Dromund Kass in mind anyways. These coordinates direct us to Nam Chorios," Jolee said from the communications console. Squinting the Jedi leaned in to look at the small star map displayed there. The name was familiar. Revan had a brief vision of desert rolling out before her, the bleak landscape shrouded by dusk.

"What's our plan then?" Canderous asked.

Revan looked up him, mildly surprised by the question. She blinked, clearing her throat to reply, "The rest of you return to the Hawk and I'll take this ship to Nam Chorios where I trade myself to Lassiter for Mission and Carth's freedom."

"Protest: Master! A most unwise course of action that will surely end in your untimely death," HK-47 lamented. Revan glanced at the droid.

"You're talking about my father, there is no way I'm staying behind," Dustil added sharply turning to his master. Silently Revan looked at him, feeling the anger coming off him, darkening the Force around them both. Roughly he jabbed a finger in the air, in her direction, adding, "You walked him and Mission into a trap."

"Padawan," Bastila called sharply. Dustil lowered his hand but not take his eyes off Revan.

"I'm aware this situation is my fault Dustil, and I know failure comes with a cost," she told him calmly. Flinching Dustil drew back a step. Revan became aware of everyone's eyes on her. "I will pay any price to guarantee the safety of Carth and Mission. Even if that price is my life."

"_Revan, it can't come to that,"_ Zaalbar said mournfully. Gently she smiled at the wookie, taking care not to flash her teeth.

"This is what I came out here for. Now Lassiter himself will take me to the man I've been searching for," Revan told him and the others with a dark smile on her lips.

"You'll be put to death," Bastila said quietly.

"Probably," Revan shrugged.

"What do you think that will do to Carth? Losing you and the - " Bastila cut off, her gaze flickering to Revan's stomach then just as quickly bounced back up.

It did not escape Dustil. The young man looked between the women with understanding dawning in his face. Wide eyed the padawan let his gaze rest on his teacher. Finally he sensed the life growing inside Revan, and he looked as though he'd been slapped.

"Pregnant?" he breathed.

"Yes. Your father knows," Revan answered. Shaking his head Dustil wheeled away from her with a barely veiled look of disgust. The others who had not known this news wore almost identical looks of surprise. Revan looked from Zaalbar to Canderous, giving them a little nod to affirm they heard correctly. The look she gave Bastila was less friendly and the woman looked abashed for the slip.

"Either way, you know going to Nam Chorios alone is a bad idea," Jolee said, deftly changing the topic. Revan sighed, grateful for the distraction but annoyed by the persistence of arguing her plans.

"He's right. You have no real way of knowing if this man is going to hold up his end of the bargain. What's to stop him from selling Carth and Mission into slavery after he has you," Canderous pointed out.

Revan highly doubted that, but it was useless to argue. As she gravely misjudged Lassiter to begin with, she could hardly blame anyone not trusting her word on the matter. Scowling the woman pinched the bridge of her nose. There was an unpleasant pounding in her head accompanied by the nauseous rolling of her stomach.

"_We may have an advantage here,"_ Zaalbar growled softly. Revan waved a hand, inviting him to share. "_Lassiter didn't indicate he knew about the others, only myself and Jolee. It's possible he wouldn't be expecting them."_

"He will doubtless know the Ebon Hawk and there will be spies watching the ports," said Revan shaking her head.

"But once you arrive in this vessel the spies will likely be called off," Batila said in a brighter tone. Holding her breath Revan went very still. She could suddenly sense this going in a direction she didn't like. From the moment she regained consciousness in the bacta tank Revan knew the cost of her mistake was to going to be her life. Too long her mistakes had been paid by lives of other people. The tragedy of the Mass Shadow generator, her pupil and friend Meetra left bereft of the Force, and the most painful death of all - Alek's. Now it was Mission Vao and her beloved Carth Onasi at stake.

Around her the others were rapidly putting together a plan. Revan only vaguely registered what they were saying. Motionless at the center of their chaos, she looked at the deck beneath her boots her mind working silently.

It didn't matter what decision her friends came to. She would go to Nam Chorios and would hand herself over to Lassiter Osh without a fight. He would deliver her to Dromund Kass and the Emperor himself. There was little doubt in her mind it would end in her death. And the death of her unborn child. But Mission and Carth would live and that was all that mattered.

"Shouldn't my father have some say in what you decide? It's his child too."

The soft spoken words of Dustil caught Revan's attention. Looking up she glanced to see the others were now clustered at the astronaviagtion computer. The broad shouldered padawan lingered at her side. He picked up her thoughts through the bond they shared as teacher and student. There was no small measure of surprise for Revan, realizing he had not severed the connection.

"If his life wasn't at stake," replied Revan.

"You'll break his heart," the young man said bewildered.

"Carth is a strong man. He'll live. And that's all I care about," she said softly.

"You won't even try," Dustil half asked. "For the grief you gave me over not returning to Telos, and you won't even fight to live for him. That's why you came out here wasn't it - to die?"

There was no argument Revan could give. Chasing down her memories, confronting the man who destroyed herself and Alek, protecting the Republic and her friends, she didn't know which was accurate. Somewhere along the way her path had become tainted with a need for revenge, even at the cost of her own life. She started at Dustil, the young man holding her gaze until he finally saw the truth of it his teachers face. Wordlessly Dustil Onasi turned his back to Revan and walked away.


End file.
